Faith Never Fades
by The White Masque
Summary: Danielle Cooper has a physical disability, but became friends with Will Turner when they were young. When she finds Will in the Caribbean years later, what happens? Does love blossum, or do they just remain friends? Follows Curse of the Black Pearl WillOC
1. Lost and Found

As of June 2007, I have started a minor, _very_ minor, rewrite of some things.

Hey guys! I just got inspired to write this one day and I've wanted to write a Pirates of the Caribbean story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their ideas or Portsmouth, England, only Danielle Cooper.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Danielle Cooper stood at the docks of her hometown of Portsmouth, England. A large ship stood before her in the lapping waves. That ship was to take her best friend, Will Turner, away to the Caribbean. His mother had recently died and he was determined to find his father, whom he had heard was a merchant trader of the Caribbean. He had never met his father, only heard stories of him.

Danielle looked up at the large ship and quietly cried at the thought of not seeing Will again. He seemed to be her only friend, for you see, Danielle was not your average girl. When Danielle was born to her mother, she had a physical disability that would remain her entire life. This disability was called cerebral palsy or CP and had affect on her legs. It could affect any part of the body, but it only affected her legs. She could not run, only walk or a slight jog, and nor could she swim. She had a rocky balance and found it somewhat difficult to simply walk at times. If you watched her as she walked, you could notice there was something different with her, and for that, many people did not want to associate themselves with her, finding her different and strange. Will had been one of the soul-few who did befriend her at his young age and remained her friend over the years and now, he would be leaving.

Will walked forward down the dock, a small bag in his hand. He stopped before Danielle and looked up at the ship before setting down his bag and looking to her once more. He was really a cute boy. He had ruffled longish brown hair and two of the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes you would ever see. He was an average size for a boy his age and seemed to have one of the best personalities. He always stuck up for his friends and the ones he loved, not caring about the consequences that would follow. He moved forward and gave her a hug that lasted a few short minutes before moving away.

"I'll miss you, Will," Danielle said sadly, tears streaking down her face. Will smiled with one of his compassionate, true smiles he rarely did and slowly placed a hand on Danielle's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"I know," he said. "I will too. That's why I made you this," he added, pulling out a small knife that seemed to have been crafted by small, unskilled hands. "I went to my uncle's blacksmith shop for a few days a few weeks ago to make you this. I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but now that I'm leaving, I think it would be best to give it to you now." He handed the small dagger to Danielle in a tiny sheath. "My uncle made the sheath," he added as Danielle marveled over the gift. It was small and crude, but she could tell that he had worked very hard on this gift and was very thankful for receiving such an item, such a personal item. Will looked once more up at the ship.

"I have to go," he said sadly and gave Danielle one more hug before picking up his bag and turning.

"Bye, Will," Danielle murmured as she watched him board the ship that would take him away, seeming forever. She watched as the ship sailed off into the horizon and cried, looking down at the blade when not even the sails could be seen any more.

* * *

That was eight years ago... Danielle stood aboard a ship destined to go to the town of Port Royal. Her brown-blond hair was now down to her shoulders and brown hazel eyes were just the same as when they were those many years ago. She was now twenty years old and had grown into a very kind, mature woman. She had an average-sized frame and medium build, but still had her disability. That would never change. She wore a simple white blouse with brown pants and brown shoes. Dresses were never much of a fancy for her; she preferred a pair of pants and a shirt. Corsets were ruthless and cruel. Her eyes scanned the seas before her as the ship sailed forward into the small town of Port Royal. She watched as the ship approached the docks and breathed in the fresh Caribbean air as she smiled, hoping she would enjoy her new home. 

She was happy, although her eyes seemed slightly colder and there seemed to be less innocence and mirth in them, compared to how they looked years before. Everyone loses their innocence through time, however. The ship came to the docks and the crew quickly set about roping it to the harbor before dropping the gangplank. Danielle had not needed to barter her passage onto the ship; she had bought her way on through her small inheritance from her parents. It had not been much, but enough to start a new life... She picked up the two small bags she had brought with her, being sure to pocket the knife Will had given her those many years ago; you never knew when a weapon would be needed with living in the Caribbean. She had difficulty walking down the gangplank with carrying her bags and not using any railing to help her balance, but managed her way down with the help of a crewmember or two. Once she had reached the docks, she turned to look at the beautiful Caribbean waters before smiling and continuing on her way into the town.

The town was a typical port town. Most of the buildings were slightly run down, the exceptions being the large fort and the mansion belonging to the governor at the top of a hill. The main street was dirty and worn with years of work and running. Danielle passed by a bar, and took a glance in to see many men drinking already and the bar wenches running about serving rum with the bartender quickly pouring many mugs of spirits at a time. She smiled and laughed at seeing all this before moving out of the doorway and continuing down the road. She soon passed a blacksmith shop and a few fruit stands carrying some strange foods she had never seen before...but that was to be expected; she was in the Caribbean. Finally, she came upon an inn, but before entering, she looked about and noticed a bakery a little way up the road. She smiled and walked into the inn only to enter a dimly lit room with very few candles and many tables. An older woman walked forward.

"Can I help ya?" she asked kindly, looking up at Danielle. Danielle smiled at the elderly woman and responded,

"Yes please. Could I please rent a room for a week or so. At least until I find a place of my own."

"Sure ya can. It'll cost ya 8 shillings a night."

"That's fine," Danielle responded before pulling out a small money pouch and counting eight small silver coins. "Here you are," she said as she handed over the coins. The woman took them and quickly inspected them before walking over to a rack of keys and plucking a set off it.

"Ya be gettin' Room 6," she said in a crisp, business-like tone as she led Danielle up the stairs. Danielle glanced up the short stairway for a moment before shifting her bags into one arm and grabbing the rail to assist her in walking. Once she reached the top, she saw the woman a few doors down to the left. Danielle quickly shifted her bags back to normal and approached the woman. The elderly woman opened the door before stepping to the side, allowing Danielle to enter and handing her the key. The room was extremely simple; it contained a bed, a side able, and a small desk with a chair. There was also a window at the far side of the room. Danielle walked forward and set her bags on the bed before turning around.

"If ya need anythin'," the woman said from the doorway, "I'll be downstairs."

"Alright," Danielle answered simply, her eyes straying to the window. As the woman closed the door, she walked over to it and looked out. Noticing the blacksmith shop down the road she had just came, she thought of perhaps going there to get a blade. Now that she was in the Caribbean, safety was very important. She had heard stories back home, but hopefully not all of them were true. A blade would definately be helpful if she were to get in danger. Therefore, deciding on doing that, she turned on her heel and walked to the door, being sure to lock it before leaving. She glided down the stairs and was out the door in a matter of seconds. Looking around as she walked down the road, she stopped before the blacksmith shop and looked up at a sign hanging above the store reading, "Brown's" with a picture of a hammer and anvil underneath. That was the smithys sure enough. She stepped up to the door and knocked a few times before it was answered by a young man.

_He looks familiar..._, Danielle thought, looking at the man before her with a scrutinizing eye.

* * *

So, well, that was the first chapter. Hope you all liked it and don't forget to review. Thanks. 


	2. Reunited

Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm trying to write two stories at once, so this will prove hard. Well, here's chapter 2. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, only Danielle.

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunited

The door to the blacksmith shop opened, revealing a young man. He had dirty, disorganized brown hair pulled back into a ponytail by a piece of cloth. He looked to be around the age of twenty and was very good-looking besides his disarrayed look and dirty hair. He wore a white shirt that was slightly open in the front with a simple brown vest over that. His brown slacks looked to be of a heavy fabric and Danielle was mildly surprised he was not extremely hot. His whole wardrobe was finished off with a pair of simple, brown shoes. Some stubble was growing for a beard and mustache, and he looked to be tired. His hands were worn and calloused with years of labor, yet he looked to be strong with the experience of being a blacksmith. His eyes stood out the most; his chocolatey-brown eyes held caring and compassion. That was rarely seen in a man of that day in time. He smiled slightly upon seeing Danielle before speaking.

"Hello. Can I help you?" In his hands, he held an old white rag which he rubbed against his palms to clean up. Danielle smiled politely back and looked into his eyes before answering. She immediately looked away at seeing him look into her own eyes. They were just so familiar. Where had she seen him before?

"Uh, yes," she responded, no longer looking at his eyes, but focusing on his face in general, "Are you Mr. Brown?" she asked.

"Brown?" the man replied in confusion. "No," he added hastily. "I'm his apprentice. Brown is…well…you can see for yourself," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and moving out of the doorway, allowing her to enter, then gesturing to a man sitting on a stool, drunk and asleep. Laura looked at the man in surprise the said,

"Oh…well, I was hoping he could make me a blade." The man laughed from beside her.

"Brown," he scoffed, "make a blade." He shook his head, then looked at Danielle to see her glance at him quizzically. "I'm sorry. Let me explain," he said. "You see, that is how he is most of the time." He looked down at Brown as he said this. "I'm actually the one who makes all the swords here, although he is officially the master and I'm the apprentice." Danielle nodded in understanding and turned to look at Brown as well. "Well," the man continued, "I've got many swords already made here. Perhaps you can look for one that you like before you ask me to make you one." He looked up at Danielle again, to which she smiled widely.

"That sounds good." They then proceeded in looking through the various blades that had been made. The blacksmith shop, itself, was a decent size. It had a large contraption in the center which was powered by a donkey walking around a large post. To one side of the shop was a giant furnace, and beside that an anvil for shaping the blades. There were also various tables where smithy equipment lay, such as hammers and similar items. Brown sat upon one of the few chairs in the smithy, an empty bottle of rum lying nearby. Danielle and the man had probably gone through over a dozen blades before she had found one that felt good in her grasp. It was very simple, yet extremely sharp. The blade looked about two-and-a-half feet long and was obviously crafted very skillfully. The hilt of the blade held no intricate carvings or such; it was just silver in color with a circled tip leading into the blade. The sword lay in Danielle's grasp perfectly and seemed to move well with her. When teaching her a few moves, the man had noticed Danielle's movement to be more jerky and unbalanced, but thought nothing of it, having seen worse problems in the Caribbean.

"That's one of my better swords," the man admitted, seeing that was what she had chosen. Danielle held the sword tightly and looked at the blade in awe, a light shining in her hazel eyes. The man observed this.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" he acknowledged politely. Danielle looked up at him, the blade still held firmly in her grasp.

"No," she replied. "I actually just arrived today." The man smiled lightly before rubbing his hands with the rag and extending his calloused, strong hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said as she grasped his hand with her free one and shook it, smiling. "I'm Will Turner." Immediately at hearing those words, Danielle's smile faltered and her arm stopped moving.

"Will…" she said disbelievingly. Could it be him? Will looked at her strangely, still holding her hand.

"Yes?" he replied, uneasily. Danielle suddenly broke into a large grin and released his hand. Will moved back and allowed his arm to fall to his side, still eyeing the girl before him suspiciously.

"Will," Danielle said, grinning from ear to ear, "it's Danielle Cooper! It's me, Danielle!" Will looked at her in shock and took a step back, taken aback by such a farfetched statement. He then took a step forward again and looked her in the eyes.

"Danielle…" he mumbled, to which she nodded enthusiastically. She moved her hand down to her pocket and revealed the crude knife he had made those many years ago. His skeptical look immediately vanished at seeing the knife and a similar grin spread across his face. "Danielle!" he shouted, running to her and enveloping her in a massive hug. She laughed happily as he pulled her to him, then pulled back, the grin still seen on his face. He let go of her, then bombarded her with questions. "How did you get here?" Danielle laughed.

"A ship, Will. How else would I arrive in the Caribbean? I bought my way onto a ship that was sailing here." Will laughed lightly at his own stupidity.

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked suddenly.

"I actually do. I'm staying at the inn up the road until I can find my own place."

"Why not stay with me?" he asked. "I have room at my place and then you don't have to pay for a room at that inn. It's not the nicest of places, and well...neither is my place, but it's homey." Danielle smiled, but shook her head.

"I couldn't do that, Will. I don't want to impose on you."

"It's alright. I would like it if you stayed with me. It's been eight years, and I'd like to spend time with you. Come on! I'll close the shop so I can take you to my place." Danielle smiled in defeat.

"If you insist. But, can we first stop at the inn to pick up my bags. Oh, and I have to pay for the sword," she said, noticing the blade in her hand.

"No, it's alright," Will said simply, walking to the door. "The sword's a gift." Danielle grabbed Will's arm before he went out the door, causing him to stop and turn.

"Will, I couldn't," she pleaded. "Just let me pay for it. I feel as if I'm taking advantage of you or something." He smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry. You aren't taking advantage of me and I want you to have the sword. I want it to be a gift." He took Danielle's hand in his own and gave it a friendly squeeze. "Now, let's go to the inn." Danielle smiled and followed him out the door. Will made sure to lock up the blacksmith shop before leaving, then led Danielle to the inn. Making sure of not running or walking too fast for Danielle, he slowed down a bit and just talked to her as they walked. Once they arrived at the inn and entered into the dimly lit room, Danielle walked to the stairway and up it with Will following closely. She retrieved her room key from her pocket and unlocked to door, then entered it to simply get her bags. Will followed her into the room and seeing her bags upon the bed, walked over and picked them up for her.

"Thank you, Will," Danielle said politely and truthfully. He just grinned and replied,

"You're welcome." They then left the room, Danielle being sure to have locked the door once more and went back downstairs to speak to the older woman who owned the inn. She was found cleaning some tables before the evening set and her many rooms were to be rented out.

"Excuse me," Danielle said. The woman abruptly stopped her cleaning and turned to the girl and man standing closely behind her. "Um…you see, I've found a place to stay and no longer require the room I rented, so here is the key," she said handing Room 6's key back to the woman. She smiled kindly and replied,

"That's fine, lass, but I be needin' the eight shillings you owe me for renting out the room in the first place." Will set down the bags and was about to fumble around in his pocket for some coins.

"Here, let me pay," he said, but Danielle turned and placed a hand on his arm saying,

"No, Will." She turned back to the older woman. "I already paid for the room when I first arrived, remember." The woman's smile faltered a little, but she managed to keep it.

"Ah, yes," she said. "So ya did. Well, I guess ya are free ta go then."

"Thank you," Danielle said before turning to head out the door. Will picked up the bags, but glared at the woman angrily before following Danielle. Once they got outside, Will led the way to where he stayed. Again, he remained slow and walked beside Danielle.

"You know," he said, "that woman was trying to cheat you." He looked at her to see her reaction. She looked perplexed.

"What?"

"That woman knew you had paid, but was hoping that you forgot and would pay her again. I noticed her smile falter for a second when you caught her."

"Why would she do that? She seemed just a kindly old lady." Will nodded knowingly, then replied.

"That's what they do here, in the Caribbean. It's an easy way to make money. Most do it, but a few are honest and don't."

"Such as yourself?" Danielle questioned, looking at him slyly.

"Such as myself," he answered in mock proudness, then laughed. They walked a few seconds more and came to stand before the bakery Danielle had seen down the road from the inn earlier. "Well, here we are," Will said, looking at the two-story building. Danielle looked at him confused.

"Will…this is a bakery," she said slowly. He laughed, then responded.

"I know. Mrs. Williams owns the bakery. When I first arrived here, the Governor had her watch over me since she was a widow. Now, she lets me have the second floor as my place without having to pay." Danielle looked at him oddly for a moment, then smiled.

"That's alright by me," she said excitedly. Will laughed again, something he rarely did these days. It was strange how the moment Danielle stepped into his life again he suddenly seemed to find most things funny.

"That's good. Now, let's get inside," he said, leading her inside the bakery. Danielle followed him in and was met with the wonderful smell of dough and baking bread. She sniffed in the aroma and smiled. It was not as wonderful as the smell and sound of the sea, but it was close. An older woman with brown hair kneaded some dough behind a wooden counter. Will walked forward saying,

"Good day, Mrs. Williams." The woman looked up and smiled at seeing the boy.

"Hello, Will." Will gestured for Danielle to walk forward, then said,

"Mrs. Williams, this is my good friend, Danielle. She just arrived in Port Royal today and I said she could stay with me so she wouldn't have to pay for a room." The older woman looked at Danielle kindly before turning to wash her hands in a basin of water and extending her hand.

"Hello, dear," the older woman said as Danielle took her wizened hand and shook it politely.

"Good day, Mrs. Williams. I hope it's alright if I stay here." She let go of the woman's hand and smiled slightly.

"Of course. No trouble at all." Danielle then smiled genuinely at the woman and Will before answering.

"Thank you very much." She nodded, then continued kneading her dough. Will turned to Danielle, smiling lightly, then led her to the back and up a small flight of stairs. The second floor was extremely simple and was furnished with just the basic needs. The stairs entered at the side of a small hall with a single couch in it. The door in front of the stairway led to a bedroom and the room behind the stairs led to a small kitchen with a table and a few chairs. There was a small bathroom beside the kitchen door that branched out from the hallway, as well.

When Will reached the top of the stairs, he walked into the bedroom and dropped off the bags before entering the hall again, where Danielle stood.

"The bedroom is there," he said indicating the room he had just left, "and that's where you'll be sleeping. The kitchen is here," he said nodding to a door directly across from the bedroom, "and the bathroom is here," he said gesturing to a door that sat next to the couch, on the adjacent wall of the kitchen door. "It's small, but cozy," he concluded. Danielle listened closely to what he said, but upon thinking, saw a dilemma.

"Will, if I take your room, where will you sleep?" He just looked at her and simply stated,

"On the couch, here." They both looked at the couch and it did not seem to be near comfortable.

"Will," Danielle said, "I don't want to take your bed from you. Let me take the couch and you can have your bed." Will looked at her kindly, but would not give in.

"Danielle, you have just arrived, and as a friend, I want you to have my bed. I'll be fine sleeping on the couch." He paused for a moment, than began crossing the hall into the small kitchen. "Come on, it's almost dark. Let's have something to eat." Danielle nodded to herself once before following Will into the kitchen. She had just arrived in Port Royal and had already found someone, and someone she actually knew at that. What a small world; to find your best friend of twelve years in a Caribbean town eight years later. What an adventure this would be….

* * *

Review Responses:

Amber- Thanks for the review. Hope you liked Chapter 2.

HyperSquishy- They realized who the other was and are already together. Thanks for the review.

Jackeroe- Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this.

Yay! Chapter 2 done. Hope you all liked it and to let you know. This is a movie fanfic. So that will start within a few days from when Danielle and Will met. I wanted something different, so I put a girl with a handicap in the story. Please review! Thank you.


	3. Confessions

Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you liked the first few chapter. I should be starting the movie within the next few chapters. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Will, or any other main character, only those that you have never heard of before.

_Italics _are thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 3: Confessions

Will walked into the kitchen with Danielle following closely. The kitchen was very small and didn't contain many items. It had a small counter with a few cupboards and a small basin for water. A window was at the wall opposite that of the door and there was a small wooden table with a few rickety chairs there as well. Will walked over to the cupboards as Danielle went and sat in one of the chairs. Will pulled out a half-eaten loaf of bread, with some cheese and a knife. He found a few plates in one of the cupboards and took those out, as well. He then cut four slices of bread and placed them on the plates, along with a few slices of cheese. The plates were placed upon the table, when he realized he hadn't gotten any water for either of them. He got out to wooden cups, then walked over to a bucket containing some clean water sitting on the counter. He filled the cups and walked back to the table, setting them down as he sat down, himself.

"Cheers," he said, lifting his cup to Danielle, which she did likewise. They ate in silence for a while until a light conversation started. Will told Danielle about his blacksmith business and she told him of life in Portsmouth. They eventually finished eating, when Will stood and took the plates, setting them on the counter and lighting a small candle. He took the candle and walked back to the table. It would grow dark out soon, and Will wanted to have some source of light. Danielle sipped her water and looked to Will who smiled back at her. She smiled slightly in return, but then it all lapsed into a tense silence. Danielle tried to break it, bringing up a little conversation.

"So, Will, did you ever find you father?" He looked at her a little annoyed, but responded with as much kindness that he could muster.

"No, I never found him." He paused for a moment and took a drink of water before continuing. "You see, after I left, our ship was attacked." He said sullenly and slightly angry.

"What?" Danielle said in shock; her eyes widening at hearing this. "By whom?"

"_Pirates_," he spat bitterly, almost as if the word burned his mouth and tongue. He sighed once, then continued with his tale. "I can't really remember what happened that day. Most of it is just a blur to me, but I do remember that the ship got blown up. I flew through the air and fell into the water. Before I fainted, I managed to climb upon a piece of driftwood, then…nothing…. When I woke, I was upon a ship heading to a new town that was to be colonized…Port Royal…" Danielle listened in awe to his tale. Never had she guessed that all this would happen to Will upon leaving Portsmouth. He sighed again, and he suddenly looked tired and sullen. He looked down at the cup that sat before him jadedly, avoiding Danielle's eyes, but knew he should try to maintain a joyful appearance. He looked up at Danielle hesitantly and smiled slightly, trying to seem happy.

"It is nothing," he said. "It happened many years ago. How are your parents?" he asked quickly, trying to move on the conversation. Danielle immediately saddened and her eyes lost a light that had glowed in them moments before. She frowned and looked down at her hands, sitting upon the table, tears forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes, then looked about the room, trying to focus on something else. It was now completely dark; the only light that could be seen was the from the candle sitting upon the table in between them. Will looked at her worriedly and furrowed his brow in confusion and concern.

"What is it?" he asked, fear and worry evident in his voice and face. "What is—,"

"They're dead!" Danielle bawled, cutting him off. She rested the elbow of her left arm on the table and cried into her hand. Will looked stunned and immediately stood and walked to her side of the table, pulling her into his strong embrace. Danielle let herself fall into his arms and clung to him, crying upon his shoulder.

"It's alright," he cooed. "Everything will be fine." Danielle sniffed and pulled back from Will's embrace. She felt safe and happy there; Will always had comforted her and was always there for her. He smiled sympathetically at her, crouching before her as she sat. She looked at him, embarrassed for behaving so.

"I'm alright," she said, whiping stray tears from her eyes and regaining her composure. Will nodded and stood, walking back to his seat. They sat for a moment of silent, then Will spoke softly.

"Why don't you go sleep? You seem tired." He began to stand, but was stopped.

"N-No," Danielle stammered, attempting to keep herself from sobbing in front of Will again. "I have to talk about this. I want you to know." He nodded and sat himself down again, paying close attention to his friend. Danielle took in a deep breath, calming and soothing herself. "A few weeks back," she began, "my parents decided to go on a short vacation. I was supposed to stay home, because they just wanted to go, themselves. It was to be about…five days. I waited for them, expecting them to be home around the fifth or six day, but they never showed up. I started worrying and on the morning of the ninth day they'd been gone, one of the crew members from the ship they were on showed up in a rowboat. He looked a mess; his clothes were torn and he looked like he was going to faint, but he managed to find his way to my home. He told me that the ship was destroyed and almost all killed by pirates. He managed to get away, but he was one of the few. After hearing that, I had to get over the initial shock of losing them. I held a funeral for them, even if we didn't have their bodies." Danielle began crying silently again, but managed to keep control of herself. "A few days after hearing the news, I had to decide with what I was going to do with my life. I couldn't remain in Portsmouth anymore; too many memories. I wanted to go somewhere where I would have a life of adventure and excitement, so I decided on the Caribbean. I packed my bags, sold the house, and bought my way onto a merchant ship going to the fort town of Port Royal with the money I inherited from my parents and the money I got from the house. It cost around 75 shillings for the ride alone and I would have to pay for my share of the food and for a cabin. It totaled up to be about 120 shillings and it took a week and two days to arrive." Danielle quietly lapsed into silence.

Will looked at Danielle in distress and pity. How could so many things happen to her in such a short period of time. It took a lot of courage to talk about what she just had. She avoided looking at Will in her misery and resolved to looking at the floor beneath her feet. Will didn't say anything, he just stood slowly and walked over to Danielle. He took her hand and made her stand, then wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"I didn't know you went through so much. I am deeply and truly sorry," he said, holding her tightly as she welcomed being held. She felt safe and stronger being held. _Why am I feeling this way? Maybe it's just because I'm vulnerable,_ she thought. Will let go of her and smiled slightly, to which Danielle smiled sadly back.

"Come on," Will said. "It must be late. You should get some sleep." He stifled a yawn and laughed. "Maybe I should too. I work tomorrow." Danielle laughed slightly and kissed Will on the cheek before leaving.

"Thanks, Will. You were always there for me." She smiled once more at him and walked out of the kitchen. He smiled, then picked up their two cups and set them on the counter. He would clean them in the morning. He picked up the candle and walked into the hallway. The door to his room was closed and there was a light seen coming under the door. She must be changing, he thought. He set the candle on a table in the hall and sat down on the couch, tiredly. A moment later, the door to his room opened and Danielle walked out wearing an overlarge white shirt and a light pair of pants.

"Are you out here, Will?" she asked, walking out into the hall, holding a candle in her hand. He looked up at her and answered.

"Yeah," he said from the couch. Danielle smiled at seeing him and walked to him, sitting next to him on the couch. He looked at her tiredly and smiled. Danielle placed her hand on Will's, whose hands sat on his legs.

"I just want to thank you again, Will," Danielle said. "Not just for comforting me, but also for letting me stay here and giving me the sword and all that. I could never ask for a better friend," she finished hugging him tightly and pulling away. She laughed at seeing Will, he looked like he could fall asleep on the spot. "Get some sleep or you'll look like the dead tomorrow."

"I was planning on it," he answered as she stood and walked back into his room.

"'Night, Will," she said laughing, entering the room and vanishing from sight.

"'Night," he said, watching the door close behind her, then blowing out the candle and laying down on the couch. He had little trouble getting to sleep because of how tired he was.

Danielle walked into the room. It was small, like the rest of Will's place. It simply had a bed, a few small end-tables, and a small dresser for his clothes. She had set her bags to the side of the dresser to be out of the way. Sleepily, she walked over to the bed and set the candle upon the end-table, then crept slowly under the few blankets. She turned and blew out the candle before falling asleep. This bed had its pluses; the noise of the sea did not roar so that it kept you up, but then again, you did not feel the gentle rocking as the sea lolled you to sleep upon a ship. All the same, she quickly fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

Will woke early in the morning. He had work and he usually would start early, to get a head start. He stretched from the couch and looked out of the window across from him. The sun shone through it. From what he could tell, it looked to be just a few hours past dawn. He stood and yawned before walking into the bathroom. Some water sat in a basin and he splashed the water on his face to wake himself up. It felt cool and refreshing. He grabbed a small bar of soap and washed himself up. Once he had finished, he dried his face with a towel and looked at his clothes. _I should get some clean clothes,_ he thought, but he didn't want to accidentally wake Danielle. He threw the towel onto a table and went into the hallway. 

He really didn't want to wake Danielle, but he wanted clean clothes. As long as he was quiet, he should be able to walk in and get his clothes without waking her. That's what he decided and walked to the door, slowly opening it. Danielle lay on his bed, twisted under the blankets and sleeping hard. He smiled in laughed to himself before turning to his dresser and quietly opening drawers getting his clothes. He grabbed a shirt, pants, and the other necessities, than left quickly. He took his clothes to the bathroom and quickly changed. It felt much better to be in clean clothes, instead of the dirty ones that he had worked and slept in. He set the clothes on the couch and walked into the kitchen to have something to eat before he left.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bread and a little jam he had along with a glass of water. He wouldn't wake Danielle, but let her sleep and write a note saying where he was. He ate in silence.

* * *

Danielle woke to what she thought was the sound of her door closing. She groggily sat up and looked at the door to see it was closed. Thinking it must have been her mind playing tricks on her, she laid back down, trying to fall asleep again. The sunlight filtered into the room into her eyes, keeping her awake. She turned on her stomach and put her pillow over her head. She again tried to fall back to sleep, but now, with all the moving, she was wide awake and no longer wanted to sleep. She sat up, her hair in tangles and knots and glared at the sun, annoyed. Why couldn't it let her sleep? She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched out, moving her stiff and tired muscles. Will didn't have a mirror in the room, so she would have to untangle her hair without one. She stood, stumbling to her bags, and pulled a small comb out one of one, then slowly combed through her hair. Doing the best she could without seeing the back of her hair, she combed out the knots before placing the comb back in her bag. 

She walked to the door and slowly opened it. Not seeing Will on the couch, she walked out and into the bathroom to clean herself up and go to the bathroom. Once she had washed her face and felt a little more awake, she walked into the kitchen, finding Will sitting there eating some jam and bread.

"Good morning," he said smiling.

"Morning," she replied, sitting in her chair. Will stood and walked to the counter, cutting a few more slices of bread and getting Danielle a glass of water. He set the bread between them, allowing Danielle to help herself to some bread and the jam that sat on the table. He grabbed another piece himself and ate it quietly. Danielle also grabbed a slice and put some jam on it. When Will finished eating, he spoke.

"I have to go to work at the shop soon and won't be off until this evening most likely."

"Alright," Danielle answered.

"I'm trying to think of what you could do for the day," Will told her. Danielle looked up at him then asked,

"Could I come to the shop with you?" Will looked at her then answered,

"If you want to, but there's not much to do at a blacksmith shop."

"Maybe if you have free time, you could teach me some sword moves."

"I suppose," Will said, leaning back in his chair, "but I have a blade the Governor ordered I have to finish by tomorrow and he's ordered a very fine, detailed blade. I think it's for some promotion ceremony. I'll have to deliver it to him tomorrow morning."

"Can I come along when you deliver it?" Will smiled.

"If you're awake at the time and still want to, of course." Danielle smiled back at him and took another bite of her bread and jam. Will took a drink of water.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Danielle looked up at him in surprise to be met with a compassionate smile.

"I'm fine, I guess," she said, sighing. "It was just so hard to go through and then talk about so soon."

"I understand," Will responded. "It was hard for me to tell you about what happened to me after I left Portsmouth, even eight years later." Danielle smiled and shook her head happily.

"You're just so great, Will. I can't imagine living life without you," she said jokingly, but in truth, she meant it as well. "When do we leave?" she then asked. Will looked outside at the sun to see it had been about an hour and a half since he got up.

"About now would be fine," he said before standing to clear to table.

"Here," Danielle said, "I got the table, you can wash the dishes." Will turned to see the dishes he had left there from the night before. He had forgotten to clean them already. He sighed and shook his head at his own stupidity, then turned back to Danielle.

"Thanks, Danielle. I forgot already."

"I noticed," she responded, jokingly. They both laughed, then got back to their job. Danielle picked up the dishes, being careful not to stumble because of her bad balance. Will washed quickly, but kept an eye on Danielle, watching in case she fell. She didn't and they had quickly cleaned up the kitchen.

"Just let me change," Danielle said, "and we can leave." Will nodded as he watched her rush into his room. It was good to have her back, but he would watch out for her. It was more dangerous in the Caribbean and her disability could endanger her. She couldn't run, so if she ran into some disgusting drunk, she'd have difficulty keeping him back. He was glad at least that she had a sword.

In a matter of minutes, she was back, dressed in a white shirt and black pants, with dark brown shoes. Her new sword was strapped onto her waist. Will watched her hide the knife he had made her in her sock in case of danger.

"Good idea," he said gladly seeing that she was being cautious now that she was in the Caribbean. She truly looked the part of being a citizen of Port Royal, even if she was dressed like a man.

"Well, I'm ready," Danielle said after placing the knife and managing to stand without falling over.

"That's good," Will said. "Now we can go." He allowed Danielle to walk down the stairs before him. She grabbed the railing with both hands and slowly walked down the steps, Will watching closely. Mrs. Williams was at the front of the bakery, already making more loaves of bread.

"Good morning, Mrs. Williams," Will said, at seeing the older woman. She looked up from her work and smiled at the two young people.

"Good morning, Will, Danielle," she said happily.

"Good morning, Mrs. Williams," Danielle repeated, with a nod of the head.

"I'm going off to work, Mrs. Williams," Will said. "We'll see you this evening."

"As always, Will," she answered, getting back to her work, "As always." Will nodded to her, then began walking to the door with Danielle right behind him. Once they had reached outside, Will slowed down and laughed.

"Well," he said, "now you get to see a day in the life of a blacksmith." Danielle laughed as well as they walked down the road to the blacksmith shop to begin their day. It would be a good day, but what would the future hold for them? They would soon find out.

* * *

Review Responses: 

TeenAnimeLover- Hope this chapter answered your ship question and we'll get more to the disability later. It's not affecting her too greatly on land. She just has less balance and she can fall more often, also she can't run and has a difficulty climbing stairs. Hope you liked this chapter.

obliviongates- speaks with Jack Sparrow impression I updated soon, mate. Hope ye liked it. The story'll work out. Don't ye worry. Can't wait for more from ye.

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan- This story takes place before and during the movie. I hope you caught the hints in this chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks.

I am going to be gone from next Sunday, June 19 to July 4. So sorry, but I won't be able to update. I'll try to update more before I leave, though. Thank ye for understandin'.


	4. A Blacksmith's Life

Hey guys! Long time no see, or hear, or whatever. I had an absolutely great vacation. I thank you all sooooo much for understanding. I needed the break. Please forgive me for not updating before I left, but…I'm back. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, no matter how much I wish I did. Oh well, no matter, I can still write about it. Don't sue me, I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Blacksmith's Life

Will took Danielle through the streets of Port Royal, leading her to the blacksmith shop. He made sure to walk beside her, as to not leave her behind and to keep her safe from town scoundrels. He pointed out the different buildings: inns, bars, shops. The blacksmith shop was not too far from the bakery, so the walk was relatively short. Once they reached the shop, Will pulled out a large, old key from him pocket. When the door was open, he gestured politely for Danielle to go in first. The blacksmith shop was dark, even during the bright light of the morning. Will quickly walked from window to window, opening a few to bring in some light to the dim place. He turned to Danielle who stood in the shop looking at the various swords.

"Well, I usually start working right away," he said, catching Danielle's attention so she looked at him. She nodded in understanding. "Are you sure you want to stay and just watch me work?" he asked.

"Of course. It seems interesting and perhaps during your lunch break you could teach me some moves with a blade." He chuckled, then said,

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten I said I'd help you. Well, alright, I'll get to work on the Governor's blade and try to finish early so we can practice." Danielle shook her head in amusement, then watched him as he removed an unfinished blade from a nearby rack. She observed as Will stuck the blade into the furnace fire, allowing the metal to heat up and become red. He removed the blade, and pounded firmly onto the hot metal, bending it to the shape he wanted. Once he had placed the blade in the appropriate shape, he quickly threw it into a bucket of water, cooling the blade almost instantly. The handle had already been made, but Will was keen on detail and therefore melted some gold and carefully placed it into the handle, adding to the sword's beauty. The blade was obviously made with much care and attention. Danielle watched his nimble fingers in awe at the work he was doing. The heat of the furnace caused him to shine and shimmer with sweat as he pounded onto the metal. His muscular arm flexed as the hammer made contact with the blade placed upon the anvil. He picked up the sword slowly and placed it on a nearby table to cool. It had been hours since their arrival to the blacksmith's shop, but the fascination and beauty of Will's work kept Danielle on her toes and in awe. Will picked up a rag and wiped his brow and hands before turning to Danielle and smiling. Danielle had a dazed look about her, not because of Will, but because of what he just did.

"That was absolutely breathtaking, Will," she said awestruck. "How closely you paid attention to detail…. You turned a scrap of metal into a completely superb sword. How did you learn to work like that?" He laughed as he continued to wipe his hands with the rag.

"Many, many years of practice. I think of that knife I made you those years ago and am just amazed at how far I've come in being a blacksmith." He paused for a moment, then set down the rag and walked to Danielle. "Well, I've finished the sword, all it has to do is cool, so if you'd like, I could teach you some moves." Danielle smiled brightly, then said,

"I'd like that a lot." Will nodded once, then turned and looked over the various blades before choosing one that he liked and removing it from its rack. He walked back to Danielle, sword pointed downward.

"Alright," he said. "First, unsheathe your blade and I'll tell you some basics about swordsmanship." Danielle looked at the sheath around her waist and grabbed the hilt of the handle before removing her sword. Will lifted his blade up, allowing Danielle to look at it. "If you look at the sword, you see that there is a blunt end and sharp end." He turned the blade, showing Danielle what he was speaking of. She nodded and he continued. "You attack with the sharp end and parry, or block, with the blunt end, so you are continually turning you blade. If I were to parry with the sharp end, most likely the blade would break." He paused then moved into the fighting stance. "Can you stand like this?" he asked. Danielle looked at him, then attempted to copy the stance he was in. She was a little wrong with her footing because of her disability, but good enough. Will nodded at her stance, then said, "I'm going to try to attack you, and you try to parry my blow with the bunt end of the sword." Danielle nodded and in less than a second later, Will had lunged forward. Danielle quickly moved her wrist, twisting the blade so the blunt end faced Will's oncoming blow. A clash of metal was heard as the attempt was blocked. Will smiled slightly and nodded.

"Good," he said. "Now, you try to hit me and I'll block." Danielle did so, and Will blocked the blade with ease and grace. He relaxed his shoulders and lowered his sword; Danielle did the same. "Now comes the difficult part, moving while fighting." He reassumed his fighting stance and showed her how to move about. "You sort of slide forwards and backwards…with an occasional step," he said as he moved about, attacking imaginary victims. He relaxed again, then turned to Danielle. "Now you try." Danielle assumed her fighting stance and attempted to move about as Will had. It was difficult for her to keep her balance and she was much more clumsy and slow. Will stood to the side, watching her as she moved. _She seems to be having trouble, as I thought she would because of her legs_, he thought. _She will be able to hold off an attacker, but not for long. I wonder…. _He smiled to himself at this thought. Danielle stumbled about as she practiced, her teeth clenched in determination, but swordsmanship was proving to not be for her. It was much too hard. She could manage to block and attack alright, even though her stance wasn't completely right, but moving…she couldn't really do. Will smiled knowingly at her. He, of course, knew it was difficult for her, but it was for her safety. He was glad he had thought of a backup plan. It would be better for her.

"That's enough for today, Danielle," he said. She stopped moving and lowered her blade, panting as she looked at Will. He laughed at her disheveled state. "I think you'll fit into the Caribbean perfectly," he said. She mock glared at him.

"Thanks. I needed the reassurance," she said sarcastically. Will walked over to a nearby table and grabbed a rag, then tossed it over to her. Danielle caught the rag and sheathed her sword before wiping her brow.

"How about we have some lunch, then I can show you how I fight. I usually practice about three hours a day to keep fit." He walked over to the table and picked up a small loaf of bread. "Mrs. Williams gave us some bread for lunch. She usually does. It's not much, but I hope it'll do."

"It's fine, Will," Danielle replied as she walked over to the table and took a seat in one of the few chairs in the shop. Will ripped off a chunk of bread and handed it to her, then ripped off a piece for himself. They talked more about swordplay as they ate. Will explained about his training as a blacksmith, saying that when he first started, Brown did make the swords and teach Will, but as he got older, he became a drunk and Will ended up having to run the business even though he was still an apprentice. He asked if Portsmouth had changed much and she replied it hadn't, although, the docks did get redone. Once Will had finished eating, he sat back in his chair and looked off into space, his eyes glazing over.

"I can't believe it's been eight years. I haven't seen you for eight years," He looked at her and shook his head in disbelief, "and now you're here." Danielle smiled slightly and looked down at her shoes, not wanting to look into his eyes; it made her uncomfortable for some peculiar reason. "I missed you," Will said quietly. Danielle's head shot up in surprise and she looked deep into Will's eyes. He smiled sincerely at her, then reached out and gently placed his hand on hers. "You have no idea of how happy seeing you makes me feel." In his eyes, you could tell he spoke the truth. His eyes held it all. Danielle felt something stroke her hand to see it was Will. He held her hand in his own and stroked it gently with his thumb. Danielle suddenly felt self-conscious and uneasy. This was _Will_, her best friend of about twelve years. She cast her eyes downward and spoke meekly.

"Will…" she said, then slowly looked up. His eyes were glazed over, but they then came into focus. He started, as if coming out of a trance and his gaze immediately went to his hand, lying upon Danielle's. He quickly drew his hand back and placed on the table before him. Danielle pulled her own hand back and set it on her lap. Will sat quietly and rubbed the back of his neck in his embarrassment.

"Uh…," he coughed, "sorry, Danielle," he said. "I don't know what I was doing." He looked at her apologetically and attempted to smile, showing he was being sincere.

"It's alright, Will," she responded uneasily. It was alright; they were friends after all, but the situation had just made her uncomfortable. A pause of heavy silence followed. Eventually Will stood and cleaned off the table, having to do or say _something_, not sit in such a tense position. He walked over to the Governor's sword to see if it was cooling well. He picked up the blade and did a quick inspection of it. It seemed in good condition to him; he turned to Danielle, still sitting at the table. Should he try to lift the tension created by his foolishness, or should he leave her be? He wanted to be on good terms with her and not have her feel afraid or uneasy with him, so he walked forward slowly.

"It seems the Governor's blade is finished," he said. Danielle turned to look at him. She did not look at him in the eyes, but looked at the blade he carried in his hands. She remained seated as he held out the sword, allowing her to take it. She took it in her hands and was amazed, not just at the beauty, but also at how light yet firm the blade was. She looked him in the eyes and saw he still felt bad about what happened.

"I still can't believe you make such beautiful things," she said, smiling up at him and handing back the blade. He smiled in return, realizing that she had forgiven him.

"It's a blacksmith's life," he responded simply.

* * *

The day moved by quickly and in no time it was the evening. Will hadn't done much blacksmithing in the afternoon, for there weren't any other orders besides that of the Governor's; he showed Danielle some more moves with a sword and attempted to train her a bit more. As he watched her move about again, he nodded his head in confirmation. He knew of something that would help her. When they had finished their practice, Will began to close the shop and ready for leaving. He placed the Governor's blade on a rack, ready to be retrieved early in the morning and brought to him. Will allowed Danielle to walk out before him and followed her. He turned around and locked the shop with the key he fished out of his pocket. Danielle waited patiently beside him to finish and walked beside him as they went back to the bakery. 

"Do you still want to come with me when I go to the Governor's tomorrow?" Will asked, looking at her as best he could in the darkness that surrounded them.

"Of course, Will," she responded.

"Alright," he said. "You have to be up early if you want to come, though. I plan on leaving pretty early. The Governor needs the sword for a ceremony in the morning. I think it's a promotion ceremony for Captain Norrington. He's supposed to become Commodore, I believe."

"I'll be up, Will. Don't worry. I really want to see the Governor."

"And Miss Swann," Will said in a dream-like voice, smiling to himself. Danielle looked at him strangely.

"Will?" she asked in perplexity.

"What—? Oh, sorry," he said hastily, realizing she would not know of whom he spoke. "Miss Swann is the Governor's daughter. I've loved her since the first time I've met her, but I rarely see her and just look at me..." He spread out his arms and looked at his garb. "I'm just…a blacksmith," he ended dejectedly, with a sigh.

"I understand Will," Danielle said, nodding, "but you shouldn't be ashamed of your profession. Look at what you can do! If she doesn't like you just because you're a blacksmith, then I don't think she would ever love you. I mean, you're a great guy and a wonderful friend!" Will raised his eyebrows and looked at her in suspicion. "Will, you know I mean this as a _friend_, and nothing more," she stated calmly, smiling.

"You're right," he said, smiling in return, a little happier. "Come on," he called as they approached the door to the bakery. "Let's get inside and get some sleep. We have to be up early in the morning." He unlocked the door to the bakery with a key given to him by Mrs. Williams, then held the door, allowing Danielle to enter first. He closed the door, locking it, then followed Danielle up the stairs. "I'm surprisingly tired tonight," he said, yawning, as he reached the top of the stairs. "We don't have much to do tomorrow besides dropping off the sword, so it should be an easy day. Let's get some sleep." Danielle nodded from where she sat on the couch, then said goodnight to Will before walking into his room. Will fell onto the couch and immediately fell asleep from exhaustion. Little did Will and Danielle know, that instead of being an 'easy day' as Will had thought, tomorrow would be the start of the adventure of their lives, because as they slept, Captain Jack Sparrow sailed to the quiet, sleepy town of Port Royal. It would be a rude awakening for them all.

* * *

Review Responses: 

TeenAnimeLover- Glad to help with answering about Danielle's disability. You will gradually learn what she can and can't do, so just be patient. Try to look at things through her eyes. She can't run, can't jump, has bad balance. It would be a different life.

Incubus2704- I had a great vacation, so thanks to your kind wishes. Hope you liked this chapter and I cannot wait for more from you.

Amber Chase- I'm glad you like this story and Danielle. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan- Thank you for the compliments. I hope you liked this chapter.

lateBloomer04- Glad you like the idea of having a disabled character. I just thought, people always write about an _abused_ character, why not something different. You don't often find a disabled character.

obliviongates- Glad you liked the last chapter. You will have to wait for next chapter for the Governor's. Hope you like it and I cannot wait for more from you.

Irael- I'm glad that you understand where I am coming from and I completely understood your points. I shall try to fix mistakes and I again thank you for your constructive criticism. That is what truly makes a better writer. Thank you for the assistance.

Candy Quackenbush- CandyQ! I'm glad you liked the past chapters and I hope you read on. I cannot wait to here more from you.

Thanks again for being patient. I hope you liked the chapter. Will was acting strange, wasn't he? Just to let you know, from reading various WillOC stories, I've developed a disliking for Elizabeth, looks at Incubus2704 in mock accusation but...I'll keep her in character; have her be herself and not a jerk. She'll be all pleasant and all. You may learn more about Danielle's disability next chapter, so you'll understand her more. Read and review, please! Thanks!


	5. Meetings

Hello again! All set for Chapter 5? We'll be meeting Elizabeth and Jack! Hope you all liked the last chapter. I just wanted to put some mild romance there. Crazy Will. Hope you enjoy this. It's a very long chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Will, or Jack, or Elizabeth, only Danielle.

* * *

Chapter 5: Meetings

Will woke early in the morning. Today was the day he would have to deliver the Governor's sword. He stretched when he sat up and twisted his neck, trying to get rid of a crick. He stood and walked into his room to get some clothes, then looked at Danielle's sleeping form sprawled out on the bed and laughed quietly to himself. He grabbed some clothes out of a dresser, being sure to take out one of his nicer shirts and left the room. He decided on waking Danielle once he had finished dressing so she could change straight away, therefore he walked into the bathroom and fifteen minutes later emerged wearing brown slacks with a nice button-up brown jacket. He tied his hair into a ponytail using a small piece of cloth, then walked over to the door to his room. He opened it quietly and looked in to see Danielle sleeping as sound as ever. He walked into the room, over to the side of the bed, saying,

"Danielle." She didn't stir at all, so he repeated a little louder as he reached the side of the bed. "Danielle." She turned over on her side subconsciously, still sound asleep. Will reached out and shook her shoulder lightly, finally causing her to stir. Will sighed in amusement, then shook her shoulder more firmly. "Danielle!" She finally turned on her back, looking up at Will tiredly. Her eyes squinting from the morning light of the sun coming through a window.

"What?" she mumbled groggily.

"If you want to come to the Governor's with me, you should get up. I'm leaving in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright." She turned on her side and hoisted herself up with her elbows. She stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Will sat on the side of the bed, then said,

"I know you don't like wearing dresses, but could you wear one since we're going to the Governor's? We have to dress nicely."

"What?" Danielle yelled in annoyance, now fully awake. "I am not wearing a dress!"

"Please, Danielle," Will said kindly. "Once we've seen the Governor, we can come back here so you can change." Danielle thought for a moment. She had brought a few dresses from home, but was planning on wearing breeches mainly. She hated wearing dresses and especially corsets; they were so uncomfortable and hard to walk in.

"Fine, Will," she said defeated. She really wanted to meet the Governor. "but I want to change when we're done."

"That's fine," he said, standing from the bed and walking to the door. "I promise we'll come here before we go to the shop." He walked out the door, being sure to close it behind him. Danielle stood from the bed and walked to her bags, taking out one of her dresses. It was a simple light green, with long billowing sleeves and a decent cut neckline. She had brought one corset, but absolutely hated it; she planned on burning it if she had the opportunity. With a sigh, she put on a slip and held up the corset apprehensively. How would she get it on? She looked at the door, thinking of who could help her, then stuck her head out the door.

"Will?" she called. He appeared from the kitchen, drying his hands with a towel.

"Yes?" he said as he approached her.

"Can Mrs. Williams come here, please?"

"No, not really. It's difficult for her to climb stairs, that's one reason why she gave me the upstairs of the bakery. Why? Do you need to see her? She should be awake, downstairs baking already."

"Well, I'm not going downstairs looking like this." Will furrowed his brow in confusion. She responded to his expression. "I need to put my corset on, and…well, I was hoping she could help."

"Oh," Will said embarrassedly. "I see." He looked down at his shoes. Danielle looked at Will, then sighed. She had no other choice.

"Will," she said, causing him to look up. "could you just tie it?" she asked quickly. He looked at her in surprise. "I wouldn't be asking you to be doing this if I had any other choice, Will. I realize this is embarrassing." She smiled slightly at him, trying to ease his worry. He tried to smile reassuringly back at her, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Uh…um…alright," he said. Danielle slipped the corset on, then turned her back to Will. He threw aside the towel, then walked up to Danielle.

"Just pull the strings tightly and tie them," Danielle instructed. Will clenched his hands and unclenched them in nervousness. He then took the strings of the corset and pulled them slowly. "No, Will," Danielle said lightly, "you have to pull _tightly_. Don't worry about me, these things are supposed to cause pain," she growled. Will pulled firmer, then tied the strings. Danielle gasped for breath for a moment. "That's right," she choked out. "Thanks," she breathed before turning and closing the door of the room. Will held a puzzled expression. Had that just really happened? He decided on putting that incident behind him, as did Danielle, it seemed, from inside the room.

She emerged a few moments later, wearing the green dress and looking fine. Will sat on the couch and smiled up at her, already forgetting the incident from moments before. Danielle smiled back, then said,

"I just want to wash my face quickly and go to the bathroom," Will nodded as she strode over to the bathroom and closed the door. It took another three minutes before she came out and felt ready to leave. Will stood, being time for them to leave.

"When we get back," he said, "you can change and grab your gear. You shouldn't need it now, we just have to walk to the shop to get the sword, then to the Governor's." Danielle nodded and followed Will down the stairs, grasping the one railing with both hands. They walked to the front of the shop, where Mrs. Williams stood, preparing another loaf of bread. "Good morning, Mrs. Williams," Will said. "We should be back soon, just delivering a blade."

"Very well, Will," the elderly woman responded, smiling. She nodded to Danielle, saying, "Good morning, Danielle."

"Good morning, Mrs. Williams," the girl replied politely as she followed Will to the door of the bakery. "See you soon."

"Have a good time, dear," the elder responded. Danielle nodded, then walked out the door Will held open for her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Williams," Will said, before following Danielle outside. Will with her to the shop, talking of various things. "What are you planning on doing here, in Port Royal, I mean?" Will asked as they walked.

"I'm not really sure, Will," Danielle answered truthfully. "Perhaps Mrs. Williams could teach me about baking or I could just look for something else that interests me. I've always felt my heart in the sea; perhaps something with that." Will nodded.

"I think Mrs. Williams would like the help. It's just her in the shop, but do what you want," he added shrugging. They had reached the door of the blacksmith shop and Will retrieved the key to the door. "I'll be back in a moment," he said, walking into the shop, finding Brown sitting lopsided on a stool, a fresh bottle of rum held in his limp hand. Will ignored his master, and walked to a rack of swords, taking the Governor's blade. He walked over to the table and set it down, then found one of the cases used for special swords. He wiped the blade with a rag, then opened the case, setting the sword carefully into it. He closed the case, then walked to the door, but before leaving, did a scan of the shop, being sure everything was in its proper place, all tools, blades, Brown. Once he was sure of the shop's order, he walked out the door, finding Danielle, and locked it.

"Ready?" Will asked Danielle, once he was ready. Danielle smiled and nodded happily. They walk to the Governor's mansion was quite long. It was at the edge of the town, up upon a hill, as if to view the entirety of Port Royal. You could see the white colored building from anywhere in town. Will hoped that Danielle wouldn't tire too much and hoped the hill wasn't too steep for her to walk up. It took about fifteen minutes to reach the edge of the town since they were in little hurry. They would just have to continue up the road, climbing the hill up to the large house of the Governor. Will offered his arm to Danielle, for support when climbing. She took it gratefully and smiled at Will as if saying, 'Thanks.' Danielle didn't necessarily like walking a lot; she preferred just staying around one place. A lot of walking tired her easily due to her disability and it was more difficult for her to climb steep slopes. Will's proffered arm was much help in walking. She wondered how he was able to help her and carry the sword case at the same time, but he seemed able to do both.

* * *

Once they had reached the gates of the mansion, the white house was clearly visible. Danielle looked up at it in awe. It was huge and magnificent. She never really enjoyed people of high society or their houses because of all the luxuries, but seeing such things did amaze her from time to time. She didn't understand how high society didn't suffocate people. Two guards in the red uniforms of the British Royal Navy stood before the gates. Will approached them and said,

"I have a sword delivery for the Governor." He opened the case of the blade, showing the guards its contents: a single beautifully crafted sword. The one guard looked at it gruffly, then nodded his head in approval. He turned and opened the gates with the help of the other guard, allowing Will and Danielle to pass. Will continued up the road, Danielle following behind. She just couldn't stop looking up at the magnificent mansion. Will walked up the steps to the door of the house, looking back to see Danielle walk awkwardly up the steps; they were always a difficulty for her, but sometimes she could manage a few without the help of a railing or someone. Will stood before the door, Danielle beside him and clunked on the door, using the large door knocker. He rubbed the back of one foot with the other in nervousness; seeing the Governor, or anyone else of high society for that matter usually flustered him. He could never get used to the high class life with its manners and strict rules. Danielle observed Will and whispered some reassuring words to him.

"It'll be fine, Will. You made a great sword." Will smiled at her, silently thanking her for the support, as the butler opened the door.

"Yes?" the butler said snootily.

"I have a sword that the Governor has ordered," Will said politely. "My friend and I have come to deliver it." The butler nodded once, then allowed them to enter before closing the door.

"I shall go inform his Lordship that he has a visitor. One moment, please," the butler said before walking up a large flight of stairs to the second floor. Danielle looked about her. There were vases and various pieces of furniture of expensive taste. She had never been in the house of one of high society. Will turned and examined a candelabra hanging on the wall, touching it delicately. A loud clunk was heard, causing Danielle to wince. She whirled about to see that the candelabra had broken off the wall into Will's hand. He looked about perplexed and frightened. Danielle stifled a laugh, then motioned to the umbrella stand that stood nearby. Will took the hint and immediately stuffed the candelabra into the stand before turning and trying to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He coughed as a servant passed by with a tray of tea.

"Ah, Mr. Turner! It's good to see you again," a voice said from the stairway. Both Will and Danielle looked up to see Governor Swann descending the stairs.

"Good day, sir. I have your order," Will said as politely and professionally as he could, walking to a nearby table with the case and setting it down. Swann looked at Danielle and smiled.

"My," he said, "and who is this fine young lady you have brought with you?"

"This is my good friend, Danielle Cooper. She has recently arrived in Port Royal from my hometown of Portsmouth, England." Danielle smiled pleasantly and bowed to the Governor, for it was difficult for her to curtsy without falling over. The Governor found it odd that she bowed instead of curtsied, but acted unfazed.

"Good to meet you, dear," he said kindly before turning his attention back to Will. Will smiled and opened the case of the sword, removing it. He bowed as he offered it to the Governor. Governor Swann took the blade, sheath and all, removed the blade and observed it.

"The blade is folded steel," Will explained, "and that's gold filigree laid into the handle." The Governor looked at the sword's hilt, observing the job done on it. "If I may?" Will asked, bowing and offering his hands to take the blade. Danielle watched the interaction quietly, observing both men. The Governor handed the sword over to Will by the hilt. Will took the blade and balanced it upon his finger. "Perfectly balanced," he said. "The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He then flipped the blade in the air, having it land safely in his hands, the hilt facing the Governor, offering him to take it. Danielle's eyes widened as she looked at Will in shock. That was extraordinary. Governor Swann chuckled as he took the sword again.

"Impressive. Very impressive," he said, looking at the sword once more. "Now, now…" He sheathed the blade and offered it back to Will. "Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this." Will smiled, glad of a job well done and the compliments given. He took the sword and placed it back into the case. "Do pass on my compliments on to your master," the Governor added. Danielle looked at him in shock, but knew she better not say anything. Will quickly up from the sword case in disappointment and disbelief for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"I shall," he said with a false smile. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated," he added as he closed the case. He looked up to see a young woman descending the stairs in formal dress. Danielle looked at her, as did Governor Swann. She wore a fancy yellow dress with patterns on it and a white bonnet.

"Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning," Governor Swann said to the woman. Danielle looked at Will to see he had a lovesick look about him. Ah, so this was Miss Swann. The woman looked down at her father at his comment, noticing Will.

"Will," she said, looking at him. She smiled and began moving faster down the stairs. "It's so good to see you," she said. Will looked as if his throat had closed up. Danielle smiled in mirth at his expression. She had never seen him behave so. "I had a dream about you last night," Elizabeth said as she approached Will.

"About me?" he said in disbelief. Danielle just smiled politely. Governor Swann intervened, wanting Elizabeth not to talk of such things.

"Yes, is that entirely proper of you--?"

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" Elizabeth interrupted, completely ignoring her father.

"How could I forgot, Miss Swann?" Will answered.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Elizabeth'?" she asked insistently.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always," he replied. Elizabeth turned and finally took notice of Danielle. Will turned as well, and started, forgetting Danielle had accompanied him. "Forgive me," he said. "This is Danielle Cooper," he said gesturing to her, "a friend of mine from England." Elizabeth smiled politely at her, saying,

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Cooper. I am Elizabeth Swann." Danielle smiled and bowed again.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss," she said. The Governor really wished to leave and made that wish clear. He would not be late for such an important ceremony.

"Well, we really must be going," he said hurriedly. He had a servant pick up the sword case and open it for him, then retrieved the blade. Elizabeth looked at Will coldly.

"Good day, Mr. Turner," she said before turning to Danielle and smiling brightly. "Good day, Miss Cooper."

"Good day, Miss," Danielle said bowing once again.

"Come along," Governor Swann instructed firmly to Elizabeth before leading the way out the door, Elizabeth and his servants following. Will rushed out the door behind them with Danielle following.

"Good day," Will said quickly. The butler closed the door behind Danielle and himself. "Elizabeth," he muttered quietly to himself. He still held that lovesick expression. Elizabeth entered the carriage behind her father and looked back once more at Will. Both Will and Danielle watched the carriage depart, Will walking down the steps, following it slowly. He stopped once he reached the ground and gaze at it riding along the road out of sight. Danielle looked at Will, standing before her, desperate and lovesick. She sighed and smiled slightly in understanding how he felt.

"Will," she said quietly, but he paid her voice no heed and just continued looking down the road his love had gone down. "Will," she repeated in a stronger voice. This time he did take notice.

"Oh, sorry Danielle," he said, realizing that he had left her on the steps and she would need help walking down. He turned and offered his hand, which she took and held tightly for fear of falling. He held just as tight, giving her a strong support, realizing that she was afraid, and to be sure that she wouldn't harm herself. Once she stepped down beside him, he released her hand and offered his arm again. She took it and began walking, then said,

"So I take it that that was the woman whom you love." He looked at her, to see her expression as she spoke and she smiled knowingly up at him. He nodded, saying,

"Yes, that was Miss Swann. I'm afraid she's angry at me though," he ended sadly, then sighed.

"She'll be fine, Will. She just wants to be on more familiar terms with you. She calls you by your first name, but you continually call her 'Miss Swann'." She paused for a moment. "Although, I did hear what you had said at the door," she added quietly. Will looked at Danielle to see her reaction, but she now looked down at the ground her feet walked on. They walked to the bakery in silence from then on; there was nothing more to say. As they came to the edge of town, they unhooked their arms, since Danielle could now walk easier. Once they arrived at the bakery, Will opened the door for Danielle, allowing her to enter before him. Mrs. Williams still stood behind the counter, awaiting costumers.

"Hello again, Mrs. Williams," Will said. Mrs. Williams looked up and smiled brightly.

"Nice to see you two again," she said. Will walked up behind Danielle, but did not follow her to the back.

"I'll wait here for you," he told her from the front of the shop. She nodded once before walking to the stairway. She climbed it, using the railing as always, and out of sight. Will leaned back against the wall of the shop, arms crossed over his chest. Mrs. Williams began rolling another piece of dough.

"She seems like a nice girl, Will," she said, looking up to the young man for a moment, then focusing on her work again.

"She is," Will said absentmindedly. He smiled as he spoke, yet looked at the ground before him.

"I'm happy for you," Mrs. Williams said, smiling merrily at Will. Will nodded, then remained silent for a few seconds before blinking in confusion. He looked up at Mrs. Williams from his position.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled, looking at her, his brow furrowed. She looked at him in surprise.

"Why, you are courting, aren't you?" she said, thinking that he would confirm this belief. Will looked at her in bewilderment and surprise, then laughed and stood up straight.

"No, Mrs. Williams," he said. "Danielle and I are just good friends from when we were children. We are not courting." Mrs. Williams' smile didn't falter.

"Oh my," she said, "my mistake. It just seemed as if you were courting her." She looked up at Will. He shook his head.

"I'm not, Mrs. Williams. We're just old friends that haven't seen each other for many years."

"I see," she said, then went back to her dough. A few moments later, Danielle returned from changing, wearing her usual pants and a shirt. Her new sword strapped to her waist and her knife hidden in her boot. Will smiled at seeing her, then they bade Mrs. Williams goodbye and left for the blacksmith shop. Will stopped after walking few steps from the bakery door, causing Danielle to have to stop suddenly. She looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?" she asked. "Aren't we going to the shop?" she asked pointing the direction of the blacksmith shop. He shook his head.

"No, not yet. There aren't many orders and we just delivered the Governor's sword. No one should be in for a while because of the ceremony." He paused. "From what I saw in your swordsmanship yesterday, I think that it will be hard for you to defend yourself for a long time." He gestured to her legs as the reason. Danielle looked down and nodded.

"Yes, I realize. It's a difficult thing to do with my disability," she said, not offended at his comment. She knew her limits and weaknesses. It was just a natural thing for her to go through. Swordplay really did prove difficult for her. She couldn't do the movements needed for the skill and she was slower and clumsier; it was all due to her lack of balance.

"Yes," Will agreed. "I think I've thought of something that might help; perhaps, if you had a pistol. Shooting a pistol would be easier for you then moving about with a sword. Most men carry swords with them, and a pistol would frighten them if anyone would try to hurt you. You can keep the sword as another form of defense, in case you need it, but a pistol would be best for you." Danielle nodded her head in thought, then looked at Will.

"That sounds good," she said. "I agree. A pistol would be easier for me to work with than a sword." Will nodded, happy that his idea from the day before would work. He then led Danielle passed the blacksmith shop to a store with a sign hanging over it bearing two pistols overlapping each other to form an 'X'. He entered the shop, Danielle directly behind him. The place was full of different types of pistols. Danielle looked at one that was covered with gold in various designs. It was beautiful, but was it practical? Would it work well? A man in his late 30s or early 40s appeared from a back room.

"'ello," he said. "Can I 'elp ya?" Will looked at the man, then said,

"We're just looking around for a simple pistol. Just want something that will work well."

"Well, I can 'elp ya—," but Will cut him off.

"That's alright. We'll just look around for now," he said firmly. The man nodded.

"Alrigh', but if ya need anythin', just ask." Will nodded, then turned and looked about at the various pistols with Danielle. Many of them were very detailed and extremely beautiful, but Danielle wanted something that would suit her and be practical. She held various pistols, seeing how they felt in her hand. She eventually found one she liked. It was very simple. There were no engravings and nothing as beautiful as the others. It had a very simple handle and head of silver colored lead. It sat well in the palm of her hand and it seemed to have a decent shot. She had handled a pistol only once before. Her father had kept one at their house in case of emergency and had let her hold it once, but her mother disapproved of such things and told her father to take it away. Will looked at the pistol himself and handled it. He knew of swords better, but he had some knowledge of pistols.

"It seems to be decent to me," he said, handing it back to Danielle. Danielle really liked it despite its lack of engravings and astounding beauty. It was simple and that's how she liked things. Will called back the shop owner and asked for the price of the pistol.

"Tha' one!" the owner exclaimed. "Why do ya wan' tha' one? Why no' this one," he said picking up a pistol of unimaginable beauty with far too many carvings to have any use besides looking at. Danielle shook her head.

"No, I want this one," she said firmly.

"Fine," the owner said sullenly. He took the pistol from Danielle and looked it over. "Eh…I'd say this one 'ould be 'bout 60 shillings."

"We'll give you 45," said Will from behind Danielle. The owner laughed.

"45 shillings for this!" he said. "No way. Alrigh' then, 55 shillings."

"50." Will said firmly. The owner looked at him, then looked the pistol over again.

"Eh…fine," he said annoyed, handing the pistol over again. Will reached into his pocket to get the money, but Danielle placed her hand on his arm and said,

"No, Will. Let me pay for this. You've done so much for me already." She reached into her own pocket and pulled out the necessary notes and coins. "Here you go," she said handing over the money. The owner greedily counted over the money.

"Wait," Will said. "You need powder and bullets." The owner grinned at hearing he would be getting more sales.

"Alrigh'," he said. "Well, let's come this 'ay then." He walked over to a counter and pulled out a small pouch of powder and five bullets. "This'll be 'bout 50 shillings as well," he said.

"Fine," Will said roughly, pulling out two twenties and a ten note. He handed over the money and the owner counted it again.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya," he said happily as he handed over the pouch and bullets. Will grunted; he hated haggling with shopkeepers, but had to do it often. He walked Danielle out of the shop and began walking to the blacksmith shop.

"Thank you, Will," Danielle said, "but I'll pay you back. You didn't have to pay for those things. You're spending far too much money on me." Will smiled, happy that he had helped Danielle.

"It's fine," he said. "You don't need to pay me back." He paused for a moment. "How do you like the pistol?"

"It's perfect," she said looking at it. "Just what I needed; nothing too extravagant, and best of all, it's practical." She smiled up at Will, to which he smiled widely back at her. He then noticed various Royal Navy soldiers running about. "What's going on?" Danielle asked.

"I'm not sure," Will said, "but I'm going to find out." He walked up to one of the soldiers, Danielle following. "What's going on?" he asked. The soldier turned to Will.

"We're searching for a pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow" he said. "He's threatened Miss Swann and escaped. The Commodore is hoping to catch him for the gallows tomorrow morning."

"He's threatened Miss Swann," Will said worriedly.

"Yes. She's fine, only frightened I imagine."

"I'll keep an eye out," Will said coldly as he continued to the blacksmith shop, Danielle following.

"Thank you," the guard called out to Will.

* * *

They reached the blacksmith shop and will opened the door, allowing Danielle to enter first. She put the pistol into the belt of her sword sheathe and walked into the shop, seeing the donkey walking around the pivot, starting up the machine. Will closed and locked the door of the shop, then ran to the donkey and stopped it, petting its nose and soothing it. Danielle looked about the shop. Something didn't feel right. Will took off his jacket and tossed it to the side.

"Just where I left you," he said, speaking of Brown, sitting on the stool, sound asleep. He turned and noticed one of his hammers lying on the anvil. "Not where I left you." Danielle watched as he reached for a hat lying on the table next to the anvil, but his hand snapped back due to the shock of being hit with the flat of a blade. A pirate came from the darkness. He had long black hair in dreadlocks; various trinkets were weaved into the ends of his dreadlocks. A red bandana was tied on top of his mess of black hair. The pirate had a quirky sense about him. He had slender cheeks and a small black goatee and mustache. Kohl rimmed his eyelids and gold and silver teeth flashed out from his mouth. He pointed his sword straight at Will, who backed up slowly. Will glared at the pirate, Jack Sparrow.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," Will said loathingly, again spitting the word 'pirate' out like it burnt his tongue.

"Ye seem somewha' familiar. 'ave I threatened ye before?" Sparrow asked curiosly. He looked to the side, noticing Danielle standing there.

"Stay back, Danielle!" Will called. He lowered his voice again. "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." He glared at Sparrow with so much hate. Danielle stood in shock, not knowing what to do, how to react.

"Ah," Sparrow answered drunkenly, "well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on yer record. So, if ye'll excuse me," he said turning, but Will turned and removed one of his own swords, pointing it at Sparrow. The pirate turned back and kept his blade ready. "Ye think this wise, boy? Crossin' blades with a pirate?" Danielle stood back, realizing that there was going to be a dual.

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will replied coldly, lifting his own blade higher.

"Only a little," Sparrow said teasingly, running his blade across Will's. He then lunged forward, striking Will's blade with his own. Will parried all of Sparrow's attacks easily, backing himself up to the steps of the shop. Will then slashed forward, but Sparrow moved back, having Will's attacks miss. Will readied himself and lunged forward, also having all his attempts parried by Sparrow.

"Ye know wha' yer doin'. I'll give ye that," Sparrow said. "Excellent form." Will watched the pirate suspiciously. "But how's yer footwork?" Sparrow asked, hitting his sword against Will's. "If I step 'ere." Both crossed their feet to keep parallel of the other. Will continued to block Sparrow's attacks easily, showing the skill he possessed with a blade. "Very good," Sparrow complimented. "An' now I step again." He stepped more quickly now, but Will kept up with him. They circled, so now Sparrow's back was to the door. He blocked an attempt from Will, then lunged forward once more, Will blocking again.

"Ta," Sparrow said before sheathing his sword and turning to the door. Danielle watched the pirate, but she thought of how amazingly well Will fought. She had not known he could fight that well. Sparrow walked up to the door, but not before Will, with lighting fast reflexes and amazing hand-eye coordination, had thrust his sword forward, planting it directly above the wooden bar that locked the door. It whizzed right to the left of the pirate's face, surprising him immensely. Sparrow looked at Will calmly for a moment, then his eyes turned to the hilt of the sword embedded in the wooden wall of the shop. He grabbed the hilt and shook it, attempting to remove it so he could escape. He jostled it and pulled at it, his whole body moving and trinkets clinking in the attempt. Will stood looking proudly at his aim. Finally, Sparrow gave up and turned to Will in agitation.

"That is a wonderful trick," he said, approaching Will, "Except, once again, ye are between me and my way out." Will looked about for a weapon, still fearless. Sparrow jumped down to Will, unsheathing his sword. "And now ye have no weapon," Sparrow said smiling. Will acted unfazed, but whirled around and grabbed a sword that had been heated in the furnace, its tip red with heat. Sparrow's smile vanished as the donkey began starting up the machines again. Sparrow dodged to a side, but not before Will moved there, striking at Sparrow. Danielle stood far back, not brave enough to move for her own weapons and assist Will. Sparrow and Will fought for a few moments, Will grabbing a moment later. Sparrow looked about, noticing that the place was filled with swords.

"Who makes all these?" he asked in shock.

"I do," Will said, still fighting as he spoke. "And I practice with them three hours a day."

"Ye need to find yourself a girl, mate," Sparrow said, teasingly. They continued fighting, eventually locking blades, standing face to face. "Or perhaps the reason ye practice three hours a day is that ye already found one," Sparrow said, Will looking at him suspiciously again, "and are otherwise incapable o' wooing said strumpet." He looked at Danielle "Like her," he said pointing with a grin. He paused for a moment though. If he couldn't even get her…"You're not a eunuch, are ye?" he suddenly asked in fear, looking down Will. Danielle winced and looked at Will to see he was unfazed.

"I practice three hours a day," Will said, snarling, "so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Sparrow made a look of understanding. 'Ah' he mouthed a second before Will lurched forward in attack, backing Sparrow up onto a moving platform, Will following. They moved up and down as they fought on. Danielle watched in awe; Will and Sparrow fought wonderfully, like true masters of swordsmanship. Eventually Will got Sparrow's iron-link hooked onto his sword and thrust it up into a rafter, prohibiting Sparrow from moving. The pirate lashed forward with the sword in his one hand, missing Will both times. He hit a board of the platform with his foot, causing the board to come up and hit Will in the chin, sending him flying off the platform.

Danielle gasped and was about to run forward, but Will stirred. Sparrow, attempting to free his hand, placed both feet upon the rafter, and pulled at the sword. Will stood and began running up the platform when the sword holding Sparrow let go, causing him to fall on the platform. Will, standing on the edge of the platform flew up in the air. Sparrow rolled backwards off the platform, then stood and ran back onto the platform, looking about for Will. Up above in the rafters, stood Will. He lashed at a rope, causing a bunch of sand bags to fall on the opposite side of the platform, having Sparrow fly into the air, with Will. He grabbed the edge of a rafter and pulled himself up. Will, ready to fight, lunged at Sparrow upon the rafters. Their dual continued up there. Danielle's eyes widened, yet both men seemed unafraid. Will knocked away Sparrow's blade and grinned in victory, but Sparrow jumped from the rafters to the ground, Will close on his heels.

Sparrow looked about for a moment, finding a sand bag and opening it to an unaware Will. The sand blinded Will, and as he attempted to brush away the sand, Sparrow kicked away his blade and jumped before Will, pistol drawn. Will drew a weapon in attempt to defend himself, but came face to face with the barrel of Sparrow's pistol. He cocked his head in confusion.

"You cheated," he said through gritted teeth. Danielle, realizing Will's life was in danger, drew her own pistol and slowly walked towards Sparrow.

"Pirate," Sparrow answered simply as if it was an obvious answer. The front door to the shop began bulging forward as the Royal Navy guards attempted to break down the door. All looked there for a moment, but were brought back to the position at hand. Will moved back and stood before the back exit of the shop "Move away," Sparrow commanded.

"No," Will said, his voice void of loathing.

"Please move," Sparrow asked more kindly, now he was afraid. Danielle still continued slowly to Sparrow, she would raise her pistol when the time was right.

"No," Will answered firmly, anger again in his voice. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape." The front door bulged again. Sparrow cocked his pistol, preparing it to fire.

"This shot was not meant for you," Sparrow explained. Danielle quickly raised her pistol, but apparently not quickly enough, for Will cocked his head again as glass came shattering down upon Sparrow's head, knocking him out cold. He fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Behind Sparrow stood a drunk, bloodshot Brown, his broken rum bottle in hand. Finally the door of the shop burst open. In rushed about twelve men of the Royal Navy, including Commodore Norrington. The men ran forward and pointed their bayonets at Sparrow's body, sprawled out on the floor.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," the Commodore said. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Danielle placed her pistol back in her belt and looked at the Commodore in shock for not giving Will the credit when he was the one who stood there, dirty, sweaty, and tired.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Brown said in a drunken stupor. Will listened and made an expression as if saying, 'Yes, and what a duty you have, being drop-dead drunk every day.' The Commodore looked down at the heap that was Sparrow.

"Well, I trust you will remember this is the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away," he commanded to his men as he turned. Danielle walked over to Will as the guards picked up Sparrow and dragged him away.

"Ah, Mr. Turner," the Commodore called before he went out the door. Will looked up at the Commodore. "You might want to clean yourself up. You look a mess. We try to run a relatively clean town, not a pigsty," he ended coldly. He turned to Danielle and though he disapproved mightily of woman wearing pants and acting improper, he managed to say something to her. "Good day, miss." He then left the shop, his men following. Will hung his head and sighed tiredly. Danielle touched his arm gently, a cold wet rag held in her other hand. She had gone over and soaked it as the Commodore spoke to Will.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He turned to her and she handed him the rag. He took it and wiped his face and hands.

"I'm fine," he said. Danielle wiped stray hair away from his face and behind his ear. He was hot, tired, and sweaty; you could tell that from his state. He ringed the rag above his head, letting the cool water drip onto him. "Thanks," he said, indicating the rag. Danielle smiled slightly and nodded.

"You should go back to the bakery and clean yourself up. You've just fought a pirate and deserve a break. The swords can wait an hour." Will nodded then smiled appreciatively at her.

"I'm glad he didn't try to hurt you," Will said. "I don't know what I would have done if he hurt you."

"It's alright, Will. We're both fine." She paused. "Now, come on, let's go back to your place so you can wash up." Will smiled slightly and nodded. He passed by Brown, now once again asleep on his stool and walked to the door of the shop. There was no need to lock it now that it had been broken in and they would need a new one. Danielle followed him slowly, realizing the she seemed to care for Will almost _more_ than a friend. Was that possible?

* * *

Review Responses:

CandyQuackenbush- You'll continue to learn about Danielle's disability. Be patient, my friend. Hope you liked this chapter.

obliviongates- Thanks for complimenting on my short, happy chapters. By the way, Danielle is diabolized in both her legs. She can't run, jump, move quickly, etc. I went to Mexico on my vacation. I actually wrote this chapter there on a laptop.

lateBloomer04- Yay for Jack wreaking havoc!!! Hope you liked this chapter.

TeenAnimeLover- That's interesting that you have balance difficulties (I think you'll find what I write at the end interesting) Thanks for the recommendation with my paragraphs. I'll work on that.

Medieval Wizard- Thanks for the compliments. You'll see why I can write Danielle pretty well. Hope you liked this chapter.

Shero- Thanks for the review!

Elle Knight- Love ya! I'm glad seeing this made you happy. Did you know about my disability? Thanks for the review!

Okay guys. I'm gonna give you some personal info about myself. The reason I have a good idea of how I'm writing Danielle and her disability and actually my inspiration for this fic is that I have exactly what Danielle has. Danielle's disability is my own. I know my own limits. I can't really do swordplay. I could wield a sword with my hands, but foot movement would be really hard. Stairs prove difficult for me, etc. I've lived with this all my life and am used to it. I'm trying to portray that same idea in Danielle. I ask you guys to try and see things through Danielle's point of view. You can play sports like basketball, volleyball, etc. Danielle and myself, we can't. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. It has been fun to write.


	6. A Bleak Night

Hey guys! Time for the update. Hope you like this chapter. We will be meeting up with old Captain Jack again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters from the film. That all belongs to Bruckheimer productions I think. Well, you understand I only own Danielle and other characters not in the film.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Bleak Night

Danielle lay on the couch waiting for Will to emerge from the bathroom. He had just had a fight with a pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow. Both men had lived, although it seemed as if Will would be killed at one point, but fortunately, the Navy had arrived and took Sparrow into custody. Will was well enough, only dirty from getting covered in soot and sand. He was now in the bathroom washing up, before going back to the shop to continue working.

A few minutes later, Will emerged. His hair was slicked back and dripping wet with water. He now wore clean clothes and held in his hand his filthy trousers and shirt. He pulled his hand absentmindedly through his soaked hair. Danielle looked up at him, then smiled slightly and sat up so that she was sitting upright on the couch.

"Well…I feel so much better," Will said in content, smiling a little and turning to Danielle, who grinned in response. His smiled slowly slipped from his face and his eyes turned cold. "I can't believe that pirate threatened Elizabeth." His jaw was clenched in fury and he turned his sharply to look at the floor. He turned his head again and looked at Danielle, who watched him, a frown etched on her face. Immediately his expression softened and he smiled half-heartedly. "But I'm so glad he didn't hurt you," he said quietly, placing his hand on the arm of the couch. Danielle smiled shyly and placed her hand on his in a comforting manner.

"We're both all right, Will. Don't worry." He nodded once and slipped his hand through his hair again.

"I suppose we should get back to the shop. I've had a long enough break." He looked down at her and smiled calmly. She nodded and stood from the couch. Will quickly strode into his room and set his dirty clothes in a corner. He would wash them later. He allowed Danielle to descend the stairs into the bakery before him and they both walked back to the blacksmith shop.

* * *

The afternoon went by uneventful. After the entire fiasco with Sparrow, what more could happen after all? Will continued to make blades even though there were no further orders to fulfill at the moment. Danielle watched him most of the day. He would continually ask if she would like to go into town to do something, but she declined each time. She responded that she enjoyed watching him work.

Will had decided on working into the night because of having a late day's start. The blazing fire from the furnace lit the entire shop. Danielle sat in a chair, her legs propped up on a few bags of sand. She looked up at the ceiling in thought, paying little attention to what happened around her, but listening to the erythematic beat of Will pounding his hammer against a blade on the anvil. Will continued working, but stopped suddenly and looked about. A sudden feeling of foreboding came upon him. He looked at the window in unease, then walked over to it. The sound of eerie silence surprised Danielle and pulled her out of her reverie. She watched as Will opened the window and looked out. He looked about the road beside the shop only to see a passing stray black cat scamper away. He quickly closed the window, a confused look on his face.

"What is it, Will?" Danielle asked from behind him, her feet now planted on the ground and sitting up straight. Her face was etched with curiosity and worry.

"Nothing," Will said quickly, a hint of relief in his voice. He still faced the window before him. He turned and looked at Danielle. "It was nothing," he repeated. He tried to smile half-heartedly at her. Danielle rose in eyebrow in suspicion.

"Alright," she said uncertainly. She leaned back in the chair and propped her feet again. Will walked back to his anvil and picked up his hammer. He wiped his face once with a rag, then turned back to his work. He raised the hammer, about to strike the blade he held in place when…

_BOOM_!

He jumped and turned, facing where the sound had come from. Danielle quickly stood and turned as well.

"Cannon fire," Will muttered before rushing to the door of the shop. More explosions were heard as he moved. He ran out the door of the shop and to an archway where he had a clear view the port. Danielle remained in the doorway of the shop. Out in the bay was a large black ship. A pirate ship. It continually fired at the fort, which returned fire. Row boats were coming from the ship to land. Will turned and rushed back into the shop.

"Pirates," he said quickly, walking swiftly to the anvil and throwing the blade he had been working on into a bucket of water. By now screams could be heard from outside. Will swiped up a hatchet and threw it into his belt, before grabbing a sword and running to the door again. Danielle stood behind him, watching him move fluidly about. Will was about to rush outside but abruptly stopped and walked a few steps back to Danielle.

"Use only your blade. Your pistol will be no use here. Stay close to me and I'll try to protect you." He paused to catch his breath. "Remember, strike, block, strike, block." After saying that, he turned and sprinted out the door, Danielle behind him, sword drawn.

Will first noticed a pirate chasing a maid and immediately let fly his hatchet. It struck the pirate in the back, knocking him down dead. Danielle looked about at the chaos around them. Pirates had invaded the port and were now killing and plundering. Citizens ran about in disorder, screaming shrilly as they went. Buildings were falling around them from the power of the ship's cannons. Danielle's gaze went back to Will, who grabbed his hatchet from the back of the fallen pirate and ran on. Danielle followed closely. So far, no pirate had attempted to attack her amid all the chaos. Will began dueling with another large pirate. His eyes were as cold as steel and he had a ferocious, determined look about him. His loathing of pirates lashed out at those raiding the small port town.

Finally a pirate came at Danielle, but she managed to keep it back. She couldn't move swiftly and smoothly, but she was able to fight it off. Since she couldn't depend on her legs, she depended on her hand-eye coordination to save her. Will was in a duel with another pirate nearby. He fought with such ferocity, his eyes blazed with a fire. Danielle managed to ward off a few more pirates, then noticed Will fighting another large pirate. The pirate's grapple was around Will's neck, leaving him defenseless, and a hatchet in his other hand.

"Say goodbye!" the pirate ordered Will, taking delight in the kill. Danielle looked on in fear, but a sudden explosion occurred due once more to the cannons, causing a sign above the pirate to fall, striking him in the back and through the window of a building. Will strengthened his grip on his hatchet.

"Goodbye," he said with a hint of relief in his voice. He looked toward Danielle and gave a reassuring smile, but something behind her caught his eye. "Will!" was heard faintly in the air.

"Elizabeth!" he said in alarm. Hearing that caused Danielle to whirl around and sure enough, there was the governor's daughter being drug along by pirates to their ship. Will took a step forward, beginning to sprint to Miss Swann, but stopped in confusion.

Danielle looked back to Will; his face held a bewildered, perplexed expression. Before him was the pirate he had killed not ten minutes ago with his hatchet. The pirate grinned at Will, then waved delightedly. Danielle now stood behind Will, watching the pirate with suspicion. Will looked to the ground and noticed a lit bomb placed there. He took a few steps back and pushed Danielle to the ground to save her from the blast. The bomb fizzed for a few seconds, then the fuse went out. A dud. Will looked up at the pirate, a victorious smirk on his face.

"Outta my way, scum," a pirate yelled arms laden with treasures, as he randomly knocked Will across the head with a pan. Danielle watched as he slowly began falling backwards. She scurried out from under him and watched him fall to the ground, unconscious. She crawled up to Will and touched his forehead lightly. He was out cold.

"Shoot!" she muttered. She decided on staying with him, although. Danielle wouldn't leave him out in the road alone with pirates roaming about. Her attention was nabbed as she noticed the pirates running back to their ship, arms loaded with swag and one known prisoner: Elizabeth Swann. Danielle sighed but stuck to her decision of remaining at Will's side, even if the pirates were gone. She couldn't leave him to be mistaken dead and burned or something. Coming to a kneeling position behind his head, she layed it upon her lap in hopes of making him a bit more comfortable. She would wait until someone could assist her in carrying Will back to the smithys, but exhausted with the day's events, she accidentally fell asleep until early the next morning.

* * *

None of the citizens of Port Royal bothered them. They thought Danielle had been some relative to one of the dead and was grieving her loss. A wife or sister to the man she lay beside. They pitied her and kept on about their work of cleaning up the town, giving her the time and space she deserved.

Will woke and shook his head, trying to get rid of the headache he felt coming on and quickly gain his bearings. He began sitting up, then realized his head was not lying upon the ground where he had been knocked out, but upon a body. He glanced up and saw Danielle, who was asleep behind him. He smiled slightly to himself, then continued sitting up to an upright position.

The sudden lack of weight upon her lap quickly woke Danielle. She opened her eyes and looked at Will, who stood looking at the destruction of Port Royal. Danielle struggled to her feet, her eyes bleary with sleep. Will did not turn to her, but kept looking forward.

"Elizabeth," he muttered, beginning to walk forward. He jogged up to what appeared to be a small makeshift fort, Danielle trailing behind him. The Commodore stood there, peering at a map, the Governor pacing in frustration and worry beside him.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth," Will said urgently to the men. The Governor turned and looked at Will, but Commodore Norrington didn't give Will a glance. Danielle now stood a few steps to the right of Will, looking at the men around him.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," the Commodore said absentmindedly, still refusing to look at Will. Danielle stared at Norrington in disgust. She knew he behaved so professionally and unattached because of his position, but this was too far; he was plainly acting rude. It seemed almost as if he had something against Will.

As Murtogg moved forward, Will wrenched his arm away from the soldier's grasp.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her," he said more forcefully, not allowing the Commodore to silence him. The Governor turned and looked at him straight in the eye.

"And where do you propose we start?" he asked, knowing Will would have no decent answer. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it." He turned away from Will and began pacing again. Will looked about in bewilderment and unknowing. Neither Will nor Danielle had much experience with pirates, and this was just one band of them. The ship wasn't hard to miss, but the problem was how could they catch it?

Murtogg looked about, then began speaking, wondering if he was allowed to.

"That Jack Sparrow… he talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it is more what he did," Mullroy corrected him. Will listened to them speak and an idea struck him.

"Ask him where it is," he said hopefully. "Make a deal with him. He can lead us to it."

"No…," the Commodore said lazily, acting as if he knew all the answers. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo. They are not his allies." He finally rose from gazing at the map and turned to the Governor, abruptly ending the conversation. "Governor, we will establish the most likely course."

"That's not good enough!" Will yelled, whipping out his hatchet and planting it firmly in the center of the map and into the wood of the table. Fury filled his eyes.

"I agree," Danielle said firmly. This was a risk, for women were not often given an opinion and were bid to remain quiet unless spoken to. Will cast her a quick glance as she continued. "Even if Sparrow's a pirate, he knows the ship and could possibly bring us to Elizabeth. It's the best plan…."

She trailed off when the Commodore glared at her warningly. It was not her place to speak, and if she continued her quick tongue was sure to get her into trouble. He smiled a little when he saw she had become quiet. He sighed to himself and looked at Will as if he were a young child who would act out. He removed the hatchet from his map and walked slowly over to Will.

"Mr. Turner," he said smoothly, "you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a _blacksmith_, and this is not the moment for rash actions." He finally approached Will. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth," he concluded quietly before shoving Will's hatchet back into his hands. He turned about and walked slowly back to the Governor.

Will glanced at the Commodore angrily, then turned and walked away without saying another word. Danielle hardly noticed he left, then turned, following Will down the street. He noted he was walking to fast for her and no matter his anger at the Commodore; he should remain by her side for her own safety.

"Thanks for agreeing with me," he said quietly, glancing at her, once he had slowed down. She smiled slightly at him.

"Well, to me you did seem right. What do they think is their 'most likely course'? Asking Sparrow seemed much more logical and simpler. They could go the completely wrong direction for all we know." She paused for a moment. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"To talk to Sparrow," Will answered firmly, approaching the entrance to the jail.

* * *

It was easy enough to get in to see Sparrow. Even though this was a jail, none of the guards were on duty because of the chaos of the night before. They probably figured he couldn't escape and he wouldn't receive any help. Will and Danielle ran into the building and quickly jogged down a set of stairs leading to the cells. They walked up the Sparrow's cell and found him lying on the ground as if asleep.

"You, Sparrow," Will said without hesitation.

"Aye," the pirate answered lazily, raising his head to get a better look at Will. Danielle watched Will, expecting to see loathing in his eyes, but instead she saw desperation. He wished to save Elizabeth and came to realize that he would need the help of Sparrow, a pirate, despite the fact he loathed him. Therefore, he acted cool and behaved normally to the man, if a bit harsh.

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard o' it."

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked quickly. He was so close to finding Elizabeth.

"Where does it make berth?" the pirate repeated in confusion. "Have ye not heard the stories?" he asked in surprise. He looked from Will to Danielle, who both shook their heads. Sparrow sighed, then laid back down on the ground. He began tracing in the air as he retold the story.

"Captain Barbossa an' 'is crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an islan' that canno' be found excep' by those who already know where it is." He grinned and raised his finger as he finished speaking, meaning that he knew of the island he spoke of.

"The ship's real enough; therefore its anchorage must be a real place. _Where is it_?" Will said roughly, getting annoyed by Sparrow for not giving a straight answer.

"Why ask me?" Sparrow replied, studying his nails, acting as if nothing Will would say would be of any interest to him. Will leaned against the cell.

"Because you're a pirate," he replied.

"An' ye want to turn pirate yerself, is tha' it?" Sparrow replied simply, still studying his nails. Will's loathing of pirates lashed out again. He grabbed the bars of the cell roughly and glared at coldly at Sparrow.

"Never!" He paused and relaxed again, realizing he had to save Elizabeth and Jack would have to be the one to help him find her. "They took Miss Swann," he said in desperation. Sparrow sat up suddenly, a grin on his face.

"Oh, so it is tha' ye've found a girl. Couldn't ge' 'er, eh?" He gestured to Danielle who stood beside Will, but Will didn't act amused. Jack's smile slipped off his face as he became serious again. "I see." He stood to his feet. "Well, if ye're intendin' to brave all, hasten to 'er rescue, and so win fair lady's 'eart ye'll 'ave to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it fo' me." He grinned widely again.

"I can get you out of here," Will replied smartly.

"How's tha'?" Sparrow asked. "The keys run off."

"I helped build these cells," Will replied again. He pointed to the hinges of the cell door. "These are half pin-barrel hinges." He picked up a bench and placed the legs of it into the bottom of the door, creating a lever. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength…the door will lift free," he explained. Danielle eyed the sudden contraption Will created, a simple lever.

"Clever," she muttered to him. He turned and nodded to her in thanks, then turned back to Sparrow, waiting for a reply. Would he agree to help in trade for his freedom, or would he decline? Jack eyed Will in interest and asked a question completely beside the point.

"What's yer name?"

"Will Turner," Will responded simply.

"Tha' would be shor' for William, I imagine," Jack said quietly. "Good, strong name. No doubt, named for yer father, eh?"

"Yes," Will said suspiciously. Jack turned to Danielle.

"An' ye, love?"

"Danielle Cooper."

"Uh-huh…. Well, Mr. Turner, Miss Cooper, I've changed me mind. If ye spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take ye to the Black Pearl an' yer bonny lass." He stuck his hand out from the bars. "Do we 'ave an accord?" Will removed a hand from the bench he was holding and grasped Sparrow's hand firmly.

"Agreed." Jack pulled back his hand and made an upwards gesture.

"Agreed. Ge' me out." Danielle looked at the cell door and spotted a bone in the key-hole. She pulled it out and held it up in front of her for Jack to see. She cocked an eyebrow at him, but he simply grinned innocently.

"I can't help it if I try, love." Will hadn't noticed and removed the door from the wall of the cell. He slammed it to the ground, then turned to Sparrow and Danielle.

"Hurry!" he stated urgently. "Someone will have heard that." Danielle nodded.

"No' without my effects," Jack said running over to a peg which held a holster and sword. He also picked up a compass that lay on the table. "Alrigh'" he said when he was ready. "Let's go."

* * *

I have heard that the authors of are no longer allowed to write review responses, therefore I shall not respond until I hear otherwise. Please know that I read all your review and look forward to reading them after a post. I will not respond to your reviews, but I will post a question I would like to have answered by my readers.

Question:

I have titled this story "Faith Never Fades". On what you have read of this story, could you give me what you believe is the reasoning behind the title. What do you think I meant by the title? What was the reason this story is "Faith Never Fades"? I would just enjoy to here your output on this question in your reviews. When I have finished this story, I shall ask you this question again and give you my own reasoning.

Thank you, my readers and reviewers. Have a wonderful day and do not forget to review and answer my question. Thank you again.


	7. Leaving Port Royal

Hey guys! I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. My muses seemed to disappear and I got caught up in the beginning of the school year. I will try to update every few weeks, but cannot promise anything. Please try to be patient because school is a hassle and all. Thank you for all your past reviews though and enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: In case you've forgotten, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. You all thought I did, didn't you? Well, I don't. I'm not sure who owns Pirates of the Caribbean; possibly Jerry Bruckheimer's company or the director….

* * *

Chapter 7: Leaving Port Royal 

Jack quickly brought Will and Danielle out of the prison, leading them to the docks. Danielle could see that Will didn't completely trust Jack, but was willing to cooperate with him if they would be brought to Elizabeth. With the chaos from the previous day and everyone in Port Royal still thinking Jack was in the prison, they were hardly noticed.

"Alrigh'," Jack said, coming to a stop underneath a bridge beside the harbor, and turning to Will and Danielle. "In order to leave 'ere, we are in need o' a ship. I 'ave taken the liberty o' choosing the ship we shall sail on." He turned and looked at one of the Royal Navy ships: the H. M. S. Dauntless, out at sea. Will looked at the ship in astonishment, thinking Jack insane.

"We're going to steal a ship," he said disbelievingly. "_That ship_," he added, making sure he had understood Jack correctly.

"Commandeer. We're goin' to commandeer _that_ ship," Jack corrected, now pointing to the fastest ship of the Caribbean: the H. M. S. Interceptor, which sat at the docks. "Nautical term," he explained quietly before turning back to Will and looking him in the eye. "One question about yer business, boy, or there's no use goin'. This girl—'ow far are ye willin' to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will responded without hesitation, his voice firm and powerful.

"Oh, good. No worries then." Jack grinned at Danielle who stood beside Will. Will looked at Jack in questioning, then turned to look at his side. He started at seeing Danielle, having forgotten she was with them before swiftly saying,

"You won't be coming with." Danielle looked at him in shock, but Will's face remained stern. Jack, meanwhile, had turned his back on the pair to look at the ships and think up a plan.

"But, Will…" Danielle stammered, having still not recovered from the surprise at how strict he was being.

"No," he replied, his eyes unwavering and fierce. "We're going after _pirates_," he tried to explain, his face full of concern, "and I don't want you to be hurt. With your disability, you could easily be killed. They're violent, barbaric men," he said more quietly, so Jack wouldn't hear.

"Will," Danielle said in disbelief, "I could just as likely be hurt or killed here as out there." She pointed out to the sea. "Let's say you two are gone and I go out one night for a walk to the harbor, some drunk grabs me in an alley, rapes me, then _kills me_." She stressed on the last few words as Will flinched.

"In addition to that," she continued, "I have more knowledge of sailing. I just sailed over here, having to work during the voyage. You don't know how to sail. You haven't been on a ship in years…and we've barely spent time together." She lowered her head, sighing, before quietly adding, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you…." Will's expression became peaceful and tender.

"Nor I you…," he replied softly. He swept some of Danielle's hair behind her ear, before smiling slightly. She looked up and smiled caringly back. Will sighed once, hardly believing what he was about to say.

"You can come along," Will said hesitantly, "but I'll be watching out for you. I don't want you to get hurt." Danielle nodded her head in understanding. She, too, would be watching for Will. He needed someone he knew he could trust with him, not just a pirate.

Jack turned back to the two, a plan newly formed in his mind. He grinned at them before speaking.

"Alrigh'", he said, "I've come up with a plan." He pointed out to some small boats lying upturned on the shore. "Ye see those small boats there." Both Will and Danielle nodded, wondering what he was getting at. "We're goin' to scurry on over to them, slip underneath one, and wade out under the water to the H. M. S. Dauntless. Climb aboard," he grinned at his own cleverness and cunning, "an' take over the ship. That ol' pompous fool-of-a-Commodore Norrington will realize tha' the ship 'as been taken, sail on over to meet us, then we'll swing aboard the Interceptor. How's tha' sound, aye?"

"Alright..." Danielle said with a drawn out pause, "but there's one problem."

"An' what's tha'?" Jack asked, smiling, doubting there could be any flaw in his brilliant plan.

"She can't swim," Will said simply. Danielle shrugged and smiled embarrassedly. Jack's face sunk to a frown.

"Well," he said, "_someone_ should 'ave told tha' to me before I thought up a plan," he said in agitation. He turned back to stare at the dock grumbling, but an idea quickly struck him.

"Wai' a minute." He slowly turned back to Danielle, smiling triumphantly. "Ye migh' just be o' help after all... Alrigh', 'ere's the new plan, Turner and I will do as I said before, but ye," he said pointing at Danielle, "will go aboard the H. M. S. Interceptor and distract the Commodore an' all those British Navy blokes as we get aboard the Dauntless and take it over, so the Commodore won't come over and destroy our plan. Aye," he said to himself thoughtfully, "tha' should work…." Will and Danielle glanced at each other in doubt. There was no other plan to be thought of and Jack's plan had to be put into action now if it were to work. Will glanced up to the Interceptor in hesitation.

"Will you be alright?" he asked Danielle sincerely. She looked Will in surprise.

"Of course. I'll be fine," she said with ease. "All I have to do is go onto the Interceptor and distract some guards. Now, _you_ two go and get onto the Dauntless, somehow taking over the ship. We all best get moving if we want this to work." Jack turned and grinned at Danielle in appreciation.

"Thank ye, love," he said. "Glad to know _someone_ appreciates me ideas." He looked pointedly at Will, then smiled lightly. "Ready to go, mate? Come on," he instructed, as he scurried over to one of the boats and slipped underneath it. Will remained beside Danielle in worry for her safety, but was urged forward by Jack. "Come on!" the pirate said stressfully in a whisper as he beckoned Will forward. Will sighed once in aggravation and jogged out to meet the pirate and join him under the boat. Jack waved to Danielle with a toothy grin before lowering the boat on top of them and setting out.

* * *

Danielle now walked across the docks, preparing to go aboard the Interceptor. Jack and Will had to be halfway across the bay by now and she would have to distract the men for a number of minutes. The ship was large and crafted of beautifully intricate wood. It might be the fastest ship in the Caribbean, but it was also the most beautiful in her mind. How grand did it look from up on the deck, Danielle wondered. She looked up the gangplank upon approaching the ship, and noticing the lack of hand-rails, called up.

"Excuse me," she said, hoping one of the men would hear her. Sure enough, one of the workers poked his head over the rail. An older man that wore a hat and some filthy working clothing; his body glistened with sweat, from loading crates onto the ship, but he tried to appear pleasant to Danielle.

"Aye, lass," he responded. "What can I do for ya?" He rested his arms across the rail of the ship in waiting.

"I was wondering if someone could assist me up the ship. I must speak to the Commodore of a matter," she said in her most polite voice. The man nodded then turned his head to an unseen being on the ship. He mumbled something inaudible before turning back to Danielle.

"The Commodore says ya can come up," he told her as he walked over to the gangplank and down it. He offered her a hand and smiled lustfully at her, but did attempt anything at the warning glare he received in return. He helped her onto the dock and pointed out the Commodore. "There be the Commodore," he said, turning back to continue his work. Danielle nodded and approached the Commodore slowly, wondering what she could say that could possibly distract the Commodore and his men for a time.

"Uh…excuse me," she said quietly, still attempting to think of various means of distraction. The Commodore turned and looked at her sternly, but attempted to smile. Another man, Groves, turned as well to glance at Danielle.

"Ah, Miss…I am sorry, what was it?" the Commodore began in an uninterested tone.

"Cooper," Danielle replied. "Danielle Cooper."

"Yes, Miss Cooper," the Commodore repeated. "You are the friend of the blacksmith, Turner, am I right?"

"Yes," Danielle replied, racking her brains of what to say.

"One of the men tells me you wished to speak to me," the Commodore stated simply, glancing about at the men at work. The ship was packed with crates and workers carrying the various boxes down to the storerooms, preparing the ship for its next journey. Most likely food, ammunition, hammocks, and other similar goods could be found down below. Norrington looked to Danielle, waiting for a reply.

"Yes…" Danielle replied hesitantly. What could she speak to the Commodore of? What would distract him for a few minutes? Will and Jack had to be at the Dauntless by now and it was up to her to come up with a distraction…. Jack! That was it…Jack! "I wanted to ask you of the pirate from yesterday. Sparrow, was it?" she questioned in false curiosity. The Commodore smiled smugly; the recognition of the capture most likely went to him, when it was Will who battled him.

"Yes," he replied boastfully. "Jack Sparrow. What is it you wished to know of him?"

"I was wondering of where he came from," Danielle said. "I've heard stories of a pirate like him. Was he the one that was said to have sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot?"

"He is," Norrington replied distastefully. "I cannot imagine how Sparrow would have done so. He was quite an easy capture and now he lies in the cells of our very own prison," he said, a certain amount of happiness could be heard in his voice, as he glanced in the direction of the now empty prison.

"And you caught him..." Danielle said in false awe. "That is quite a feat!" The Commodore now had his full attention on her, as did Groves. Glancing over Norrington's shoulder to the Dauntless, Danielle saw one of the small rowboats being lowered into the water, containing fifteen to twenty figures in red and white Navy uniforms. She grinned, knowing Will and Jack actually had taken the Dauntless. She simply had to keep the Commodore busy for a few minutes more. Her attention came back to the Commodore as he droned on about the capture of Jack. She nodded at him in interest, then quickly asked,

"What is it you shall do to him?" She glanced once more over the Commodore's shoulder, now seeing the row boat in the water and moving to the Interceptor. One of the men waved frantically to the Interceptor, yelling out, but the Commodore did not realize as he was replying to Danielle's question.

"Mr. Sparrow shall…" Norrington began, before being interrupted by Groves.

"Commodore!" Groves said in alarm, noticing the rowboat in the water. Norrington whirled around and pulled out his spy glass, glancing at the men in the boat. Danielle grinned visibly as the Commodore's back was turned. So far, everything had gone to plan. Norrington noticed Gillette within the rowboat, waving and yelling frantically.

"Sir, they've taken the Dauntless! They've taken the ship," he yelled out. "Sparrow and Turner! They've taken the Dauntless!" Norrington turned his spy glass to the Dauntless, which sat a short distance away. Spotting Jack and Will preparing the ship, he grumbled.

"Rash, Turner, too rash." He closed his spy glass, but continued to gaze out at them. "That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen," he concluded before turning and noticing Danielle. He smiled grimly. "I am sorry, Miss Cooper, but we must sail out and capture Sparrow and Turner. It seems young Mr. Turner has unfortunately taken on a life of piracy," he said dully. "If you will please disembark," he requested with a gesture to the gangplank. Danielle glanced over to the Dauntless, then turned from Norrington and walked slowly to the gangplank as he began shouting orders. "Quickly! Sparrow and Turner have taken the Dauntless! We must recapture it!" The various Navy guards aboard the ship ran about, getting it ready. The men who had been loading crates walked down the gangplank swiftly.

Danielle turned hastily from the gangplank then walked across the ship and down below deck, as the ship starting to rock violently. She leaned on the walls, attempting to regain her balance and glanced down the dark hall. No one came running up, because everyone was on deck at the moment. Slowly, she slid her back down the wall and sat crouched down by the stairway. She prayed that Jack's plan would work. If Will got captured, she wouldn't know what to do. The harsh tones of Norrington's voice lingered down to where Danielle sat. She looked up to the Caribbean sky from the stairwell, occasionally seeing the shadow of one of the men pass. Minutes drifted on and the noise of the rocking waves was the only sound to come to Danielle's ears. Norrington's voice yelled out as the ship came to a steady halt.

"Lower the gangplanks! Get across!" The sound of his voice slowly quieted as he moved away. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges," she faintly heard him command. Danielle listened intently to noises around her. Silence was all that met her ears, save for the distant noise of the soldiers in their search. No one seemed to be aboard the Interceptor…. The silence was suddenly broken at the thump of boots upon the deck above her.

Will glanced back at the Dauntless before removing his hatchet, and cutting the ropes down the rail that joined the two ships together. Jack ran up to the wheel and took a hold of it as Will cut the last cord. Luckily a breeze blew through just at that very moment, moving the ship forward and away from the harbor. Norrington yelled out.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" The men turned to look at the Interceptor, which was sailing steadily away. One of them ran forward and grabbed hold of a rope, attempting to swing across, but landed with a splash into the waters below. Jack grinned from the wheel and turned to the Commodore with a flourish.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way," he called. "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Norrington turned angrily away from the departing ship.

"Set top sails and clear up this mess," he ordered Groves, walking to the wheel of the Dauntless.

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them," Groves stated.

"We don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines," Norrington explained quickly.

"Hands, come about. Run out the guns," Groves yelled out to the men. "We open fire on our own ship, sir?" he inquired quietly to the Commodore.

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate," Norrington grumbled in response. He glanced out at the Dauntless, awaiting the capture.

"Commodore," a man at the wheel called out, "he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!" Norrington looked at the deck in anguish.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen," Groves commented in awe.

"So it would seem," Norrington stated, glaring darkly at the Dauntless as it sailed away.

Will looked about the deck of the Interceptor in search of Danielle as Jack took the helm. He jogged across the deck in worry. He couldn't find her. Where could she be?

The ship began sailing again; Danielle continued to crouch by the stairway below deck. She waited quietly, listening for any sound of life on deck. The thud of footsteps running to the stairs filled her ears and she looked up in fear as a shadow fell across her, but her fears subsided as she looked into the eyes of Will. He rushed down the steps to the floor beside Danielle.

"There you are," he breathed in relief, offering his hands to help Danielle up. She smiled up at him, and took his proffered hands with both her own. He hoisted her from the deck, grunting once. The full weight of her body relied on his hands as he helped her. She attempted to push up on her legs to get her balance again. He held her for a moment to assist her; to get accustomed to the gentle rocking of the ship would take a moment, let alone to get her own balance. She leaned back against the wall to help her against the ship's swaying and smiled at Will.

"You did it!" she cried in joy. "I thought you would get caught." Will smiled back at her as he attempted to catch his breath.

"No, we're fine. Jack's up there steering," he said with a nod up to the deck. "I'm glad to see you're alright," he said sincerely, pulling her into his embrace. When he hadn't found her on the deck, he thought something had perhaps gone wrong. He pulled back then looked down the hall. "Why are you down here?" he asked, a questioning expression upon his face.

"When Norrington noticed you two on the Dauntless, he asked me to get off the ship, so I came down here instead," she explained with a shrug. Will nodded curtly before offering a hand to help her up the steps. She took it gratefully and staggered up the steps, the blast of the Caribbean sun immediately blinding her eyes. She blinked a few times to get accustomed to the light. Will continued to hold her hand to assist her balance.

"It's alright, Will," she said. "I need to get used to the flow of a ship again." Will nodded and obliged, letting her hand go, but standing near, in case she fell. She stood for a moment, her hands out to her sides, the movement of the ship gently swaying her. She had her balance in that position, so she took a step, watching her feet carefully. She took a few more steps and found that she was walking decently. She just had to be a bit more careful and try to keep near the rigging or rails, in case she needed to grab something suddenly.

Will smiled happily at her. She was safe thus far. He was still uneasy about her accompanying them to save Elizabeth, but he was also worried for her and felt somewhat more reassured when she was under his own watchful eye. No one at Port Royal would really assist her and some of the men there were just lustful drunks. They would try to take advantage of her. Will would try his hardest to have Danielle remain on the ship, where she would be safe from the pirates. A battle would be dangerous for her and it would be difficult for him to keep an eye on her and watch for his own safety as well.

He watched as Danielle attempted to walk upon the deck, the ship rocking within the water. He was ready to catch her, but she seemed to be doing fine. She turned and smiled at him, glad that she had accomplished her minor task. She glanced around the ship, getting a good look at it. The Interceptor was just as beautiful as she imagined. To Will, she looked so happy on the sea. Her eyes glowed with a light of innocence and gladness he hadn't seen for many years. He watched her as she smiled in content, looking up at the brilliant blue sky. She appeared to be so at ease and happy there. Perhaps this was where she belonged…. His thoughts were interrupted by Jack.

"'Ey, Turner," he called from the wheel. "Check wha's down below deck. Have Danielle 'elp ye out." Will turned and glanced at the pirate, then turned back to Danielle. She looked up at Jack as well, then walked slowly back to the stairway. Will stood there awaiting her then offered her an arm with a warm smile. She smiled back kindly before climbing down to examine what had been packed.

* * *

Will sharpened his sword, looking to Jack, who walked about examining the sails and such. Danielle leaned against the rail of the ship and glanced out at the waters, but turned as Will caught her attention.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself," he told the pirate, glaring at him suspiciously. "After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is tha' so?" Jack responded, uninterested, hardly paying attention as he walked up to the helm. Will set down his sword and followed. Danielle slowly moved over to them and watched in curiosity.

"My father, Will Turner…" Will said simply. "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter." He continued to follow Jack, acting as if Jack had something to confess to. "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father," he finished accusingly. Jack turned and sighed softly, before looking Will in the eyes.

"I knew 'im," he admitted. "Pro'bly one the few who knew 'im as William Turner. Everyone else jus' called 'im Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack turned swiftly and dashed up the stairs to the wheel.

"Bootstrap?" Will repeated in utmost confusion before following Jack once more. Danielle quirked her eyebrow, then jogged slowly up to stand beside Will. Jack took hold of the wheel.

"Good man. Good pirate," he remarked before turning and looking to Will. "I swear ye look jus' like 'im." Will looked at him in offense and abruptly became defensive.

"It's not true," he said harshly. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Danielle looked at Jack curiously. What did he mean that Will's father was a pirate?

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," Jack stressed, holding the wheel of the ship.

"My father was _not_ a pirate," Will said, seething. He drew his sword much to the surprise of Danielle. She approached Will.

"Will," she said softly. "There's no reason to draw your sword. Jack could be mistaken." Jack turned and smiled at her, but Will paid her no heed.

"Thank ye, lass," he said turning back to the sea ahead of him. "but, I was no' mistaken, so, put it away, son. It's no' worth ye gettin' beat again." Will glared at Jack, his blade still held firmly in his hand.

"You didn't beat me," he growled. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." Jack glanced at Will, looking at him as if he were an idiot.

"Then that's no' much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" he said smartly before giving the wheel a jerk, swinging one of the sails over so it knocked into Will and sent him over the rail of the ship. His sword clattered to the deck. Will clutched at the sail and jerked himself upward to gain a better grip. Danielle walked over to Jack worriedly.

"Jack, bring him back over. He'll fall," she pleaded, sending nervous glances to Will. Jack turned to her and raised a finger.

"No' before I've 'ad a word with young Mr. Turner," he muttered as he reached down and swiped up Will's fallen sword. "Now," he began, "as long as ye're jus' hangin' there, pay attention. The only rules tha' really matter are these: wha' a man _can_ do an' wha' a man _can't_ do," he explained, pointing the sword at Will. "For instance, ye can accept tha' yer father was a pirate _an'_ a good man or ye can't. Bu' pirate is in yer blood, boy, so ye'll have to square with tha' someday. Now, me, for example, I can let ye drown," he said lazily before slamming the point of the sword onto the deck, "but I _can't_ bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy," he turned to Danielle and raised a hand, "pardon...twosy, savvy?" he added.

"So…" He gave the wheel another jerk, bringing the sail forward and back onto the deck. Will landed on his back with a loud _thud_ as Danielle walked quickly over to him and kneeled beside him in worry. Jack pointed the sword at Will's chest, Will looking back to Jack in confusion and uncertainty. "_Can_ ye sail under the command o' a pirate?" Jack flipped the sword in his hand and offered the hilt to Will. "Or _can_ ye not?" Will took the sword hesitantly and looked up to Jack.

"Tortuga?" he asked quietly. Jack smirked in response.

"Tortuga."

* * *

I just learned that Review Responses are no longer allowed. Please know that I do read all your reviews and enjoy to read them. I may not respond to everyone, but I wish you to know that I do read your reviews.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's been a while, I know. Please review! I'll try to write more often. Thankyou! Please forgive me if I don't have much to write response-wise. Hope to hear from you guys!


	8. A Room Please

Hey guys! I'm back already. Hope you all liked Chapter 7 and will enjoy this one just as much. To Tortuga we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor any of the characters from the film. As of now, I only own Danielle.

Oh, and the italics later on are supposed to symbolize a dream sequence. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Room Please 

"Alrigh'," Jack yelled from the wheel, darkness enveloping him. Ahead lay the port town of Tortuga. From Jack's descriptions, it seemed like Heaven for him, which made Danielle and Will wary of the small town. "There be Tortuga." He pulled the ship into the harbor and walked to the deck where Danielle and Will awaited him, both looking doubtful of the island. "We're goin' to go meet an acquaintance o' mine there," Jack informed them. "He'll get us a decent crew." Jack then walked to the side of the ship drunkenly and lowered the gangplank. "Ready?" he called with a grin to Will and Danielle before proceeding down the gangplank to the docks. Will sighed in annoyance and fatigue.

"I suppose there's no other way," he told Danielle quietly before walking apprehensively to the gangplank. He turned, waiting for her patiently. She slowly crossed the wooden deck and with the assistance of Will, stepped upon the dock. Jack tied the ship to the dock then turned swiftly at seeing Danielle come upon the dock, Will directly behind her.

"Come along," he called back to them, now walking down the dock to the soft terrain of the town of Tortuga. Will followed Jack slowly, an unpleasant look upon his face. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

It was just as Will imagined; any place that Jack would talk of as if it were Heaven had to be crowded with drunks and whores. He pulled Danielle to his side, and walked with her as they followed Jack, always keeping one eye on her as he examined his surroundings. 

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life tha' 'as never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet tha' is Tortuga , savvy?" Jack said fondly. He turned to Will and Danielle with a grin. "Wha' do ye think?" Will glanced about the town before responding to Jack.

"It'll linger," Will answered doubtfully. Danielle smiled at Will and stifled a laugh behind Jack's back. Will chuckled quietly before shrugging.

"I'll tell ye, mate," Jack continued happily, not noticing Will and Danielle's reactions, "if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He glanced about, and nearly jumped for joy upon seeing a familiar face.

"Scarlett!" he shouted ecstatically. A hideous looking prostitute with red hair and an extremely low cut dress approached the pirate and glared coldly at him before giving him a sharp slap in the face. Jack's face snapped to the side at the impact of the wench's palm to his face. He rubbed his cheek in pain. "No' sure I deserved tha'," he commented, his cheek most likely stinging. Danielle raised a hand to her mouth in shock and concealed her laughter.

The whore, meanwhile, turned on her heel and disappeared among the crowd, but not before a similar prostitute, now with dark hair, approached Jack.

"Giselle," he said smiling playfully.

"Who was she?" the wench asked sweetly.

"Wha'?" he questioned in confusion. She then also smacked him in the face; his face flying to the side at the impact. She stomped off as Jack caressed his cheek.

"I may 'ave deserved tha'," he admitted quietly as he looked about cautiously, hoping none of his other lady-friends were about and having the same thoughts as the other two. He sighed in relief then turned to notice Will and Danielle. Will glanced at him curiously as Danielle was nearly doubled over in a fit of laughter. He frowned at them.

"Come on," he told them solemnly as he continued on. "It's no' much farther." Will shook his head and rolled his eyes at Jack's departing back before ushering Danielle ahead of him.

The pirate brought them into a small rickety building amid the chaos of the town. The room they entered was filthy and the noise of a man snoring could be heard. Jack swaggered over to a stall in the back of the building where he found an older man asleep, lying in the dirt with some pigs. He looked at the man in confusion before turning and picking up a bucket. He dumped it into a nearby watering trough and threw the water onto the man.

"Curse ya fer breathing, ya slack-jawed idiot!" the man yelled drunkenly as he was startled awake. He drew a knife from a pocket and glanced up at Jack through his soaked hair. "Mother's love! Jack!" he said in shock upon seeing the pirate. He sighed in relief and smiled. "Ya should know better than ta wake a man when he's sleepin'. 'S bad luck," he said tiredly. Jack knelt down before the man, the bucket still held within his hands.

"Ah," he said raising a finger, "fortunately I know 'ow to counter tha'," he looked at the man seriously. "The man who did the wakin' buys the man who 'as sleepin' a drink. The man who 'as sleeping drinks it while listenin' to a proposition from the man who did the wakin'." Danielle looked at the older man dumbfounded. This was the acquaintance that would get them a crew! Will wrinkled his nose in disgust, then noticing another bucket picked it up and scooped water into it as well.

"Aye," the man said with a grin, "that'll abou' do it." Jack offered a hand and helped him to his feet. Not a moment later, he was met with another face full of water. His mouth hung open in shock before he yelled out in aggitation. "Blast! I'm already awake!" Danielle looked to Will in question, an empty bucket held in his hands. Jack turned to Will as well.

"That was for the smell," Will explained simply. The man smiled in embarrassment then shrugged. There was nothing to be done about it. He wiped his sopping wet hair from his face.

"Well, Jack. Where shall we go?" Jack turned back to the man, his dreadlocks clinking as they flew through the air.

"In a momen', Gibbs." Again, he turned back to Will and Danielle. "This be Gibbs," he explained. "I need to go 'ave a talk with 'im about our journey," he looked to Gibbs, "so, we'll go to the Faithful Bride. How's tha' sound?"

"Sounds good ta me," Gibbs responded cheerily. "They serve good ale."

"Precisely," Jack responded, grinning, a finger raised in the air.

* * *

The tavern was no worse than the town. Scuffles and fights broke out left and right. No one just sat drinking their ale; all were involved in a brawl of some sort, except for the wenches that walked about trying to woo the men. Jack sauntered over to the bar and ordered a few ales before walking towards a back room. He stopped for a moment before Will and Danielle. 

"Keep a sharp eye," he told them quietly before continuing on to the room where Gibbs sat, awaiting his ale. Danielle looked about the room in distaste. How could these people stand such stupidity, drunkenness and violence? She glanced to where Jack and Gibbs sat…and Jack _liked_ this town.

Will looked about sternly, watching Danielle carefully and those around her, hoping no one would attempt to bring her to their bed. These people were idiotic ruffians. Jack fit in with them perfectly in Will's mind. He crossed his arms over his chest and he listened to the various brawls continue on, but turned his head sharply at the mention of "leverage" from where Jack and Gibbs sat. What were they planning? Was he to be leverage of some sort? Slowly, he turned back to Danielle when he noticed an old drunk approach her. His body stiffened as he spoke.

"Ye wanna come wi' me?" he slurred. Danielle glared at him and shook her head roughly.

"No." She turned from the drunk, but he grabbed at her arm and spun her around again. She stared at him in disgust.

"Aw, come on," he pressed, smiling. "It'll be fun. Come on!" He gave her arm a slight tug. This was when Will stepped in, unease settling upon his mind.

"I believe she said no," he interjected sternly from beside Danielle, glaring menacingly at the drunk. The drunk looked at him and snarled.

"Keep ta yourself. This one's mine. Ge' yar own wench." This sent Will over the edge. He unsheathed his blade in the blink of an eye and had it to the man's throat. He eyes shone sharply into those of the drunk's and he gritted his teeth in rage. Most stopped their fights to glance at the scene, but a moment later continued again. Danielle looked at Will in surprise. He did not often lose his control like that.

"_Never_ call her that again," he seethed, staring the man down. "She said no." The man scowled, unafraid.

"Fine. Ya can keep 'er." He turned and stumbled away from the two, looking for another to accompany him that night. Will sheathed his sword angrily, before allowing his expression to soften, looking at Danielle in worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, grasping her hands within his own. His deep brown eyes bored into her own, showing nothing but compassion and concern.

"I'm fine," she responded with a small smile. "Thank you for helping me." Will smiled kindheartedly in response.

"I told you I'd watch and protect you. I had not lied." By now, Jack and Gibbs had finished speaking and walked to where Will and Danielle stood. Will released Danielle's hands and looked to Jack, waiting for him to report what had happened.

"We've come up with a plan," Jack told them over the din of the various brawls. "Gibbs, 'ere, is to bring us a crew tomorra' mornin'. We'll inspect the crew then sail to Isle de Muerta early on. Righ' now, though," he said, pointing to the ground, "we need to find an inn tha' has some rooms avail'ble. I migh' be in the mood for some pleasur'ble company," he told them with a mischievous grin.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed from behind Jack. "I'll meet ya three at the docks tomorra' with yer crew." He took a large gulp from the tankard he held in his hand.

"So," Jack concluded, "there's the plan, but le's go and find ourselves an inn righ' now." He brushed passed Will and sauntered from the tavern, leading the way back into the crowded, chaotic streets of Tortuga.

* * *

Jack came upon an inn in the middle of town. It was as ruddy and dilapidated as the rest of the town, but Jack seemed taken by the building and they simply needed a bed for the night. It was a two story building and was crowded as ever. The first floor was loaded with drunks and prostitutes, gulping down mugs of ale and other brews, but Jack passed them by and walked to an older woman, her silvery hair in a messy bun. Jack smiled at her as he approached. 

"Evenin', Margaret," he said as he came to a stop before the counter she stood behind. She smiled up at him, most of her teeth decaying or having already fallen out. Danielle winced at the thought of having next to no teeth. Will looked about the inn apprehensively. He was still on edge because of what happened to Danielle in the tavern. Was this a safe place to spend the night? He looked at the prostitutes and drunks in disgust, but figured every other inn was most likely in the same condition and agreed to stay there.

"'Ello, Jack," Margaret responded in a raspy voice. "Can I 'elp you?"

"Yes ye can, Margaret," Jack responded kindly. "We're in need o' two rooms," he gestured to Danielle and Will. Will's head turned sharply and he glared at Jack.

"Jack!" he said in a warning tone. The pirate turned to Will with a grin, a glint of mirth seen in his eyes. "It's alrigh', Turner," he said in a relaxed, amused tone. He turned to glance at Margaret again. "We're in need o' three rooms," he corrected, holding up three fingers.

"Sorry, Jack," Margaret replied. "I only got two rooms left. The place is packed and I doubt you'll find anywhere with three rooms open at this time o' night." Jack brought a finger to his chin in thought.

"Alrigh' then," he mumbled, his eyes settling upon Margaret again. "We'll take yer two open rooms then." He had not bothered to get agreement from Will or Danielle; Will was ready to protest against the idea, but the deed was done. Margaret nodded and turned, removing two large keys from a key rack that hung behind her. She walked from behind the counter and gestured for Jack and the others to follow her. She lead them up a flight of stairs and into a narrow hallway. Six doors lined each wall, each leading to twelve separate rooms. She walked to the back of the hall and opened a door to the right with a number '8' written upon it, then continued on and opened the last door to the left: number 6.

"These two room will be yers," she told them. "Ya can pay me tomorro' morning and I'll be downstairs if ya need anything," she explained before walking down the hall and disappearing down the stairway. Jack approached the door labeled '6' and stepped into the room. He spun around and rested his palms against the frame of the door, leaning his weight against it.

"I'll be takin' this room," he told Will and Danielle. "I'm the captain, so I get me own room, unless Danielle wants to stay with me." He gave her a lopsided grin. She looked at him in disbelief. "I thought no'," he said in response to her expression. "Well, you two 'ill be takin' tha' room, then. Sleep well," he wished them before closing the door to his room, leaving Will and Danielle in the hall.

Will walked across the hall to the other opened door and gave it a slight push. It creaked upon its hinges and the room gave off a musty smell. Will gestured silently for Danielle to enter before him, then he closed the door quietly behind them. Danielle walked to bed within the room, her boots thumping across the floorboards, then sat down upon the mattress. The room contained little; a bed and a small table to the side with a few old wooden chairs. A window stood beyond the table and Will walked over to it and glanced out. Danielle sighed in fatigue and uncertainty. There was only one bed, how would they sleep? She turned to see Will take one of the two pillows from the bed and lay it on the wooden floor.

"What are you doing, Will?" she asked. He looked at her as if it were obvious.

"I'm getting ready to sleep," he replied, but she shook her head firmly.

"No, Will. You allowed me to use your bed at your home. I'm not going to deprive you of a bed now. You deserve to sleep here. You slept on that couch for nights." Will smiled at her in compassion.

"It's fine, Danielle," he said. "I can sleep on the floor." Again, she shook her head.

"No. You take the bed tonight. I'll take the floor."

"It's fine," he insisted. Danielle sighed.

"If we keep bickering like this," she said, "neither of us are going to get any sleep tonight." She glanced once at the bed, then her eyes landed upon Will again. "We could sleep together," she proposed slowly. He looked at her in shock. "I mean that we could both sleep in the bed. One of us could sleep above the sheet and the other under it, so we can get a decent night's rest." Will pondered the idea. He would much prefer to sleep in a bed this night, but did not want Danielle to feel as if he were forcing her.

"If you're sure?" he said quietly. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I know you, Will," she explained, "and know you wouldn't try anything. I trust you," she concluded simply. She bent down to the floor and removed her boots before sitting up again and slipping under the thin sheet of the bed, still fully clothed. Will stooped down and picked up the pillow, tossing it lightly onto the bed.

"I am not trying to force you, you understand," he said. Danielle gave him a kindly smirk.

"I know, Will. Just come on the bed and get some sleep or you'll look like the dead tomorrow." Will gave a half-hearted smile as he sat himself upon the bed and proceeded in removing his own boots, before swinging his feet onto the mattress. Slowly, he leaned back until his head landed upon the flimsy pillow. He sighed quietly in remorse. Danielle gave him a momentary look.

"You're worried about her, aren't you," she said in a statement rather than a question. Will brought his hands to his face and rubbed it delicately.

"Yes," he confessed, gazing unseeingly at the ceiling. "I'm worried for her. Those _pirates_," he growled, his face contorting in anguish, "…I don't know what they would do to her or want with her." He glanced at Danielle and smiled slightly. "I'm glad that you decided to come with me, although. I feel more at ease knowing a good friend is with me." He raised an arm and draped it around her shoulder, giving a friendly squeeze. "Shall we get some rest?" he questioned, removing his arm and returning it to its previous position. Danielle nodded tiredly, no smile upon her face. Her lids had grown heavy and all she desired was to sleep until sunrise. Will chuckled as he watched Danielle drift soundly off to sleep.

"Good night," he whispered softly, before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to overtake him.

* * *

Will woke with a start. He cried out, but quickly stifled the cry upon seeing Danielle sleeping soundly beside him. He sat up and held his face in his hands. His body glistened dully in the moonlight; he was covered in sweat. Turning, he looked at Danielle's sleeping form; she looked so peaceful and happy. He looked at her intently, as if to make sure she were real and alive, lying before him. He turned sharply away from her and stood shakily upon his weak legs. They almost gave out under him as he stumbled over to the table and slumped into a chair. He held his face in a hand as he stared out the window. What a nightmare he had just had. 

_Elizabeth had been standing upon a deck, pirates surrounding her and clawing at her garments. Will stood a distance away as he looked on in shock and fear. His expression hardened as he reached for his sword, but found only air. He looked to where his sheath normally hung, but saw nothing. Swiftly, he had raised his head to look into the eyes of Elizabeth. A larger pirate stepped forward, a devilish grin upon his face, and drew his own sword. Will's eyes widened, but he seemed to be frozen to the deck. He watched as Elizabeth squirmed, but was held down by the other pirates. The larger pirate raised his blade, and as if in slow motion, stabbed Elizabeth in the gut. The pirates disappeared and Elizabeth fell with a deadly thud onto the deck. Tears nearly began to sting Will's eyes and he finally found the strength to run forward. He skidded on his knees before the body, Elizabeth's eyes becoming fogged as she gazed upward, her eyes dead and unseeing. Will wrenched the body from the deck and held it tenderly within his arms, praying to God that it was not real. He raised his eyes heavenward, tears slowly streaming down his face. Upon looking back to the body within his grasp, it was not the brown eyed Elizabeth that stared unfeeling at him, but the hazel one's of Danielle. Will blinked in confusion, the salty tears blearing his vision. He moved a few streaks of hair from her face and his body began to shake in disbelief and grief. He cried out in pain, no ears hearing his woeful wail. He pulled Danielle's corpse to his chest and held it tight, rocking slightly as tears fell freely from his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the silence. A breeze blew, bearing the words he spoke far and away into a distant land. He kissed Danielle's brow before gently laying down the cold corpse onto the hard wood flooring of the deck… _

That was when Will woke. The dream replayed tirelessly through his thoughts as Will glanced out at the moon. He sighed in relief as he understood it was only a dream, but then turned to look at Danielle's sleeping form, as if to reassure his mind that it was false. Sullenly, he stood from the chair and walked silently to where Danielle slept. He looked curiously at her sleeping form and the soft smile upon her face. It had all seemed so real, yet was not. He brushed stray hair away from her face and watched in interest as she continued her slow, rhythmic breathing. She was truly alive.

He looked away and a thought struck him. What of Elizabeth? He had seen her fall in his dream, yet from the moment he woke, his thoughts only went to Danielle. Why was that and was Elizabeth truly going through that pain and torture? A whole new wave of worries flowed through Will and he glanced about the room in restlessness. The sooner he saw Elizabeth, the sooner his heart would be at rest. Danielle was fine, but was Elizabeth? Will walked tiredly back to his side of the bed, new thoughts plaguing his already preoccupied mind. The only way he could possibly get a moment of solitude and peace would be to sleep. When he woke again, he would be faced with the burden of his fears again, but had to attempt to keep them hidden. It wouldn't help to worry Danielle.

He glanced at her once more before lying back down on the bed. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to sleep, but was unable to, because whenever he did so, thoughts of his nightmare flashed through his mind. He would get little rest this night he realized, but tried to sleep as it were. If it would not give him peace, it would at least give him needed rest. Eventually, his mind fell into an uneasy and restless sleep. Thoughts of the dream filled his mind, but subconsciously he willed them away and attempted to focus on other things in life. He thought of his childhood, of meeting Elizabeth, of his life as a blacksmith. It all linked to the nightmare and it never ceased from flooding his mind. No matter how hard he tried, the nightmare would not leave him. It was as if Will wrestled with demons that night.

* * *

Will woke when it was near sunrise and walked to sit at the table, watching the sun progress to a higher height in the sky. Occasionally, he glanced at Danielle and found slight peace in looking at her sleeping form. _Why do I feel like this?_ he thought. _Why does Danielle comfort me so much and bring me peace? Is it because of our friendship; because of our loyalty to one another? I can't believe she risked herself to come on this journey just to assist me. She truly is a friend and I care for her deeply. Perhaps that's why it worried me when I had that nightmare._ In truth, Will did't know why he seemed to have worried and grieved more over Danielle than over Elizabeth. He simply knew he had done so. He sat in silence, waiting for Danielle to wake from her peaceful slumber. 

Danielle woke a few hours after sunrise. She looked to her side, expecting to find Will, but found nothing. She looked puzzled for a moment before noticing Will at the table, glancing out the window of the room. She sat up and smiled at him tiredly.

"Good morning," she mumbled, sleep still in her eyes. Will turned and smiled slightly.

"Morning," he responded quietly, turning his chair to face Danielle. Despite his lack of sleep, Will felt alright, but knew that by that night he would be dead tired. His smile widened at Danielle's knotted hair. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine. And yourself?" Danielle responded, rubbing the leftover sleep from her eyes. She looked at Will, waiting for a response.

"Not very well," he said truthfully. Danielle smiled in sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Were you only having trouble falling asleep?" she inquired.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "Just some bad dreams," he explained as if it were nothing, but Danielle looked at him skeptically and frowned.

"Will, you're worried," she stated. "I know you are and now is _not_ the time for nightmares. They'll increase your worry one-hundred-fold and you need to keep up your strength. We don't know what will happen and need to be prepared. If you don't get much sleep, you'll not have the strength to fight."

"It's nothing," he insisted.

"No, Will," Danielle responded, looking seriously into his eyes. "If you want to save Elizabeth, you _must_ try to sleep." He knew Danielle was right, but was not sure if he could sleep even if he wanted to. He sighed once before desiring to get on to a more pleasant conversation.

"You truly are one with the sea," he stated with a kindly smile. "I could see it in your eyes when we were on the ship. There was so much joy and happiness; a light I don't often see in you." Danielle smiled in embarrassment then nodded.

"I enjoy the sea. We lived in a port town and the journey to Port Royal was extremely invigorating. The smell of the salty water, the light of the blazing sun…" she looked off as her eyes became clouded, but then settled them upon Will again. "Despite my disability, I feel a connection and happiness on the ocean." She shrugged slightly as Will nodded.

"I understand," he said. "The journey here, to Tortuga, was quite enjoyable. It's nice to be away from the pressure and chaotic life of Port Royal. It's nice to get away…despite the circumstances."

"We'll rescue her," Danielle responded confidently. "We'll get her back. Don't worry." Will smiled at her confidence, feeling his own confidence boost. She was always there for him. Will opened his mouth, about to reply when Jack bursted into the room, a large grin upon his face.

"Alrigh'," he said happily. "Is everyone ready? We 'ave to meet Gibbs at the docks in a few minutes. Once we get our crew, we'll be on our way to save yer bonny lass," he said gesturing to Will with a flailing hand. He looked about the room, just now noticing that Danielle still sat upon the bed. "What are ye doin', Danielle?" he asked flamboyantly. "Come on now. We 'ave to go. I'll be downstairs. Meet me there in a minute," he said seriously, raising a finger before disappearing beyond the door. Will chuckled at Jack's crazy antics before placing his hands upon his legs and standing. He looked at Danielle, a grin upon his face. She simply glanced at the door Jack had disappeared behind in confusion, as well as shock.

"Come on," Will said, gaining Danielle's attention. "You should get ready or Jack will have a fit and I don't want to know what those are like." He walked slowly to her side of the bed and offered her a hand with a grin. Danielle sat herself in an easier position for standing before grasping Will's hand. He pulled her up before him and looked down at her, just mere inches from himself. His smile softened to that of compassion and caring. He pulled a stray lock of her hair from her eyes as he continued to hold her hand delicately. Glancing deeply into her hazel eyes, Will about lost himself within them, but shook his head and came to his senses. He released her hand and offered a ghost of a smile before turning and walking from her to gaze out the window. Thoughts of confusion flowed through his mind.

Danielle stood from the bed, a thankful smile upon her face, but at noticing the nearness she was to Will, she suddenly felt drawn to him. She didn't know why and it seemed as if her mind went blank, only her emotions controlling her. Will looked at her caringly, holding her hand softly. He pulled some stray hair from her face as she gazed up at his eyes silently, wondering what was to happen; but at that moment, Will shook his head sharply and released her hand, walking from her to stare out the window. She looked at his departing back in perplexity but managed to turn away. She pulled a hand through her hair, attempting to tidy it a bit without the use of a comb or brush, wondering about what had just happened. Once satisfied with the state of her hair, she turned to speak, but Will stood behind her, looking on with emotionless eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly. Danielle nodded in response and he walked to the door, opening it for her to pass through. She did so, and he followed her out and down the steps. They found Jack on the ground floor, awaiting them, and ready to go speak to Gibbs and the new crew.

* * *

I hope all you guys liked that chapter and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for reviewing. I'd like to hear your response to this chapter as well, so I hope to see some reviews. Have a good day! 

Thank you!


	9. A Pirate's Crew

It's been a few months, I know. Sorry for the wait. I've been busy and slowly working on a chapter of my Lord of the Rings story, but here's Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor any of the characters, only Danielle.

Enjoy guys!

* * *

Chapter 9: A Pirate's Crew

"Come on, ye two!" Jack called out behind him to Will and Danielle, who walked at a leisure pace to the docks. They remained silent as they walked, their thoughts upon the event that had just occurred between them, but Jack was eager to see his crew and set sail. He kept urging them on.

The streets of Tortuga looked relatively different in the light of day. It was not full of life as it had been the night before; now was the down-time of the day. Will and Danielle were both sure that that evening would be just as eventful as the last. The barkeepers were most likely cleaning the messes from last night and fixing up their taverns, the drunks were sleeping off their hangovers for another night of fun, the wenches were sneaking away from the men who had paid them that night. In just a few hours, all would be as it once was: a pirate town.

Jack turned once more to Will and Danielle.

"Do I have to keep shoutin' at ye?" he yelled out from a distance away. "The sooner we set sail, the sooner ye get yer bonny lass, Turner," he added, once again walking down towards the dock, but at a quicker pace.

Jack's words sparked something within Will and his eyes flared up in hope, his feet speeding up his steps. He began a steady jog to the docks which were now clearly visible. Danielle watched him in mild curiosity, cocking her head to one side as she walked on behind. Will grinned wildly at the thought of saving Elizabeth and turned to his side to speak to Danielle, only to see no one; the smile slipped off his face and he looked behind, seeing Danielle walking calmly behind him, no hint of emotion upon her face. Will frowned at his thoughtlessness of running ahead of Danielle, therefore turned and strolled back to her.

"Sorry," he muttered with an apologetic smile as he turned on his heel to stride in tow with Danielle. She nodded curtly.

"It's alright," she responded simply, not looking to him, but to the docks that lay ahead. Her mind was too absorbed with thoughts of Elizabeth and Will….

Jack was beaming as he sauntered along, believing he had finally got Will to get moving. He turned around to view his success, but instead beheld the sight of two people ambling along the road in silence. Jack whipped around to them and sighed in frustration.

"Come on," he groaned loudly. "The docks are jus' there." He jutted a finger behind him to where the docks lay.

"We're coming, Jack," Will replied tiredly as they walked along.

Finally, they reached the docks to Jack's glee. He sauntered straight to where the Interceptor lay docked, Will and Danielle following behind him. Spotting Gibbs, Jack gave a wave to the grungy man.

"'ey, Gibbs," Jack yelled out, approaching Gibbs, a number of awkward looking people standing behind the grubby pirate. "I see ye found us a crew, jus' like I asked." Gibbs nodded with a wide smile.

"Aye, I did, Cap'n," he replied, offering a nod to both Will and Danielle, who returned the gesture. Will held a clear look of distrust on his features, while Danielle just looked on in interest. Jack grinned at Gibbs and approached him, clapping him on the back for a job well done.

"I knew I coul' coun' on ye, Gibbs," he said, smiling wildly. He turned to look at the crew skeptically, his demeanor changing in an instant. Gibbs noticing this, turned around to the men also.

"Alrigh' ya wily seadogs," he barked out. "Ge' in line for the Cap'n ta inspect ya." The crew did not need telling twice, but immediately after hearing those words, scrambled to form a single, straight line. They stood at attention in waiting.

Gibbs nodded gruffly in approval and walked down the line to the first man that stood before the gangplank of the Interceptor. Jack followed him to the front, then turned about and walked down the line, looking each man up and down in scrutiny. Will and Danielle followed, wishing to examine this "crew" as well.

"Feast yar eyes, Cap'n," Gibbs commented. "All of 'em, faithful hands before the mast…every man worth his salt." Jack listened halfheartedly, but his eyes lay upon the men before him. "An' crazy to boot," Gibbs added, triumphantly.

Will eyed the men in disinterest. As far as he was concerned, the people before him were not good enough to be cooks in the galley.

"So this…is your able-bodied crew?" he asked, doubtfulness dripping from his voice. To Danielle, it did not matter the look of the men. A crew was a crew. The men did not look too different from those that had brought her from Portsmouth: all scruffy, working-class men. Jack was unfazed by Will's sarcastic comment.

"Ye, sailor!" he barked to an older man with a white beard and mustache, also wearing a bandana; a parrot sat atop his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs clarified.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack corrected, looking the man in the eye as if he were daring him to break down in fear. This was one of the few times in his life that Jack seemed completely serious, but even acting serious he seemed drunk and joking. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" he asked extremely quickly, barely even allowing anyone to comprehend what was said. The man remained in his position, but made no answer.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer me!" Jack growled to the man, but a few mere inches from his face.

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs interjected. "Poor devil had 'is tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for 'im. No one's yet figured how," he mumbled. Cotton opened his mouth wide, allowing Jack, Will, and Danielle to view his stub of a tongue. All three grimaced, Jack looking about to gag. Once Cotton closed his mouth, Jack nodded and made as if he were to continue his examination of the men, but stopped short and turned once more to Cotton.

"Mr. Cotton's…parrot," he directed to the bird. "Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the bird squawked.

"Mos' we figured tha' means 'yes'," Gibbs explained.

"O' course it does," Jack replied in assurance with a sharp nod of the head. He turned to look at Will and Danielle for their input. "Satisfied?" he questioned.

"Well, you've proved they're mad," Will muttered vehemenantly, glancing coldly at the men. Jack turned to hear Danielle. She shrugged.

"They seem alright by me," she replied indifferently. "A crew is a crew. If they can get us to Isle de Muerta, then they're fine." Jack grinned and was about to comment on Danielle's frank response, but was cut off.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a voice asked down the line of men. Jack quirked an eyebrow and followed the voice curiously to a person wearing a largely-rimmed hat. Unwaveringly, he removed the hat to reveal the figure of a woman. Her eyes were a charcoal black, the same color as her hair; her figure a beautiful tan that only a native of the area could acquire.

"Anamaria," Jack stated with a grin. The woman slapped him abruptly, causing Jack's face to whip to the side. Danielle bit back a laugh, but Will couldn't resist and threw out a comment.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" he asked Jack, a savoring smile upon his lips; he would not forget this day.

"No, tha' one I deserved," Jack admitted glumly, his face stinging from the contact of Anamaria's hand to his face. He turned back around to face the vicious woman.

"You stole my boat!" she accused him harshly.

"Actually…" Jack began, but was instead met with another smack to the face. His dreadlocks went flying through the air. Danielle winced as she glanced at Jack's sore red cheek. "Borrowed," Jack correctly hastily, turning once more to face Anamaria and praying that he would not receive one more slap, "borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringin' it back to ye," he said.

"But you didn't!" Anamaria shouted again.

"Ye'll get another one," Jack offered, racking his brain for any way to get himself out of his situation with the mad woman.

"I will…" Anamaria threatened, a scowl on her face as she pointed a finger at him. Jack flinched, thinking he was in for another slap, but to his happiness, was not.

"A better one," Will cut in, enjoying this moment where Jack was going through so much. He could not help but annoy him more. Danielle cast Will a questioning glance, but smiled all the same at his cunning.

"A better one!" Jack agreed giddily, excitement flooding through his veins.

"That one," Will added, pointing out the Interceptor in the harbor. Jack immediately turned around to Will in dread.

"Wha' one?" he asked hastily. His gaze following Will's finger, he looked upon the Interceptor. "That one!" he growled to Will, but knew he could not go back on his word, lest he was in for a very angry Anamaria. He turned to Anamaria, a false smile upon his face.

"Aye," he said weakly, "tha' one. What say ye?" he asked in a more powerful voice. Anamaria contemplated the offer for a moment before shouting in unison with the rest of the crew.

"Aye!" Jack nodded once, allowing the crew to go aboard and get ready to set sail.

"Anchors away!" Cotton's parrot squawked. Gibbs ran up to Jack, his voice full of disbelief and fear.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir, let alone two!" He stuck up two fingers to stress his point. Danielle and Will still remained by them, listening to Gibb's exclamation. Danielle raised a brow at Gibb's when he mentioned it was "bad luck" to have women on a ship. Will, noticing this, laughed silently to himself and draped an arm around her, pulling her to him in a friendly gesture, subconsciously wishing to get rid of some of the tension between them. Danielle looked up to him and grinned. Meanwhile, Jack looked at Gibb's in doubt.

"It would be far worse no' to have 'er," he responded solemnly, not in the mood for another attack of Anamaria's. "Besides," he added, "Danielle is comin' aboard no matter wha' because o' Turner here. And wha' I say about women is the more, the merrier!" He grinned wildly at Gibbs, but Will simply rolled his eyes before letting Danielle go and assisting her up the gangplank and aboard the ship.

* * *

Jack soon followed aboard the ship, grinning toothily. Seeing Will and Danielle near, he swaggered over to them and pointed to himself. "Well, as ye know, I will be in the Captain's cabin. Ye, Miss Cooper, will be roomed with Anamaria in the Second Mate's cabin. I 'ope ye don' mind." Raising his head he nodded, then turned to Will. "An' you, Mr. Turner, will be roomed with Gibbs," he pointed back over his shoulder where Gibbs stood assisting the men in raising the sails, "in the First Mate's cabin." He raised a single finger. "Tha' way, I can 'ave ol' Bootstrap's son near me and still keep young Danielle safe." Will nodded once in his agreement. 

"Alright," the young man replied curtly, turning to Danielle. "Is that alright with you, Danielle? You won't have to spend time with these _pirates_." He spat out the word, his eyes turning to Jack, who simply raised his hands in defense, the beads in his dreadlocks clinking with the motion.

"Don' look at me, mate. As I've said before, ye have pirate in ye blood and will have to deal with tha' sometime. Now, I 'ave to get to me wheel." He pointed over to helm, Anamaria watching over it as she barked out orders to the men.

Danielle turned to Will in response to his earlier question.

"I suppose that will be fine. She can't be all that bad and it will get me away from some of these men." She glanced about at the rough pirates aboard the ship.

"Precisely," Will replied with a small smile, walking slowly to the stairs leading below deck, Danielle following. She leaned against the wood sides of the stairwell to assist in climbing down as Will watched her carefully.

* * *

Soon the ship was out at sea, finally traveling to Isle de Muerta, but as night fell, a terrible storm shook the waves, causing the sea to churn and toss the ship about. Jack stood gallantly at the wheel, acting completely unfazed with the storm as the crew struggled to keep the Interceptor afloat. Will, soaking to the brim with wet, pulled viciously on a rope to pull a sail up. Gibbs stood nearby, helping with the tedious work. Will turned to view Gibbs through his sopping wet hair. 

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" he hollered over the roar of the waves as another wave was coming by and crashed onto the deck of the ship.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're no' trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs replied smartly, little to no worry held in his voice. He turned and clambered up to the wheel to speak to Jack as Will glanced at his receding back in question. His features were scrunched in confusion, but he paid it no heed. Pulling the rope a moment more, he tied it about a hook and glanced upward to see his job done. Quickly, he grabbed hold of the mast and looked about the ship, seeing if any others needed help of any kind.

His mind was somewhat at ease because he knew Danielle to be below deck, waiting out the storm. She would be wise not to come up; the waves could easily sweep her away and out to sea, only allowing her to drown. He grimaced at the thought and shook his head roughly, his hair whipping droplets of water about the already soaking ship. The rain fell hard about him and he squinted his eyes in attempt to see anything around him. Scanning across the staircase leading down below, his gaze came across Danielle, wearing her typical white tunic with a pair of dark brown trousers. She stood just inside the stairwell, looking out at the crew. Will's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed as he grew a bit angered at her foolishness to come up. Carefully, he started making his way across the deck to speak with her.

* * *

Danielle had grown tired of below deck and wished to see how things were concerning the storm. Sitting up from her hammock within the Second Mate's cabin, she came to an upright position, and swung her legs over its side. The waves could be heard crashing against the ship just beside her and the hammock swayed wildly about. She managed to keep it steady at the moment, however, due to her feet being planted firmly upon the wooden floor. 

The room was laid out like so: if one entered the doorway, across was the right side of the ship, but between those two walls of the room hung two hammocks, parallel to each other with a four foot distance apart. To the far corner of the room stood an old wooden desk, nailed firmly to the deck below, along with a creaky chair. The desk held one drawer where ink, some parchment, and a quill could be found if the occupant had the skill of writing. Also, to the left side of the door swung a hook where a lantern could be hung at night.

Danielle looked over at the desk, her eyes drawn to the floorboards, wondering if the nails would hold. A shiver climbed up her spine and she glanced upward, her ears hearing the sharp tapping of rain spattering over the deck. Another wave crashed against the ship causing her to lurch forward suddenly. Grabbing hold of one side of her hammock, she was able to keep herself from falling to the floor. The one lantern in the room swung about harshly upon the hook, which squeaked loudly from the ceiling; the light shed from it cast a strange yellow glow about, but even that glow rocked with the violent movement of the lantern. Danielle watched the contraption swing about on from its position, then allowed her eyes to take in her state of dress. She wore her normal pirate garb, her sword strapped to her side and pistol holstered in the belt she wore.

In an attempt to distract her mind from thoughts of going up on deck, she partially unsheathed her sword and watched as the light glinted against the blade. Turning the hilt slowly in her hand, she examined it and its fine craftsmanship. Will had made it, and that is what made it special to her. _Will…_she thought, her mind turning to her friend that stood just above her helping the crew no doubt. She wondered if he was alright and how the crew itself was doing. Would the storm pass soon? In agitation, she sheathed the sword once more and stood from the hammock, her hand reaching out to grab the side of it to assist her balance. The ship rocked more violently than before as the waves moved against it; she would not manage walking independently with her lack of balance and would need to hold onto various items to keep from falling. Moving along the woven material to a side wall, she leaned against it for support.

Her weight pressed against the wooden wall and as her hands groped against it, she slowly slid her way along to reach the doorway. Coming to Anamaria's hammock which stood between her own hammock and the door, she grabbed it with one hand and firmly held tight as she bent underneath it, her other hand still leaning and pressing against the wall. Slowly, she continued onward, her goal to simply reach the doorway and pass through; then she would concentrate on getting through the hall. Another large wave rocked the ship and lunged her forward, so she rammed towards the doorway. Danielle groaned as her body contacted the wood next to the door. Leaning against it, she scrambled to get her feet under her and come to a stand. Reaching out, she grasped the handle of the doorway and rested against it, her weight now on it somewhat. She waited for a moment to once more get her balance as the waves rocked her in its normal violent manner. Finally, ready once more, she opened the door and clung to the wall outside, pulling her way through. Closing the door swiftly behind her, she leaned against the wooden paneling and staggered onward through the hall, the stairway leading to the deck visible and not too distant.

Coming to the stairs, she clambered up them, her arms stretched out to both walls at her side to keep steady. Looking out onto the deck, she observed the mayhem. She stood on one of the steps, leaning once more against the wall as she resided just within the shelter of the hall's ceiling. Glancing about, she noticed men scurry about, pulling ropes and raising sails all in order to keep the ship floating. Anamaria's voice could be heard barking out orders to the crew, though her form was not at all visible. Jack, Danielle knew, was up at the wheel, steering the ship on its course, but she could not see Will anywhere. Danielle thought he would be among the crew, assisting Gibbs or doing some duty such as that. The rain lashed against her face and the salt sea sprayed about as she looked in vain for her friend. Her grip slackened upon the wood somewhat as her concentration turned to finding Will, wonder and some dread beginning to seep into her heart.

Then, though, her concentration was once again broken as the ship ran headlong into a wave, causing it to surge forward. Her eyes widened as she observed men holding onto robes and masts for dear life as she herself went flying forward from the steps onto the deck. Luckily, her grip upon the door frame she had been holding tightened under instinct as she was thrown to the deck. The only thing that kept her from falling to the ship's rail and therefore to the dark sea waters was her one hand holding on white-knuckled to the doorway. She watched her hand with fearful eyes, knowing her grip would most likely slip if there was another wave. The fear began settling in her heart as the rain caused her fingers to slide from the wood, but then a hand came jutting and grasped her forearm tightly, resolute in not letting her fall. Her eyes moved upward, following the arm to land upon the face of Will. He clutched onto the other side of the doorway with all his strength, his teeth clenched in determination as he held onto her arm. A grunt emitting from his lips, he wrenched Danielle to him and moved into the stairwell, pulling her quickly behind him.

Danielle leaned against the wooden paneling by the stairs once more and coughed loudly as she was dragged downward into the hall by Will. He refused to stop moving until she was far enough away from the doorway. Leaning his back against the wall himself, his hair dripping down the sides of his face, he grabbed Danielle by the shoulders and placed her against the wall opposite him. He breathed heavily in fatigue at the breakneck speed he had moved and simply looked Danielle over for a moment, being sure she was fine. She was apparently cold and wet, along with being a little afraid, but was well enough. Raising a finger for her to wait a moment, he turned and ran down the hall into his own room and grabbed a towel before returning.

Throwing it about her shoulders, he rubbed her to warm her up somewhat. Danielle panted and looked up at him, offering a weak smile.

"Thank you," she breathed quietly. Will nodded and continued rubbing her to help. Though he had been out on deck longer, getting wet and cold, he was numb to those feelings at the moment, all his worry focused on Danielle. His clothes stuck to him with wet, but to that he paid no heed. After a few moments of silence, he spoke.

"What were you doing out there?" he asked breathlessly, confusion written upon his face. "Why did you come up on deck?" He let go of Danielle, observing as she moved her hands to hold the towel more tightly about her.

"I wanted to see if everyone was alright," she responded truthfully. "I was worried and uneasy down there." She turned her head and nodded down the hall. Once more, she turned to look at Will. "I didn't mean to come out on deck. I was staying just in the stairwell, but that wave sent me flying forward." Will nodded again and smiled somewhat.

"I noticed," he said. "Good thing I was there or you would have fallen. I saw you come out and was walking over to you when the wave hit. When I noticed you hanging on the edge of the door, I tried to get over to you." Danielle furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I had been looking for you, but didn't see you anywhere." Will shrugged in response, his breathing easing up a bit.

"You must not have noticed me or weren't looking the right direction," he said simply, his eyes locking on hers. He could not believe he had almost lost her in that moment. When he had seen her struggle to hold onto the ship, his heart nearly leapt in his chest and his sole desire had been to get to her and save her. Earlier, he had been a bit angry at her idea of coming up on deck, but _now_, he was only relieved. Without thought, he pulled her into a hug.

Danielle, surprised at his sudden action, frowned as he pulled her to himself. Once she realized what he did, she smiled slightly and returned the friendly gesture. She assumed the reason for it had been because of worry and shock, therefore saw no reason in not hugging him back. As fast as he had embraced her, Will released her, allowing her to fall back against the wall. Straightening out the towel about her shoulders, he offered a smile.

"I'm glad to see you safe," he explained sincerely, looking once more into her eyes. "You had me worried." Danielle smiled in response and rested a hand on his shoulder in understanding.

"I know," she replied, her eyes turning to the wooden planks beneath their feet. "I was scared there myself," she admitted. Will looked at her kindly and cocked his head to the side, then placed his hands upon her shoulders, holding her at arms length.

"That is not something to be ashamed of. I would be afraid if that had happened to me." Removing one hand, he raised her face to look him in the eyes. "And I was afraid for you. My only goal was to reach you in time," he concluded quietly before turning and offering her an arm. "You are dripping wet now," he said with a chuckle, attempting to raise the tension that had settled in the moment. "Why don't you go change into some dry clothes?" Danielle laughed to herself and took his arm gratefully, holding tight to him for balance, her other hand once more leaning against the wall as they walked to her cabin. At reaching the door, he released her arm, allowing her to enter the cabin.

"Will you be alright getting in and changing?" he asked, simply thinking of her own safety and not how the question could be used in attempt to join her. Danielle chuckled quietly and nodded her head, opening the door with one hand, allowing it to fly open on its own accord, giving Will full view to the small room. Taking a second's glance in, he looked once more to Danielle.

"I should be fine," she stated with another small nod. "I might have some difficulty, but should overall be alright." She looked down at her sopping wet clothes, her hair equally as wet sticking to her skin. She definitely needed to change, although it seemed Will would need to too. She voiced her question. "Are _you_ going to change?"

Will raised his arms, now once more feeling the soaking clothes stick to him since his worry had passed. He grinned and shook his head, beads of water droplets flying about at the mere action. Reaching up, he removed the fabric that held his messy pony tail together, allowing his hair to fall and frame his face before once more picking it up and tying it back. "No," he replied. "I might go back up on deck and help out once you are done. Do you want me to wait till you've changed?" he then questioned. Danielle pulled back her drenched hair, allowing it to fall back behind her shoulders before replying.

"If you would like. I really don't mind," she said with a shrug. Will nodded, then gave a small smile.

"Alright then," he replied in a calm, even voice. "I will." He would gladly wait for Danielle, wanting her to simply be safe. Though the storm was now subsiding somewhat, the ship was still being rocked about roughly and she could possibly injure herself even in the simple process of changing clothing. Once she was done, he would be sure she was settled and alright, then go back up on deck and continue to help Gibbs and the others. They most likely realized his absence and would wonder where he had gotten to.

Danielle agreed and turned to enter her room, closing the door behind her. Carefully, she made her way to a sack that lay on the floor, containing her clothing and items for the journey. Kneeling down before the sack, she rustled within it and pulled out another white tunic and a pair of black trousers. Holding the clothes in one hand, she crawled a little to her hammock and tossed her clothes into it, using it to pull her to her feet. Her eyes looked once at the door Will stood behind before she slowly began changing, being careful not to slip from the hammock as the ship swayed.

* * *

Will stood behind the door, arms folded across his chest as he leaned back against the wall, his head clunking softly as he allowed it to rest against the paneling. He sighed quietly to himself; he was so relieved at having Danielle safe and alive. She had been close to death, yet had luckily been rescued. This was exactly why he did not want her to join him in the first place, but now she was alright. That was all that mattered. Reaching up with one hand, he ran it across his face. He would have to continue to watch her closely because he would never forgive himself if he allowed anything to happen. 

Danielle soon reemerged from the cabin, fully dressed in some warm, dry clothes. Will stood straight and turned to her with a smile. She returned the smile as she closed the door softly behind her.

"Well," Will commented, "you must feel much better in some warm clothes." He raised his hands and grinned, poking fun at himself. "Unfortunately, I get to remain like this for a little longer." Danielle chuckled a little to be modest, but actually felt sorry for him to have to stay in such a state. If anyone deserved to get into some warm clothing, it was certainly not her, yet there she was.

"Do you _have _to go back up there?" she asked with a glance up the hall to the doorway, then turning to look him in the eyes. Will shrugged helplessly before responding.

"I should get back up there. I'm supposed to help the crew and the storm hasn't completely died down yet." Danielle looked in sympathy at him. She also wondered what she could do to keep calm and at ease while she waited in her cabin. Will placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just promise me not to come on deck again tonight. I do not want a repeat of what happened." He smiled in jest, though his eyes were completely serious. Danielle saw the emotion in his eyes and nodded in utter sincerity.

"Do not worry, Will. I won't." Will smiled gratefully.

"Just try to rest. Maybe get some sleep," he suggested simply. "If the storm dies down before long, I'll come in and see you before I go rest a little myself." He hugged her once more, though this time in less of a reassuring way; this time to simply inform her he would be fine and to wish her a good sleep. Pulling away, he looked her in the eyes. "If you need me, just call out for someone from the stairs and have them get me, but you should be fine." Releasing her completely from his grasp, he stepped back and offered a smile.

"Keep safe, Will," Danielle asked calmly. He laughed lightly in response.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," he reassured her before turning on his heel and running out into the wind and rain once more. Once his form was no longer visible to her, Danielle turned and opened her door once more, stumbling in and slowly walking back to her hammock the exact same way she had done moving to the door previously. She grasped the fabric of the hammock and shuffled over to the center, sitting on it, then swinging her legs up as well. Though the waves continued to pound against the wood of the boat and the hammock swayed quickly to and fro, she managed to empty her mind and slowly drift into a deep sleep, the candle from the lantern flickering from its height, casting a warm glow about the small room.

* * *

Hours later, the tramping of feet could be heard in the hall of the ship, grumbling and groans accompanying the noise. By now it was early morning, still dark out, and the storm had finally subsided, allowing the crew to get some well deserved rest. As a large wave they poured into the hall, walking to their own quarters on the ship, all weary and wet. A boisterous voice could be heard from the back of the group of men. 

"Alrigh', men. Well done. Ye all deserve a good ol' rest. A little later we should be at Isle de Muerta." Soon that voice died down too as it moved on to its own cabin. Only one pair of boots could be heard and Danielle's door creaked open, a figure looking in to see the girl fast asleep within her hammock. The figure smiled easily to itself before whispering a few words.

"Sleep well, Danielle," Will said into the silence before closing the door softly and walking to his own quarters.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I worked pretty hard on it and am pretty proud of my writing here. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I'll try to write more often, but I won't be making any promises. I look forward to some reviews, criticisms, whatever (besides flames). So, you know what to do and I say again, I hope you enjoyed this! 


	10. A Rescue Mission

I'm right back to it. I believe my muses are alive once more! Again, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 9 and look forward to this one now.

Once again…

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor any of the characters. I only own Danielle.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Rescue Mission 

The ship swayed much more calmly in the blue Caribbean waters, the storm having disappeared early in the morning; now there seemed no sign whatsoever of the disaster having happened. Danielle slowly woke, though did not wish to open her eyes. The shuffling of feet and banging of crates being moved could be heard above on deck. These were typical sounds to be found on a ship, not to mention the occasional roaring of the waves and a holler from the crew. Danielle groaned and turned restlessly in her hammock, wishing all to become silent once more. She had stayed up late in the night earlier in worry of Will and the others. Her ears perked, although, as she heard the creak of her door and the single step of a booted foot.

"I thought you said you were a sailor, missy," Anamaria remarked from the doorway, a smirk on her face. Danielle turned on her back and opened her eyes wide, staring at the ceiling momentarily, before craning her head to the side to view the pirate woman. She frowned.

"From what Jack tells me, I understand you couldn't stand the waves last night, but we've been up for a few hours now," the dark-skinned woman continued. "That Turner asked us to let you sleep a bit more." She crossed her arms before her chest and leaned against the doorframe. Danielle furrowed her brow at her comment, then struggled to sit up, swinging her legs to the wooden floor. Quickly, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Usually I'm up earlier," she stated, still rubbing her eyes delicately. "I don't know why I didn't wake...otherwise I'd be doing my duties right now." She removed her fingers to view the woman more clearly. Anamaria simply chuckled to herself.

"I can tell you why you slept in, lass," she said with a knowing smirk. "Who wouldn't sleep in when you're in a pirate crew? Most of us stayed up later into the night than you," she nodded at Danielle, "and then woke earlier, being put to work." She shoved herself from the doorframe to stand straight again and lowered her arms to her sides.

"Anyway," she added, "Jack told me it was time to wake you and get you to work, so be up on deck soon." She stepped from the cabin, holding onto the doorframe, then leaned in and grabbed the handle before shutting it tight. Danielle sat for a moment, listening to the sloshing of the waves against the ship, then stood up on stiff legs, holding onto the hammock and stepping over to her sack of clothes and pulling out a clean tunic. Swiftly, she began to change.

* * *

In a few minutes' time, Danielle stepped up on deck, only to view the crew leisurely doing their duties. The sky was somewhat overcast, everything lighted in a hazy grey due to the storm no doubt. Even the waters themselves were not their customary, tranquil blue. Slowly, she walked farther out onto the deck and turned about to look above the doorway from where she had come and to the helm. Jack stood there sailing on in silence, glancing at a compass in his hand every now and then. Suddenly, her thoughts were broken by a voice. 

"Danielle!" She turned once more to look behind, seeing Will approach her at a rapid pace. A slight smile was playing on his lips as he came to stand before her. Danielle simply smiled in return.

"Morning, Will," she said cheerily enough.

"Good morning," he replied with a nod, the smile slowly disappearing from his features. He seemed somewhat anxious to Danielle, who simply quirked an eyebrow at his peculiar behavior. "How did you sleep?" he asked quickly. She pondered a response, her eyes moving to the sea as she thought.

"Well enough. I heard you asked Jack to let me sleep in," she added with a furrowed brow. "Why?" Will allowed a ghost of a smile to play at his lips as he shrugged.

"I don't know. I suppose I thought you needed the rest." Danielle looked at him doubtfully.

"You needed it more than me," she said in a certain tone. Will simply shrugged again.

"I'm doing fine for now, just a little eager to get to Elizabeth." His gaze turned to the sea in longing and desire. Danielle, looking at his profile, observed his eyes, shining in worry and concern. He simply glanced in yearning for a moment in silence, then swiftly turned to view Danielle again. "Speaking of which," he added hurriedly, "Jack says we'll be arriving at the island soon, today in fact!" He smiled happily, primarily in relief. To this, Danielle nodded, her lips curving upward, glad to see Will in such a joyful mood concerning Elizabeth's rescue. They were interrupted, although, by a slurred voice.

"Indeed, I did," Jack said, coming to a stand between the two, his eyes looking from one to the other, than back again, remaining silent for a few moments. "Aye," he finally continued on, "we'll be rescuing ye bonny lass soon, savvy?" He nodded to Will, a grin coming to his face, his gold teeth shining. Abruptly, he turned about face, beckoning Will and Danielle to follow. He spun once more, his body swerving around as his eyes looked up to the wheel and watched Anamaria steer. "Le's go talk abou' 'ow we'll rescue ye're Elizabeth. Anamaria can steer for a while," he murmured, then walked on, his boots thumping upon the wooden planks as he moved down the length of the ship at an easy pace.

Will nodded curtly and followed with a firm step, assisting Danielle with a hand as he moved on. His eyes became like steel: sharp, alert, and… distrusting. To Danielle he would act cheerful and polite because of their past together, but he was still skeptical concerning the pirates he sailed with, not to mention the fact that anything concerning Elizabeth brought a flare to his eyes.

"What do you plan on doing?" he asked Jack in a stern, almost rude manner. Danielle looked in questioning at his sudden change in demeanor, watching as Jack stopped and spun around, waiting for them to catch up, then preparing to recite another 'brilliant' plan to them. Once Will stood before Jack, he allowed Danielle to slip her hand from his grasp and stand on her own, though not without keeping an eye on her.

"Alrigh'," Jack began, his face holding no expression as he spoke, "I'll tell ye wha' we shall try to do." He pointed to Will flamboyantly as he spoke. "I know for a fact tha' Barbossa 'ill be goin' to Isle de Muerta, an' tha's where we're headed. I also 'ave a sketchy idea o' what he's up to…" he trailed off for a moment, then picked it up again, "because as ye mos' likely found out, 'is crew doesn't die easily." He grinned, though there was nothing particularly worth smiling about. Will nodded briskly, not liking the idea of where this story was going. "Tha's cause they want to lift the curse upon them. Ye see…Barbossa and 'is crew can't necessarily die…" Jack became slightly hesitant as he continued on. "they're immortal and I think they go' ye Elizabeth to break the curse." He made sure to leave out the tiny detail of Barbossa needing the blood of a Turner, which Elizabeth definitely was not. Will frowned, his eyes piercing into Jack's, his mood foul. Slowly, he crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the pirate. Jack paid no attention to Will's dirty looks, and instead continued on.

"Well, firs' we'll see if we can rescue Elizabeth from the Pearl, and if no', we'll 'ave to go on the island an' rescue 'er before the ceremony starts. We'll jus' 'ave to row out there an' get her. No' too hard," he said indifferently, another grin coming to his lips as his dreadlocks shook about. Will looked sullen, his gaze turning to the planks beneath his feet.

"I guess that will have to do," he said hesitantly, wondering if there was some easier way, but he would risk his life to save Elizabeth nonetheless. A sigh escaped from him as he pondered what could be done. They would have to rescue Elizabeth from the pirates, but how; by stealth, by numbers? He questioned the thought aloud to Jack.

"Well, it'll be by sneakin' if we can manage it," Jack responded coolly. "We'll jus' slip aboar' the Pearl, fin' ye lass, and take 'er back 'ere." He pointed loosely down at the ship as he came to finish his thought, but then quickly added, "Oh, and it'll jus' be ye and I, Turner. The crew can wait 'ere." At that, Danielle spoke up, wishing to have a say in who goes. She wanted to help Will as much as she was able to and wished to help him rescue Elizabeth.

"Wait," Danielle interjected, causing both men to look at her. "I'd like to come along too." Will sighed and pulled a hand through his hair at her comment.

"Danielle," he said almost in a whine, taking her arm in his grasp and leading her away from Jack to speak alone. "I don't want you to go out there," he said in a hushed whisper, his eyes looking pleadingly into her own. Only care and worry could now be seen within them, and this time not directed to Elizabeth, but Danielle. "It'll be dangerous with those pirates. Jack and I can manage. We'll just get Elizabeth from them and return here." His eyes looked up at the sky as he searched for the right words to continue. Finally, deciding upon what to say, he looked at her again. "I want you to just stay here with the crew. I would feel more at ease," he said calmly, his eyes now holding no emotion, but simply searching her own eyes to see if she would truly do as he asked. Danielle stared back at him, hearing the yearning in his voice, but made no response. Fear crept into her eyes, for she worried about Will's own safety. He was a brilliant swordsman, but could he fight off such vile beings? Will, noticing she did not reply, took her hand and held it tightly in one of his own.

"Please Danielle," he practically begged. "Will you do this…for me?" All the sadness and worry in his eyes caused Danielle's resolve to falter. He cared about her more than his own life and only wished for her safety. It would be cruel to disobey his word, no matter her own feelings concerning the subject.

"Alright, Will," she finally said weakly, her eyes downcast at the planks that layered the ship. A small smile of relief spread across Will's face. "Thank you, Danielle," he said earnestly, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Actually," a voice interrupted at their side, "I agree with Turner." Will turned and glared at Jack for having eavesdropped on their conversation. Jack ignored the frustrated looks and continued on unfazed. "Barbossa's crew isn't really the easiest bunch to figh', love…primarily due to the fact tha' their…well, _dead_."

"So," he concluded, clapping his hands in front of him and pointing them to both Will and Danielle, "all tha' said, I am goin' back up to me wheel an' we'll be arrivin' at Isle de Muerta soon enough." Saying so, Jack sauntered back along the ship and to the helm, taking it from Anamaria and whisking out his compass to glance at.

Once Jack had gone, Will turned back to Danielle, being sure they could have a moment's piece without fear of someone eavesdropping. It was hard for him; he worried for both the safety of Elizabeth and Danielle. Elizabeth was off with the pirates and Danielle just had to be watched somewhat, and although it was sometimes stressful for him to keep an eye on Danielle, she did bring more comfort to his troubled heart. Still, he understood he had increased her worry; she only came to help him and comfort him, after all.

"Danielle," he said softly, his eyes holding compassion, "I know you're nervous for my safety and that you want to be sure I am alright. I see your reasoning perfectly clear, but I worry about you too." A brisk sigh escaped his lips as he continued on tentatively. "With your disability I always try to keep one eye on you, to be sure you are doing alright. That and I believe that the trip to save Elizabeth would be hard for you. I care too much for both of you to bare losing one of you. Knowing you are here on the ship and safe will take one less worry from my mind." He could see why she wished to accompany Jack and himself easily, and he hoped she would see his own reasons in asking her to remain. Danielle glanced up at him before responding simply,

"If my staying here eases your mind, it will ease my mind." She offered a smile to show no hard feelings and that she, too, saw his point. Will smiled back and took her arm, slowly leading her to the side of the ship. Once there, he let her free and leaned against the rail, his eyes roaming across the grey skies above. It was peculiar weather, dark, mysterious; almost as if nature itself knew what day this was for them: a day when bravery would be tested in all. The waters were a dark murky grey as well, holding none of their usual captivating beauty and calm. Fog soon surrounded their ship: a thick, impenetrable fog. The wrecks of other ships could be seen floating along the water; masts, driftwood…many, many ships. It seemed as if a curse was placed on the route the Interceptor was forced to sail through. Gibbs soon approached behind the pair, looking distastefully down at the waters below.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many hones' sailors 'ave been claimed by this passage," he commented dismally to the pair. Will, not wishing to look at the dreaded water any longer, tore his eyes from it and instead looked to Jack standing at the wheel, compass in hand.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" he questioned the older pirate suddenly, drawing the attention of Danielle as well, though she kept her gaze fixed on the sea, listening to the conversation instead. Will turned completely from the ship's rail to look fully at Jack with a nod. Gibbs glanced up to the captain as well.

"No' a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind ta go after the treasure o' Isla de Muerta," Gibbs explained, taking a swig from his hipflask. "Tha' was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Danielle whirled around at the newly revealed news to view Gibbs.

"_What?_" said Will and Danielle simultaneously, both staring at Gibbs in disbelief, causing the man to choke on his liquor.

"_He _was captain of the Black Pearl," Danielle said, looking Gibbs full in the eye and pointing at Jack, who stood proudly at the wheel, to be sure she heard right.

"Aye, lass," Gibbs said with a nod, "he was; tha' was back before Barbossa took over." He looked over Danielle's shoulder to view Jack. "From wha' I hear, he wasn't too bad o' a captain."

"He failed to mention that," Will murmured, his suspicions rising by the minute. His eyes shifted to glare at Jack, narrowing slightly in the process.

"He never told us he was captain of the Black Pearl," Danielle commented to Gibbs. "Why wouldn't he tell us?" she questioned aloud, wondering why such a vital piece of information concerning their entire trip was kept hidden from them. Her dark orbs turned to take in Jack, roaming over his form at the wheel. This new secret let her view Jack in a different light.

He was a true pirate: a devilish, sneaky, secretive swashbuckler. Her mind took her back to two weeks prior, when she heard of her parents murder by pirates. They would murdered by these vile men who only searched for profit, why should Jack be any different? Danielle had originally seen the crew as a bunch of determined, though a bit rowdy, bunch of sailors, but were they truly violent, barbaric, heartless villains as Will saw them? Were they the same as the men who had killed her parents…? Hurt touched Danielle's heart as she thought how easily she had been fooled by the pirates' unique charm and carelessness. They were men who searched only for profit. Danielle was shaken from her thoughts as Gibbs continued on about Jack.

"Well, he plays things closer ta the vest now," the elder pirate explained of Jack. "An' a hard-learned lesson it was." Gibbs moved a bit away from the rail to get a seat on a crate before he continued his tale. Will helped Danielle move to a crate across from Gibbs and allowed her to sit, before he sat beside her. Once they all were settled, Gibbs continued his tale.

"See, three days ou' on the venture, the firs' mate comes ta 'im an' says everythin's an equal share. Tha' should mean the location o' the treasure too, so Jack gives up the bearin's. Tha' night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island an' left him ta die, but no' before he'd gone mad 'ith the heat."

"That explains a lot," Danielle muttered under her breath, as Will spoke aloud.

"Ah," he said, as if finally coming to understand something, "so that's the reason for all the…." He swayed his body, making bizarre jerky hand movements to mimic Jack. Danielle chuckled at the crazy antics, causing Will to smile a bit. Gibbs just looked at the two as if they were insane.

"Reason's go' nothin' ta do with it," he countered, as if it were an obvious answer. "Now, ye two," he began again, "when a man is marooned he is given' a pistol with a single shot…one shot." Danielle's eyes widened slightly at the information, finding it interesting, yet not surprising. They were pirates after all…barbaric, good-for-nothing, ruffians…. "Well, it won't do much good huntin'," Gibbs continued, "or ta be rescued. But after three weeks o' starvin' belly an' thirst, tha' pistol 'ill start ta look real friendly. But Jack," Gibbs said, getting more excited as he went along, "he escaped the island, and he still 'as tha' one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate…."

"Barbossa," Will stated simply, coming to understand more about Jack. Danielle glanced over at Will in shock, not realizing how he came up with such a conclusion.

"Aye," Gibbs said in agreement.

"Barbossa?" she repeated in confusion, looking to Will for an explaination.

"Of course," he replied with a nod, not the least bit troubled with having to explain his reasoning. "Why else would Jack not have the Black Pearl, while Barbossa does? Jack obviously loves the sea and being captain, if you want to call him a captain…. He wants his ship back and he plans on finding a means to get Barbossa's attention." Will yearned to tell Danielle what he had heard at 'The Faithful Bride', that Jack planned on using him as 'leverage' to get the ship back. Still, Will, realizing it was not the best time to speak of such things to Danielle, especially since Gibbs was in on it, he held his tongue. Instead he came up with another question that plagued his mind.

"How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye," said Gibbs excitedly. "He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days an' three nights till all manner o' sea creatures came an' acclimated ta 'is presence. On the fourth mornin' he roped a couple o' sea turtles, lashed 'em together, and made a raft!"

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" said Will skeptically, wondering what fool would believe such a farfetched tale.

"How can you physically do that?" asked Danielle, a quizzical look on her features, as she glanced at Gibbs for an answer.

"Aye, sea turtles," Gibbs insisted, nodding fervently, believing every word he spoke. Will, shocked that the man could be so dull, brought up an obvious question.

"What did he use for rope?" Gibbs opened his mouth, about to answer, when he came to realize, he did not _know _the right answer.

"Human hair…" a voice spoke out, causing the three to look to one side, seeing Jack as he overheard their conversation, "from my back." Danielle grimaced, the idea sounding repulsive and completely foolish. Gibbs nodded with a grin, although, finding the answer satisfactory. "Le' go the anchor!" Jack yelled out to the crew suddenly. Will and Gibbs jumped from their seats, Gibbs coming to stand beside Jack as the captain hurried along to one of the row boats.

"Mr. Turner an' I are to go ashore," he explained to Gibbs, indifferently, intent on getting to the boat. Gibbs questioned Jack of something, but neither Danielle nor Will paid attention. Will, instead, helped Danielle to her feet.

"Will, please," Danielle pleaded once more, looking up into his eyes as she caught her balance. Will shook his head. He would have no other way.

"I understand your reasons," he said truthfully, "but I don't want you to come." Letting her go, he turned and ran down the ship to where Jack spoke to Gibbs. "Jack!" he yelled out, catching the pirate's attention. Will nodded over to Danielle, causing Jack to look in that direction.

"Oh, righ'," he murmured, looking to Gibbs. "Be sure young Ms. Cooper, stays on boar', savvy?" he ordered quietly to the pirate, so only he would hear.

"Aye, Cap'n," replied Gibbs with a dutiful nod. "I'll be sure she don't leave."

"Tha's wha' I wan' ta 'ear. Don't wan' to get Bootstrap's boy in a frenzy, do we now?" Spinning about, he swaggered over to the dingy, preparing to climb down. "Come along, Mr. Turner. Time to save ye bonny lass," he said, climbing down and into the boat. Will turned to Danielle and offered a smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine and back soon," he said quietly to ease her worries. With a nod, he turned and jumped to the ship's rail, leaping down into the rowboat beside Jack, relieved to finally be rescuing Elizabeth. Finally, after all his hours of worrying, she would be safe and out of harm's way.

* * *

Danielle cautiously walked to the rail and leaned over, watching as Jack ordered Gibbs untie the boat. Her eyes stayed trained on Will, who sat in the boat, observing Jack's commands as he waited to row out to the Pearl. Jack stuck a leg out of the boat and kicked it against the Interceptor to get some space to paddle. 

"All righ', we'll shove off," he commented, turning back to Will. Danielle smiled slightly as she stared out at Will, eventually catching his eye. He smiled in return and raised his hand, waving a slight bit, but his attention was once more captured by Jack. "Ye ge' to row, Turner." Will rolled his eyes and with a disgruntled sigh, picked up the paddles and set them in position, soon beginning to pull them through the motion of rowing, the boat slowly sailing away and into the thick fog around them. The smile Danielle had held as she watched Will slipped from her lips as soon as he disappeared from sight. She hoped Jack wouldn't do anything idiotic and harm Will, be it incidental or intentional. With a slightly aggravated, nervous sigh, she turned from the rail and sullenly walked to the center of the deck, taking a seat on a lone crate set there.

Gibbs slowly made his way over to Danielle and glanced down at her. He grabbed hold of some of the rigging, looping his hand into it as he stood. There was nothing else to be done then. They just had to wait until Jack returned, then could sail off and get back to work.

"Ah, don't worry abou' Will. Jack 'ill take good care o' 'im," he commented with complete ease, sensing that Danielle was now worried. Internally, he chuckled to himself. If it wasn't Will worrying over Danielle's safety, it was her worrying over Will's. "Jack migh' be a little…" he contemplated over what to say. "…odd," he finally decided, "but he'll make sure Bootstrap's son is safe. He owes it ta ol' Bootstrap. Helped him out o' a lot o' trouble years back. Always 'as a good friend ta 'im." Danielle nodded and looked at Gibbs with a weak smile.

"Of course," she said, doubt still heard heavily in her voice. Gibbs heaved a sigh, trying to think of a way to calm the girl. She was a nice young one after all, always meaning to be pleasant and all. Even though Turner was supposed to help Jack get the Pearl back from Barbossa, he was sure Jack would try to keep him safe, but there was always the Code…. Still, it was best to keep Danielle safe and calm.

"'ave I told ya that I knew young Will years back?" he asked her, finally deciding on what he could say. Moving from the rigging, he came and sat across from her. Danielle looked at him quizzically.

"You knew Will before this journey?"

"Aye," said Gibbs nodding. "'bout…eight years ago now. Met 'im as a lad." Danielle sat up straighter, finding interest in what Gibbs was saying. Her eyes remained on him, finding it coincidental that he had met Will years earlier and here they were working together again, but what she found even stranger was that Will had met a pirate when he was young, what he loathed throughout his life.

"Ya see," Gibbs continued, "I 'as sailin' from England with 'lizabeth's father an' the present Commodore and young 'lizabeth herself. I 'as in the British Navy then. Well, one day young 'lizabeth saw this boy floatin' on a piece o' driftwood in the water. We pulled him up onboard, then noticed a gian' shipwreck. Driftwood all over, burning, the ship barely afloat. Corpses littered the water." Gibbs grimaced. That day was not one of his fondest memories. "A shor' distance away I swear I saw black sails. I knew it 'as pirates, but none o' the other men believed me. The ship sailed out o' sight quick, but I 'as talkin' about Will," he said hastily, realizing he had gone off topic. Danielle listened intently, coming to realize that what Gibbs spoke of had to be the day of the shipwreck Will mentioned, shortly after he had left Portsmouth.

"Well, when the boy came aroun', he mentioned 'is name 'as Will Turner and came from Portsmouth. 'lizabeth was ta watch over him on the Governor's orders. Will usually spent time with 'lizabeth, both o' them playin' out on the deck. He'd talk ta us sailors every now an' then, giving 'is thoughts on the ship an' such. Said he had ta work on the ship he had been on, swabbin' an' cleanin' an' such. Well, we docked at Port Royal, where the Governor was ta settle, takin' over for some poor chum. I stuck around for a while, workin' at the docks mos'ly. Las' I heard o' Will, he had been taken in by an ol' widow there an' he started workin' at the smithy for Brown. Shor'ly after tha' I resigned from the Navy and sailed out ta Tortuga. Tha's where I've been since."

Danielle nodded thoughtfully to Gibb's story, finding it interesting to hear about Will as a boy from another's point of view. She was amazed to think that he had left her in Portsmouth to meet up with Elizabeth and Gibbs and all the people she had so recently met. Will had had _some _adventure on his leaving home.

Gibbs smiled, seeing he had gotten Danielle thinking about his story and probably other things relating to it. Her mind was off of Will and Jack and the mission and that would relax her a great deal. Thinking of when the two had left, Gibbs estimated it had been about half an hour. Hopefully they would be back on board in half an hour to an hour more. If they somehow rescued Elizabeth and brought her back, they would have to sail out of there fast. Barbossa would most likely be on their tail, wanting the girl back. The crew just had to be prepared to leave when ready, but all they had to do until then was wait….

* * *

Finally, Chapter 10 is complete! I hope that tides you over until I can get the next chapter out. Also, I suspect most of you Pirates fans have seen Dead Man's Chest. I have too. It was a good movie in my opinion. I enjoyed how they made it a bit darker and had a completely unique plot. I would enjoy hearing your thoughts on the new movie in your reviews, so please review this chapter as always. Thank you! 


	11. Revelations

Alrighty! On to Chapter 11. Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 10. It was a lot of talk I know. This one will have action though, so be happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, only characters unassociated with the films, such as Danielle.

* * *

Chapter 11: Revelations

Danielle sat alone on a crate on the deck of the Interceptor. She sighed quietly from her position, her eyes roaming across the ship, taking in what little was happening. It had been practically an hour and a half since Jack and Will's departure, but it felt as if it had been years. About to stand and go below deck, a yell met Danielle's ears, not to mention the rest of the crew.

"Hey, send down a rope!" _Will,_ thought Danielle, a smile coming to her face. Immediately, she jumped up and clumsily hurried to the ship's rail. Leaning out and over the rail, she grinned at seeing Will safe and sound. He looked up impatiently at the crew as they threw down a rope to tie the boat with. Elizabeth sat in shock next to him, both completely sopping wet. There was only one thing missing…Jack Sparrow. Still, she watched them fervently. Will, catching the rope thrown down, immediately set to work tying the small rowboat to the ship. Once done, he looked up again, looking for a rope ladder of some sort. As if on cue, the crew threw one down and Will nodded, gesturing for Elizabeth to climb aboard before following closely behind.

Danielle stepped a few paces from the rail, giving the two room as they boarded. She smiled slightly as Elizabeth came into view, hoping the woman had not gone through too much trauma. She simply looked frightened at the crew that surrounded her, her eyes wide, staring at them in apprehension.

"Not more pirates," she murmured fearfully, seeming to wonder why Will had brought her there of all places. Gibbs stepped forward with ease and greeted her with a smile.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," he said politely, giving a nod. A moment later, Will climbed up on deck, breathing somewhat heavily and coming to stand beside Elizabeth as he watched the crew closely. "Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked suddenly, obviously realizing the disappearance of their captain. Danielle wondered the same, and quirked an eyebrow at Will. Elizabeth rounded on him, her eyes holding confusion.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" she questioned forcefully, looking at him as if he were insane. Will, wanting to be away from the pirates before answering, looked at Gibbs and quickly answered him.

"He fell behind," he said evenly, not a hint of remorse heard in his tone, but his eyes seemed dark and unfeeling. Gently, he took Elizabeth by the arms and began steering her to the stairs leading down below. He passed by the group of rowdy pirates as Anamaria shouted out orders to the men, despite the news they faced, they still had to get away from the dreaded island. He passed by Danielle, and seeing her soft smile, he stopped and let Elizabeth go for a moment.

"I told you I would be fine," he said softly, the ghost of a smile playing at his lips.

"It's good you're safe, Will." She turned to Elizabeth and offered a smile to the woman. "Pleasure to meet you again, Miss Swann," she said with a bow. Elizabeth heaved an aggravated sigh.

"Oh, please," she said tiredly, "have I not been through enough to just be called by my first name? Formalities are completely unnecessary. Just call me Elizabeth." Danielle nodded and complied.

"Alright, Elizabeth." Looking over the completely drenched woman, she couldn't but help notice how completely ordinary she both looked and acted. On the sea she was no upper class woman of Port Royal, but could act completely as herself, not having to give into the strict disciplines of high society. She could be as a regular person and not have to follow formalities. This caused a smile to creep up onto Danielle's lips. She wasn't such an unrealistic girl at all, as most of high society seemed to be. As she looked Elizabeth over, she noticed some blood stained her hand.

"You're bleeding," she pointed out, causing Elizabeth to raise her newly gashed hand and examine the ghastly wound. A long thin slice was seen across her palm, blood pouring from it and dripping down the length of her fingers. She hissed sharply as she finally felt the sting, having overcome her shock of being rescued. Will's expression became firm once more as he looked at the cut, worry shining in his eyes for but a minute.

"You should get that bandaged," he commented, turning and gesturing for Elizabeth to walk down below deck. He spun back around to Danielle. "I am going to help Elizabeth clean that cut in my cabin. The door will be open if you need anything." Danielle nodded, knowing Elizabeth had to be tended to.

"Alright," she said understandingly as Will turned sharply around once more and jumped down the steps, leading Elizabeth onto his cabin. Danielle's gaze followed him until he disappeared from sight. Turning out to look at the sea again, she felt the ship jolt as it began sailing away once more and at breakneck speeds seemingly. Danielle hugged her arms to her and sighed quietly to herself.

She knew how Will felt for Elizabeth, but with her on board, his sole attention would be on her and her safety. This brought on a slight feeling of…jealousy? _What_, thought Danielle, _why would I be jealous? I have no reason to be jealous of Elizabeth. Will and I are just friends, and he loves her, he's told me himself. Even Gibbs seemed to notice that they often spent time with each other as children._ But still, despite her thoughts, Danielle could not but feel a little down at having Elizabeth journey with them. Perhaps it was because it would be awkward for Will's best friend to be there along with the one he loved. It would just feel unnatural if Will fawned over Elizabeth while she was present. Deciding that was probably the case, Danielle let her feelings slip from her mind and smiled slightly into at the Caribbean waters around them.

* * *

Time passed and soon Elizabeth came up on deck, completely distraught and frazzled. Her face contorted in worry and guilt as she paced the deck uneasily. Danielle, taking notice from where she assisted a crew member, soon walked over to the distressed woman with curiosity in her eyes.

"What is wrong?" she asked gently, touching Elizabeth's shoulder lightly as her back was turned. The woman started suddenly at her touch, having not realized Danielle was near. Turning, she looked at Danielle and attempted to smile, but she struggled to keep it.

"I'm just afraid I angered Will a little. I feel as if I've betrayed him or something. He just suddenly grew so angry," she explained almost as if speaking to herself.

"What happened?" Danielle asked, worry etched in her voice.

"I'm not exactly sure myself," Elizabeth admitted. "I had just given Will a medallion he had as a boy which I had taken, feeling guilty for having kept it all these years. He asked why I took it, and I explained I thought he had been a pirate. I had thought it was a pirate medallion, you see. I felt awful for taking it and he just slammed his fist on the table. I-I thought it best to leave," she explained flustered and nervous. Danielle smiled at the woman, understanding immediately why her words had struck a cord in Will. He did not like being called a pirate. He hated pirates with a passion, and to be called one would be an insult to him, especially if it came from Elizabeth of all people.

"It is alright," Danielle said comfortingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just give him some time to calm. He is not necessarily fond of pirates and to be thought of one probably didn't appeal to him. Do not be too upset by his reaction. It's just not the best of topics to speak of with him." Elizabeth glanced at Danielle, immediately calming a slight bit at the woman's soothing words.

"Thank you, Danielle," she said sincerely. "I know Will had been a friend of yours since you were children. I'll trust that your judgment is right. I'll just give him some time." Having become somewhat composed, she looked about the ship with a puzzled expression. "What is going on here?" Danielle moved her gaze to the ship. Crew members ran about the deck, following orders and tying sails, everything to keep that ship moving at top speed. Danielle, understanding immediately what was happening, turned back to Elizabeth.

"Well, we have to get away from Barbossa. I don't think he's necessarily pleased that we rescued you." Realization crept into Elizabeth's eyes and she nodded, coming to understand that Barbossa would no doubt follow to catch her and the medallion once more. They needed the medallion to break the curse, even if they didn't need her. He seemed displeased that she was not the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner, whose blood they needed apparently, meaning they needed Will no doubt.

Danielle watched Elizabeth intently as the woman reflected on her words. She wanted to go see Will and see if he was alright. Elizabeth had not necessarily said the right thing to him. Hopefully he was not too hurt by her words, even if it was from the woman he loved. "Why don't you try to assist the crew?" suggested Danielle lightly. "We need to get this ship moving at top notch. I'm going to go see if Will is alright." Elizabeth agreed.

"Alright…and will you please tell Will that I am dreadfully sorry. I had not meant to hurt him," she pleaded, the utter sincerity seen clearly in her eyes. Danielle smiled in compassion.

"Of course. It was a mistake." Elizabeth nodded her thanks with a smile of gratitude before turning and making her way to help the crew out. Danielle watched her off, noticing her newly bandaged hand, then turned and clambered down the steps to the cabins, being sure to lean on the paneling for support. Feeling the rough rocking of the ship as they sped ahead, she positioned her hands on the wall either side of her and carefully walked down the hall to Will's open door.

She poked her head in to view Will slouched in his chair looking at something on the table in front of him, his hand cupped around the object so only he could see it as if he were the only one _worthy_ of seeing it. His head was bowed, staring unwaveringly at the object, disbelief and disappointment seen in his expression. Danielle pushed the door wide and stepped in, holding tightly to the frame as she watched him in utmost interest.

"He was right," Will stated quietly, not raising his head to look at her, already guessing who it was. It seemed as if his eyes were forever locked on the object he all but covered under his palm. "Jack was right…."

"About what, Will?" asked Danielle in confusion, cautiously walking closer to her friend and taking a seat in Elizabeth's vacant chair. He was acting so strange all of the sudden, as if something had just dawned on him that he never wanted to be true and could not believe was true. Her eyes flickered from his downward gaze to the hand he covered the object with. What would mystify him so much to cause him to stare with no emotion whatsoever at a material item?

"About my father," he murmured, anger creeping into his voice. "He _was_ a pirate," he spat, his voice hardening as he glared down at the hidden item, his expression contorting in his rage. "And it's all because of this!" He swept up the item in his hand, clenching it in his fist, then with a fierce look to Danielle, held out his hand, his palm slowly opening. He held it out as if asking her—daring her—to take it from him. To take it so he would not have to stand the pain of the lie he had been told his whole life, the lie of what his father _was_! In his hand, he held a gold medallion. Danielle stared at it in wonder. How many times had she seen that particular artifact hanging from Will's neck as a boy? It glinted just as brightly as it ever had, just the same as the days when they played as children. She even remembered the day he had received it….

_Danielle and Will had been playing a game outside by the docks in Portsmouth. It was nearly lunch and they knew to return to the Turners' to get their afternoon meal. Will smiled boyishly as he laughed at something one of them had said._

"_Come on, Danielle," he said excitedly. "My mum will have lunch for us." Danielle grinned and nodded, slowly walking back with Will to his home in the center of town. When they arrived home Will's mother smiled happily at the two and handed them each a sandwich she had made._

"_Thank you, mum!" said Will with a nod, taking a bite into his sandwich._

"_Thank you, Mrs. Turner," agreed Danielle with a smile. Both ate their lunch happily, leading the carefree lives of children. There was nothing to worry about in their youthful innocence. They giggled at what the other said, looking forward to playing a bit more at the docks before it became dark. When they finished, Will stood to his feet from the table and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek._

"_Thank you again, mum. It was great. Danielle and I are going to go back to the docks to play more. I'll be sure to be home on time for dinner." He spun on his heel and was about to walk out the door with Danielle when his mother stopped him._

"_Will," she said suddenly, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop his departure. He turned and looked at her in questioning. His mother smiled down at him momentarily, proud to have such a wonderful young boy as her son. Quickly, she turned to a table and retrieved a small package, handing it to her son. "This just came from the Caribbean." Will stared at the package in his hands in awe. He _never_ got gifts from over England, let alone over seas. Danielle watched from beside him in interest, wondering what he possibly could have gotten. "It's from your father," Mrs. Turner explained simply, a loving smile coming to her lips. Will looked even more awestruck, a spark of excitement coming to his eyes. His father! He had never met his father before, and he was finally getting something from him! Danielle looked just as excited, knowing about Will's father well enough._

"_Open it, Will!" she cried enthusiastically, clapping her hands. Carefully, practically shaking with the anticipation, Will opened the crude wrapping to reveal a small box. Will smiled as he lifted the lid slowly to see a small circular pendant held within._

"_Whoa!" he exclaimed, lifting the tiny shiny object from the box and holding it aloft by a chain that it had been carefully strung on. He held the pendant in his palm, looking at the engraving it bore with interest. Intricate symbols circled around a skull in the center of the gold piece. What a unique gift! He showed it to Danielle, who gasped in wonder at the small object. Next, he held it up to his mother, who took it daintily and looked at it, a smile slipping upon her lips._

"_It's a medallion, Will. Your father apparently wanted you to have this." With nimble fingers, she unclasped the chain and put it around Will's neck, clasping it tight again. Will picked up the medallion that lay on his chest and looked it over, a grin coming to his lips. Letting it go, he carefully tucked it under his shirt and turned to Danielle. The surprise gift had made his day. He would keep it always._

"_Come on, Danielle," he called giddily, taking her arm and pulling her lightly to the door. She smiled and laughed at him before letting him drag her outside. "Thank you, mum!" Will shouted cheerfully to his mother from the door before walking off with Danielle to the docks once again._

Danielle let the memory fly from her mind and carefully picked up the small pendant, looking it over, then let it fall back into his open palm. Will retracted his palm, letting it close around the medallion again in a fist, the chain falling across his wrist. "This proves my father was a pirate," he said bitterly, "though I never realized it, and if he's a pirate, then Elizabeth is right. I _am_ a pirate." His voice held so much loathing, loathing for himself, his father…. He diverted his eyes from Danielle as he glowered at the table sitting in front of them.

Danielle's face fell. How different he was from the innocent, carefree boy she knew as a child. He never held so much hurt and hate in his voice then. Sometimes anger, but that was rare to come by. He only grew angry when loved ones were being hurt. Her gaze was now trained on his scowling face. In his years he had grown to hate and that was only because he had been attacked by pirates as a boy and his feelings from that incident were understandable. He still loved and harbored care and concern, but the innocence of childhood had left him as it left everyone eventually. He was colder in the Caribbean than she remembered him ever being at home and that was only due to what time had done to him. It had changed him, similar to what it did to everyone else. With sympathy held in her eyes, she slowly reached out a hand and held his free one in her own. At her touch, Will's eyes immediately shifted to look at her, the hurt and anger he harbored obvious in his eyes, but his expression remained passive.

"Will," she breathed, her voice holding concern, "I do not know how you came to realize your father is a pirate and I am aware you feel betrayed by him. He did not tell you the truth when you were young and you were attacked by pirates. He may be a pirate, but you are only what you want to be. You do not need to follow in his footsteps. You carry the blood of your father and mother as people, not as what they accomplished in life. You are a blacksmith, different from your father." Will's expression softened somewhat at her words. "You are not your father, Will," she continued, raising her other hand to his cheek and gently placing her palm to the warm flesh of his face. She let her fingers trail down the length of his cheek to his jaw. "You did not abandon those you loved, as he once did." She looked fully into his eyes, dead serious concerning her statements, and she wanted that to be made known to him. Will finally dropped the medallion to the table and hesitantly raised his hand to his face, removing Danielle's palm from his cheek and holding it gently, a smile coming to his lips at her touching words.

"Thank you, Danielle," he murmured with a rare genuine smile, raising her hand he held and kissing it gently in a friendly manner as he cautiously moved for her other hand as well and grasped it. "You've always been here when I most needed it," he added sincerely. He still did not release her hands, enjoying their warmth against his own worn ones. He felt drawn to her again, just as he had in Tortuga. He longed to reach up and caress her cheek in his palm, but kept the thought at bay. _Why do I keep feeling this?_ he thought. _This is Danielle, my dear friend, but not my love. I love Elizabeth!_ Danielle, never realizing the internal struggle Will was going through, nodded and stroked his hand with her thumb, glad she was able to help, but she wanted to know what had happened and how Will suddenly realized that his father was a pirate.

"So, what happened?" she asked tentatively, secretly enjoying Will's touch, but not allowing her mind to wander there. "Elizabeth came on deck and she was completely frazzled." Will sighed and let go of her hands reluctantly, realizing he had held them for a few minutes too long, and leaned back to sit against his chair. His eyes glanced to the abandoned medallion he had left on the table, then shifted back to Danielle.

"If you've noticed, I haven't been wearing this since you arrived." He held up the medallion by the chain, then carefully set it back down. "Elizabeth had taken it the day I was rescued at sea. She had thought I was a pirate, and I guess to try and protect me, took the medallion. First of all, that got me upset. You know how I feel about pirates." For once, he did not spit out the word as venom, but spoke it in a calm, casual manner. His view in pirates seemed to be drastically changing in those few moments. He remained quiet for a minute, then continued on, having recollected his thoughts. "From what I understand from Elizabeth, in order to break the curse on Barbossa's crew, they need to get all of the medallions and a blood repayment from each man as well. Elizabeth had told them her name was Turner and was taken to Isle de Muerta to break the curse. When she couldn't, Barbossa got furious and asked her if she truly was a Turner. She said no and was thrown aside. It is obvious what was wrong with the ceremony. They needed a Turner to break the curse, and that's me, not Elizabeth."

His voice became melancholy, realizing he would have to give himself up to Barbossa if he and his crew were finally going to be destroyed. He would only do that, although, if it was an absolute necessity. "That's what made me furious. My father had lied to me, telling me he was a merchant sailor. He was a pirate, what I hate most, and that meant I was one." He sighed, realizing he had probably upset Elizabeth unintentionally. He had just been angry and felt betrayed by his father. It was not her fault for his sudden outburst, and this made guilt weigh heavily on his shoulders. Still, he was somewhat hurt that she had stolen the only item he had ever received from his father, and then kept it hidden from him for all those years, not to mention she originally thought he was a pirate. "I did not mean to frighten Elizabeth," he murmured in despair, holding his head in a hand, trying to think of a way to fix the mess he had situated himself in. Danielle smiled slightly again and leaned forward, placing a hand on his arm.

"I think you each just need some space. Give her time to calm down and relax, and you should not be too stressed over this. It will all be mended in time." Will raised his eyes to look at her, calming almost immediately again.

"What would I do without you?" he asked, a grin coming to his lips.

"I don't know," replied Danielle with a playful shrug. "Be overly stressed most of the time with no one to talk to and help relieve you of said stress?" Will laughed and came to his feet, pulling Danielle to hers a moment later.

"Probably," he agreed, giving her a hug, "but I _know_ I would be without a good friend who I could always count on." After a few moments, he drew back, the grin still on his lips. "Actually," he quietly commented, "I'd probably be less stressed without you." Danielle smirked and smacked his arm lightly, causing Will to laugh loudly.

"Well," Danielle said, the smirk still on his face, "I can tell one thing that's different about you since we were children."

"And what is that?"

"You've never been that cruel." She could not help but smile as she spoke.

"And you've never been so stubborn," Will pointed out. Danielle could not deny that. She had become stubborn in her age. She was the one intent on coming on the trip with him and nearly begging to join him to rescue Elizabeth.

"Fine, I'll admit it. I have become stubborn," replied Danielle, still smiling widely, but slowly the grin slipped as she became serious. "But truly, Will, you have changed."

"How so?" he asked, sobering suddenly at the tone in her voice.

"When I entered this room, the anger and hatred I felt from you…I was just not used to it. I never saw you get that furious at home…in Portsmouth. Even when you just climbed aboard the ship earlier, you seemed cold and distant," she commented tentatively. Will's eyes immediately hardened, the same stern look he held when he arrived on deck with Elizabeth.

"The Caribbean does that to you," he said plainly. "We were young and innocent as children, Danielle," his tone nearly as sharp as his piercing eyes. "I grew in a dangerous atmosphere with no one to watch my back. I was alone in a land full of murder, death, rape. You can never let your guard down or you're dead. That's what the Caribbean taught me." His precise, firm voice sliced through the silent air of the cabin.

Danielle looked at Will in awe. She had never seen him speak or act so unfeeling. The youth she knew as a girl _had_ changed. Though he still acted as himself, a brutal hatred had grown within him she had never faced before. _No_, she thought, _that's a lie_. She had seen his hatred before, but never quite so forceful. She had seen it as he fought the pirates in Port Royal, as he yelled at the Commodore, as the drunk in Tortuga tried to take her away. Suddenly, she noticed a similarity in all the cases where he was furious: they all involved him worrying over another's safety. Perhaps there was something else on Will's mind besides the feelings of betrayal and loathing he held…perhaps something concerning another person.

"Will," she asked abruptly, her eyes coming to stare into his own in worry, "where is Jack?" Will blinked once, his gaze boring into her own unwaveringly. He sat down back in his seat casually, Danielle following suit.

"I never told you what he said, did I?" he replied coolly, though his eyes held their steeliness. Danielle shook her head in confusion. "Remember that I said Jack most likely wanted the Black Pearl back? Barbossa has it now and Jack wants his ship back." Danielle nodded to his question, indicating she understood. "When we were in 'The Faithful Bride' in Tortuga, I heard mention of "leverage" from Jack's table. Well, Barbossa needed a Turner to break the curse and Jack wanted the Pearl back. Why not just trade?" A grim smile appeared on his lips. "Me for Jack's ship. Barbossa would be rid of the curse and Jack would once more have his beloved vessel to sail freely in."

"No…." Danielle breathed, disbelievingly.

"Why else would Jack _only_ have me join him in that cave?" Will asked forcefully. "Why not have others from the crew come?"

"I-I thought it was because you were rescuing Elizabeth secretively," Danielle responded truthfully, if a bit hesitant.

"Well that would prove as a nice excuse, don't you think? He just wanted his _bloody_ ship and was going to use me to get it," he seethed, anger creeping into his voice again.

"Will," Danielle asked again, watching him cautiously, "where _is_ Jack?" Will calmed a bit, but his features still held his cold, fierce expression.

"I wasn't going to be used; I was going to rescue Elizabeth. I knocked him out and saved Elizabeth _alone_. He _fell_ _behind_! For all I know, he's still in the cave with Barbossa," he replied, his voice having softened considerably, though it still held its edge.

So…it was true. Jack was a horrid bloodthirsty pirate. He only wondered what _he_ could get out of the entire affair with Elizabeth. It seemed the Pearl was his ultimate prize. Danielle could not help but feel unsure if Will was correct in his reasoning. Though Jack had kept secrets from them concerning his past, he had not seemed quite so vile as to risk Will's life for some material possession. From what Gibb's had explained, Jack wanted Barbossa dead and would only be happy until his former First Mate were lying in a coffin and his ship returned to him. Also, Gibbs had said Jack owed Will's father, so helping Will would be compensation in a sense. Jack had seemed friendly, though a somewhat self-gaining type. Perhaps all pirates were not nearly as bad as Will thought. Jack was not unjust or malicious, just unusual. He, as any other pirate, looked for what he could get out of a situation.

"Are you sure you're right, Will?" she questioned softly, giving Jack the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps it was all a misunderstanding on Will's part. "Jack wants Barbossa dead. Why would he agree to trade with him then?"

"I don't know," Will said defensively. "I only know what I have seen and heard. Jack wanted to trade me." Danielle felt uncertain and did not voice her agreement to Will right away, even though the evidence clearly pointed to his conclusion.

"I have a feeling you might be mistaken…," she replied slowly. "Jack just doesn't seem the type to do that. Maybe it was some ploy he had planned to somehow finish off Barbossa, after all, he cannot be killed unless _you_ break the curse." Will could not deny that. Trying to kill Barbossa would be futile until the curse was broken and only he could do that. Will realized Barbossa would begin searching for him once they realized he was the son of Bill Turner. They would hunt him until he was caught and had lifted the curse from them once and for all. His eyes softened and became remorseful as such sorrowful thoughts filled his head.

"I'm not sure," he said sincerely, shaking his head lightly. "I just wanted to save Elizabeth. That's all that mattered then. I didn't know that Barbossa needed my blood to break the curse," he growled lowly to himself. Even though he disliked Jack for being a pirate, Will seemed to be slightly angered at himself for having abandoned Jack. That could have been another reason why he was so cold and distant from the crew. He was ashamed he had deserted their captain, though Jack could take care of himself. Will sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. He was still certain Jack had meant betrayal, but did not want to fight with Danielle about it any longer. Despite those being his thoughts, he did feel disappointed in himself for having left Jack as he did.

"I understand you were worried about Elizabeth. You were restless for the past few days," Danielle commented solemnly. "She is safe now though. We just have to return to Port Royal and get her home, though that may prove difficult. I'm sure Barbossa wasn't thrilled you rescued her."

"Not in the least," Will replied bitterly. "I heard his crew shouting orders as we rowed out. They were returning to the Pearl and were going to sail after us. Hopefully we've gotten enough of a head start and she won't overtake us."

"Should we go on deck and help the crew then?" Danielle questioned. "I'm sure an extra set of hands would aid them considerably." Will nodded in agreement.

"Might as well. They'll need all the help they can get if the Pearl is on our tail." He came to his feet again and offered Danielle a hand, which she took with a grateful smile. Will smiled in return and hoisted her out of her seat, enveloping her in his embrace. "I just wanted to thank you," he whispered in her ear. "You let me rant on and you patiently sit and listen. I've needed someone to talk to and listen to me. I've needed that for a while now…." He drew away, holding her at a distance, his eyes shining in gratitude. "Like I said," he continued softly, solemnly, "growing up in Port Royal I never had that, never a friend to listen to my troubles. It is wonderful to have my best friend with me again."

"How do you think I feel?" Danielle responded with a grin. "I never had many friends once you left home, Will. I still played down by the docks when I was young, but when I grew older I helped my mother at home. I'd help her run errands in town and such. That was what my life was over these eight years," she concluded with s shrug.

"Yes, but now you're in the Caribbean, Danielle. Away from home," he said with a grin equal to her own playing on his face, "and you somehow managed to find me here. It's almost as if fate brought us together again when we both needed someone to lean on." He released her from his grasp and turned to offer her an arm, but she disregarded the action for the moment.

"Will, the medallion," she pointed out, her gaze turning to the shining pendant lying on the table.

"Ah, yes," Will replied uneasily, his voice sounding loathe to take the item again, but nonetheless, he swiped it up in his hand, wrapping the chain loosely around his palm and clenching a fist. "Well," he said, "are you ready to go?" Danielle nodded and Will extended an arm to which she grabbed immediately as the ship was rocked with a heavy wave. With a small reassuring smile once the motion had passed, Will slowly walked from his cabin, keeping a sharp eye on Danielle as she gripped the walls with her free hand.

They leisurely began walking down the hall to go up on deck when the sound of hurried footsteps from behind met their ears. Will's brow furrowed and he glanced over his shoulder to see Elizabeth, an apologetic smile on her face. Will's expression became distant and a slight bit hurt as she approached, her earlier words would not be forgotten right away. They had felt like a knife stab to his heart. Danielle noticed Will's sudden change in demeanor and curious as to what caused the change, turned, her back leaning against the wall as Elizabeth walked up to the pair unhappily. That explained the change fully.

"Will…," Elizabeth murmured, "I'm so sorry. I had not meant my words as offense, but that was truly what I thought. I was a young girl and was worried for your safety," she explained haphazardly, her remorse and guilt heard heavily in her words. Will made no response, but instead deflected her apology with a question.

"What are you doing down here, Elizabeth?" he asked distantly, unable to fathom why she would possibly be below deck. Elizabeth's expression faltered and increasing sorrow filled her eyes at his apparent rejection of her apology, but she answered his question nevertheless.

"I came here to find you. I felt horrible about hurting you and wanted to apologize. I heard you still speaking with Danielle, so I walked to the crew's quarters to wait until you were done," she replied rather weakly. Danielle stared at Elizabeth in pity, feeling sorry for the girl. She had not known Will would take offense so easily at her words, and now she completely felt at fault. Even though Will had been hurt, he was acting much too cold to the girl than she deserved. Danielle hoped Will would find it in his heart to forgive her soon; she really did not deserve such treatment from an unintentional offense.

"I see," Will said casually with a nod, then sighed quietly. "Elizabeth, you really did upset me. I thank you generously for the apology, but ask you give me a little time. Just let my heart heal a bit, for the blow you dealt was devastating to it," he requested, looking her in the eye. His obvious hurt could be seen, yet also the desire to forgive, because he knew it was all a mistake. Breaking eye contact after a few moments, he looked at Danielle and was about to speak when a pounding could be heard above deck. The trampling of many boots running about was heard clearly, mixed with the shouts of the crew. Something had happened, and evidently, it was not good.

"Something's wrong!" Will said urgently. "Come on!" he ordered, ushering Elizabeth to run ahead of them and up on deck first. Will and Danielle followed at a speedy walk, the medallion still clutched firmly in his palm. He had a gut wrenching feeling that the Black Pearl had just caught up on them. Their time was up!

* * *

There's Chapter 11! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. This has to be my favorite chapter so far. I had fun with giving Will his dark personality and working with the characters' emotions.

On a side note, I'm sure you all noticed that Will picked up the medallion again before leaving the cabin. I have good reason for doing that. You see, the way I've set up the cabins, there's a staircase leading below deck and they go into a hall with doors to various cabins, the hall eventually leading to the crew's quarters and the kitchens, dining area, etc. In the movie, the medallion is left in a room under a grated hatch which eventually traps Will, so I couldn't have Will run to his room to get the medallion when they lose it in the fight sequence, since he actually has to go under the hatch. That just explains the slight unexpected change in the story, but rest assured, I will have the movie play out correctly, with Will trapped under the hatch. I just wished to explain that.

Well, all that said, I again hope you enjoyed my favorite chapter so far. I look forward to reviews as always, and hope you have a pleasant day!


	12. Fight and Flight

Hello all! Trying to keep up and come out with something every now and then when I get in the mood. Now is one of those times! It's a lot of talk in the chapter, but has a twist I've never seen in any other Pirates fanfic I've read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters associated with said movie…I solely own Danielle. Also, the title of this chapter has no affiliation with the novel Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by J.K. Rowling nor her chapter entitled "Fight and Flight."

* * *

Chapter 12: Fight and Flight

Will rushed up on deck in front of Danielle, quickly turning and reaching out to help her up the steps once he reached the top, the medallion held tightly in his other fist. Danielle took his hand subconsciously thanking him, but now all their minds seemed fixed on their present predicament: The Black Pearl. A battle would possibly commence, that is, if they could not outsail the Pearl.

Elizabeth was already up by the wheel thinking of a course of action with Anamaria and Gibbs. Their raised voices trailed down onto the main deck as they hurriedly thought out a method of escape.

"How near is she?" asked Danielle worriedly to Will, causing him to run to the rail and jump on it, holding onto the rigging as he leaned over the crashing Caribbean waves to get a view of the Pearl which was closing in on them and fast. A cannon was being pulled out from under Will to be thrown overboard, but he firmly placed a heel on it, holding it in place.

"We're gonna need that," he stated to the crew member, at which he left the cannon alone, doing as instructed and set about throwing out some other gear. "And they're close," he added in reply to Danielle's question as he jumped back on the deck, Danielle standing a few feet away waiting for a report of what he saw. "Come on," he stated with a jerk of the head towards where Gibbs stood with Anamaria and Elizabeth. Danielle followed at her mild pace, listening as Will yelled out to Gibbs. "Gibbs! We have to make a stand." He walked up to the wheel and stood in front of the three there as Danielle arrived at the stairway a moment later. "We must fight! Load the guns!" he ordered in a desperate, determined voice. He was clearly not going to give in or run away.

"With what?" Anamaria questioned, pointing out an obvious flaw in Will's plan. Danielle climbed the last step and finally came to join the others, gripping a rail for balance as she felt the rocking of the waves toss the ship.

"Anything," said Will fiercely. "Everything! Anything we have left." He held a cold gaze as he spoke, his thoughts apparently still on the conversation he had had with Danielle and what Elizabeth had previously explained to him.

"There has to be some rubbish on this godforsaken ship that we can load into those bloody cannons!" Danielle commented forcefully, noting the urgency of the situation they were in. All those present gaped at her in astonishment at her language and blatant words before Gibbs came to his senses, nodding and speaking up himself.

"Aye. I suppose yer right…." He hesitated for but a moment before spinning on his heel. "Load the guns!" he yelled out to the crew, finally realizing Will's plan was their only shot at surviving, despite the obvious advantage of the Pearl. "Take shot an' langrage. Nails an' crushed glass! With a will!" Overseeing as the crew immediately acted to his orders, he turned back to the others by the wheel, speaking in a lowered voice once more. "The Pearl is goin' to luff up on our por' quarter. She'll rake us withou' ever presentin' a target." Danielle breathed somewhat heavily as another wave knocked her to one side, but immediately, her grip on the rail tightened on instinct. Will caught sight of her stumble and put a hand to her side to help. Watching as Danielle got situated again, a glint of triumph came to Elizabeth's eyes and she spoke out. Seeing Danielle rock dangerously from the waves had given her a crazy idea.

"Lower the anchor on the right side," she declared, getting no response. "The starboard side!" she persisted. Gibbs and Anamaria looked stunned at her daring. Doing as Elizabeth wanted would be _one_ bold move, possibly resulting in it backfiring. All thoughts of hesitance fled however as Will astonishingly agreed with her.

"It certainly has the element of surprise," he commented with a nod, seeing it as a brash, yet doable move on their part. Anamaria jumped in.

"You're daft, lady!" she said loudly to Elizabeth before looking to Will. "You both are!"

"Daft like Jack!" said Gibb's with a grin slipping on his face at the similarity he saw. He ran back towards the crew. "Lower the starboard anchor!" he yelled out, causing them all to stop and stair at him in confusion. "Do it, ye dogs," he roared, having them jump and run about to follow orders, "or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Danielle quickly grabbed Will's arm and looked at him square in the eyes.

"If we're about to fight, we'll need some guns or pistols, anything besides a sword. We can shoot them from a distance to keep them from boarding. They can't die, but that'll at least slow them down some." Will nodded, agreeing completely with what she said. Turning to ask Anamaria if she knew if there were any firearms aboard the Interceptor, he opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

"I heard, Turner," the female pirate said roughly, holding tightly to the wheel. "They'll be some guns down in the storeroom beneath that grate there." She nodded to a large metal grate placed in the center of the ship's deck. "Some of the crew found them the other day. Some hidden stash of Jack's I suppose," she added before looking to Danielle, her expression blank. Danielle wondered what sort of cheeky remark was to come from the pirate woman, but to her surprise Anamaria gave a kindly smirk. "Smart move, missy," she said to Danielle in her typical proud manner. "You might turn out a pirate after all, but I'd hurry to those guns if I were you. Knowing the crew and orders, that ammunition might already be floating in the sea."

Will's eyes widened and he jumped down the steps to the deck, rushing to the grate. In vain, he tried lifting it, but it would not budge. Realizing he would need some help, he turned and yelled out to a few of the crew, ordering them to help him with the task. Without saying a word, they jogged over and grasped the metal bars in their hands. Working in unison, they managed to raise the slab of steel up and slide it to one side of the deck before rushing down a ladder into the storeroom.

Danielle followed uncertainly, climbing down to the deck at her normal pace and observing the crew rushing about to prepare for battle. Her eyes turned to the Pearl, quickly gaining speed and soon to catch up. She felt drawn to the magnificent ship, the black sails looming high above her, dark and foreboding. Her heart yearned to be aboard it as a pirate, sailing the waters with a crew. It had always been her desire to live on the sea, and the Pearl goaded on that desire. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she tore her eyes from the great ship's hull and continued her slow movements to the grate.

Will looked about the small cargo hold rapidly, his eyes attempting to take in everything there with the few minutes he could spare, but had no idea where to find the equipment. He fingered the medallion that was still held tightly in his palm. Just then, Gibbs jumped down into the grated room from deck, running immediately to a broad wooden chest shoved in a corner. Crouching down before the piece of furniture, he slammed open the lid, his eyes taking in the sight of the many rifles and pistols jammed in there. Moving away from the opened chest, he yelled out at the crew viciously.

"Hustle, lads! Hustle as if yer very lives counted on it!" On instinct, half a dozen or so of the men swept forward, grabbing a stack of the weaponry each before lugging it all back on deck. Will took in the sight for mere seconds and was about to step forward and do his own part, when one of the men, laden with near a dozen rifles, lost his footing slightly, causing the pile to teeter dangerously. Without any thought as to what he was doing, Will slapped the medallion on a nearby table and dodged forward, catching the few firearms before they were able to crash to the floor.

"Come on!" he hollered as he spun around and climbed the steep steps out of the storeroom and into the bright Caribbean sun. He almost stopped in his tracks as he saw the Pearl looming just in front of him, looking as menacing as ever. Less than five minutes before the treacherous battle was to start. Only letting the fear to take hold for a second, he took a defiant step forwards and proceeded in running across the deck, distributing the guns to those there. Glancing around fervently, wondering if all were prepared, he handed the last rifle to Gibbs, clapping him on the shoulder hastily before hurrying on, and catching sight of Danielle who looked somewhat dazed. Jogging ahead, he grabbed hold of her and held her steadily, speaking in low, quick breaths.

"A battle is about to begin," he admitted. "Your pistol won't help you here. Make sure your sword is ready at all times." He spoke surprisingly calm, but at the dark look lingering in his eyes, Danielle sensed he was dead serious. "Stay close to either me or the crew." Danielle's gaze drew from his to view something behind him, and her face drained slightly of color; Will spun around and watched the Pearl finally close in on the Interceptor. "This is going to be some fight," he commented solemnly with a grim smile at Danielle who stood stone-still at his side. Letting a sigh escape his lips, he turned about once more and quickly marched across the deck, beckoning Danielle to follow. Coming near a few stacked crates, he crouched down behind them, pulling Danielle along with him, just as the Pearl drew even with the Interceptor.

"Draw your sword," he muttered to her, peering over the top of the crate at the opposing pirates who stood jeering on the riggings with evil grins plastered on their faces. Danielle quickly grabbed hold of her sword hilt and pulled out the shimmering blade uncertainly and somewhat clumsily. The sword held lax in her grip, she stared wide-eyed at their enemies. She had never been in such a situation before, save for Port Royal, but even then, the pirate attack on the town never really seemed in the pirates' favor. The sea battle that was to come, however, was definitely in their favor. Death seemed to be staring Danielle right in the face, and the feelings created sent a shiver up her spine and caused her face to pale considerably more.

A swift glance toward Danielle told Will all he needed to know. Tearing his eyes from the dreaded pirates that were sure to board in a few seconds' time, he focused solely on Danielle for the time he had to spare.

"Don't worry," he said, gently laying a hand on her forearm. She jumped slightly at his touch, and looked at him sharply. "You'll be fine." Danielle looked unsure, but listened nonetheless. "You'll be fine," he repeated, his tone unwavering. "I promise." He locked eyes with her in that instant, and the look in his eyes told Danielle that he put his very heart and soul into the promise. He would not fail her; he would die before he failed her. Slowly, making no verbal response, she nodded once to indicate she understood.

Will made a curt nod in response and freed her arm to glance over the crate lid again. Scanning around for one last look at the Interceptor before the chaos ensued, he spotted Elizabeth, situated safely behind another crate a short distance away. A tingle of relief spread through him, but it did not last long as he took one last daring look at the Pearl, jumped up, and shouted,

"Now!" Explosions erupted from both sides, making it sound as if the world was finally coming to an end. On instinct, Danielle's hands went straight to her ears, attempting to block out the tremendous blows that threatened to render her completely deaf. As silence settled in her ears, Danielle felt the ship rock violently. Her wide eyes looked uneasily to Will who glanced over the crate again as the smoke settled. A piercing ring was suddenly heard as Will murmured something to her, but she could make out nothing he said. As she was about to make her lack of hearing known to him, he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her swiftly behind him to the crate where Gibbs, Anamaria, and Elizabeth had cover.

Finally, the ringing subsided, and Danielle could hear Gibbs' words more loudly with each passing second.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass." He looked intently at Elizabeth, but the girl was at a loss and instead turned the question over to Will.

"Your turn," she said, looking pointedly to Will to come up with some miraculous plan. The young blacksmith could think of nothing, however. He glanced over at Danielle to see her peering at their enemies shaking their pistols and cutlasses viciously.

"We need us a devil's dowry," said Gibbs quietly in thought. Anamaria, meanwhile, just wanted to save her hide from Barbossa and his crew. The roughly grabbed hold of Elizabeth and pointed her pistol at the girl.

"We'll give them her." Elizabeth looked frightened beyond belief, as did Will at Anamaria's intentions. Though he was still hurt by Elizabeth's actions, she should not suffer and be returned to the clutches of Barbossa. Despite his feelings then, he knew he could never live with himself if anything were to happen to her; therefore he was quick to defend her.

"She's not what they're after." Danielle, by this time, had joined in on the conversation once more and listened intently to what was happening. She was shocked at Anamaria's rash, thoughtless action, though yet also not surprised. The woman was just trying to keep herself safe and she was a pirate after all. Danielle had little time to contemplate on the moralities of pirates, particularly those of Anamaria, as two words spoken cut through her thoughts like a knife.

"The medallion." Danielle looked sharply at Elizabeth who grasped her throat fearfully. With a brief nod and a determined spark in his eyes, Will spun around and sped back to the storeroom, where he had suddenly remembered he had left the trinket idly. Danielle watched as he jumped down into the grated room, obviously going in search of the item. Taking a moment to speak to the three people remaining with her, she eyed the two pirates.

"Make sure she stays safe or Will'll have your hides." She pointed at them to emphasize her point. Turning to Elizabeth, she then spoke to the lady. "Watch your back and keep your guard up." Grabbing the musket from the deck Elizabeth had abandoned for a moment as they took cover, she pressed it in to the girl's hands. "Keep this close. You'll need it." Not saying more and hoping the three would take her words with utmost seriousness, she followed Will's steps at a jog and slipped down into the storeroom just as the pirates landed on the Interceptor.

Leaning uncertainly on the wall, she climbed down the steps as Will searched around the small space frantically. His head shot up and looked in her direction, however, at hearing her footsteps echo on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quickly with worry, thinking something was wrong.

"I thought I'd be better use down here than up there," said Danielle, looking above her on deck. "It'll be easier, and hadn't you told me to keep near you?" She allowed a smile to crease her lips in attempt to release some tension. Will smiled lightly in response, but his expression sobered a few seconds later.

"Alright then," he said with a nod. "Start looking." Will grabbed an overturned table and up righted it with ease. "I put it here," he murmured, resting his hand where he had laid the medallion earlier that day. Danielle glanced over, and leaning against the table, began searching the floor of the room. Water was starting to leak in so the search would be a bit more difficult under normal circumstances. She fingered something on the floorboards which felt strangely pendant-like. Attempting to pick it up, she turned to Will with a triumphant grin.

"I think I've—" Suddenly she was engulfed by a massive wave of water blasting into the small storeroom. She was shoved headfirst toward the paneled wall, but was able to stop herself from crashing into it. As the water continued to surge, her feet were taken out from under her, and she fell—not-so-gracefully—into the rising waters. At waist height under normal circumstances, the water covered Danielle as she struggled underneath it, clawing at the wall to get some grip and push herself upward for air, but to no avail. Panic began to sink in as she treaded water, reaching awkwardly skyward, as if trying to grab some invisible object in order to raise herself from the depths. She floundered helplessly for what felt like minutes, but she in fact knew it was only seconds. Finally, a hand shot through the water's surface toward her, gripping her arm and wrenching her up. Her head broke through the water and she gasped in a huge breath before heaving with a fit of coughs. She leaned against the wall as the water continued to pour in gradually, attempting to get her wits about her.

Will gave Danielle a once over, fear reflected in his eyes. She was breathing, but seemed shook up. Her eyes were wide and her complexion was pale, white enough to match a ghost. Another spell of coughs wracked her body as her lungs attempted to dispel the water settled there. Walking to her side, Will slapped her on the back lightly in attempt to assist. It was only when he was nearer that he noticed Danielle was shivering violently, yet nothing could be done about that then. He continued to whack her gently on the back as his eyes roved between the grate and her, the waters steadily rising to his stomach. Eventually the coughs subsided, and Danielle managed to get a breath. She remained silent for a few seconds, allowing her lungs to receive the air they had previously been screaming for. Her heart rate slowed and she glanced at Will cautiously. He was soaked to the core, exactly like how she felt, and obviously, was. As his eyes roamed to her from the hatch door, she smiled weakly.

"Does this situation remind you of any other similar occasion?" she croaked, attempting to add a bit of mirth to an event which was terrifying just moments before. If Will understood her small joke in the least, his face did not show it. Instead, he grabbed hold of her hand with his own, placing his other arm strategically around her shoulder. Cautiously, he began leading her to the grate, watching his footing warily.

"Don't slip. Careful," he murmured, steering her gently. Finally coming to stand under the hatch, he raised her hand to grip the bars of the grate, replacing his other hand on her waist to keep her standing firmly. "Hold on tight," he said seriously, peering up the metal shafts. Walking away for a moment, he found a scrap piece of plank and grabbed hold of it. Danielle took the moment to seize the bars with both hands securely. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as Will returned with the board, a piercing yet frightened look in his eyes. Suddenly, he began ramming the plank into the grate.

"Hey!" he hollered loudly to those on deck. "Hey! Below!" Danielle's grip only fastened more as the metal jerked violently with each shove of the plank, but it made no other movement as if to open and free them. Over the noise of the water rushing into the compartment, Danielle could make out the faint sound of steel on steel amidst shouts and yells.

"They're still fighting up there, Will," she shouted to him, getting his attention almost instantly. "I doubt they can hear you." Will gave up on his attempts with the plank and threw it to one side, hitting the wall with a _crash_, then the water with a violent _splash_.

"Damn!" he cursed loudly, glaring up through the grate at the bright Caribbean sunlight. The water now reached his chest, but being a few inches taller than Danielle, it nearly reached her neck. Strengthening her hold on the bars, Danielle hoisted herself up until her face hovered just underneath them. Deciding to take a go at getting the crews' attention, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HEY!" She could barely hear herself over the roaring of the water. Growling lowly in frustration, she tried once more. "Gibbs! Anamaria! Cotton!" She let a few seconds pass, but when no one answered her call, she lowered herself until her feet were planted firmly on the floor. "I don't think we will be getting out that way, Will," she confessed, glancing at him. Her eyes take to looking about the storeroom for another entrance. "There has to be another—" She stopped as she spotted something near a corner, holding an item that looked exactly like a gold medallion in its fist. "What is that?" she questioned, releasing her hold of the grate with one hand to point at the small creature. It screeched loudly in response, shaking the medallion teasingly in the air. Will jumped and tried to grab hold of the small monkey, but it scampered out of sight before he was even close.

"Shoot!" he cursed again in aggravation, causing Danielle to jump slightly. She looked at him sharply to see anger creeping into his desperate eyes. Her gaze was drawn, however, as the thumping of running feet could be heard clearly above them. She glanced up through the grate to see Elizabeth arrive.

"Will!" she screamed at seeing the blacksmith trapped helplessly under the grate due to the weight of a fallen mast. "Danielle!" Elizabeth glanced worriedly at her to see the woman's pleading eyes looking back up at her.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled urgently in response to seeing the woman. Danielle could not help but wince slightly at the sheer volume of his tone. It pierced her eardrum even over the raging water. She shook off the feeling quickly, however, and stared at Elizabeth sternly, who was watching the water rise higher and higher down below.

"Elizabeth," said Danielle firmly, catching the woman's attention, "you must try to get us out of here. Move the mast." She nodded at the mast that lay over the grate, holding it in place.

"Of course," Elizabeth replied with a curt nod, shoving and tugging with all her might on the huge slab of tree trunk, Will attempting to push upward simultaneously. Their work was all futile, and Elizabeth made that known. "I can't move it," she cried in desperation after thirty seconds or so effort. She was about to continue, but a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. She fought and thrashed violently as Barbossa's crewmen attempted to drag her off. "Will!" she shrieked.

"Elizabeth!" Will replied, clawing at the grate as she was pulled from his line of sight, only leaving him with the view of the bright, sunlit sky. Concern and nervousness graced his expression as he stared where he had last seen her for a few seconds' time. Danielle snapped him from his thoughts, however.

"Will, the water has to be coming in from _somewhere_. We have to find that opening to get out." He looked over at her to see the water reaching her chin. It was only reaching his neck midway at that moment. Seeing Danielle in their predicament sparked a determination in him. He refused to have Danielle drown and time was quickly running out before that happened. Holding the bars of the grate with only one hand, he reached up with his free one and pressed Danielle's own hands closer to the bars, indicating she should grip tighter.

"Hold on," he murmured, a fire in his eyes before he dived into the water. Swimming about the small cabin, he scanned all sides of the enclosed space, looking fiercely for the leaking hole. The search was not long, thankfully, and he soon located a large break in the compartment just big enough to fit a person, water pouring in by the gallon. Feeling hope surge within him, he turned about and quickly swam back to Danielle. Coming up right beside her, he noticed she now held herself up by the bars in order to keep her head above the water's surface.

"I found it," he said quickly. "It's big enough for us to fit through, and I'm sure we'll find a gash in the hull easily enough. We just have to get out there. You especially," he added swiftly. Danielle looked at Will, seeing he would go to any lengths as long as she was safe, even to the point of sacrificing himself. It was a risk he was willing to take, and she did not like that one bit. Ignoring the slight look of frustration she gave him, Will briefly spoke some instructions. "Take some deep breaths for practice, then take one huge one and hold it. I'll bring you under, but you _have_ to keep holding onto me and whatever else I tell you to grab." He could not stress that point any less, yet he still attempted to bring some comfort into the situation. "You'll get out of here fine." He nodded once to emphasize his point, looking her in the eyes.

Danielle did as directed, taking a few practice breaths, then took the biggest one she possibly could. Will did the same, and grabbing Danielle's hands, he situated them so she held fast around his neck. Quickly, he dived and found the hole he had discovered earlier. He slipped through it with ease, having Danielle slide from his back first. Once through and still grasping Danielle's hand tightly in his own, he pulled her through, indicating for her to kick her legs a little. As soon as she had managed that obstacle, he pulled her hands around his neck again and took off. Looking around warily he searched for where the gap in the hull might be.

* * *

It took a few minutes to find it, but eventually he did. The remains of what seemed to be an intricate table blocked some of it. About to have Danielle slip from his back again, he cast a glance behind to notice she was conscious, but barely so. With the nimble hands of a craftsman, he unlocked her hands from his neck and managed to rest her in his arms. Knowing it was a great risk, but willing to take it nonetheless, he placed his mouth to hers and breathed some of his remaining air into her in attempt to revive her. Though now out of considerable more time to reach the surface, his trick had the desired affect and she awoke. Light-headed, but still functional, he brought Danielle to a beam and had her cling to it as he went about moving the massive table from their path.

He tried as well as he could, but only was able to move the table a few mere inches. There was no time to waste and he doubted he would be able to move the massive furniture much more, therefore gave up on that effort, seeing the opening was just large enough to squeeze through. Swimming back to Danielle, he got hold of her, and after following the same routine they had with the other hole, they were free of the Interceptor. Swimming as fast as he legs would pump him, his sight dimming due to lack of oxygen, Will fought to remain conscious and reach the surface. He could see the reflection of the sunlight causing the water to glisten in its typical aquamarine blue. _Just twenty feet away_, he thought. _Twelve…nine…five feet to go…two…just inches…._ Finally, after the entire struggle, he broke through into the Caribbean air and Danielle with him. Taking in a much-desired gulp of oxygen, he then felt a tired, though satisfied smile come to his features. They were safe…that was what mattered, but at seeing the Black Pearl only a short distance away, he remembered he had another's safety to worry over as well.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, a cold steel-like glint coming to his eyes. He would kill Barbossa if he laid a finger on her, and those thoughts only fueled Will's anger, sustaining him with more energy. He began taking huge strokes toward the Pearl, and at feeling Danielle's weight pulling at his already strained muscles, he made a quick explanation. "We have to get to the Black Pearl, Danielle. We must save Elizabeth." When no response came, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder to see with a fright that Danielle's head resting against him lolling gently from side to side as she was out cold. "Damn!" he mumbled quietly, picking up the pace of his strokes so he arrived at the Pearl in half the time it originally would have taken.

Luckily, it happened that one of the longboats was still floating gently in the water at the Pearl's side. _Probably forgot to pull it up when they chased us_, Will thought bitterly. He still appreciated the fact that it was there, however. Getting Danielle, he pushed her up and into the boat before following her. The soreness of his limbs disappeared as worry like no other appeared in his eyes. He leaned down to her chest with bated breath as unease settled upon him. Her heartbeat could be heard, but far too faint for his liking. Taking in the direness of the situation, he sat bolt upright again. Quickly he inhaled and then proceeded in lowering his lips to hers, forcing breath into her lungs. Once again, he checked her heart, but heard no improvement. Fear began to clench at him, yet he pursued on.

"Come on, Danielle," he murmured. "Come on." Again he pushed oxygen into her lungs, waiting nervously for some reaction. He took hold of Danielle's limp hand, but his eyes were drawn upwards as he heard Barbossa's hollow, cold laughter from the deck of the Black Pearl. A fire of anguish and hatred came to Will's eyes as he glared up at the deck. "You did this, you pirate bastard!" he growled. All his concentration and focus being on Barbossa that moment, he did not notice the surge of life in Danielle's hand.

The woman's eyes flickered open to see Will looking menacingly up at a ship which towered above them. He grumbled a curse quietly under his breath, waking Danielle further. She was not used to hearing her friend speak 'uncivilly' and when he did, that typically meant he was furious beyond reason.

"Have you started cursing pirates for me now, Will?" she whispered with a slight smirk. Will started and turned sharply to Danielle, looking wide-eyed for a brief moment before a grin spread across his lips.

"Danielle!" he cried, pulling her into an enormous hug. "I thought I'd lost you." Danielle coughed a few times then chuckled lightly.

"You will not lose me now, Will. I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Thank goodness. I don't know—"

"—what you would have done if something had happened to me," Danielle finished simply, pulling away from his embrace. "I realize, Will, and thank you." She paused, and Will began to feel the familiar tug on his heart, but it faded as fast as it had come once Danielle spoke again. "From what I recall, we have a governor's daughter and crew to save now. I'm not sure how, though." She looked questioningly up the side of the ship.

"Do not worry," Will said soothingly, as he came to stand in the longboat and offered Danielle a hand. "I believe I have an idea."

* * *

Yes! Another chapter done! I will admit I'm a bit disappointed with the ending. I couldn't think of exactly what to do for a transition because I know what I'm doing next. Ah well, it works out well enough. Hope you all enjoyed! As always, I look forward to reviews and opinions, criticisms, etc. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up asap! 


	13. Terms of Agreement

I'm back yet again with another chapter. The last one was a lot of action, and this one is a lot of talk. I think it will keep your interest however. Oh, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love to hear your input and thoughts! They just make my day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…etc. I solely own Danielle and all other non-film characters.

* * *

Chapter 13: Terms of Agreement

Will silenced a grunt that was about to escape from his lips and instead whispered hurriedly to Danielle.

"Come on, Danielle. You can make it!" She scrambled to grab the side of the ship. Will held tightly to one of her hands as he clung fiercely to the Black Pearl's hull. Fighting against the pain and strain that stung at his limbs, he tugged Danielle upward so she was able to grab onto a small ledge where the cannons typically fired from. It was closed at the moment unfortunately, yet there was still room to keep a grip. "Push yourself up," muttered Will as he continued to wrench her skyward. She pushed against the ledge with her free arm until she was able to get some footing on the narrow strip of wood beside Will. She hugged the side of the ship fearfully as she looked warily at the waters below. "Don't look down," Will warned as he saw her eyes stray, "It won't help at all." Danielle gulped visibly and smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks for the advice," she said breathlessly. Will fixed her with a look that said he was serious before his gaze wandered upward, searching for a means to reach the deck. Luckily, he noticed a rope swinging freely a short distance to his right and up that happened to lead to just that location. With a small smile of triumph, he shimmied along the short ledge to its edge and, keeping one hand against the hull for balance's sake, reached toward it. It stubbornly stayed just out of his grip and he growled, leaning further out. Danielle remained stone-still, afraid to move one inch, but her eyes watched him with worry. She paid special attention to his footing, praying silently that he did not slip.

"Almost have it," Will murmured as the rope's end slipped just out of his fingertips. Taking the risk, he leaned out even farther, his sole intent being to get the rope. Then the inevitable happened: it occurred as if in slow-motion and Danielle held her breath as she watched Will's foot begin to slide from the ledge. She observed with wide eyes as his whole body followed his feet and began to topple forward, though luckily, that happened to be exactly what Will needed. At the last second his hand was able to wrap around the cord. He swung slowly for a few seconds before he raised his other hand to the rope to tighten his hold. Swinging idly from the rope, he glanced at Danielle who was once again white as a ghost and carrying pure terror in her eyes. He diligently landed upon the cannon ledge once more, rope in hand, and whispered to her. "I'm alright. Everything is fine." This did not comfort her in the least however, and she murmured, almost soundlessly,

"You have no idea how much that frightened me." Her tone was not at all her normal one, but instead held a disbelieving quality. A hint of remaining fear could also be detected. Will cast her a sympathetic look. "I'm perfectly fine, Danielle. I'm still here and nothing bad happened."

"But something almost happened," she countered in the same manner.

"I am still alright, though." He sighed once, then looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I frightened you," Danielle could hear the obvious sincerity as he said this," but we really have to get up on deck. Come on, Danielle." He reached out to her; the apprehension in her expression could not be missed, however, and she looked down at the waters again. "I promised you I'd keep you safe. You can trust me." He stretched his hand out a little farther, and finally after plucking up some courage, she allowed herself to part with the ship's side and grasped his hand. Will held onto her tightly, attempting to prove without words that he would not let her fall. Understanding silently that she needed to get beside Will yet again, she slowly moved along the edge, keeping her eyes only on Will whose own eyes only reflected confidence. She made it to him with no problems, but that was due to the assistance of Will, who had held her hand tightly the entire way.

"Alright," he said as Danielle came to stand next to him. He looked upwards once more and tugged on the rope to make sure it would hold. Once he was certain it would not break, he turned back to Danielle who he still held. "You should climb onto my back," he said. "Like what we did in the Interceptor." He glanced back at the ship that floated a good distance away, the one they had escaped just earlier.

He helped Danielle as she locked her arms around his neck again, and once she was situated, he kicked away from the cannon ledge. Simply holding onto the cord for a few moments Will looked over his shoulder to be sure Danielle was fine. She was busy looking up at the deck above them, however, and did not notice his gaze. As a small smirk began to creep up on his lips, a sudden feeling flooded his senses. His heart rate increased dramatically and where Danielle touched him his skin grew hot. He felt uncomfortable, and desiring to rid himself of the odd emotions, confusion and nervousness seized him. Will swiftly began to climb the rope, attempting to leave such feelings behind. An explosion was heard behind him, but it was one he hardly noticed. Nor did he sense the added weight of Danielle as he climbed, but moved as nimbly as he would if she was not clinging onto him. Finally, as he began to reach the deck, the emotions ebbed away and he was left feeling devoid of breath, as if he had just finished running a large distance. The exhaustion too, disappeared however, as Will heard the taunting voice of Barbossa on deck.

"Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." Will was consumed with a feeling of rage and quickly sped up the rest of the cord to the rail of the deck.

Danielle clung to Will for dear life. Unlike being underwater where if she slipped, Will could get her easily, if she fell she was probably done for in this case. She visibly jumped when an explosion was heard behind them. Her head whipped around to take in the site of burning chunks of wood falling eerily onto the surface of the Caribbean as a mass of ship that had previously been the Interceptor was flaming and slowly sinking into the depths.

Turning her head away, she gulped as her nerves when haywire. They had just escaped the ship in time. She cringed at the thought of what would have happened if they hadn't: pain…death…drowning…. That event was too close for comfort as far as she was concerned. Her breathing had rapidly quickened and she was shaking at having seen the Interceptor blown up and imagining what had nearly happened. She held Will all the tighter, but he made no response to her action, his thoughts elsewhere apparently. Trying to calm herself, she leaned her head against his back as her arms were locked about his throat; it was almost like hugging him in a sense. She was immediately surprised when her shakiness began evaporating and breathing softened. She took in a breath against Will only to be flooded with his scent: a light smokiness mixed with the fresh smell of the salty sea. One simple smell of it rid Danielle of all her worries and she basked in the feeling. She breathed him in again, catching a sweetness which only brought her lighter feelings; it felt like she was walking on air. She longed to run her fingers through Will's wet locks, but never got the chance as the reality of the world came crashing back down upon her. She shook her head roughly, feeling as if she had only just woken from a dream, though she knew it was real.

_What?_ she thought, clearly bewildered. _Again…but why?_ Why did she continually get these powerful emotions toward Will? If she let them continue, the awkwardness she felt would surely destroy their friendship…. She shoved away all feelings and thoughts about what she experienced, realizing it was time to be serious because Will had stopped climbing and they were just feet away from their destination, the rail situated just above him.

"Hurry," he muttered to Danielle darkly, as she quickly climbed over him and onto the Black Pearl with his assistance. Danielle landed on the wooden deck with a softened _thunk_ and sat there panting slightly. None of the pirates paid her heed, although, as they were being amused by Elizabeth's attempts to escape their grasp. No sooner had Barbossa's crew began clawing at her that Will jumped up on the rail with a pistol held firmly in his hand.

"Barbossa!" he hollered out to the pirate captain with loathing. His immense shout caught the attention of everyone on board, and it was just than that the crew noticed Danielle with lustful grins. Elizabeth's eyes were only on Will, however, with the same look of disbelief Danielle had expressed earlier.

"Will," she breathed faintly both in joy and shock. Not one of the pirates was groping at her anymore; their attention was now on the two that had boarded their ship unnoticed by anyone. Will glared pointedly at Barbossa and landed on the deck, approaching the pirate captain menacingly.

"She goes free," he ordered without hesitation, pointing his pistol directly at Barbossa's face. Danielle watched the exchange with interest as she got to her feet and leaned back against the ship's rail for support. Will was absolutely fuming and it looked like he was to the point where he wanted to shoot the captain then and there; it seemed to take every bit of his strength to keep his finger from pulling the trigger. Barbossa, meanwhile, approached Will with little worry, but more confusion on his face.

"What's in your head, boy?" Danielle could see the cogs and wheels of his mind turn in wonder as to why Will would be threatening him. What was the point? Nothing could kill him or his crew; they were immortal.

"She goes free!" Will reiterated with a fiercer tone, standing just inches from Barbossa. This was no joke; Elizabeth would go free or they would risk losing something they greatly wanted…no something they _needed_. He sneered at Barbossa who smirked in response and laughed lightly.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," he said simply. Will was no threat to him in any way. Shooting him would only be a waste. There was no apparent point to it.

Danielle stood to one side, confused immensely by Will's actions. Barbossa could not die, so what was the point of threatening him with a gun? Was Will just winging it, hoping things turned out for the best or did he have some plan in mind? She recalled his words back on the longboat. He seemed to have a scheme then. Was this it? Danielle watched Will quietly, simply observing and watching what was occurring. A voice suddenly disrupted her thoughts, however. One that sounded extremely familiar.

"Don't do anything stupid," she heard whispered loudly, most likely in the direction of Will. Wondering if she was hearing things, she peered around Barbossa's lone figure that blocked her view of the man who had spoken. Her mouth nearly hung open at who she saw there.

"Jack!" she mouthed silently. _I thought he'd be dead!_ she thought to herself in the few seconds of silence that surrounded her. She quickly allowed her eyes to roam over his figure _He seems well enough…but how can he possibly be alive?! _Again, her wandering thoughts were quickly pulled back down to earth as Will spoke again. Danielle noticed he had a glint of victory is his eyes, one that made her extremely nervous and suspicious for some unknown reason.

"You can't. I can," he said simply, jumping back onto the rail and proceeding in pointing the pistol at himself. Danielle brain was pushed into hyper speed and she jumped forward in terror.

"Will. No!" she shouted out simultaneously as Jack murmured, "Like that…." Danielle looked at Will incredulously. This had to be some sick joke. A flash of sadness passed across his handsome features, but Will did not meet her disbelieving gaze. He _could_ not. He was doing this for her…for both of them. He could not back down due to cowardice.

"Who are you?" Barbossa finally asked, thoroughly confused as he chose to ignore Danielle and Jack. Jack, however, took the opportunity and leapt forward in front of Barbossa.

"No one," he replied, trying to distract Barbossa from learning Will's name and father. "He's no one. A distan' cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singin' voice, though…" he cupped his mouth in one hand and pointed at Will, "eunuch." Danielle nearly rolled her eyes at Jack's explanation, but her quick-working mind saw some potential in Jack. Maybe if they were able to keep Will from answering Barbossa's question long enough, Will would regain his senses and keep quiet about who he was. Trying to play a part mixed with her own true curiosity about Jack, she stepped forward.

"What are you even doing here, Jack? I thought you were dead." He turned at being addressed and suddenly a grin slipped onto his face.

"Oh, didn' see ye there, love. No, I am no', in fact, dead. Actually wha' happened is—" but Jack never got the chance to share his new tale as Barbossa stepped up and glared at the two.

"Shut up! The both of you," he snapped, looking from Danielle to Jack.

"Maybe another time, Danielle," Jack quickly said with a weak smile toward Barbossa. Will seized the moment to continue. It was too late to turn back.

"My name is Will Turner," he said loudly before the throng of pirates, no hint of fear in his voice. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Jack hung his head in defeat and stepped away as Danielle silently cursed. How could he be so stupid? She quickly tried to calm herself and instead took to observing those around her. She could tell immediately those words had gotten the pirates' attention. That thought was confirmed when a pirate spoke out, almost sounding frightened.

"He's a spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haun' us." Will paid not attention to this, but spoke again in a tone which said he was being completely truthful.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!" Barbossa now saw the threat in Will's words and approached him calmly. It all just came down to a simple deal.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free," replied Will swiftly.

"Yes, we know that one," responded Barbossa, rolling his eyes lightly. "Anything else?" Will turned immediately to Danielle and looked into her eyes.

"Danielle is to go with her," he added, his brown orbs locked on Danielle as his voice softened considerably. He could see her hurt and frustration, but did not allow it to weaken his resolve. Letting his gaze linger on her for a few minutes, he was finally brought back to reality as Barbossa spoke out expectantly.

"Is that all?" Will's head snapped forward again and he appeared slightly flustered. He noticed Jack point to himself, but ignored him; Will still had not forgiven Jack for is earlier plans concerning 'leverage.'

"An-and the crew…the crew are not to be harmed." He pointed the gun slightly at them before realizing his fault and quickly putting it to his neck once more. Barbossa walked forward, appearing oddly satisfied. With a foul grin he replied,

"Agreed." Spinning on his heel, he looked to his crew for a brief moment. "Grab hold of 'em," he finally ordered, stomping across the deck to the wheel as the pirates immediately jumped forward to act on their instructions.

* * *

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," said Barbossa mockingly, bowing the gesturing to the plank suspended in midair from the side of the ship. A short distance away sat a small island, one Barbossa had intentionally chosen for his act of vileness. Uncertainly, nervously, Elizabeth stepped forward at the sight of the pirate's blades pointed at her. She looked frightfully at her friends who were standing amidst the crowd of pirates, prisoners of Barbossa. Finally, she approached the wooden plank, looking down into the watery depths. Turning around, she looked fearfully at the swords pointed at her, stepping back onto the plank, but not daring to step off.

Will glared daggers at Barbossa from Danielle's side. His breathing was heavy, his furiousness practically seeping from him. "I'm sorry, Danielle," he growled lowly, his eyes set upon their captor, refusing to look at her. Danielle allowed her gaze to flicker from Elizabeth and her predicament to Will. Through his anger and fury, he knew he was truly sorry for his plan's backfire, but just the same, she was still angry at him for the self-sacrificing nature. He had meant to save Elizabeth and herself, yet she did not want him to give himself up for their safety. Suddenly, however, Will could not hold back anymore and jumped forward, fighting against the pirates that held him steady.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" he yelled out through clenched teeth. "You swore she'd go free! You swore they'd _both_ go free!" The pirate captain took his words to offense and was quick to snap back.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy," he said in utmost seriousness. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." He laughed smartly as Will was gagged from behind and pulled back roughly to stand beside Danielle. His eyes met her gaze for a brief moment, and she was nearly intimidated to see a ferocious fire blazing within them, but as Barbossa spoke to Elizabeth, his attention immediately shifted. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa questioned his crew to which they nodded and agreed wholeheartedly. The pirate captain smirked. "So I'll be havin' that dress back before ye go," he said to Elizabeth, reaching out for the vibrant purple fabric. Elizabeth looked stunned momentarily, yet overcame it and glaring at Barbossa, took off the dress.

"It goes with your black heart," she commented vilely, throwing it at him. The captain simply grinned and put the dress to his face.

"Ooh, it's still warm," he said lightly with a laugh, then tossing the dress to the crew. Will and Danielle watched as Elizabeth was once more goaded the fall from the plank; Jack appeared caught up in his own escape attempts, but most of the crew responded by glaring at him.

Elizabeth finally turned around and stepped out onto the board hanging in the air, looking down at the waters in fright, but refusing to step off the board itself. Pirates stood just behind her, their swords pointed in her direction and jeering at her. She cast one last look at Will and their eyes met. Danielle noticed the connection between them, looking from Elizabeth to Will and back, but could not observe their expressions for long; it brought on uncomfortable feelings, ones that almost sucked the happiness from her; the exact opposite of what she had felt earlier. Finally, the two broke contact, but by then the pirates were getting impatient.

"Too long!" the Bo' sun yelled out, stepping on the plank so it shook, causing Elizabeth to fall immediately in the water. Danielle dared a glance at Will to see his anger and fury replaced with fright. His eyes were mellow again, but sadness filled them. Danielle swallowed a lump in her throat, thinking it was her turn, but was relieved to see Jack dragged forward in front of Barbossa. Jack tried again to get out of the situation.

"I'd really rather 'oped we were past all this," he said nervously to Barbossa. The captain only smiled in victory and threw his arm around Jack.

"Jack…Jack," he said, acting as if he were speaking to a child. "Did ye not notice? That be the same little island tha' we made ye governor of on our las' little trip." He pointed out at the island in the distance. Jack did not look any more comfortable.

"I di' notice," he admitted feebly. Barbossa gave a look of mock confidence.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape," he said, "but I doubt it." By this time Jack was standing in front of the plank alone with Barbossa's sword brandished at him. "Off you go," he ordered softly. Jack looked uneasily at the waters then wheeled around again to Barbossa. It seemed as if he was just biding his time by now; at least that was Danielle's point of view.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," he reminded the captain. Barbossa quickly sheathed his blade.

"By the pow'rs, you're right," he agreed. "Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." A pirate scurried up behind Barbossa and handed the ammunition to his captain.

"Seeing as there's two o' us, a gentlemen…'ould give us a pair o' pistols," Jack pleaded. Jack's weaseling and stalling was getting extremely tiring by now. Barbossa apparently agreed.

"It'll be one pistol as before," he said with finality in his voice, "and ye can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yerself." Jack visibly winced and Danielle heard Will shuffle his feet uncomfortably, but did not dare look away from Jack. Barbossa proceeded in throwing the pistol overboard to which Jack stared at it momentarily, then dove straight in behind it.

Barbossa grinned devilishly as Jack's boots disappeared beneath the waters, his eyes lingering over where Jack had just been visible. Finally, his gaze strayed and landed maliciously on Danielle. Two down…one to go.

"And now for the other lass," he announced heartily. "Danielle, I think ye called her," he added, turning to Will for approval. If it were possible, his grin widened at seeing the obvious look of shock in Will's eyes at his having heard him speak to Danielle mingled with his newly found ferocity. He kept imagining what pain he would cause on Barbossa if only his sword were handy.

Danielle, meanwhile, glared at Barbossa's back, attempting to where a stern, emotionless mask while inside she was truly cowering and afraid. The thought of her following into the Caribbean waters without anyone to rescue her was not a good one. Slowly, the captain began to turn and offered a cold smile as he clearly saw the look of fear in her eyes. Her mask covered her face perfectly, but her eyes were an open book to him, and this only increased his excitement.

"Your turn at the plank, Danielle," he said menacingly, nodding to the Bo' sun. With a sneer, the overbearing man stepped forward and wrenched Danielle in front of the board, hardly noticing that she stumbled and fell on the deck as he did so. Instead, he just gripped her forearm all the tighter and pulled her to her feet just in front of the plank.

"It's been a pleasure meetin' ye, miss," said Barbossa mockingly, his voice like poison as he laughed loudly. With a gesture, he indicated the men to draw their weapons freely. Most did, large grins plastered on their faces as they urged Danielle to step forward. She did not take a single step, however.

At the sight of the water beneath her and the island in the distance, her resolve crumbled, and pure terror shone on her features; the mask was removed. One step off the plank…and she would be dead…that was it. There would be no rescue for her; water would surround her and overpower her, drawing her into its murky depths to never see the light of the sun again…to never see Will again. As the fear flickered in her eyes, she looked back and locked her gaze with Will to see him fighting at his gag ferociously, with much more strength and determination than he had fought for Elizabeth.

The blacksmith shook his head from side to side roughly, trying with all his might to relinquish the hold his captors had on him. Muffled cries emitted from his voice as he bit down on the cloth of the gag, yelling. He could not allow his nightmare to come true! He could not! It felt like so long ago that he had that dream and spoke with Danielle in their quiet room in Tortuga. He had never expected things to turn out this bad, and had he known, he would never have allowed Danielle to accompany him. A fear beyond any he had ever experienced gripped his heart and shone in his eyes as they lay on Danielle; her own hazel orbs rest on his own and the silent messages flew between them by only the emotion in their eyes…and yet they understood each other perfectly.

_The moment I land in those crushing, dark waters, my fate is sealed and death is at hand.…Goodbye…._

Danielle broke eye contact with the blacksmith and swallowed once, her throat dry, though her emotions were well beyond the point of tears, and she prepared to take the one step onto the plank. Taking one single deep breath, she readies her muscles for the pressure of the seas that were about to overwhelm her and began the simple process of raising her foot…..

"Hold!" a voice rang out over the ruckus of the pirates. Disappointment fled through the pirates' faces, and either frowns or sneers graced their features. Lowering their weapons slowly, they all turned and glared over at their captain. A sickly smile creased his lips as he observed Will who appeared to be fighting for his dear life. "Mr. Turner's go' something to say," Barbossa continued, a dark gleam in his eyes mixed with obvious curiosity. "Let's hear why the lad fights." Motioning abruptly with his hand, he ordered his men to remove Will's gag.

Snarling, one of the pirates undid the knot and wrenched the graying cloth from the blacksmith's mouth. Will did not take a moment's hesitation and he needed no persuasion to speak.

"She can't swim!" he said straight out in a hoarse voice, his eyes burning into those of the pirate captain. "She'd drown if she were to walk!" he added upon getting no response from anyone. On pure instinct, his gaze shifted to Danielle who looked over at him with wide eyes. Barbossa, meanwhile, stared at Will skeptically, as if pondering silently if he told the truth, but nonetheless, he was mildly interested. At length, he spoke.

"Is tha' true, Ms. Cooper?" he questioned, turning as his gaze strayed to Danielle with an eerie calm. He locked his cold gray eyes on her, only a hint of his true curiosity playing across his visage. Danielle froze, unable to speak; his eyes scrutinizing her knocked all the sense out of her and the most she could do was nod her head slowly. "A yes, then?" remarked Barbossa, quirking his eyebrow as a grin cautiously began to form on his lips. At the blank look in her eyes—one that told him the truth—his smile only began to creep more rapidly. "I was never one to kill a woman, so a change o' plan is in order, I believe," he commented. He beckoned Danielle to be brought onto the main deck. The Bo' sun grabbed her arm with a steel-like grip and pulled her back beside Will. "There'll be no need to harm our guest," said Barbossa firmly at seeing Danielle visibly wince.

"Sorry, sir," said the Bo' sun, releasing Danielle. Her hand flew to her crushed arm and she rubbed it lightly, all the time glaring at Barbossa, wondering what was to come. Being away from the threat of drowning gave her the opportunity to quickly regain her composure, and her anger at Will spurred on her hate of Barbossa. Will tried to catch her eye briefly, but she refused to look his way. Eventually, he gave up and took to looking fiercely at the pirate captain as well.

"Clean up an' set sail," said Barbossa swiftly with a commanding tone. "To Isle de Muerta again. We've got what we came for." The pirates jumped at the command and began running about the ship, readying the sails, pulling back the plank, setting a course, and the like. Barbossa watched his men move speedily for a moment before turning to look back at Danielle and grinning devilishly again. "Now…let me take Ms. Cooper aside and see if we can come up with a deal of sorts." Reaching out, he grabbed hold of Danielle by the arm and pulled her to him. At the action, Will had once again began fighting back against his restrainers, hollering at Barbossa.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her, you bastard! I swear to God if you do, I'll kill you!" Barbossa smirked knowingly, gripping Danielle's arm all the tighter if only to irk him.

"Threats, Mr. Turner," he countered smartly. "Not the best way to go when you have nothing to back them up." He gestured sharply for the gag to be replaced. "Take him to the brig!" The pirates at Will's sides grinned and dragged him off down a set of stairs.

Barbossa, meanwhile, released Danielle as he saw Will disappear down the stairway. "Please accept my apologies if I caused harm," he suddenly said quietly to Danielle, if a very formal, polite manner. She said nothing and instead looked from one side of the ship to the other. Barbossa apparently understood exactly what she was doing. "There's no way off, Ms. Cooper, and if what I have been told is true concerning yerself, I doubt you'd be wantin' to get off now." Danielle gave up in the attempt and instead looked downward. "So why don't you and I take a short walk about the deck?" he questioned, noticing her surrender.

"I'd rather not," she replied coldly.

"Ah…" said Barbossa," the problem is you're not the captain." He smirked and took Danielle's arm again, pulling her after him across the deck until she eventually followed on her own seeing no other option. "Now, Ms. Cooper," the pirate captain said as he walked with his hands clasped behind his back, "I cannot go back on my word to Mr. Turner. You are to go free eventually, therefore you'll be dropped at port, but first we return to Isle de Muerta; there is that business we must settle concerning young Mr. Turner. So, for the meantime you'll be needin' a place to stay and I'm willin' to offer a deal." Danielle remained silent, her face blank except for her eyes that blazed with a fire of loathing.

Barbossa stopped at the rail of the ship, looking out at the sea as they finally began sailing forward due to the speedy work of his crew. Danielle stepped to his side, crossing her arms as she glared at the tranquil waters. As far as she was concerned, Barbossa was the reason for all Will's troubles, despite her being frustrated with him. Also, being made a captive did not improve her spirits at all. She was glad to be away from the plank, but her new situation only sparked her own fury.

"What do you want?" she said frigidly. Barbossa looked at her with a smirk.

"There is no need to act like this is torture, Ms. Cooper. You'll be gettin' many fine benefits."

"What do you want?" she repeated through clenched teeth. Barbossa released his hands and allowed them to swing at his sides, then turned to Danielle fully.

"Fine then, all niceties aside…," he said in a rougher tone, "I'll be willin' to give ye a cabin and dinner with me every night." Danielle glared at him, clearly indicating she would more than likely decline these "benefits." She waited on for the other half of the bargain, and Barbossa plowed on with ease. "All ye have to do is agree to be some…entertainment for the crew and myself. We do get lonely and Ms. Swann was _such_ pleasurable company." He gave his typical evil grin at which Danielle's expression changed clearly to a look of disgust. She had been expecting as much from such a vile pirate, but she could not help the shiver that climbed up her spine. The very thought made her skin crawl in a very uncomfortable, sickening way. Quickly, she attempted to shake of the feelings and readopted her sharp manner.

"I think I'll take my chances in the brig," she seethed. "Even that sounds more enjoyable than an evening with you and your crew." Barbossa feigned hurt, mockingly putting a hand to his chest.

"I am sorry to hear of your choice, Ms. Cooper. Ye shall be missed among us, but…" he shrugged lightly before looking at her with a piercing stare, "remember the choice was yours and yours alone. If you find your stay less than enjoyable…live with it." He allowed a smirk to make its way onto his features. "Lads," he called out to two of his crew, "please escort Ms. Cooper to the brig." His eyes landed upon her menacingly with his last words.

Danielle let the pirates take her away without a word of protest. She had nothing to say to them; she did not even want to associate with them. Her fury burned nonstop toward Barbossa and she longed to lunge at him with her sword, but knew she was no where near to accomplishing that desire. The embers of her anger burned less strongly against Will, but she was frustrated with his actions nonetheless. Why did he have to be so self-sacrificing? Danielle sighed with a huff. At least he was down in the brig with others she knew, although; that was her sole comfort in her decision. Now came the time to see if the Code was taken seriously, if all their terms of agreement would last.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 13! The ending is a little weak in my opinion, but it's okay. Chapter 14 hopefully will bring on a bit of the romance between Will and Danielle. I am taking the WillOC stuff slowly though for realism's sake. Will's is supposed to be just confused about his clashing emotions and caught up in the mission. Danielle is just surprised and disbelieving in her emotions, but they'll soon understand what they feel. Try to be patient with me. 

I hope you enjoyed that chapter though and want to remind you all to push that little purple button on the lower left. It just completely makes my day! I'll try to post again soon. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter.


	14. Faith Never Fades

Writing again! Makes me so happy to get back into this vibe and summer is to thank for that! Hope people liked the last chapter (even if you didn't review). I enjoy reviews, but am happy to write even if I don't get many. A big thank you to those few who did review, all the same! On we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own the POTC franchise though I do love all the films! I don't own Will either…curses! I wanted him with that dark red shirt, gold earring, and bandana…. swoons and almost falls out of seat I'm okay! Oh, and I only own Danielle.

* * *

Chapter 14: Faith Never Fades

The two pirates dragged Danielle down two small flights of stairs, each holding one of her arms painfully tight. She winced at their grips and nearly toppled over as she stumbled down the steps. She could just imagine seeing the bruises on her arms and groaned lightly. Finally they came to some level ground. It was down by the brig, but any flat ground was a welcome sight to Danielle at that moment. The crewmen had not necessarily been the kindest of escorts, allowing her knees to crash to the steps if she fell only to wrench her to her feet again, or in worst-case scenarios, let her fall and just continue to pull her forward, allowing her legs to whack each step in sequence. She glared darkly at them once she managed to scramble to her feet in front of the cells.

The two pirates walked forward, one sneering at the crew of the Interceptor as he stepped up to their door. He fished a large ring of keys from his belt and was near to ramming a particularly massive key into the lock.

"Wai'," said the other pirate in a throaty voice. "There ain't no room in there." He jammed a finger toward the extremely crowded cell the crew of the Interceptor stood within looking morose and sympathetic toward Danielle, but not saying a word.

"There's room enough fo' one mo'," countered the first pirate fiercely, turning to the other. Just as quickly, he turned his back on him and returned to the lock, preparing to open the door again.

"They'll try to escape if ye open th' door. There's too many o' 'em." The first pirate looked completely frustrated and whipped around once more to his crewmate.

"Then where do ye wan' to put her, eh?"

"Well…we coul' put her wit' Turner," the second said uncertainly, pointing a thumb behind him at Will who stood as still as a statue, watching the events unfold.

"Bootstrap's son?" said the first incredulously, but the idea quickly warmed up to him. He smiled wickedly. "Act'lly, tha' might no' be such a bad idea." He stopped his attempts to enter the Interceptor's cell and crossed the floor to the opposite brig. "Goo' thinkin', Ragetti," he praised lightly, finding a different key and swiftly slipping it into the lock.

"I's hopin' you'd say that," said Ragetti with a big smile. The sound of the lock clicking echoed throughout the silent room and his smile faltered at the eerie sound. "Weir' noise, tha', eh Pintel?"

"Yeah," agreed Pintel in a growl. "We's shoul' get out o' 'ere," he commented as he shoved Danielle roughly into the cell with Will. The state of her legs was no help in her attempt to catch her balance and she was near falling, but luckily was flung toward Will's arms. He stooped and quickly caught her before she crashed to the ground. He held her lightly as he stood again, his eyes all the while glaring at the two pirates. They were just about to run up the steps, but Pintel did a double take at the sight of two prisoners and grinned. "'Ey, Ragetti!" he called. The other pirate had already climbed up a few steps, but spun around on the spot.

"Wha'?"

"Look's like these two migh' be in for some fun, eh?" replied Pintel, nodding at the positions of Will and Danielle. He turned to his fellow pirate with a mocking grin. Ragetti caught on and let out a bark-like laugh.

"Yeah! A good ol' time," he agreed. "Bes' leave 'em be then, righ'?"

"Yeah…" said Pintel with a laugh of his own, "leave 'em be. C'mon! Le's leave these two alone." Both in fits of laughter, the two pirates ran to the steps and up them, disappearing from sight. Will stood disgusted and scowled visibly at their sense of humor. Danielle had watched the pirates as well, finding their thoughts just as repulsive. As soon as they left the brig, however, she pulled hastily away from Will's hold on her and walked toward the cell wall. Resting against the wall, she slid her back down the length of the metal bars and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly. Her eyes refused to look upward at Will and instead she pretended to take an interest in the wooden floor she sat on.

Will was slightly startled by her action, but let her go without protest. He watched her get herself situated on the ground, slightly hurt by her distance from him. She would not meet his eye nor speak to him, and he could think of nothing to say to her himself, so instead he began slowly pacing, his boots thumping repetitively with each step. He was already troubled about the outcome of his deal with Barbossa; a feeling of hopelessness had already seized him, and his silence with Danielle did nothing to relieve any of those feelings. All he could do was wait for what was to come, quietly pacing back and forth in his prison.

Danielle did want to continue not speaking with Will; in her heart she was longing to simply comfort him. He had just gone through an extremely difficult decision, and internally, she could not help but feel selfish for her actions toward him. Yet the feeling remained that he had no right to make a decision involving her life without her approval. He was too self-sacrificing in her mind. Yes, he had agreed to protect her, but at this cost? His life for hers? That was not a fair trade…nor did he have any right to make such an agreement. She did not feel betrayed by him…no…she did not know exactly what she felt. All she knew was that she should be comforting him, not wallowing in her own grief…pain…anger…whatever her feelings were. She could sense deep in her heart that her refusal to speak with him was probably hurting him more than she realized, more than she wanted to realize, at least. She took a shaky breath and allowed herself to speak, her eyes near to the point of misting with tears.

"Why did you do it?" she asked quietly. The monotonous sound of his footsteps stopped and she knew his eyes were on her.

"Do what?" she heard him say almost in a whisper from above her.

"You know what I'm talking about," she retorted in a stronger, accusatory tone, the mistiness of her eyes rapidly disappearing. "The deal. Why'd you make that deal?" She heard him sigh and finally had the courage to look up at him. His sorrowful eyes met hers and his gaze remained on her as he spoke his part.

"I wasn't going to allow Barbossa to keep you and Elizabeth prisoner. You know that." Danielle snorted lightly, rolling her eyes.

"A lot of good that did you," she scoffed harshly, turning to glare at the cell wall. Will winced momentarily at her tone, but attempting to keep her speaking with him, questioned her in turn.

"What did Barbossa want?" The question was presented in a firmer tone than what he last used, but a hint of hopelessness remained. Danielle turned to look at him again, almost in a mocking fashion.

"He offered me a cabin and dinner with him…" she replied tartly.

"That doesn't sound too—" interrupted Will, but he quieted as she raised her hand sharply.

"Let me finish telling you my side of the deal." She made sure Will would not speak again before continuing. "He offered those items if I agreed to be _entertainment_ for the crew and himself." The fire Will had held earlier blazed in his eyes again as he heard this.

"He asked that of you?" he said quickly, his tone stronger still. Internally, he hoped he had misunderstood Danielle's words, but knew he hadn't. Again, he got the urge to rip Barbossa limb from limb if he got the chance.

"Yes," snapped Danielle, "which is why I obviously declined the offer." She looked at him angrily only to see the sorrow return to his eyes. He realized he had not actually saved her as he had intended, and was slightly ashamed by his foolishness when he dealt with Barbossa; how such simple things as place and time could completely turn against him. Turning away from her, Will leaned forward against the cell wall, allowing the silence to envelope them again.

At seeing the pain in Will's eyes, Danielle's temper plummeted. He was going through enough without her continued anger and sharp retorts. He didn't need any more harsh words thrown at him and nasty comments; he got enough of those from the pirates. He needed a friend; someone to sit and listen to his troubles. Hadn't he said so just earlier that day in the Interceptor?

"_You let me rant on and you patiently sit and listen. I've needed someone to talk to and listen to me. I've needed that for a while now… It is wonderful to have my best friend with me again."_

Danielle realized she had not been acting like much of a friend, but more like a selfish idiot. He needed her now, and all she could think of was herself and her own anger…not his misery. The prick of oncoming tears returned. Quietly, she gulped and looked at him, though his eyes were turned away from her.

"I'm sorry, Will," she apologized softly. "I'm sorry for the way I'm acting…." She sighed. "I-I should be helping you and instead I'm just yelling at you and acting completely horrible." Will remained in his position against the bars, but turned to see her face. Her eyes looked to him, silently pleading him for his forgiveness. Her sincerity shone in her eyes, her complete truthfulness. He had never known Danielle to tell lies, and it was his knowledge of this that gave him the strength to turn about and confront her face-to-face. Danielle hesitated before continuing. "I'd still like to know, though, Will," she admitted. "Why? Why did you make that deal?"

"I told you," he responded lifelessly. "I promised you I'd keep you safe on this adventure. You know I also wanted to save Elizabeth and keep her safe as well…." He looked away for a brief moment, then looked her in the eyes again. "I told you I'd take care of you…protect you, and that's what I'm doing." Though his voice was soft and melodic, Danielle could hear the seriousness woven within his words. Without saying a word, she slowly shifted positions to her knees and—after grabbing a cell bar for support—stood to her feet.

"But not to the point of dying for me," she whispered, approaching him and raising a hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes at her light touch against his jaw, savoring the feel. Eventually, he gained the strength to remove her hand, holding it in his own as he spoke his turn.

"Then to what point, Danielle?" he questioned sadly. "What point? To the point where I save you and we all live happily ever after?" Danielle's lips parted and brow creased as the tears slowly began their decent. "That only happens to children's tales, Danielle," he admitted quietly. "That's not real life." He gulped visibly, then continued. "I promised to protect you and I'm willing to die for that if I have to." Danielle felt her vocal cords begin to shake as the tears fell more rapidly. Her throat clenched as she fought desperately to form words.

"But I'm not….," she whispered just as softly, looking into his compassionate brown eyes; the eyes she had always found comfort in, friendship in. Her whole body nearly shook with sobs at the thought that those brilliant eyes would be gone forever. "I love you too much, Will," she murmured, looking at the hand he held.

"I know…," responded Will, his own eyes nearly filling with tears. "I love you too." Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed it softly. Glancing back up at her, he brought his other hand to her face, brushing away the fallen strands of hair as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "You have always been my best friend, Danielle," he commented, allowing a small, sad smile to play across his lips. "…my dearest and best friend. We've had eight long years apart, but this has shown despite those years our friendship has never been stronger. Our faith in one another is still there and will _always_ be there. Our faith in each other has _never_ faded." He felt her shiver slightly with silent sobs and quickly enveloped her in his embrace.

Resting his cheek against her soft hair, he attempted to soothe her with comforting words and slowly rubbed his hand up and down the length of her back. He could hear her labored breathing, telling him she was crying probably the hardest he would ever see. To hear the pain she was going through because of his own almost caused his heart to shatter. He was not afraid of death itself, just of leaving his close friends behind. He did not regret his earlier decision with Barbossa in the least, either; he only regretted not actually getting Danielle or Elizabeth to true safety where they wouldn't have to worry about him or what happened.

"Ssshhh. It's alright," he murmured in her ear. "Everything will be fine…." He could feel Danielle shake her head against his shoulder. Slowly, she raised her head and took a step out of his arms much to his disappointment.

"But it won't be fine, Will," she countered. "It will never be fine…." She shook her head lightly, looking at him in disbelief. "You're leaving, Will, to never come back." She had to bite back another sob in order to speak again. "You're leaving me, Will. You're leaving Elizabeth…all of us, and I can't help but feel it's all my fault. If I hadn't come, you might not be here." Will took a step up so their faces were only inches apart.

"_None_ of this is _your_ fault. You did not make this decision. I made it…because I love you, because I love Elizabeth. It's not your fault, and it's not her fault. I can think of no better way to show both of you how much I care for you." Danielle could not take the ache of hearing his words while looking into his eyes; therefore diverted her eyes downward, away from Will's piercing stare. He was not one to give in, though, and put a palm to both her cheeks, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You are not to blame for this," he said, his words nearly soundless. He leaned forward, so his mouth rest just beside her ear, "and I will _never_ leave you. I will _always_ be with you if not always in front of you." He drew back to look into her eyes. "Just find me here," he pressed his fingers to her head, "and here." He then brushed the tips by her heart. Danielle gasped in a breath.

"I can't let you go," she said. "I'll fight for you. We'll find some way out of here and I'll fight for you." Will smiled back sympathetically.

"We all have to let go sometime…feel privileged you have time to prepare." With those last few words, he let her go totally from his grasp and the warmth they both had felt in one another disappeared instantly. Will walked to the corner of the cell and leaned back against the bars, going deep in thought to prepare himself for what was to come. Danielle, meanwhile, stood in the still and silence, trying to build a resolve and strength against the pain and desperation she felt.

* * *

Soon, the two pirates from earlier returned. Both had large grins plastered on their faces as they scurried down the steps to the brig. The squat, large pirate who had dealt with the keys, Pintel, had a bucket in hand while the other held two dirtied old mops. 

"Well, well, well," said Pintel nastily to Will and Danielle, "seems like our friends 'as already had their fun."

"Pity we missed it," replied Ragetti with a laugh. Will, who had had his eyes closed, glared only half-heartedly at the two. It seemed as the nearer he drew to their destination, the less he cared about some matters. He glanced over at Danielle who sat leaning back against the bars again, her head resting against her knees. He tried to bring himself to smile at seeing her there, but found the action difficult considering the circumstances. He had been fine when he comforted Danielle earlier, but now as the moment he anticipated drew closer, he became more and more agitated, feeling like he needed comforting himself. He let the pirates' mopping take his attention for a bit, trying to forget the present and future.

Cotton's parrot, in the cell next door, squawked out quietly.

"Shiver me timbersl" Gibbs took on the duty of translating.

"Cotton, 'ere, says you missed a bit," he told the pirates, to which Pintel shoved his mop at Gibbs to shut him up. Trying to clear his mind wasn't working as well as Will had hoped, so he opted on asking a question he had been rather curious about.

"You knew William Turner?" Pintel looked up at Will darkly.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill?" he said gruffly, continuing his work as he talked. "We knew 'im. Never sat well wit' Bootstrap what we di' to Jack Sparrow…the mutiny an' all. He said it wasn't righ' with the Code. That's why he sen' off a piece o' the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed…," a snarl came to his lips as he finished, "…an' remain cursed." Will's hopelessness continued to fill him, but he still found some comfort in the fact that his father was not as bad as he originally had thought. His father had still looked out for his friends as well. Will continued to listen intently, but his gaze strayed to the ground.

"Stupid blighter," remarked Ragetti.

"Good man," countered Gibbs. Will's mind mulled over what he had just learned of his father, finally taking in some pride of being his father's son. He was startled abruptly from his thoughts as a hand rested on his forearm, although. Looking over, his heart rose a little higher at seeing Danielle smiling calmly at him from his side. He returned it with a faint smile of his own; he was surprised he could even muster a smile, but then Danielle was always able to bring one to his face. Taking hold of his hand, she took a step nearer to him until she could whisper into his ear.

"Now you have no need to be ashamed of your father, Will. You are truly your father's son. I know that." He nodded once in thanks, just watching her affectionately. Pintel then continued on with his story, having taken no notice of the two.

"Well, as you can imagine that didn' sit too well wit' the Captain."

"That didn' sit too well with the Captain, at all," interjected Ragetti giddily. "Tell 'im wha' Barbossa did."

"I'm tellin' the story!" Pintel yelled, aggravated with his fellow pirate. He calmed extremely quickly, however, and continued on. "So…wha' the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' boostraps." Will's gaze shifted drastically. His eyes landed expectantly on Pintel.

"Bootstraps' bootstraps," repeated Ragetti from his side.

"The las' we saw o' ol' Bill Turner, he was sinkin' to the crushin' black oblivion o' Davy Jones' Locker," finished Pintel savagely. Danielle squeezed Will's hand within her own, trying to bring _some_ comfort to him after such horrific information was revealed. He needed comfort more than her now, and she would offer what she could. Will felt a stab at his heart and leaned against the cell wall for support, looking unseeingly at the ground. His father's fate had already been sealed by the time he left home those eight years ago. Will felt someone squeeze his hand, and looked over at Danielle. One single tear streaked down her cheek and he attempted to smile at her gratefully, but could not bring himself to do so; the hurt was too much. Pintel sighed, lightly remarking, "'Course it was on'y after that we learned we needed 'is blood to lift the curse."

"That's wha' you call ironic," added Ragetti. They grinned at one another and were about to laugh loudly when they were startled to see Barbossa standing just behind them.

"Bring him!" he ordered, throwing the keys to Ragetti, then marching back up the steps. Ragetti's grin grew larger if it possibly could, and he walked up to the cell, stuffing the necessary key into the lock.

"Well, Mr. Turner, looks like it's high time to go up," he commented happily as he swung open the door. Will looked at him firmly, not moving an inch from Danielle's side.

"Give me one minute," he requested.

"No!" said Pintel at once.

"He migh' be havin' a bit more fun, though," Ragetti commented interestedly. Pintel took a few seconds to think this over, then grinned vilely at the two again.

"In tha' case, fine. You go' one minute!" Will nodded and turned back to Danielle, holding her arms to her sides with his own.

"Danielle," he said tenderly with a small smile, "you have been a great friend and I will always love you no matter what. You are a beautiful woman and I wish you the best in life." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He did not draw back hastily, however, and took a moment to whisper in her ear. "I will _always_ be with you. Never think otherwise. Just look for me in your heart because I'll always be there." Much to his surprise, Danielle whispered back.

"I haven't given up on you. Your fate isn't sealed. Keep faith; that has never faded yet, nor has it ever failed you." Will drew back and raising one of her hands to his lips, kissed it.

"I love you," he said again, his eyes locked on hers.

"Your time's up!" said Pintel roughly, reaching in to grab Will with Ragetti's help. "That's one minute of my life wasted," he complained. "And you said there 'as goin' to be fun."

"I said there migh' be," Ragetti said defensively.

There was more bantering between the two after that, but the Danielle and Will heard nothing more. It all just faded to silence in their minds. The tears had begun to fall from Danielle's eyes once more, yet not nearly as hard as before. She watched Will sadly as he was pulled backward out of the cell and the door was closed. Walking slowly to the cell wall, she wrapped her hands around the bars, observing as Will was dragged toward the steps.

"I love you too," she whispered, and was greatly surprised to see a small smile come to Will's lips in response. It was not a smile signifying he was happy, nor one in attempt to comfort her further. It clearly stated, 'Everything will be okay.' It spoke volumes to Danielle saying, 'I am fine with this outcome and all is well. If I have lived my life to its end, I am content.' His expression did not stall her tears, but created more. She quickly tried to blink them back to see what she guessed would be her final glimpse of her dear friend, despite wishes and hopes he would escape. It all happened so quickly; one moment he was there smiling at her as he was led to the stairs, the next only his back was visible, and then…he was gone.

Danielle watched the spot where he had disappeared at for many minutes, hoping against both hope and knowledge that he would return running down the steps, a sword in one hand while the Royal Navy was heard fighting overhead. No such event happened, however, and she felt the stab of loss in her chest. Her grip loosened on the bars and she slid down until she knelt next to cell door. The tears began to flood from her eyes again, but she clenched her jaw, forcing herself to keep them at bay. Will wanted her to remain happy and lead a good life, despite what was going to happen, and she had to keep him proud of her no matter what.

* * *

Gibbs sighed heavily from where he stood in the opposite cell. The crew had spoken a little when the pirates had left earlier after leaving Danielle, but only enough to give Will and Danielle their privacy. It didn't feel right on any account to overhear what they were saying to one another, pirate or not. When the two pirates had returned to swab the deck, as a whole, the crew had found it okay to listen to Bootstrap Bill's story. If they had not known Bootstrap personally, they had at least heard of him, and therefore found his tale alright to listen in on. 

When it had come time for Will to leave, however, many could not help but have their hearts go out to Danielle. She was a good lass, meaning no harm to anyone. To lose a friend so soon after having found him had to be hard. Most of the pirates decided on keeping the silence, keeping the peace for Danielle's grief. Gibbs, although, understood she was trying to hold back her hurt; that was seen as clear as day on her face. She did not need to grieve; she simply needed a little help in keeping her resolve.

"Will's a strong one, Danielle," remarked Gibbs quietly. "If he sees a chance o' escape, he'll take it no doubt." Danielle looked up from her position nearby and nodded appreciatively to Gibbs.

"Yes, I realize. Thank you," she responded. Gibbs observed her. He needed to get her thinking about something besides Will. He had to find something to get her mind off of what was happening. He glanced about the brig area, taking notice of miscellaneous items placed here and there. The bucket and mops had been left by the two pirates when they had to get Will. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"It's hard ta find a reliable pirate nowadays it seems," he commented. All his crewmates looked at him quizzically, but he said that in hopes of getting Danielle talking. Luckily, it worked just as he wanted.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"Those two idiots never finished their job," he replied, pointing out at the abandoned bucket and mops. "Left their equipment there too. Prob'ly would have left the cell keys if we distracted them long enough." He stepped over to the bars of his cell and gave them a feel. "Hmm…I'd say we should try to break out o' here with so few aboard the Pearl an' all, but these bars aren't rusted enough."

"Break out?" said Danielle.

"Aye," Gibbs responded, trying to shake the bars. "It can sometimes be done if the bars are worn down enough an' if someone has a file on hand. These ones are too new though," he concluded. Danielle stood from her position, gripping the bars of her own cell. If they somehow could break free, then maybe she could reach Will on time. A light of hope sparked within her as she remembered a similar occasion in her adventure: Port Royal, Jack Sparrow, the brig, and leverage. _"With the right leverage and the proper application of strength…the door will lift free…."_ The words came back to her just as clearly as the day she had heard them.

"Leverage….," she murmured, looking around the brig for some object that could be used.

"What's tha', lass?" asked Gibbs.

"Leverage," Danielle repeated in a firmer tone. "We need something…something that we can lift the door free of its hinges with. Do you have a bench in your cell?"

"'fraid not, lass. Barbossa's not really the generous type."

"I should have guessed," replied Danielle unsurprised. Glancing around the room again, she noticed the brooms resting against the wall. She could maybe just get a hold of them and somehow use them to escape. She pressed herself to the cell wall and reached out to them. "Almost have it…," she groaned, feeling her fingertips just brush against its wooden handle. "Almost there…." A thump was heard above deck.

"Hush!" Gibbs ordered sharply.

"Quiet missy," said Anamaria. Danielle wrenched her hand back into the cell, but not before the brooms clattered to the ground. She held a bated breath, waiting for the new arrival with some fright mingled with curiosity. Gibbs looked out from his cell and up the steps for a few silent seconds. A figure quickly began to descend the stairway to which he cried out in relief,

"It's Elizabeth!" Danielle's head whipped around toward the entrance. Sure enough, Elizabeth stumbled down the steps and walked toward the crew's cell.

"Will's gone?" she questioned hastily to Gibbs.

"Ye—" he began, but was fluently cut off.

"He left near half an hour ago." Elizabeth turned around to see Danielle. "He's in the cave already." Elizabeth nodded quickly.

"Alright. Well, we need to get you out of here," she remarked, looking from the pirates in one cell to Danielle in the other.

"Yes, we were already figuring that out," said Danielle. "You need to find a table o-or a chair then bring it here." Elizabeth barely made it known to Danielle she understood before disappearing up the steps again and returning a few seconds later with a wooden stool.

"This will do?" she asked.

"Perfect. Now, hook the legs under the lowest bar in the cell door here." Danielle indicated what she meant and Elizabeth swiftly did so. "Now push!" Though difficult from her position, Danielle attempted to help lift the gate, shoving on the stool's seat with her hands through the bars. Elizabeth put the whole of her weight on the small stool as well. Luckily, the door gave way and Danielle pulled her arms back just before the door crashed to the wooden floor. "Now to do that again," said Danielle picking up the stool and walking to the opposite cell.

* * *

In no time the pirates were free of the brig, and after a little searching they were able to find their weaponry and quickly rearmed themselves. Though Barbossa's crew had obviously removed her sword and pistol from her person, Danielle was still pleased they never thought to look elsewhere. Her small knife was still tucked securely in her boot just in case of an emergency. Looking through a pile of swords, she managed to find her own special blade, sheath and all. After strapping it to her side, she grabbed hold of the hilt and tugged lightly so she could see the steel of the blade glint mercilessly. 

"I'm coming, Will," she muttered, pushing the sword back into its scabbard. Her eyes roamed across a number of pistols thrown in a heap, looking for one particular one. Suddenly, it hovered in front of her eyes, being held out by someone. Her eyes trailed up the arm and she smiled slightly at Elizabeth. "Thank you," she said, taking the pistol.

"I thought it was yours," Elizabeth replied, "and I figured you'd want it."

"Indeed." Danielle placed the pistol back into its holster, finally feeling comfortable. She had felt helpless and defenseless without her weapons, despite having the knife. Now all was well again. She turned to Elizabeth as the crew continued to search the weapons for their own effects. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes," agreed Elizabeth with a nod, "but there are two pirates on deck guarding the ship." Gibbs stepped forward, stuffing his sword into its sheath.

"Don't worry abou' them," he said nonchalantly. "It should be an easy fight."

* * *

A dingy was thrown across the deck, knocking two pirates into the sea with an ease that seemed unnatural. The Interceptor's crew ran up on deck victoriously; they had finally captured the Pearl. Elizabeth ran to the rowboat, grabbing hold of a pulley rope in order to lower it into the water. 

"All of you with me," she said quickly. "Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!" She realized quickly she was the only one pulling and turned back to the crew in exasperation. "Please, I need your help!" she cried out to them. "Come on!" Danielle walked forward toward Elizabeth, turning to hear the crew's explanation. She wanted to save Will just as much as Elizabeth did, but the crew had nothing to gain saving him and it wouldn't surprise her if they did not agree to help.

"Any port in the storm," squawked Cotton's parrot loudly. Gibbs nodded.

"Cotton's righ', we've got the Pearl," he admitted, looking on at the two women sympathetically. Elizabeth was not ready to hand in the reigns so fast, however.

"Any what about Jack," she questioned, "you're just going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship!" interjected one of the sailors.

"And there's the Code to consider," added Gibbs sorrowfully. Elizabeth was completely beside herself.

"The Code?" she said in shock. "You're pirates! Hang the Code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway." Elizabeth was acting in desperation now, and that would be of no help, so Danielle stepped to Elizabeth's side and put a hand on her arm.

"Calm down," she said firmly, turning back to face the crew. "Alright," she began, "you _don't_ need to join us in saving Will and Jack because of the Code." Elizabeth looked at her as if she were insane, but Danielle continued steadily. "You _can_, however, help lower Elizabeth and me into the water and set out. The Pearl is yours by your rules and that's fine. You could even keep us here as prisoners if you wanted, but if _any_ of you are at all like Bootstrap Bill whose story we heard down in that brig," she stabbed a finger at the deck, "you would have the kindness in your hearts to help us, even just minimally." Gibbs smiled at Danielle, almost proudly, before looking at the faces of his fellow crewmates.

"Alright, lads!" he hollered. "You heard her! Raise that dingy and lower her down." The crew jumped to, grabbing hold of the ropes and pulling the rowboat up. Danielle nodded her silent thanks to Gibbs just as Anamaria stepped up to her.

"You could turn out to be a right good pirate, missy," complimented the dark-skinned woman as she walked up toward the helm of the ship.

* * *

In no time at all Elizabeth and Danielle were rowing toward the heart of Isle de Muerta. Elizabeth pumped the paddles, glowering lowly to herself. Danielle had her back to the island and Elizabeth, watching as the Pearl slowly began moving forward in the darkness. She smiled happily at the sight. 

"Bloody pirates," she heard Elizabeth mutter at her side. "They have to go and leave you and I alone like this."

"It's no surprise to me they did so." Danielle turned around to view Elizabeth. "They're pirates and have their own rules, just like we and our monarchy. Our government has laws and punishments, just as their pirating government so-to-speak. They take the Code seriously, and it's probably smarter to take it seriously as a pirate. I'd hate to see the punishments for breaking a pirate law; my guess is most would involve death." Elizabeth winced at the thought.

"Please, let's not talk about death, especially with what's happening in that cave," she pleaded quietly. Danielle nodded, both in agreement and understanding. Will could be already dead or dying for all they knew, and their rescue attempt would have been for nothing.

The two let the silence of the night surround them, except for the continuous noise of the paddles slapping against the waters. The lack of sound became unnerving and made chills climb up Elizabeth's spine. She needed some talk to break away from the eerie quiet. Danielle felt exactly the same, but she refused to show how the night waters were getting to her and made not a sound. Elizabeth needed something to calm her and finally spoke out, her words echoing across the still ocean.

"Why did you come, Danielle?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you come on this journey initially? Will wanted to save me, but you had no reason to come with him." Elizabeth looked at her quizzically, but Danielle said nothing at first, instead shifting positions in the dingy.

"Let me take the oars for a bit," she said, relieving Elizabeth of the rowing. She took a moment to think, then finally spoke in answer. "You're right that I did not come because of you. I came because I had just arrived at Port Royal and I wanted to spend more time with Will. I was nervous for his safety against these pirates, and it seems I had reason to be." She rowed on in quiet for a second, then added, "If that answer isn't good enough for you, then I suppose I was brought on this adventure by fate." Elizabeth looked all the more confused.

"How do you see that?" Danielle smiled knowingly.

"The medallion Barbossa was after…the one you took when you were young," Elizabeth nodded, "I was there the day Will got that medallion." Understanding dawned on Elizabeth's features and she looked curious for Danielle to continue. "I had just turned ten; Will had been ten for a few months by then. We had been playing by the docks like we normally did, then went back to Will's home to get some lunch." She continued to row as she spoke, taking comfort in the movement of the paddles through the water. "After eating, Mrs. Turner gave Will a small package and explained it was from his father, Bootstrap Bill as we have come to learn…." Elizabeth interrupted.

"You had been talking about Will's father when you got them to help us?" she said in astonishment, pointing back toward the Pearl which was swiftly sailing from sight.

"Yes," replied Danielle casually. "From what I can piece together, he had been a crewman when Jack was captain of the Black Pearl. The mutiny occurred and Barbossa brought the men to Isle de Muerta. They each took a piece of treasure, Will's father included, and became cursed…. Well, Bootstrap was ashamed about the mutiny and sent Will his one medallion to try and keep Barbossa cursed for eternity. When Barbossa and the crew found out…," Danielle took in a breath, remembering the look on Will's face when this information had been revealed. Tears nearly poured from her eyes again as she recalled his expression. It had upset her so much to see his grief and pain, but Danielle forced herself to finish the story for Elizabeth's sake. "…they tied him to a cannon and threw him into the ocean…." A gasp escaped Elizabeth and a look of deepest revulsion graced her face.

"That's horrid!" she cried. "How could—how could they do such a thing?" Danielle merely shrugged. "Poor Will," continued Elizabeth. "Does he know?" Danielle nodded.

"I was with him when we learned it," she explained dully.

"Was—was he okay when he left?" suddenly asked Elizabeth tentatively.

"When he was taken away?" reworded Danielle. "Yes, he was fine…. He cares for you, you know…for both of us. He told me he thought giving himself up for us was the best way he could show that." Elizabeth nodded curtly, then looked up at Danielle again. If Will cared for them enough to give his life up, she would be willing to do the same. A newborn hope burned within her and her tone became much more determined and hopeful.

"Then I can think of no better way to repay him then to save him ourselves. Do you agree?" Danielle pondered over Elizabeth's words. She had promised Will herself she would not give up on him and would try to rescue him. His faith in her had never wavered, and it shouldn't start wavering now. The feeling of purpose and the prospect of victory overwhelmed her. They _would_ save Will; she felt that. Both Elizabeth and herself would rather die themselves than see his death. Setting a clear goal in mind, Danielle locked her fiery eyes with Elizabeth and nodded once.

"Of course."

* * *

Yes! I was so looking forward to writing that chapter. does happy dance Hope everyone liked it! I tried to write it making all the emotions raw and stuff. Please review! Thank you! 

Oh, and I've seen At World's End a few times already. Who here doesn't love Will with his bandana...and his earring...and his red, red shirt...? faints Righteo! I thought it was a very piratey movie. Not as funny as the first, but still extremely exciting! Anyone else have thoughts?


	15. Nightly Comforts and Conversations

Here I am again, writing away! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that appeased those looking for a bit more OC romance…. I only have about three more chapters to go, this one included. Hope you enjoy this though!

_Italics_ are either past experiences and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Will or Pirates of the Caribbean…or Jack…or Jack (the monkey of course!). I only own what is not known to be in the film franchise. Basically…Danielle.

* * *

Chapter 15: Nightly Comforts and Conversations

The boat scraped up against the rocky ground within the cave amid a mess of other rowboats. Elizabeth jumped out swiftly and spun around to help Danielle. After clambering out of the small dingy and onto the slippery rock herself, Danielle turned about and crouched to her knees, giving their boat an almighty lurch in attempt to beach it.

"It seems we're here on time," she growled through clenched teeth as she tugged again. The dingy came out of the water all too easily and Danielle turned to see Elizabeth assisting her. "What are you doing, Elizabeth?" she questioned in aggravation. "Go! Go help Will! Don't worry about me!" The woman said nothing, but instead got to her feet, running into the cavern where she suspected everyone was.

Danielle scrambled to her own feet, working hard to keep herself steady on the slippery ground. Carefully, she took a few steps closer to the interior of the cave. Skittish, jagged flooring was always a difficulty for her to cross; even with help she was likely to fall or lose her balance. Alone the task proved to be _much_ harder. After a few minor steps away from the wet of the sea, she was comforted to be on dry land; and the earth began to flatten out as well so she could finally walk at her normal pace. Checking subconsciously for both her sword and pistol, she then jogged into the cavern behind Elizabeth.

A sight surprising met her when she entered the massive, treasure-filled room: Will and Elizabeth were jointly fighting against three pirates as Jack and Barbossa were locked in a duel of their own, sliding in and out of the moonlight. What was even more startling was the fact that whenever under the moonbeams Jack and Barbossa turned skeletal, their bones visible under only scraps of clothing. Danielle skidded to a halt, looking at the two captains for a moment, then turning her gaze on Will and Elizabeth in the distance.

Will was clashing blades furiously with two of the undead pirates at once as Elizabeth whacked a third over the head with a large golden staff. As Will turned rapidly to spar with one of his opponents, the other took the opportunity to try and finish Will off. Almost in slow motion, the pirate raised his sword in the air as it was about to come crashing down on Will's neck. Without a second's thought, Danielle retrieved her pistol and took aim, firing off a single bullet. Luckily for her the bullet hit its mark and the pirate flinched back at the impact so he was unable to finish his blow. Will kicked down his first opponent and whirled around at the sound of gunfire. His eyes locked with Danielle and a smile creased his lips before he nodded in thanks. A sword came out of nowhere, however, slicing through the air at his side and he was forced to clash blades once more, thrown back into the middle of the brawl.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" yelled Danielle—holstering her pistol once she had refilled it—her eyes straying to Barbossa and Jack again, fighting furiously. Will took the small window of opportunity within his own duel to answer.

"Just having…" he ducked an oncoming blade, then righted himself, "…a bit of fun."

"And you started without me!" replied Danielle incredulously, whipping out her sword and joining the fray. She hacked at one of the pirates combating Will, seeing one-on-one as being a much fairer fight than two-on-one. The pirate spun around, stepping into the moonlight as he advanced on Danielle.

"Nice look," she taunted at the sight of his skeletal self, sheathing her sword and getting out her pistol once more. "Is it the latest from London?" The pirate hollered in rage and ran straight to her. Danielle cocked her pistol and took aim as before, firing again. The bullet sailed right past his shoulder and whizzed just by Will's ear. Will, meanwhile, managed to ram his pirate over the head with the hilt of his sword, then spun on his heel to see Danielle's predicament.

"Elizabeth!" he called, nodding at the pirate he had just hit. She took the hint immediately and whipped the staff she was wielding around knocking both her enemy and his to the ground with an almighty crash. Will seized his moment of freedom and ran to Danielle's aid.

"Damn!" cursed Danielle, dropping her pistol in an instant and pulling out her sword just in the nick of time to block the pirate's oncoming attack. With two hands on the hilt, Danielle pushed against the pirate's blade, keeping him back. Her arms began to shake with the effort; the pressure of the two swords against each other was becoming too much. She could only hold him back for a few seconds more. The pirate snarled at her, seeing her strength was waning. He prepared himself for wrenching back his blade and striking low at her stomach. Just as he was about to perform the act, however, he cried out as a sword was stuck clean through his back. Danielle nearly gasped at the grotesque sight, but acting on instinct instead, she pulled her blade backward and quickly attempted to sidestep him as he went hurtling forward, though, she ended up falling to the ground instead due to her balance. Her blade clattered loudly to the ground beside her hand as she looked up fearfully…. The fear immediately subsided at seeing Will standing just behind where the pirate had been moments before, his sword held firmly in his hand.

_Will ran up behind the pirate, observing Danielle's obvious struggle with keeping her blade steady. Hardly taking a moment to think, he stabbed the pirate from behind and removed his sword fluidly, kicking him forward in the next instant._

Will smiled faintly at Danielle, then walked in front of her and, after sheathing his sword, pulled her to her feet. He bent down and snatched up her fallen sword and pistol, handing both over to her delicately.

"It looked like you could use a hand," he commented.

"Most definitely," responded Danielle, a smile playing at her own features. Both were quickly shaken from their thoughts, however, as a shrill yell echoed throughout the room.

"Will!" screamed Elizabeth, surrounded by the three pirates and trying to dispatch them on her own. Will removed his sword again and ran to Elizabeth's side, helping fight off the numerous pirates. After seeing how Elizabeth's staff was more effective in accomplishing their goal, he rid himself of his sword and grabbed the other end of the large golden rod. As the two fought mercilessly, Danielle hastily began refilling her pistol with more powder and ammo. Every second or so her eyes would glance up from her work to see Elizabeth and Will's progress. She would also glimpse to one side to see how Jack fared against Barbossa, but with both men being immortal, their battle never changed much.

In a few short minutes she had correctly refilled her pistol. Cocking back the gun, she took careful aim at the three pirates Elizabeth and Will were fighting. They somehow had all become impaled by the golden rod, crying out and unable to escape; it was good they were immortal in that case…otherwise they'd likely be dead. Will seemed to have a good handle on the situation with them, but Danielle remained in position nonetheless. The tide could quickly turn, after all. Will swiftly grabbed a smoking bomb from one of the pirates and stuffed it into the center one's stomach while they were in the moonlight without hesitation. Elizabeth caught on quickly and helped Will as he shoved the pirates into the shadows where they would be unable to retrieve the bomb.

"No fair," Danielle heard the center pirate squeak just before they exploded. Elizabeth ran hastily from the blast, forced to jump through the air when the bomb went off. Will had a destination in mind, although, and ran passed all the vast piles of treasure up to the Chest of Cortez itself. He climbed up the mound of gold the chest sat upon, cutting the hand holding the medallion as he went and catching another medallion Jack had tossed, the pirate's own red blood smeared across it. Elizabeth, by then, had gotten to her feet and was running in Will's immediate direction.

The fighting between Jack and Barbossa had ceased. Watching as Barbossa reached to his side for his own pistol, Danielle's eyes went wide. She jogged up to Elizabeth's side just as Barbossa whipped his gun out aimed very clearly at Elizabeth. A gunshot went off and Elizabeth convulsed once violently. Danielle immediately looked down at Elizabeth's stomach, but there was no wound. Her gaze then swerved back to Barbossa who was looking in mild confusion at Jack. He held his pistol out which was plainly smoking; _Jack_ had fired the shot.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," said Barbossa smartly to Jack with a grim smile. It was almost said mockingly.

"He didn't waste it." All eyes shifted to Will, standing atop the treasure pile in front of Cortez's chest. A bloodied knife was held in one hand while his other hovered in a fist above the chest's open contents. His hand opened, and everyone's eyes trailed the slow descent of two medallions. Time itself seemed to slow as if fixed on emphasizing that specific moment. The medallions tumbled over one another through the air falling lower and lower. Not a noise was heard in the cavernous room; everyone held their breaths, waiting for the inevitable. Finally, the soft _clink_ of the medallions landing in the chest was heard and all eyes turned to Barbossa.

As if in a trance, the pirate captain dropped his sword without a second thought and ripped open his jacket, looking down at the fresh bullet wound through his shirt. Blood rapidly began to spread from it, pouring down his chest. It was obvious by his expression Barbossa did not feel the warmth of life through his limbs as he once had hoped to, but the icy touch of death.

"I feel…cold," he said, falling backward a second later. He had breathed his last breath and the curse was _finally_ lifted. A green apple rolled from his lifeless hand across the ground. It was the final message of the captain of the Black Pearl. Their task was complete…. Danielle looked pointedly at the pistol in her hand, then back to the corpse of Barbossa. The click of a trigger was heard along with the fire of a gun and a single bullet was shot through the apple, sending it spinning wildly to one side of the room.

"That would have finished you if Jack hadn't," muttered Danielle to the corpse, putting away her pistol.

"Nice shot there, love," complimented Jack with a mild grin as he pocketed his own gun. "Jus' a little more practice and you'd make a migh'y fine—."

"Pirate?" finished Danielle. "Yeah, I've heard." Jack offered a nod, then walked off to a particularly large pile of treasure, his eyes scanning over all the goods that he could pillage. He began by picking up a finely crafted gold goblet, looking it over for a second, then throwing it carelessly over his shoulder. Danielle smirked and chuckled lightly that his whole demeanor had changed so drastically from vengeful pirate to crazy old Jack again. She folded her arms over her chest, watching him silently for a few minutes. Some slow footsteps behind her caught her attention soon, however. Looking curiously out of the corner of her eye with a smile, she uncrossed her arms and turned about. Will stood there, taking deliberate steps in her direction.

"Hey," murmured Danielle in greeting with a peaceful, content smile. Will said nothing, just walked to her with a quicker pace and encompassed her in a hug. Danielle returned the embrace fully, feeling warmth spread through her limbs at his touch.

"Thank you," whispered Will into her ear.

"I told you I wouldn't give up," responded Danielle. "You can _always_ have faith in me." She pressed her lips softly against his cheek in a tender kiss. "I promised to save you and I was willing to die for that if I had to." Pulling away, she looked at him thoughtfully, having chosen those words purposefully. Not only did Will physically smile at her in response, but his eyes held gladness as well; his eyes held _pure _happiness.

"Thank you," he reiterated, leaning to kiss her lightly on her forehead.

"I was only doing what any true friend would do," Danielle replied smoothly, though the warmth of his touch had disappeared again. The sensation she had felt when his lips had touched her skin, however, lingered.

Turning from Danielle he looked across the cavern to Elizabeth who stood alone; a solitary figure bathed in the moonlight. Sadness came into his eyes, sadness directed toward Elizabeth. One glance at him told Danielle all she needed to know.

"Go talk to her," Danielle urged quietly, looking sidelong at her friend. "I know you want to speak with her…go." Will did not take a step, although. Getting slightly frustrated, she walked behind him and gave him a push. "Go!" she repeated with a small laugh. Finally, with the motivation, he slowly moved across the room. Danielle's laugh and smile faded as she watched him approach Elizabeth. He loved _her_…that was obvious. Danielle had to turn away.

_Why? Why aren't I happy for him? I should be…I know that. I want him to go with her…I want him to be happy…. What makes him happy makes me happy…doesn't it?_

Danielle realized she had to get away from the plaguing thoughts and away from Will and Elizabeth. They were marvelous people; Will was her best friend and Elizabeth was a fine girl. They belonged to each other…but for some reason, Danielle could sense she did not _want_ them together.

A crash brought her out of her reverie and she looked over at Jack. He was still riffling through the various treasures and Danielle made her way over to him.

"Having fun in your search, Jack?" she questioned half-heartedly.

"A grand time, Danielle," he replied as though bored. "Take a look yerself." He threw a golden platter over his shoulder then pointed over to a small pile of treasures to one side, a crown amongst them. Danielle forced a laugh that Jack noticed plainly. After throwing another object away, he turned to view Danielle.

"Why the long face?" he asked interestedly, then looked around her figure to view Will and Elizabeth in the distance. "Ahh…," he exclaimed knowingly, "tha's why."

"What?" said Danielle suspiciously.

"Nothin'," he replied brusquely, bending over his little treasure-trove. He quickly slipped on some of the jewelry and placed the crown on his head, though lopsided.

"Jack…." Danielle said in an accusatory tone with a small glare and crossed arms. It had no effect on him, however.

"I said nothin', love," he repeated calmly, pointing to her with a hand that happened to be holding an exquisite golden goblet. "Oh, and I'd like ye to 'ave this." With his free hand, he fished out a ring from within the goblet. There were intricate carvings and swirls on the band with a small aquamarine stone set into it. "A token of yer firs' adventure in the Caribbean, love." He handed over the ring at which she stood stock-still.

"Th-thank you, Jack," she replied in astonishment.

"It's nothin', darling," said Jack with a grin before swaggering toward Will and Elizabeth in order to exit the cavern. Danielle followed behind him, turning the ring over in her hands. It was beautiful and delicate and exquisite and so many other things. The stone was finely cut and happened to be a majestic Caribbean-blue. Could Jack sense her love and connection with the sea? She was about to think this over more when a single sentence cut through the air; it came from Will's lips.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Fiancé? Danielle looked up to see Elizabeth turn her back on him and walk away. Elizabeth…engaged?! Danielle sped up her pace until she walked in tow with Jack.

"She's engaged?"

"Aye, lass…she's due to marry the bloody Commodore."

"Norrington? But…why?"

"Said she'd marry 'im if they came to save the whelp here." Jack pointed over to Will who they were just approaching from behind. Danielle dropped back as Jack came to stop beside him. He took a breath, then spoke. "If ye were waitin' for the opportune moment…tha' 'as it." He pointed to where Elizabeth had disappeared from, then followed. Will did not seem to care what he said; he was in pain again, but this was of a different sort. "Now, if ye'll be so kind," Jack added calmly, "I'd be much obliged if ye'd drop me off at my ship." That being said, he swaggered out of sight to the cave entrance.

Danielle hesitated in approaching, but realized she had to eventually. He was just standing there, appearing so helpless and hurt. She tried to think of something to say…anything to comfort him, but nothing came to mind. She didn't want to go up to him with nothing to say, but slowly it dawned on her that even if she didn't say much, her presence would hopefully help. Finally, she walked up until she stood just beside him.

"I'm sorry, Will," she said truthfully and sorrowfully. The sheer, raw emotion in his eyes was enough to bring her to tears. He just looked so helpless, so broken at that moment. It looked like Elizabeth had ripped his heart from his chest and shattered it mercilessly. Will looked over at Danielle as if in a trance. It felt like he wasn't aware she was there, yet knew she was.

"I guess it wasn't supposed to be," he murmured barely above a whisper. With those last few words, he finally gained the strength to move, and began walking forward. Danielle followed directly behind him, watching him ceaselessly all the way.

* * *

The four of them climbed into the small dingy Elizabeth and Danielle had taken from the Pearl. Jack sat up front, looking smug about all his new treasures. He could not wait to show off his profits from the little cave expedition. Will took the oars and rowed without saying a word, the obvious hurt still too deep. Elizabeth was also relatively quiet, Danielle noted. She sat across from the woman and was noticing how Elizabeth was keeping to herself, and giving off an air of guilt and grief. Jack paid no mind to any of this, however, and continued speaking on. The state of his companions had no direct impact on him. 

"Now Barbossa is good an' dead!" he exclaimed happily. "If 'is crew thought he was a good captain, they'll learn he was nothin' when compared to Captain Jack Sparrow." He jabbed a finger at his chest, raising his head proudly. "And no' only is Barbossa dead, but me ship is back in me possession." The dingy sailed out of the cave into the open night waters.

"Uh…Jack," mumbled Danielle, but he did not hear her. Anxiously, she began spinning her new ring about her finger, waiting for Jack's realization to set in.

"Yep," said Jack valiantly, "I've got my Pearl back." He grinned and looked about the ocean, his grin quickly fading and turning to confusion. "Where is my Pearl?" He looked nervously from the Dauntless and across the empty waters.

"Jack…," said Danielle tentatively, "that's what I wanted to tell you." Jack spun around to look at her. Elizabeth looked up as well, the guilt weighing on her features even further so than before.

"Where is it?!" barked Jack. "Out with it, woman!"

"Jack!" said Will warningly, glaring up at the pirate captain from his position at the oars.

"Well, she knows where the Pearl is an' I don' see it," Jack said defensively. "Where is it?" he questioned harshly of Danielle a second time.

"Your crew has it, Jack," Danielle said outright. "Elizabeth came and freed us from the brig. We took out the pirates guarding the Pearl, and then they helped us into the dingy, taking the Pearl for themselves."

"You!" yelled Jack, turning on Elizabeth. She jumped visibly, taken aback by his outburst. Will looked ready to reprimand Jack again, but Danielle beat him to the chase.

"It wasn't Elizabeth's fault, Jack!" Danielle defended, looking the pirate captain firmly in the eyes. Jack looked ready to pin the blame on her and was about to speak, but Danielle raised her hand sharply. "And don't you _dare_ say it was my fault." Jack bit back his accusation and glowered at her. "They were following the Code, Jack," explained Danielle. "Any good pirate knows to follow the Code, you as well." Jack had previously looked like he was about to jump up and attack Danielle, but at her words he slumped back into his seat.

"Fine…you're right," he said sullenly, turning forward once more. Elizabeth finally got the courage to speak out.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she apologized, but Jack waved it away.

"They done what's righ' by them," he admitted dejectedly, in a very un-Jackish manner. "Can't expect more than tha'."

* * *

They pulled up just beside the Dauntless and a ladder was quickly thrown down to them. Will attempted to steady the boat, then nodded to Elizabeth. 

"Elizabeth, go first," he said, glancing up the rope ladder. The woman stood and grabbed hold of the ladder, scurrying up it with ease. Just as she had expected, her father stood on the deck, waiting anxiously. At sight of her he jumped forward.

"Elizabeth! Oh, thank God you're alright." He pulled off his jacket and threw it about her shoulders. "You _are_ alright?" he questioned, placing his hands on her arms as he looked her over.

"Yes. I'm fine, father."

"You gave an old man a fright," he muttered, hugging her to him, "leaving the ship like that. Why would you do such a thing?" He looked at her quizzically.

"I _had_ to save Will," she explained resolutely. The Governor seemed to no longer care about her reasons in running off, and hugged her once more.

"As long as you are alright," he muttered. Norrington looked worriedly at her from his position beside the Governor.

"You are truly fine, Elizabeth?" he questioned as she pulled away from her father's embrace.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, James. Thank you." The Commodore nodded briskly, then looked to the rope ladder as another person climbed up a deck. His expression immediately hardened as he drew his sword.

"Jack Sparrow," he commented bitterly, "a pleasure to have you aboard again so soon." He directed his sword at Jack's throat as two of the Royal Navy caught him about the shoulders. Jack frowned at Norrington's blade before confronting the Commodore.

"I wouldn' be here if my crew hadn' gone and decided to desert me," he muttered gloomily. He was still very much unhappy over the ordeal.

"A pity," replied Norrington dryly. "I suppose you'll have to be journeying with us then. Your appointment with the gallows has been delayed far too long." He smiled grimly, not an ounce of sympathy heard in his voice. Elizabeth heard Norrington's words clearly and slipped from her father's grasp to stand beside Jack.

"You cannot, James!" she pleaded, looking directly at the Commodore.

"Oh, not again, Elizabeth," moaned the Governor as Norrington lowered his sword slightly. "Please let the Commodore do his job. This man is a pirate if you do not realize!" he added, gesturing to Jack. Danielle chose that exact moment to come aboard the Dauntless herself, Will directly behind her to keep her steady. She scrambled to her feet with Will's assistance, then looked around at everyone, each person engrossed in the conversation that was occurring.

"He may be a pirate," countered Elizabeth shrilly to her father, "but he helped save Will _as well as_ kill Barbossa."

"I agree with 'er," piped in Jack, pointing to Elizabeth with a mild grin. Norrington's expression became cold as his sword whipped back up to Jack's neck without hesitation The Governor, meanwhile, ran a hand down his face.

"Elizabeth," he muttered in attempt to reason with his daughter, "this man might have done some good deeds within these last few days, but we are under the laws of our government…and our government states that pirates are to be hung. There is no way around it."

"Please," begged Elizabeth, "we could just set him free…act like we never caught him in the first place." The Governor gave up in his struggle, and had to resort to acting as the strict father-figure.

"I am sorry, Elizabeth," he said sternly. "That cannot be done." He turned to Norrington. "Commodore, will you please proceed." Walking up to his daughter, the Governor took hold of Elizabeth and pulled her back with him as Norrington spoke.

"Mr. Sparrow, you shall be accompanied to the brig presently."

"I'd rather not," replied Jack with a smile. Norrington was not amused. He beckoned the soldiers on either side of Jack to approach.

"Take him away, gentlemen." The men nodded dutifully, and each taking hold of Jack's arm, marched him away from the crowd. With that incident behind them, two more soldiers approached Danielle and Will, grabbing hold of them. They had, after all, broken many laws on their journey. Will's head whipped in the direction of his captor, his hand immediately moving to his sword on instinct. Danielle jumped slightly at the hand on her shoulder, then on impulse went for her pistol. Neither of them actually grabbed hold of their weapons, however, realizing they were amongst their peers.

The Governor looked up from Elizabeth at seeing the slight ruckus. Elizabeth looked fearfully at her friends as well. The Commodore now had his sword pointed steadily at Will. Governor Swann's confusion swiftly faded and he stepped forward.

"Now, now, there'll be no need for that," he said in a firm tone. "Release them," he ordered of the soldiers handling both Will and Danielle. At the Commodore's nod of approval, they did so, stepping away. Norrington hastily sheathed his sword as well. The Governor stepped forward, his arms held behind his back. "You two have committed many various crimes," commented the elder Swann sternly. "Helping a convict escape from jail, stealing a ship of the Royal Navy, consorting with pirates, let alone piracy itself," he ticked off. "I _do_, however, realize you committed these crimes in attempt to save my daughter, and due to your bravery I grant you both clemency." A smile creased his lips. "You have full pardons for any and all crimes committed on this little adventure." Will nodded in his thanks and spoke on behalf of Danielle and himself.

"Thank you, sir."

"It is the least I can do for rescuing Elizabeth," replied the Governor lightheartedly. "I just simply must sign some papers once we return to Port Royal, and it will all be taken care of." He stepped back to stand beside Elizabeth. "Now, dear, why don't you go to your own room? I should be finished up here shortly," he muttered to her. Elizabeth nodded, about to leave when Norrington called out to her.

"Rest peacefully, Elizabeth," he said lightly to which she offered him a forced smile and nodded once more.

"I shall, James. Thank you." Her eyes passed over Danielle, who watched her in curiosity, then Will, who glowered halfheartedly at Norrington. Unable to stand their looks for long, she hastily turned on her heel and disappeared below deck. Norrington looked at Danielle and Will again, once more acting in his most professional manner. He coughed once.

"The two of you have generously been given cabins by the Governor." Governor Swann nodded as if accepting thanks. "You may retire there and clean yourselves up." He turned sharply to one of his soldiers. "Please escort Mr. Turner and Ms. Cooper to their proper rooms."

"Yes, Commodore," replied the man before leading the way to the cabins. "This way, please." He ran down a set of steps, Danielle and Will close on his heels. He moved quickly through the dimly lit hall, passing by various doors until he finally stopped at one and spun around. "This will be your room, Mr. Turner," he said gesturing to a simple wooden door. Will stepped forward and opened it, peering into the room for an instant as the guard led Danielle further down the hall. Will turned around in the doorway and watched Danielle, waiting until she was given her room before getting situated in his own. The man stopped for a second time only three doors farther down from Will's and on the opposite side of the hall. "This is your room, miss." Danielle nodded and gave her thanks before opening the door to her own room. She was about to enter when she stopped dead in her tracks, sensing someone's eyes on her. Turning, her gaze met Will's; he was leaning back against his doorframe, watching her leisurely as she entered her own room. His eyes seemed to bore into her…into her very soul and being. The feeling was unnerving.

"Good night," she murmured quietly.

"Good night."

* * *

Danielle closed the door behind herself. A pale glow was cast throughout her room. She followed the light to its source; just as on the Interceptor a lamp was swinging by a rope, a candle burning within it. She smirked slightly, remembering the evening of the storm when Will had managed to catch her before she fell from the deck. With those adventurous memories in mind, she turned to view the rest of her cabin. A frown suddenly found its way upon her face as she saw the bed, however. It was an _actual_ bed…nailed down to the floor. Already she could sense she missed her small hammock that swung with each and every movement of the ship. How many times had that small piece of fabric rocked her to sleep at night? 

Moving further into the crowded little cabin, she was surprised to see a brilliantly crafted desk in one corner (again, nailed to the ground), as well as a wardrobe standing a short distance away. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she walked to the wardrobe and opened it only to be met with dresses of every color and shade. A sour look graced her face. She closed the wardrobe, then walked slowly over to her bed, sitting down in plain thought.

Well, her short life as a pirate and swashbuckler seemed over with. It was time to return to normal life; a life of corsets, overly sophisticated manners, and repetition. The same events occurred day in and day out. Danielle never realized she would miss living on the sea with a bunch of rowdy pirates so much. During her short time there, she had seemed to develop an even greater love of the sea and life on it. Every new day was an adventure; every day had new dangers and struggles. One day you could be relaxing in a bar with a mug of rum and the next be out on the sea playing poker with your fellows. She suddenly realized she didn't want to let that life go; it had become part of her and she wanted to retain it.

A knock on her door shook her from her thoughts. On intuition, she stood from her bed and opened it to reveal one of the guards.

"Can I help you?" she questioned in mild curiosity.

"Ms. Swann requests you be given this," said the man, handing a pile of clothes to her. Danielle took them, wondering what Elizabeth would be giving her; a corset for the dresses perhaps? She wouldn't put it passed Elizabeth. Nonetheless, she offered the guard a smile and thanked him before closing the door once more. She walked over to the bed and set the pile down, picking up the first article of clothing and holding it out. A genuine smile creased her lips. It seemed Elizabeth knew her better than she had originally thought. Danielle set the overly-large white shirt to one side then picked up a clean pair of brown breeches.

"I guess I won't be needing those dresses after all," muttered Danielle before changing out of her days-old clothes and into the fresh shirt and pants.

* * *

Her last days on the sea flew by fast, and each hour drew them closer to Port Royal. From what she had heard about the ship was that from Isle de Muerta the journey back home would take five days if the weather proved to be good. They were in the midst of their fourth day of their travel, and so far nothing had set them back. Danielle would leave her cabin to eat meals with Elizabeth, the Commodore, Governor Swann, and a few others due to the unceasing invitations of the Governor. She would always act proper and polite, eating with her best manners, but internally she just wished she were eating a simple stew of some sort up on deck where she could chat leisurely with the crew and watch the waters. Already the perfection of Port Royal high society was bringing her to the point of insanity. 

She did manage to remain sane due to Elizabeth's generosity, although; the woman would send a fresh pair of breeches and shirt to Danielle daily so she could at least remain comfortable. It was obvious Commodore Norrington hated the idea of work clothes on a woman, but he kept himself from making rude comments concerning it. Governor Swann took Danielle's choice of apparel with more ease; he had been surprised at first, but had grown accustomed to it over the days. Elizabeth was perfectly fine with Danielle's clothing choice; Danielle did feel some pity toward the woman, although, especially when she constantly wore dresses. Elizabeth hated corsets just as much as she did as she had learned on the second day of their voyage:

_After breakfast, Danielle rushed to catch up with Elizabeth in the cramped hall. She dodged past one of the guards and jogged to reach the woman._

"_Elizabeth!" she called. The girl turned immediately and smiled at Danielle upon seeing her._

"_Oh, hello, Danielle!"_

"_I wanted to thank you for the clothes," said Danielle, looking down at the attire she wore._

"_You're welcome," replied Elizabeth. "I realized you'd probably want to be comfortable. It's a pity I can't take off my own corset." She glared down at where the corset hugged her to the point of suffocating._

"_Why not?" questioned Danielle._

"_My father doesn't think it proper. I could at least keep you comfortable…but the governor's daughter _must_ remain ladylike." A false tone of pride coated her voice with the end of her sentence._

"_I suffer with you," Danielle said sympathetically. Elizabeth chuckled and rolled her eyes._

"_Yes, thank you. Is there anything else?"_

"_Ah, yes. I heard you're engaged to the Commodore. Congratulations!"_

"_Ah…yes…well, thank you very much," Elizabeth responded uneasily. Danielle quirked an eyebrow at this._

"_You don't sound entirely excited about it…."_

"_N-no!" cried Elizabeth. "Of course I am. I'm due to be married and to such a wonderful man as James." Again her tone seemed less than truthful; Danielle took note._

"_Yes…well, congratulations again." Danielle turned to go, but Elizabeth quickly stopped her._

"_Uh, Danielle! Have you seen Will lately?" she asked a little too swiftly and too eagerly. Danielle faced the woman again._

"_Not since last night when we were given our cabins. No." Elizabeth looked slightly crestfallen._

"_Oh, well…thank you anyway." _

"_You're welcome," replied Danielle, watching Elizabeth suspiciously as she walked off._

That was two days ago and Will still hadn't set foot outside his cabin. The Governor constantly sent men to go invite him to the meals, but each time it was said he would open the door and politely decline the offer giving the excuse he was "busy". Food was therefore sent to him so he wouldn't die of hunger. Danielle let him have his privacy and would go up on deck after dinner to look at the night sky, but her mind would always wander to Will. Why was he keeping himself shut up in his cabin for? Was it because of Elizabeth? He hadn't seemed so hurt to the point of becoming a hermit. So why was he so busy?

On that particular night—the fourth day of their journey—Danielle walked up on deck after supper to find she was not alone. She walked to her normal spot at the rail and leaned against it, turning to her companion.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in sheer confusion.

"Would ye believe me if I said I go' off early on good behavior?" replied Jack.

"Probably not," said Danielle outright with a shake of the head.

"Fine," said Jack in mock offense, "they decided to give me 'benefits' since I 'elped in savin' Elizabeth. They can' set me free, so they give me some time out o' the brig."

"Better than nothing if you ask me."

"Aye, I suppose so," agreed Jack, turning his gaze out to the still Caribbean waters. Danielle stared out at the sea as well, not noticing Jack's minute glances in her direction. "You love 'im," he finally said.

"_What_?" Danielle asked, looking at Jack as if he were mad.

"You love 'im…the whelp," Jack specified. "Will." Danielle didn't know exactly what to say.

"As a-a brother…a f-friend, yes," she said, looking Jack over in perplexity.

"You love 'im more than tha', love," Jack said straightforwardly. "That much is obvious."

"Wha-what?" Danielle stuttered "Wh-what are you saying? What do you mean?" She turned away from him and looked down at the dark waters. "Are you saying you think I'm in love with him?" She glanced back at Jack for a response.

"I'm not sayin' it, love. You are," replied Jack in an oddly somber tone. "Jus' like you love the sea."

"Wait!" said Danielle, standing straight and starting to get frustrated. "You just completely changed subjects. What do you—?" She stopped abruptly as Jack spoke again.

"If I get out o' here somehow…out o' the noose, would ye like to join me crew?" All thoughts of Will and Jack's cryptic phrases concerning him were struck dumb. Her annoyance melted away into astonishment and awe.

"Are you serious, Jack?"

"I'm always serious, darling," replied Jack with a small grin. "Ye jus' never realized it." Danielle waved away the petty joke.

"No, Jack," she said in a firm tone. "Are you _really_ serious?" Jack's smile disappeared just as fast as it had come.

"Yes I am, love. Ye love the sea jus' as much as any pirate. I gave ye tha' ring cause of yer love o' the sea." His eyes strayed down to the ring he had given her a few days previous. "Ye don' have the normal footwork of a pirate, but yer aim is decent…."

"It was the first time I shot a pistol, Jack," admitted Danielle embarrassed.

"An' it jus' needs a little more work. Wha's most important is tha' yer heart's in it…in livin' on the water." Jack remained silent a moment, then asked again, "If life weren' goin' yer way or ye wanted to ge' away from Port Royal, would ye be interested in joinin' my crew?" Danielle was still stunned at the very idea. She struggled to form words.

"Th-this is a hard question to ask of me, Jack," she finally said, looking him in the eyes.

"Bu' the answer isn' hard, love," he countered. "A simple 'yes' or 'no'." Suddenly a voice from behind yelled out, startling Danielle.

"Alright, Sparrow, your time out here is over for tonight." Two of the Royal Navy walked up and grabbed hold of Jack, pulling him backward to return to the brig.

"Think abou' it," muttered Jack to Danielle, allowing the men to lead him away without protest. "A fine nigh' this is, gentlemen," he commented to one of the guards. "Don' ye agree?" Danielle never heard the answer because the three men disappeared below deck, their destination being the bowels of the ship itself.

Danielle turned back to the sea she found so much comfort in and stared at it, leaning back against the rail. So now she was invited to go with Jack and sail…to be a pirate. Yet, that all depended upon whether Jack could somehow manage to escape the noose and that chance looked very slim indeed. Everywhere he was a swarm of Royal Navy soldiers was sure to be. Danielle had been realizing more and more, although, how much she loved being on the sea and…being a pirate. This adventure with Will had proved she belonged on the sea…not stuck in some port town in the Caribbean.

That brought on another troubling subject Jack had brought to light: Will. Danielle had to put her face in her hands at the very thought of Will. Jack thought she was _in love_ with him…but that was impossible! It had to be! She loved Will…yes, but not in that sense. Sure she had been feeling closer to him since she ran into him at Port Royal, but those were normal feelings, _weren't they_? Thinking back, she allowed her mind to skim over each memory that she had felt really and truly drawn to him: in Tortuga, on the Interceptor, on the Black Pearl, in that cave…even a little in his own home in Port Royal.

_Oh my God!_ thought Danielle. _It can't be._ She recalled how she had wanted to touch him, to feel his flesh against her own skin, to run her fingers through his hair. She remembered the warmth he had spread through her limbs when he touched her and how that warmth rapidly disappeared when all contact between them broke. She was reminded of the sensation that remained where his lips had brushed lightly against her skin. Every moment they had spent together within the last few days was brought to mind…_each and every one_. Finally, the image of his eyes haunted her; the way he had looked at her just before entering his cabin just a few days earlier…. A shiver began to climb up her spine, but all thoughts were put to an immediate stop as the thump of boots was heard directly behind her.

"Hey," a voice murmured quietly as the footsteps came to a halt. She had no need to turn around to know who it was; of course, it was Will. She attempted to shake off all her previous thoughts, to pass them off as one of Jack's crazy ideas or fantasies. Hastily, she put on what she hoped to be a natural look and turned around. A small smile was seen on Will's features as he approached her. Danielle could not help but smile back. As he came to lean on the rail beside her, she managed to find words to say.

"So, the secretive William Turner has finally decided to show himself?" Will looked down at the water.

"Yeah," he replied. "Were you worried?" he then asked perceptively with a slight smile as he took in the expression on her face. His eyes came to land on her…those beautiful brown eyes. Danielle shook back the thought.

"You were eating," she hastily replied in what she hoped was a normal tone, "so I wasn't nervous, but I _was_ curious."

She quickly recomposed herself and strangely felt normal once more. _Jack was just talking nonsense,_ she told herself. _He was just acting like his crazy, old self. He does seem drunk half the time, anyway._ Suddenly, with those simple thoughts, all the awkward feelings she had been feeling toward Will disappeared like smoke. She could act like her normal self around him again, and to test her suspicions she smiled at him, feeling nothing out of the ordinary. The sudden change in emotions had happened so quickly and unexpectedly, but it truly _did_ happen. _Jack's words were just getting to me,_ she concluded silently to herself. _That was it_.

No longer feeling uncomfortable or rushed, she continued their conversation.

"Why _did_ you keep yourself shut up in your room for so long, anyway?"

"I was thinking," he answered cryptically.

"About…?"

"Elizabeth…Norrington…you…Jack. A bit of everything and anything, I suppose." Danielle nodded and the silence set in for a few minutes. It was broken relatively quickly by Will, however. "Where'd you get that ring? You never had it before, did you?" He picked up her hand delicately to see the ring more plainly. Danielle was even more pleased when his touch had no effect on her.

"No," replied Danielle, looking down at the aquamarine stone as well. "Jack gave it to me."

"Jack?"

"Yeah. He said he could tell I loved the sea and just wanted to give it to me, I guess. It's from the treasure in the cave." She did not want to mention the fact that Jack had invited her to be part of his crew. She hadn't decided on that subject yet and wanted her eventual decision to be completely her own, not influenced by some outside source. Will nodded his head in understanding before asking the inevitable question.

"How is Elizabeth?"

"Fine," Danielle responded with a brusque nod. "She's been worried about you, though." Will looked immediately to Danielle at that statement, seeming surprised. "She may be due to marry Norrington, Will, but she still can _care_ for you," commented Danielle perceptively.

"I know," muttered Will, sighing briskly.

"You know, Will," said Danielle after a minute or so of silence, "I think I understand why Governor Swann was so intent on Norrington courting Elizabeth so they'd eventually wed." She knew the subject was touchy with Will, but she only wanted to get her point across.

"Why?" he asked solemnly.

"Elizabeth is the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal. Norrington is a Commodore in the British Royal Navy. Even if you want to disagree with me, you cannot deny they are both respected and both beautiful in their own fashion. Looking at them is like a match made in heaven. They look perfect for one another."

"What is your point, Danielle?" inquired Will a bit harshly, getting easily frustrated with the topic.

"Everything is only based on social status and beauty." Will finally looked interested in the conversation at hand.

"Do you care to explain?"

"It's just that…if you look at Elizabeth, you see she is beautiful, intelligent, of a high social class, charming, talented, and so on. When you look at me, for example…" Will turned completely to face her, wondering what she was about to say, "you see a plain girl of the middle class with a minor disability. I'll give myself the benefit of the doubt that I have same qualities of charm, intelligence, and talent, though they are different from hers. Do you agree?" She looked up at Will for a reaction.

"Of course you have those qualities," he replied at once, "but you are also beautiful. Why would you think different?" He was interested as to why she was putting herself down. Danielle quickly thought up an adequate response.

"To you I might appear beautiful, but in the classic sense I'm not." Will looked ready to combat his point again, but Danielle raised her hand. "Just agree with me for the sake of my comparison." Will bit back his response and said nothing, though he clearly disagreed with her thoughts. "What I'm trying to say is that because of social status and beauty Elizabeth is considered 'better' than me, in a sense. In my eyes you're more handsome than Norrington can ever hope to be, so by class he is 'better' than you. So these two 'better' people—for lack of a better word—belong together." Will looked slightly put off with what Danielle was saying.

"I understand what you're saying, Danielle," he admitted in mild confusion, "but how can someone be 'better' as you say? In life no one's actually better than anyone else." Danielle ran a hand along her face.

"I know, but it _seems_ like they are. Society makes it seem like they are…."

"Wait," said Will quietly, looking at Danielle as if seeing her for the first time, "are you saying you think Elizabeth _is_ better than you?" Danielle looked fearfully at him, confirming his beliefs immediately.

"She's a wonderful person, Will, she really is," Danielle said hastily. "I've gotten to know her on this adventure and I do like her…a lot, in fact." As far as she was concerned, she _had_ ended up liking Elizabeth much to her surprise. Will raised his hand slowly to quiet her rambling.

"Do you?" he asked again. He knew it was true, but wanted to hear her speak the words for himself. "Tell me the truth." Will looked into her eyes urging her to speak what was felt in her heart. Danielle opened her mouth to comment but quickly closed it again. It took a few minutes for her to figure out exactly what she wanted to say. She did like Elizabeth, and therefore didn't want to say anything that could be taken as offensive. Will was patient, giving her the time she needed to think. After a few moments more, Danielle had a clear picture of what she wanted to say…but how to go about saying it? Throwing caution to the wind, she spoke her mind.

"It's just that when I stand next to Elizabeth, I can't help feeling…" she searched about for a word, "…inferior." It was the first word that came to mind regarding her emotions. "So, in answer to your question…" she struggled to answer, but then did so with a sigh, "_yes_, I do feel like she's 'better', again for lack of a better word." She was startled to see Will nod his head as if aware of what she was going through. Understanding and compassion filled his eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I know what you're going through." Danielle was in shock.

"You do?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes," replied Will morosely, staring at the dark waters below. "I feel the same whenever I'm around Norrington…." Danielle internally realized the feeling must have tripled in Will since he had heard of Elizabeth's engagement; no wonder he had locked himself up in his cabin. The Commodore looked the type to lord his victory of Elizabeth over Will. The trouble was that Danielle could not help thinking that Elizabeth was not _truly_ interested in the Commodore; her lack of excitement about her wedding had proven that. Danielle had no time to ponder over the events dealing with the upcoming wedding at that moment, however.

"It's a strange feeling, huh?" Will looked over at her curiously. "I can tell that anybody in the world would want Elizabeth, or rather that everyone _does_ want her. It seems almost like I'm shoved to one side…unimportant. After all, who would want me when compared to Elizabeth?" Danielle shrugged lightly. Will was genuinely troubled at her thoughts, although. Fierceness came into his eyes as he countered her immediately.

"What do you mean?" he exclaimed somewhat angrily. "Any man would be honored to have you as his wife. You're a beautiful woman, Danielle."

"Right, Will," Danielle replied sarcastically. She smirked at him and was near to turning away from him, but he pulled her back in front of him.

"I mean that, Danielle." He looked her solidly in the eyes and no where else. His sole attention was on her and her alone. His voice softened to its normal volume as he continued. "You are a marvelous person; any man who cannot see that is a fool. Any man who would not want to marry you is a fool." Danielle's snide smirk remained.

"Of course, Will," she said in the same mocking tone. "The funny thing is that you don't seem to understand what you're saying…" she drew closer to him, whispering her last few words, "because you have _only_ had eyes for Elizabeth." Danielle glared at him for a few seconds, then turned away. How quickly a pleasant conversation could fall apart….

Will watched her spin around, frustrated with her ignorance. Did she not see…? He refused to let her go like that. Just as her back came to face him he grabbed her arm and spun her back around. Not paying the least bit of attention to the fact that she would lose her footing, he allowed her to lean on him as he wrapped his arms about her, meeting her lips in a searing kiss. He let his heart take control, putting forth all his bottled up emotions in that single act. It can be acknowledged that he was greatly surprised at how Danielle and he seemed to fit each other, but his frustration in her overwhelmed any intimate emotion he could possibly feel at that moment.

Danielle was utterly shocked. One moment she had been about to walk away and now she was held tightly in Will's arms. All the anger and jealousy she had been harboring melted away instantly. The soft caress of Will's lips on her own motivated her to return the kiss, and after getting over the initial shock, she did so. All thoughts and feelings became nothing as sheer euphoria encompassed her whole being. Her hands slowly found their way to Will's back and neck, running up into his beautiful raven hair.

A few short seconds later Will pulled back from the kiss, letting out a raspy breath with closed eyes. Delicately, he raised a hand to her cheek, his fingertips just barely brushing against the soft skin there. Danielle automatically leaned into his touch, but Will drew his hand back. He opened his eyes finally having regained his wits about him. He looked her steadily in the eyes as he spoke his next words.

"I am _not_ a fool." He ran his hand against her cheek again, then freed her from his grasp. Like lightening he spun on his heel, crossed the deck, and disappeared down below. Danielle breathed heavily, staring wide-eyed where Will had been moments before. Her heart thumped madly in her chest. Unable to stand watching the stairway any longer, she sharply pivoted to face the ship's rail. Tears began to sting at her eyes with the next thought she spoke aloud to the silence.

"Jack was right…."

* * *

I hope that satisfied you all! I've been waiting a long time to write this chapter and post it! Hope you all liked it. Unfortunately, there are only two chapters left…the concluding two chapters. Before we get to that second-to-last-chapter, though, I'd like to see some reviews on what you thought. I've had this chapter in mind for over a year now, and would like opinions! Have a good day and see you all with the second-to-last-post of Faith Never Fades! 


	16. Conflicts of the Heart

Right! We have this chapter…then only ONE more to go. Thank you for all the reviews and thoughts. Please enjoy this second to last chapter. Aren't I making this sound like the finale of some big T.V. series…? Ah well, read on!

Disclaimer: Nope…I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of those characters. Yep…I only own Danielle.

* * *

Chapter 16: Conflicts of the Heart

Will marched through the narrow hall of the Dauntless, barely paying any attention as to where he was going. His feet simply led him on. Running to the door of his cabin, he threw it open and shut it sharply behind him.

"What did I do?" he moaned, running his hands down his face as he leaned back against the wooden door. "_Why_ did I do that?" _Fine…I know why I did it_, he answered himself internally. _Why did she have to be so frustrating to the point where I kissed her? Why?_ He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to his bed, taking a seat. Again, he put his face in his hands, his mind a whirlwind of thought and confusion. _I didn't have to get snappy with her, but why was she looking down on herself _so_ much? She should know better than that, but then again I can't necessarily blame her…I feel the same sometimes._

He couldn't remain in one place too long; he was too uneasy and antsy. Swiftly, he jumped to his feet once again and began pacing back and forth in his dimly lit cabin. _I can't deny I haven't wanted to kiss her for a while now, but _why_? Sure, I love Danielle…but I am _in_ love with Elizabeth._ Will stopped in his pacing and muttered a thought.

"I've always loved Elizabeth." His voice was quiet, and sounded slightly uncertain. Without much thought to it, he continued in his pacing. _I've loved Elizabeth from the first time I set eyes on her…I thought she was an angel or something. _He allowed his mind to replay his memory of first speaking to Elizabeth. It was short due to the fact he fainted a few seconds later, but it was when he fell in love with her. As soon as the memory faded, he was shoved back into the present. _I've known Danielle since we were children_, he thought. _I never felt anything for her then…we were too young, but now…it's almost like I can't get her out of my head._ He stopped moving once again and ran both hands through his hair.

"I feel like I'm going insane," he muttered grabbing his hair as if about to rip it out. His feet then continued on their path across his room. _Elizabeth's to be wed to Norrington and there's nothing I can do about that. It feels like just when I had her…I lost her. Danielle's free, but…ugh, why do I keep jumping back and forth between these two women? Do I love them _both_?! How can that possibly be? Yes, I _do_ love Elizabeth, I know that. I have _always_ loved Elizabeth. Now Danielle…since she's come back into my life, I keep wanting to get close to her. It's those weird moments I get where I just want to touch her, to be with her. She's a good friend and has always been there for me, but now I feel like I want her _with _me…. _He stopped.

"But then there's Elizabeth again!" he cried, waving his hand in utter frustration. "_What_," he moved to his bed, "_am I going_," he sat down, "_to do?!_" Again he put his head in his hand and sighed. "Why does this have to be so complicated? There's Danielle who I've known for years and just _now_ get these feelings for her, and there's Elizabeth who I've loved forever." He sighed loudly once more, allowing his mind just to think and slowly work things out.

"Maybe these feelings for Danielle are false…." he mumbled in question raising his face from his palm. "Maybe…maybe I'm getting these feelings because she _is_ a good friend, yes, and because I feel as if I'll never have Elizabeth. That cou-could be…. I've loved Elizabeth for so long, after all." His tone sounded extremely unsure and he was forced to think on the topic a bit longer.

* * *

"I can't believe it," murmured Danielle above deck in utter shock. "I love Will." She stared out at the dark Caribbean waters, leaning against the rail. "I-I love him…am _in_ love with him." It was a crazy, insane thought to her, but after sharing that one kiss with him there was no denying it. A faint smile began to creep to her lips and she said it again. "I'm in love with Will…." The smile remained and a sheer feeling of happiness exploded within her. "I can't believe it! I'm in—" She stopped speaking and all her joy was doused in a millisecond. Her smile quickly faded and she licked her lips. "But he loves Elizabeth…." She placed her elbows against the ship's rail and rested against it, sinking deep into thought. 

_Will said he wasn't a fool. Does that mean he loves _me_ or something? I _know_ he loves Elizabeth, though. He's told me himself and has worried about her constantly since we left on this voyage._ Danielle's gaze shifted to the starry sky as she continued to mull over Will. _The kiss had to have been a mistake…he doesn't love me, at least not in the way I love him. He deserves Elizabeth, who he's fought for love since he first met her…not an old friend from his hometown in England. _

"Maybe I should take Jack up on his offer after all," she mused quietly to herself with a chuckle. With a second thought, however, going with Jack's didn't seem so bad of an idea. It actually almost sounded better than remaining in Port Royal. _But_ _Elizabeth's supposed to marry Norrington, and Will will need me then. I can't desert him if he is going to have to watch his love married off to someone else. I'll have to stay for Will. _She kept the thought in the back of her mind, however.

_The problem is Jack is still supposed to be hung. If Will were to somehow miraculously end up with Elizabeth, I'd have no where to go. That's not important though._ Danielle shook away her selfish thoughts. _The important thing is that Jack doesn't deserve to die. He's not nearly as bad as Barbossa was and actually did some good. Why can't the Governor see that? _She rubbed her eyes, realizing she was getting tired. She had spent at least two hours on deck since dinner, but the cogs in her mind kept spinning. _I wish there was someway I could rescue him, but that seems impossible. Me up against ten or so of the Royal Navy…right…._ She chuckled lightly. _Maybe Will could help, though. I really _do_ want to rescue him, not just for personal reasons…but because he isn't as bad as everyone makes him out. It seems like the only ones to understand that are Elizabeth, Will, and I. Well…for his sake, I'm not going to give up on saving him. The only main problem is that I have less than two days to make up a plan and rescue him. I'll need help…I can't do this alone. _Danielle raised herself from the rail.

"There's only one person I can talk to," she admitted quietly with a sigh.

* * *

Danielle walked up to the wooden door and rapped sharply on it. The lateness of the hour was not important to her. This had to be discussed now. The thump of boots could be heard on the other side of the slim piece of wood. The footsteps stopped before the door and it opened. 

"Danielle," said Will wide-eyed and surprised. He had not expected to see her for a while considering what had happened earlier that evening. Her heart fluttered at the simple sight him to her annoyance, an apparent side-effect of being in love. She quickly suppressed the feeling, wanting to act as natural toward him as possible.

"Hey, Will," she said, offering the faintest of smiles in greeting. "Could I please come in?" she nodded at the interior of his room. Will appeared flustered at first, but stepped aside to let her in all the same. He swiftly closed the door behind her, then turned around, guessing what her unexpected visit was about.

"I want to apologize," he said hastily, fearing she would feel uncomfortable being near him. He would not be able to stand it if she suddenly began avoiding him. "I'm truly and deeply—"

"Sorry?" offered Danielle. "I know, Will." She nodded briefly.

"You must know," he continued, "that kiss was—"

"A mistake," concluded Danielle. "I-I know, Will. Don't worry." He shook his head immediately.

"No, it wasn't a mistake." Danielle looked both surprised and disbelieving. "It was meant to show you that you _are_ loved and any man truly _would_ be honored to have you as his wife. You were acting so discouraged in yourself; I just had to do something." He stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "I _do_ care for you and hate to see you so self-doubting." He smiled lightly.

"Th-thank you for that explanation, Will," replied Danielle bewildered. "I truly appreciate it," she added with a small smile. She touched his arm to remove it from her shoulder and instantly the feeling of warmth she had become so accustomed to spread throughout her body. "I didn't come to speak about our…kiss, although," she said steadily. Will drew his hand back and a look of confusion appeared on his features.

"I thought you came to speak about that…. So, why are you here then?" he asked in general curiosity.

"We need to rescue Jack," Danielle responded straight away. Will nodded in agreement.

"I know. I've been working on a plan to rescue him." He walked to the desk within the cabin and pulled out some sheets of paper from one of the drawers. He removed a quill and ink bottle as well. "You can sit down," he offered, walking back to his bed. Danielle took a seat and glanced at the rough sketches Will had done, a couple of notes scrawled here and there. "I was trying to think of when it would be easiest to rescue Jack."

"We don't have too much time to waste," remarked Danielle, looking at the sketch of a building plan that appeared to be the Port Royal jail. "We get back to Port Royal tomorrow afternoon, then the morning after is when he is due to be hung."

"I realize," replied Will, scribbling a thought onto another drawing. He looked over at the sketch Danielle was looking at. "I thought the jail might work again like it did before, but since his escape last time, I'm sure Norrington has thought to raise the amount of security." He pointed to the entrance of the jail with his quill. "That means we'd have to dispatch a number of guards at the door and possibly a few down in the jail itself. Once we had saved Jack, we would have to get him up the steps to the doorway, hoping no more men arrived, get him down the street, across the docks, and onto a ship." He pulled out another sketch of what looked like to be a floor plan of the whole of Port Royal as he spoke, and traced the path he meant with the quill. "I have no doubt that we would meet many guards on this stretch." He indicated the run from the jail to the docks. "The docks usually have a lot of soldiers too." He sighed once. "I basically gave up on any attempt at rescuing Jack while he's in the jail."

"I can see your point," said Danielle sullenly, setting the sketch aside. "Have you had any other ideas?

"I was trying to think of a plan to take place on the morning of the hanging," responded Will, nodding to the drawing in his hand and adding a few notes.

"Wait," Danielle muttered suddenly, looking at Will in curiosity.

"What?" asked Will, still scribbling hastily with the quill.

"When did you think up all these ideas?" Will stopped writing and turned to her with a glimmer of pride in his eyes.

"I worked on these over the last few days when I was here in my room."

"So is _that_ why you were busy?" questioned Danielle.

"Yes, partially," replied Will. "I was working on these and just thinking to myself from time to time."

"I see," said Danielle casually with a nod. "I'm sorry," she suddenly added sheepishly, "I interrupted you." Will waved away the apology.

"It's just that it would be pretty hard to rescue him." He showed her the sketch he had been working on. "I've been to a few previous hangings and the ceremony is always the same. Various guards are usually positioned here, here, and here." He circled the areas with his quill. "And of course there are always others around the vicinity." He stuck the tip of the quill between his teeth while he thought, then removed it. "The gallows are here while the audience stands back here." Will pointed out a large rectangle then dragged the quill down to a blank space on the sketch. "There's only ever the executioner on the gallows itself, so if I could manage to dispatch him, then we would maybe have a chance of saving Jack."

"And what would you have me do?" Danielle inquired.

"There are the surrounding guards as well. If you could somehow get rid of some of them, it would help immensely." He took a moment to think, then added swiftly, "Of course, we're not killing if we can help it."

"I never thought any different," replied Danielle, slowly shaking her head. Will sighed.

"What's bothering the most about this plan is that it appears the majority of it will need to be improvised at the hanging itself. We also still need to figure out how to get him onto a ship…." Danielle shifted closer to Will and consolingly put an arm on his back.

"Do not worry too much about it, Will," she said. "I'm sure we'll figure out what to do at the time." Will reached behind him and grasped her hand. He looked as if he was going to continue holding it, but quickly changed his mind. _No…I still have a decision to make._ He swiftly stood from the bed and stretched some.

"Are you tired?" he asked of her. "It must be late." Danielle shrugged.

"I'm not too tired now, but I'm sure if I were to go back to my cabin, I would fall asleep in an instant." Will smiled and sat down again.

"Why not go get some rest then? We can talk more of this tomorrow."

"I suppose," remarked Danielle, standing from the bed and stepping to the door. She was just about to open it when Will's voice floated through the air to her.

"Goodnight, Danielle." She spun around and smiled.

"Goodnight." She was about to turn away, but then remembered something. "Oh, I meant to ask you. Will you be coming to the breakfast tomorrow? The Governor will no doubt send another of his men to invite you."

"I had not planned on it," Will admitted quietly.

"Would you please come, Will?" pleaded Danielle. "I'd prefer to be with someone I can be comfortable with and relate to compared to those present, Elizabeth being the exception. The trouble is that she has to remain completely proper and is unable to speak her mind." Will smiled lightly with a chuckle.

"In that case, I'll come." He stood from his bed and walked to her. "I cannot have you suffer alone, can I?" Will stopped as he came to stand just in front of her and opened the door for her politely. "Goodnight again, Danielle," he said. Then he did something quite unexpected: he hesitated, then kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Sleep well."

"You too, Will," Danielle replied with a big grin. "Goodnight." She stepped outside the room as he closed the door, smiling madly as she made her way back to her own cabin. Apparently that was another side-effect of being in love, yet in the back of her head Elizabeth kept cropping up. She _knew_ he loved Elizabeth; he was just being a good friend, as always.

* * *

The rest of the voyage went smoothly, both in travel and in the moods of the passengers. Will arrived at breakfast the next morning, as he promised Danielle. He ate quietly, answering questions posed by the Governor when they came up. Will, after all, deserved the majority of the credit in rescuing Elizabeth. Governor Swann would ask how they had managed to get around the Caribbean or what exactly occurred within the cave when Barbossa was killed. Will took the opportunity to include Danielle in answering the questions, and of course, never protested when Elizabeth put her two cents in. The Commodore was relatively quiet all throughout the breakfast, but Danielle was positive she could detect a slight hint of giddiness in his person. There was only one reason for that: Jack Sparrow was soon to be hung. He definitely had a loathing for pirates. 

After breakfast, the journey went on as planned and they even made superb time in arriving back at Port Royal. It was late afternoon and the sun was going through its daily descent in the sky. Commodore Norrington marched across the deck of the Dauntless to the gangplank and spun on his heel as a heap of prisoners were brought up from the brig.

"Take all these men to the jail," he ordered of his men, waving his hand off in that direction. "They shall be dealt with accordingly." The Governor stood a few paces behind Norrington, watching with mild interest as the prisoners walked down to the docks, led by a dozen or so of the Royal Navy carrying muskets. Danielle stood a short distance away from the Governor beside Will and Elizabeth; her arms were crossed in anticipation as she waited for one solitary pirate to appear. Sure enough, Jack was brought on deck, flanked by two of the Royal Navy and held in irons. At Norrington's command he was stopped in front of him.

"Well, Mr. Sparrow, you have a single night to think over all you have done," said the Commodore stiffly. "Early tomorrow morning is your appointment with the gallows and _this time_ I am positive you shall be present. The security around the jail has doubled since our last escape." He sent a warning glare over to Will, who merely smiled in triumph. "May you rest well, Mr. Sparrow, and we shall see you _bright and early_."

"I plan on it," replied Jack easily. Norrington stared coldly at Jack, then gestured for him to continue on to the jail. The men nodded and walked off, Jack held firmly between them. The Commodore's duty was done and he turned, giving a nod to the Governor. Governor Swann took the hint and stepped up, looking to Elizabeth expectantly.

"Well, I believe we may go. Come along, Elizabeth. You cannot wait to return home, no doubt." Elizabeth could not help but flinch at the thought; she had actually gotten accustomed to life on the water. Nonetheless, she walked up beside her father, then turned.

"Goodbye, Will…Danielle." She nodded politely at the two. They both repeated the gesture, but the Governor appeared to just have remembered they were there.

"Ah, yes!" he said. "Thank you again for what you have done. I am extremely grateful."

"Of course, sir," replied Will. Governor Swann and Elizabeth turned back to the gangplank, about to descend it, but stopped as another voice met their ears.

"Good day, Elizabeth." She looked at Norrington and appeared to force a smile.

"Yes, good day, James. We shall see each other tomorrow."

"Of course," he replied. Their farewells having been said, Governor Swann and Elizabeth walked swiftly down the gangplank and across the docks to an awaiting carriage that would bring them to their home. The only ones left aboard the Dauntless were Norrington, Will, Danielle, and the crew. Will looked over to Danielle.

"Shall we go?" he questioned. Danielle smirked.

"Why not?" Will quickly made his way across the deck, Danielle hot on his heels, but was forced to a stop as Norrington called out.

"Mr. Turner!" Will sighed in aggravation and turned sharply to the Commodore. "I will give you credit. Jack Sparrow did know the Black Pearl, and thus appeared to help you find Elizabeth. I know you loathe pirates as much as I do, although, and therefore do not doubt you feel relieved he is to be hung." He smiled unpleasantly. "I expect to see you present at the hanging…both of you," he said, turning to acknowledge Danielle. She glared up at him, fed up with his entire being.

"You do not need to mention Jack's hanging every free moment you have, _Commodore_," she said harshly, though keeping to formal terms. Norrington's expression became cold as he addressed her.

"He is a _pirate_, Ms. Cooper. I do not believe you understand exactly what that means, and to enlighten you it means he is capable of death, violence, destruction, and other similar evils." She looked ready to retort, but Norrington cut her off. "Despite the good deeds he has done, he is due to hang. It is a law we citizens of the English Crown are expected to obey." He glanced up at Will. "Perhaps Mr. Turner can explain this to you better." Danielle still appeared ready to counter him and was about to when a firm hand gripped her shoulder.

"He's right, Danielle." She whipped around to see Will, his eyes hard and cold. "Jack's a _pirate_." He spat the word out just as he did in the past. "He has to hang, good deeds or no." The Commodore smiled victoriously at Will.

"It is good to know one of you understands what pirate means," he muttered. "So you shall be at the hanging then?" Danielle glowered at Norrington, and Will took it upon himself to answer.

"Of course," he replied decisively. "I wouldn't miss it. After all, once a pirate, always a pirate. Danielle shall accompany me, as well." Danielle looked angrily in Will's direction; what in the bloody world was he talking about?! Norrington smirked at Will.

"You know, Mr. Turner, we have had our many differences. It is good, at least, to know we agree on this one subject."

"Yes, sir," replied Will with a curt nod.

"You may go on your way. I shall see you tomorrow morning." Will offered another nod of thanks, then hastily assisted Danielle down the gangplank. Once on solid ground, she wrenched her arm from him, looking disgusted at his sight.

"What was all that about, Will?!" she exclaimed, stomping away across the docks. "Are you still not over the fact that you have pirate in your blood? Do you still hate what you _are_?!" she seethed at him, turning around briefly then marching on. Will said nothing and appeared oddly calm, following her as she ranted on. "Was that entire meeting last night some sham to get me into your room?" Will glanced behind him to be sure they were out of earshot. Satisfied, he ran up beside her as they stepped onto the main road.

"Danielle…."

"Shut it, Will!" she yelled. "I can't believe you would do that!"

"_Danielle!_" he repeated in a much stronger tone.

"_What is it?_" she said, whipping around at him.

"Last night was not a sham. I still mean to save Jack."

"Then what was _that_ with Norrington?" she questioned, waving a hand in the direction of the docks.

"_That_ was an act to keep Norrington unaware of what we plan to do," he replied firmly. Danielle immediately calmed as realization dawned on her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded reassuringly. "Why would you think I lied?" he then asked slightly hurt. Danielle looked hesitant, but then replied.

"It's just that you hated pirates so much before this adventure and you loathed them even during it. I remember how furious you were in that cabin in the Interceptor. I saw your glares at Barbossa while he made Elizabeth walk the plank. I thought perhaps that utter loathing was still there. You _hated_ Jack when we first met him, after all."

"Actually," he confessed much to his disappointment, "that _is _believable…but why would you think my plan was to get you into my room?"

"That wasn't entirely true, Will," said Danielle, continuing down the road again. "I was angry and just spouting off nonsense. I know you well enough, and that you wouldn't do that…to anyone."

"Yet you would think I would lie to you?" he replied, solemnly.

"You cannot blame me for thinking that. You even admitted what I thought was believable." She turned around once more to face Will, only to be met with his hurt gaze. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Will. I truly am. I had not meant to hurt you." Will looked to the ground, murmuring a reply.

"I suppose I cannot—" His words came to a halt as Danielle enveloped him in an enormous hug. He was stiff for a moment, trying to comprehend exactly what happened, but then returned her embrace with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Danielle reiterated sincerely, leaning against his chest. Will could hardly keep feeling upset by her assumptions with such a heartfelt apology and was quick to forgive her.

"It's alright, Danielle." He kissed the top of her head, smiling lightly down at her form that was wrapped about his. Suddenly a tired, aggravated look came to his eyes. _It is always these kind of occasions that I feel so close to her…when I want to be with her. Then Elizabeth, of course, comes to mind. Why can't I make this decision? I _should_ be able to._ He slowly loosened his grip from around her, expecting her to do the same, but she didn't. "Danielle," he murmured. She looked upward at him, a grin playing at her lips. "I think you can let me go."

"Fine," she replied, immediately freeing him from her grasp. She chuckled lightly when he rolled his eyes. "All you had to do was ask, Will."

"Thank you for enlightening me."

"Of course," said Danielle with a dignified nod, turning around immediately and continuing down the busy road. Will followed, quickening to walk in tow with her.

"But concerning the plan," he said swiftly, "we have to find a way to get Jack away from Port Royal. I've brought those sketches," he added, patting his vest, indicating they were there, "so we can try to figure out what to do later tonight."

"I realize," replied Danielle, returning to a serious mood. "So you plan on trying to dispatch the executioner…" she glanced into a bar they passed, "and I am supposed—" she looked through the doorway again. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"What?" questioned Will, utterly confused.

"It's Mr. Gibbs." She nodded into the bar, crossing her arms in front of her. Will stepped back to her side and peered in. Sure enough, the elder pirate sat at a table alone with a mug of rum. He didn't carry his usual interested, gleeful expression he usually held when he had rum; he appeared disheartened and morose, just gulping quietly at his rum. "I wonder why he's here?" questioned Danielle in curiosity.

"Best go find out," replied Will, stepping into the tavern. He glanced around the area of the bar as he entered, almost as if suspicious of a trap. Danielle followed with ease, feeling at comfort. Gibbs seemed engrossed in his mug of ale.

"Are you here for a purpose, Gibbs, or just to try the ale?" asked Danielle as Will and she came to stand in front of his table. He nearly choked on the gulp of rum he had taken.

"Will…Danielle," he sputtered, looking up at the two. "I was lookin' for ya two."

"Well, you've found us," said Will, taking a seat on one of the vacant chairs, Danielle sitting down in another. "What is it?" Gibbs sighed and took another swig of his drink.

"Well, the crew an' I agreed it wasn' right leavin' Jack. Elizabeth was right concernin' that, lass," he directed to Danielle. "The Code didn't seem ta matter, especially when talkin' about Jack Sparrow. Since he's back with ya folks, I suspect he's due to hang any day, right?"

"Tomorrow," replied Will.

"Where is the Pearl anyway, Gibbs?" questioned Danielle. "We didn't see it in the harbor and we just came from there."

"No, we didn' pull in at the docks. We'd 'ave been caught an' hung just like Jack. She's a short distance from the harbor. They're waitin' till I return." He took a draft from his mug. "What I'm sayin', though, is we'd like ta make it up ta Jack. We want to save 'im from the noose. Would ya two be willin' to help?" Will and Danielle smiled knowingly at one another.

"You're in luck, Gibbs," commented Danielle.

"We've been thinking of a plan to get Jack out," Will added. He pulled the sketches from an inside vest pocket and laid the drawing of the fort out. "We think it would be best to try and rescue Jack _at_ the hanging." He passed Gibbs the sketch.

"Alrigh'," remarked Gibbs. "Would ya need the crew ta come up and raid the place?"

"No," replied Will outright. "We're keeping this as low-key as possible. What you would be perfect for is helping Jack escape. See here…" he pointed out a straight line on the sketch, "this is a small wall on the fort. It sits on a cliff facing the bay. If we could get Jack over the wall and into the water, hoping he doesn't crash into the rocks below, he could swim to the Pearl sitting out here in the bay." He looked up at Gibbs to be sure the elder pirate understood.

"So, you'd just want us ta sit out here an' wait for Jack," he said.

"Precisely," replied Will. "Danielle and I will take care of getting Jack out of the noose. The crew and yourself can get him out of Port Royal."

"Aye, sounds good ta me," said Gibbs with a nod.

"Wait," muttered Danielle, a problem having occurred to her and she turned to address Will. "We have to make sure we free Jack _after_ the Black Pearl is in the bay. If he's freed too soon and jumps the wall, Norrington and his men could easily just pick him up. We should have a sign or a signal to indicate the Pearl is in place."

"You have a point," agreed Will. "It would have to be something that would show up…something we couldn't miss. A gunshot would not do; that would only get the attention of all the guards."

"Hey," murmured Gibbs, struck by a thought, "how 'bout that parrot o' Cotton's? He would shine out in that crowd like the sun in the waves."

"Actually that would work…" said Danielle. "If people noticed him, they would just be curious but would not suspect anything." She looked at Will for his approval.

"That's a good idea," Will said with a nod. "We'll do that, then. So Gibbs, once you've gotten the Pearl into position in the bay, send Cotton's parrot up to the fort. Danielle and I will then act out our plan and try to rescue Jack."

"Aye, well that about settles it," said Gibbs standing. "I bes' return to the Pearl and tell them the plan." Both Will and Danielle stood as well. "I do wan' ta compliment the two of ya, though. Will, you're jus' like Bootstrap. He woulda done the same for Jack. If he knew ya were doin' this, he'd be mighty proud of ya." Gibbs then turned to Danielle with a smile. "You've heard this plenty o' times over the las' few days I'm sure, Danielle. I got ta say it again, you'd make a righ' good pirate. Bein' a pirate ain't jus' your knowledge of the Code. It's in your heart." Danielle returned Gibbs smile, touched deeply by his words. Will, meanwhile, glanced over at Danielle in curiosity and wonder. "Well," remarked Gibbs, quickly draining the last of his rum and setting down a shilling, "I'll be off. Good luck!" With a nod goodbye, Gibbs passed Danielle and Will, stepping into the night air outside and disappearing from sight.

"Well, that fixes the flaw in our plan," said Danielle with a smile to Will. He, however, looked slightly troubled. "Is something wrong?" she then asked, noticing his expression.

"What did Gibbs mean saying that others have told you you'd make a good pirate?" Will began walking to the doorway as well, though his eyes remained on Danielle constantly. She moved by his side, remaining quiet until they had left the tavern. Night had finally fallen, and the evening felt cool and fresh.

"Some of the pirates from the Pearl, Jack included, have said they could see me as a pirate, is all," replied Danielle.

"How could they see you as a pirate?" Will then questioned.

"I suppose they noticed I enjoy the sea…had a decent time with them…enjoyed living on the Interceptor…. I'm not exactly sure how to answer that, Will," she eventually said, coming to look him in the eyes. Will nodded.

"I see." He broke eye contact with her and glanced at the ground. She could tell he was not entirely keen on the idea and wanted to ease his worries.

"Will," Danielle said, putting a hand on his forearm. He stopped walking at her touch and turned to look at her. "Pirate or not…I'll always be your friend and be there for you." He seemed to be a bit more relieved at her words. "Do not take Gibbs' words too seriously," she continued. "He can say I might _make_ a good pirate, but _am_ I one?" She opened her arms wide. Will was reluctant to speak, but finally did so.

"You look like one," he admitted with a faint smile, "but I know you are not."

"I'll take that as a compliment. At least I don't look like one of those high British society damsels. I would much rather look like I can fend for myself, than cry if my hair was not perfect." Will laughed loudly and put an arm about her shoulder, continuing to walk forward.

"Don't worry. Right now you look like you could combat any pirate in the Caribbean." Danielle smiled genuinely to him.

"You're in a complimenting mood, Will. Why?" He shrugged, a grin gracing his features.

"I'm happy, I suppose. I'm back home from a grand adventure and I still have my best friend with me." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. Danielle returned the smile, but internally was having different thoughts.

* * *

Now…we have one more chapter to go, and I wanted to leave you at that. I would like opinions and thoughts. What should Will choose? What should Danielle choose? And yes, I do realize this is a WillOC. Still, I'd like opinions. 

Should Will choose Elizabeth (whom I tried to keep in character) or Danielle (who I made up as a character)?

Should Danielle remain in Port Royal to stay near Will or go out and join Jack on the Black Pearl?

I have an idea what the answer will be on the first question, but I have no idea whatsoever on the second. Please answer these two questions in your review with just a brief explanation as to why.

Thank you, my friends, and prepare yourselves for the FINAL CHAPTER of Faith Never Fades.


	17. Final Decisions

Here I am yet again…and with the FINAL chapter of Faith Never Fades. I want to thank ALL of you who reviewed because WOW over 100 reviews…that's marvelous and all thanks to you! I also want to thank those who just read and hope you still liked the story. Well, you don't need to listen to me babble on…read on, read on!

Oh, yes…and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a dear friend of mine, Elle Knight. The best of luck to you, Elle, and I hope to see more of you. Go Johnny Depp!!!

Disclaimer: Despite all this writing…I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Will Turner or any other associated character. I can't deny that I'm the proud owner of Danielle Cooper, although.

So, here we go…

* * *

Chapter 17: Final Decisions

"Danielle, wake up," said Will, shaking her shoulder as he sat on the edge of her bed. She didn't budge and Will's gaze strayed to the open window where the morning's sunlight shone in. _Today is going to be one long day_, he thought to himself before returning to the difficult task of waking Danielle. It was early on the morning of Jack's hanging, only a short time after sunrise being 6:30 or 6:45 at the latest, and the event was to take place at ten o'clock. They had time to spare, but not much. Both still had to dress for the occasion in order to blend in with others in the audience. Also, it never hurt to arrive a few minutes before the actual ceremony to get a better idea of how to put their escape plan into action.

Will continued with his struggle, but Danielle continued to sleep as soundly as ever. Giving up in shaking her and calling her name, he rolled her with ease onto her back. Much to his amusement she only snuggled deeper into the sheets of his bed. Lightly, he ran his hand along her arm, again trying to wake her with his touch. Though, yet again, it had no effect on her. Starting to get slightly frustrated, but finally having thought of something that might do the trick, he bent over her still form, allowing his warm breath to brush against her cheek.

"Danielle," he whispered ever so softly, pressing his lips to her soft cheek. Just as he predicted, she began to stir and he immediately sat up, his goal accomplished. Finally, her hazel eyes flickered to life, landing on his soft brown ones. A faint smile creased her lips.

"What were you doing, Will?" she questioned in curiosity, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Only waking you, Danielle," he responded fluidly. "It was the only way I could think of." He smirked amusedly at her groggy figure under the sheets, then stood from the edge of the bed. "You've slept long enough. The hanging is in a few hours and we still have to get ready."

"Oh, bloody hell!" shouted Danielle, sitting up in an instant, wide-eyed. "Is that today?" Will looked quizzically at her.

"Yes," he replied with a curt nod. "You _knew_ it was today." She smiled embarrassedly in return.

"I thought perhaps it was all a dream. The entire adventure, you know." Will smiled and laughed lightly.

"No, I'm afraid it was not a dream, otherwise I've dreamt it too." She was in no mood for fun and games considering the circumstances, and scurried from under the covers and onto the floor. She still wore her clothes from the day before, though now they were wrinkled and worn. Walking over to her bag, she riffled within it looking for some clean clothing. Will began walking to the doorway. "Change quickly," he said as he opened the door to the hall. "We have to find some clothes that will help us blend in with the crowd." Saying what he had to, he stepped from the room and shut the door.

* * *

"Will, I will not wear a dress," said Danielle, trailing behind him as he wove through the busy street to a nearby clothing store. "I don't wear dresses!" Will ignored her comments and opened the door to the small shop. He still retained his manners, although, and allowed Danielle to enter before him. As he came to shut the door behind him, she turned about and pressed her point further. "How am I expected to fight in a dress, anyhow?" she whispered urgently to him. Will looked about to answer, but bit back his comment, realizing she definitely had a valid point. He smiled slightly at her obvious frustration. 

"It is alright, Danielle," he muttered in response. "I will not force you to wear a dress if you don't want to." A woman appeared from the back of the shop, looking at the pair inquisitively, therefore Will was quick to end the conversation. "Look for something that will hide your sword and pistol. Also, something that will make you look more…male, I suppose. All the women will be in dresses." Sidestepping her, he approached the seamstress with a faint smile. "Hello, miss."

"Hello," the older woman greeted, placing a small smile on her features. "Can I help you two lovelies?" Danielle turned about and glanced sidelong at Will. He returned the gaze, understanding her silent words, and inclined his head the slightest amount. She smiled lightly and began to peruse through the shop while he spoke to the seamstress, as they had just agreed. Will stepped up to the elder woman.

"Yes," he said. "I was wondering if you happened to have a spare cloak of some sort. Nothing too expensive, mind you, but still of nice quality…." The seamstress nodded immediately.

"Indeed, I have exactly what you are looking for," she replied, walking to the other side of the small shop. "You know, the man who ordered it never came by to pick it up." Will offered a slight wink to Danielle, then quickly followed the woman. Danielle smirked and continued to look about the few dresses, breeches, and shirts there were in the shop. There was nothing present that could remotely hide her sword from view at the hanging, and they had no time to have anything made specifically for them; the ceremony was that bloody morning! Danielle realized that Will and she would have to work with the few items left from previous orders and such.

About to give up in her futile search, she turned to see what Will had found, but then stopped abruptly at noticing what appeared to be a long, leather coat on the ground in a corner of the shop. Curiously, she walked up to the heap of black leather and picked it up, shaking the dust from it. The coat looked to be a little worn, but otherwise in relatively good shape. Better yet, it looked like it could even _fit_ her. A grin coming to her face, she quickly slipped it on. In length, it was utterly perfect, stopping at her calves. The sleeves were an inch or so too long, and the body of the jacket felt a little big, but other than that it was exactly what she had been looking for. _Talk about a pirate's coat_, she thought silently to herself. Feeling content and excited in her find, she walked swiftly over to where Will and the seamstress stood. A brilliant red cloak was draped across Will's arm and the two seemed to be discussing a large grey hat with a feather that was held in the older woman's hand.

"It is simply, marvelous, miss. I must have it," Will said.

"Well," she said in mild surprise, "the town haberdasher had made it for the very same man who ordered that cloak." She pointed at the fabric hanging from Will's arm. "Mr. Collins—the haberdasher I spoke of, dear—was kind enough to drop off this lovely chapeau here for the man to pick up, but he never came by. I'm afraid I did here rumor he had a run-in with some pirates—vile men the lot of them. In fact, there is a pirate to be hung later this morning."

"Is there?" said Will, attempting to seem interested. He noticed standing Danielle beside him in the leather coat and smirked lightly, all the while nodding to the seamstress' tale.

"Yes. He threatened the Governor's daughter a week ago, just before that pirate raid. Unfortunately he escaped the morning after the raid, but they have nabbed him once more." She became very excited at the news. "Commodore Norrington just returned last—" she would have continued had Danielle not caught her attention.

"Oh, my dear," gasped the woman, "why not take that tatty thing off? It is not made for a beautiful lady such as yourself. I never even made it, in fact. It was left behind a few days ago when a customer came by to order a dress for his wife." Danielle quickly slipped off the tattered coat and slung it on her arm.

"It's perfect," she remarked to Will, who nodded with a smile.

"What's this?" questioned the seamstress in confusion. "You cannot be serious, dear. That thing is old, worn…. It is simply not _fit_ for a woman of your standards!"

"It's not for her," interjected Will, attempting to cover up all the suspicious questions.

"Why, who is it for then?"

"My brother!" answered Danielle hurriedly, her mind working fiercely. "He collects leather jackets and coats. I simply could not pass this one up." She patted the coat with her free hand and smiled lightly. "It's his birthday in a few days. My friend and I came to find him gifts. This jacket shall be from me and the cloak and hat from Will, here." The more she added to the falsified story, the more Danielle began to think of how…well, _false_, it sounded.

"Yes," added Will happily, taking the hat from the woman, "so I'll buy these items." He indicated both the red cloak and hat. He looked over to Danielle. "Actually, I'll buy the jacket, as well." Danielle looked ready to protest. "You can repay me later." She bit back her response in order to stay in her role.

"Thank you, Will," she said instead, a strained smile coming across her features. The seamstress looked from Will to Danielle and back again in bewilderment.

"Well, if you two insist."

"We do," they both said together, glancing at each other uneasily after the bizarre moment. The woman looked thoroughly puzzled, but gave in and allowed the purchase nonetheless. She sighed once.

"Then I suppose it will cost you…" she calculated the price, "twenty shillings." _That's about two weeks of wages_, thought Will bitterly, digging out the necessary coins and notes. _It'll be worth it though with what I plan to do_, he reassured himself as he handed the money to the woman.

"Thank you," she said pleasantly.

"Thank _you_," replied Will, ushering Danielle to go before him, then following her to the shop's entrance.

"Oh, and happy birthday to your brother, dear," added the woman. Danielle kept walking, not having paid much attention. Will coughed loudly from behind her, and she jumped. Turning around she smiled nervously back to the seamstress.

"Uh…thank you," she hastily said, then dashed from the shop. Will offered one last nod, and quickly followed Danielle outside. Once in the main street, they laughed loudly at their fortune and the sheer hilarity of the incident, allowing their steps to carry them back to the bakery. "I appreciate the help there, Will. We couldn't have her get suspicious, could we?" said Danielle with a grin. "I will be paying you back, too," she added, pointing a finger at him.

"You're very welcome," he replied with an equal grin, "and you will not."

"Will," moaned Danielle, "do we have to fight about this _again_?"

"Apparently so…."

* * *

Danielle was eventually the victorious one in the payment battle over the coat. It took a lot of effort, although, with whining, pleading, and eventually shoving the money into Will's hands. It was only at that point that he accepted it. 

It did not take too much preparation to get ready for the hanging that was to take place in a few hours' time. Will simply had to tie the cloak about his shoulders in order to conceal his sword from view. He also freed his hair from its typical ponytail and placed the chapeau upon his head.

"How is this?" he asked, spreading his arms for Danielle to see. She circled him slowly, taking in every detail of his attire. Finally, she came to stand in front of him again, her eyes scrutinizing him thoroughly. Coming to a decision, she looked up into his chocolate orbs.

"You look like a Frenchman." Will laughed lightly then shrugged.

"At least I look different," he reasoned. "Is it a good different, although?" Danielle pondered the answer for a moment, acting as if she was weighing her options, if only to annoy him. When he made a gesture for her to speak, clearly getting impatient, she grinned.

"You look very handsome, Will." It was true. As far as she was concerned, he never looked any better. _I only wish he were mine_, she thought with an internal sigh. Will grinned, then bowed low.

"Why thank you, my lady." Danielle smirked then beckoned him over beside her. Quickly, she slipped the leather jacket on over her sword sheath.

"Alright, Will. Now come here and help me look more 'male' as you so put it." Will walked in front of her and looked her up and down, contemplating how to help her.

"You basically look the part," he admitted, still thinking over what would improve her appearance. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers as a thought struck him. "Ah," he said, walking to a table beside the couch in his small flat. He picked something up and returned to Danielle. "This should do the trick." He held up the cloth he typically used to tie his hair back, then walked behind her, swiftly pulling her hair into a simple ponytail. "There…" he muttered once his work was finished as he stepped back, "now you look like a man from the back." Danielle turned around to face him, arms crossed.

"The question is do I look like a pirate?" Will wrinkled his brow in confusion and mild wonderment.

"Actually, you do." _Well, now I know if I wanted to join Jack, I'd at least fit in with them_, Danielle thought. A small smile suddenly made its way to Will's lips. "The thing is even dressed as a pirate, you look beautiful." Danielle smiled weakly in response.

"Thank you, Will," she said softly, her heart rate steadily rising. It did not help when Will approached her and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen behind her ear. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek, closing his eyes. _And there is Elizabeth again…. When my heart goes to one, my thoughts go immediately to the other._ Slowly, he drew back, offering a faint smile to Danielle.

"Are you ready?" Danielle grinned genuinely. Despite the fact their entire idea was dangerous, she was extremely excited. Her adrenaline rushed within her veins.

"The question is," she replied smoothly, "can you take the consequences of freeing a pirate, or can you not?" Will smirked.

"I think I can. And you?"

"There's no doubt in my mind."

* * *

Will and Danielle walked into the fort, noticing how it was already beginning to fill with people. Will's eyes were constantly roving about, taking in every last detail of where guards were present, either pacing professionally or simply standing in position. Silently, he would grab hold of Danielle's arm and point out the patrolling men, to which she nodded in equal quiet. 

Eventually his eyes caught sight of Elizabeth who had just arrived with her father and Norrington. They stood to the back of the crowd of onlookers on a few steps, awaiting the event with as much anticipation as the audience. Elizabeth, however, was the only one of the three that held a look of fear and disappointment. Will's eyes were solely on her figure, taking in her beautiful appearance, yet distressed expression. To him it seemed that two such powerful traits should not be viewed at the same time on a single being, but it could not be denied that her sadness only made her angelic features shine out all the more…she appeared delicate, fragile, yet saintly and innocent.

In his heart it felt like he had finally made his decision. He had loved Elizabeth all his life and that single moment of watching her seemed to prove his undying love for her. Thoughts of Danielle still lingered and called softly out to him, but his heart went out to Elizabeth. How could a man not feel for Elizabeth in that instant…how could a man not love her? He had loved her _always_, not just for a brief moment, but since the very day he set his eyes upon her….

Unknown to him, the ceremony had finally started. Jack was brought out into the fort and led to the gallows. He climbed the steps void of any expression and stood silently where the noose was to soon be draped over his head. An official stood to one side, his voice projecting out to the crowd, naming the various punishments Jack had been accused of.

"Jack Sparrow," he said loudly, "be it known that you have…" the words continued to flow from his mouth, but neither Danielle nor Will heard them. Danielle turned away from the gallows, wishing to inform Will of something, but stopped abruptly at the shining look in his eyes. Her hand had been about to touch his arm, but hung in midair instead. She knew and understood that misty stare…he had made his choice. Following his gaze, she watched as Elizabeth fanned herself, speaking softly to her father. Will had chosen…and he had chosen Elizabeth.

Danielle dropped her hand and turned her back to him, her gaze traveling to the ground as labored breaths made their way through her lungs. She felt as if she was going to break down crying in that instant, but forced the tears back. He had chosen rightly…he ought to be with Elizabeth. Did she _really_ expect he would ever love her as more than a friend? Did she _really_ think he would choose her over Elizabeth? In her heart she had hoped so and in her mind she had wondered, but somehow she was not at all surprised in his choice. Taking in a deep breath, Danielle turned back to Will, placing a shaky hand upon his shoulder. His attention and gaze immediately shifted to her.

"Go tell her," Danielle whispered. All thoughts of their escape plan were nonexistent; the only thing that mattered was that current moment with him. "Go tell her what is in your heart." She nearly broke apart looking into his gentle, chocolate eyes full of caring and love. None of those emotions were for her, however, and she realized it. "You need to," she concluded. For a brief second, it felt like he could see into her, see her very soul. A shadow and a hint of sadness had flickered across his gaze. It seemed to say that he did not love Elizabeth…he loved _her_. The trouble was as quickly as the emotion and feeling had come, it left; and the very moment it left, Will nodded once and walked up to confront Elizabeth.

Danielle did not follow Will; she could not bear to follow him, but she did walk nearer until she stood a short distance from him as he spoke to Elizabeth. She peered out from between the hulking figures of two men, lingering in the shadow of one. Out of all Will said, none of which she could hear, Danielle could read three words clearly from his lips, and those three words felt like they crushed her heart: "I love you." A few real tears did fall, but she quickly wiped them away. Instead her gaze rose to look at the face of Elizabeth. A beautiful shocked expression graced her features, yet it was not difficult to detect the happiness and joy she felt amid that surprise. Stepping back into the midst of the crowd, Danielle spun around in attempt to find Will. She no longer, necessarily, _wanted_ to be in his presence. She only did it for the purpose of rescuing Jack. _With his decision, comes mine_…, thought Danielle, brushing past the people in the audience.

"Thank you, Danielle," whispered Will once she came to stand beside him. His hand found hers and he gave it a gentle squeeze. She offered a weak smile in reply, but could not bring herself to respond in words. Silently, she wriggled her hand from his grasp, her eyes gazing upon Jack just as the official finished his speech and the noose was placed around his neck. It was time…. Unexpectedly, however, her view wandered to her right, just in time to see a brightly colored parrot land on a staff one of the guards was holding. "Are you ready?" asked Will, not having noticed Cotton's parrot. Looking him in the eyes, Danielle replied with unsettling ease.

"It's not a matter of _whether_ I'm ready or not. I _have_ to be ready." Will became chilled at her detached tone, but she made no reaction to him. Stolidly, instead, she raised her hand and pointed off to her right. Immediately, Will caught sight of the parrot and nodded.

"Good luck," he muttered, running instantly off in the direction of the gallows. Danielle simply nodded, walking off to take care of her own business. _I have to be ready…ready for my future and your choice_. She sped over to a large cart sitting to one side of the fort. A dozen or so wooden barrels were laid on it and strapped to the cart to keep them from rolling away. Luckily for Danielle, the barrels would roll just in the path of the Royal Navy when they moved to apprehend Will. Bending down, she whipped out her knife from the inside of her boot and began swiftly cutting at the rope, waiting for the time to act. A voice cried out from in front of the gallows.

"Move!" It was Will surely enough. The rope holding the barrels to the cart snapped, and Danielle made sure they would remain still until needed before looking up. Her eyes widened as the lever was pulled releasing the trap door beneath Jack's feet. He did not fall completely through, however, and remained suspended in the air. Danielle smirked. _No doubt to Will's quick thinking and marvelous hand-eye coordination_. She _thought_ she had heard a loud echoing _thunk_ of metal hitting wood just after the lever had been pulled. Will ran up the stairs of the gallows, ready to face the executioner. This was Danielle's cue; moving to the other side of the cart, she observed as some of the Navy men began running toward the gallows.

"Here we go," Danielle muttered, shoving the cart upwards so all the barrels rapidly rolled out and across the ground. A deafening _crash_ was heard along with multiple groans as the barrels made contact with the Navy guards. Danielle grinned in triumph, unsheathing her sword fluidly as she made her way to prepare for her own bit of combat against the Royal Navy.

One of the men who had been taken down quickly jumped to his feet and walked forward to meet Danielle, his bayonet pointed defensively at her. Danielle stopped a few feet away from him, her sword at her side.

"Are you about to stab me?" she questioned completely unafraid with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't want to, miss," the soldier replied, looking fearfully at her, "but I will if I must."

"Ah," replied Danielle with ease, "but I have a means to counter that." In the blink of an eye, she had whipped out her pistol and pointed it at the guard, her sword gripped firmly in her other hand. The guard smiled slightly, chuckling nervously.

"Now, you wouldn't shoot me, would you, miss?"

"I suppose not," muttered Danielle lowering her pistol. The guard released a sigh of relief, but Danielle was not finished yet. Swiftly, she knocked his musket to one side with her sword, took a step closer to him, then hit him across the head with the butt of her pistol. Immediately he crumbled to the ground in a heap. "I _would_ do that, however," added Danielle, looking down at the fallen guard. A second later, she holstered her pistol, then continued forward to combat her next opponents, noticing that Will and Jack were running in her direction. She stopped walking, observing as Jack tossed a length of rope to Will. The two men were just approaching the guards Danielle had knocked down with the barrels and proceeded in tripping them with the rope, so the Navy men crashed to the ground for a second time in mere minutes. Danielle laughed, jogging to catch up with her friends as they dashed under a large arched opening, jumping through the air simultaneously when two guards made an attempt to knock their feet from under them.

Both Jack and Will were suddenly becoming overwhelmed by the number of Royal Navy guards surrounding them. Danielle jumped to their side, wielding her sword firmly in her hand.

"Need some help?" she questioned as they became pressed up against a stone pillar. The three of them were forced to duck as a sword came swiping through the air.

"A little," muttered Will as he spun to the other side of the pillar, giving the rope he still held an almighty jerk in order to crush two of the men pinned against the pillar's opposite side. In the same instant, he was able to wrench a sword from one of the men.

"A lot woul' be better appreciated, love," hollered Jack, releasing his end of the rope only to turn around and be surrounded by the Navy men. Both Will and Danielle had swords drawn, whacking them against the guards' bayonets as they spun in a circle. "Or not…." muttered Jack morosely, seeing they were completely cornered with no way out. Norrington appeared out of no where, advancing on the three. The guards parted slightly to give their commanding officer room to speak. The Commodore's sword was drawn, pointed straight at Will's chest. Will, however, look undeterred.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt…but not from you," he said in genuine surprise to Will, but maintaining his professional manner. "The last time we spoke, you held an utter loathing of pirates." He glowered at Jack vehemently.

"A pretty piece of acting, don't you agree, Commodore?" remarked Danielle with a smirk as she sheathed her sword. Norrington was clearly aggravated.

"Yes, I will not deny Mr. Turner had me fooled," muttered Norrington dryly. "If I had expected anyone to help Sparrow escape it would have been you, Ms. Cooper...with your anger and annoyance at Sparrow's hanging being so blatant." He glared at Danielle darkly, but the Governor quickly broke the tense silence before anything could erupt between the two.

"On our return to Port Royal," he said incredulously, "I granted you clemency…the _both_ of you! And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him?" He gestured viciously to Jack. "He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" countered Will, throwing the sword he held to his feet with a clatter. Danielle smirked as she noticed Jack point to himself out of the corner of her eye, clearly mouthing the words, 'That's me.' to the multiple soldiers. Will, meanwhile, plowed on, voicing his opinion in Jack's defense. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." He was firm in his words, yet held a powerful inner calm as he spoke.

Danielle practically beamed with pride at Will's thoughts and actions. He had changed so much on their little adventure. Prior to it, he would never have stood up to Norrington, let alone assist a pirate escape the noose. He had learned and grown up so much in a matter of days. Will was being perfectly just, standing up for all that was pure, good, and beautiful in the world, no matter appearances. Jack _was_ a pirate, that could not be denied; but as Will had said, Jack was still a good man…. The judgment that all pirates were automatically evil was cruel and false, as were most prejudgments. Danielle had seen that throughout her life and had experienced it first-hand. Children and adults alike had always steered clear of her upon learning of her disability. Only a select few had decided to befriend her, Will being among them. As far as Danielle was concerned, Jack and herself were in the same boat. And by the goodness and kindness in his heart, Will had decided to befriend and stand up for _both_ of them throughout his life.

"You forget your place, Turner," growled Norrington lowly, stepping closer to Will.

"It's right here…between you and Jack," he replied coolly without a hint of fear.

"And I stand beside him," said Danielle suddenly, looking firmly into the Commodore's eyes. "He has always stood up for me when I was prejudged." She glanced sidelong at Will, silently thanking him for all the times he had helped her in those circumstances. "I stand up for Jack and I support Will. Throw us in the brig if you must, but _this_ is my place." Will smiled faintly at Danielle before reverting his gaze back to Norrington and nodding once in agreement. Danielle noticed at that moment that Elizabeth appeared distressed, as if attempting to make a difficult decision. Abruptly, however, the young woman walked over and stood on Will's opposite side.

"As is mine," she said without hesitance, grabbing hold of Will's hand. He glanced over at her in shock and confusion, but Norrington simply appeared stunned. He lowered his blade from Will's chest, his eyes solely upon Elizabeth. The Governor was the first to speak, although.

"Elizabeth!" he cried out in surprise. "Lower your weapons!" he ordered of the guards, but when none did so, he persisted. "For goodness' sake, put them down!" Finally…hesitantly, the men lowered their bayonets. Norrington looked hurt beyond belief, understanding dawning onto his features.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" he questioned softly.

"It is," responded Elizabeth, for once being truthful with Norrington concerning her feelings. Danielle noticed that Will was still completely shocked at Elizabeth's choice. He had loved her, but apparently never expected her to choose him over the Commodore. _I relate to you on that point, Will_, thought Danielle internally, feeling a hurt deep within her. _I knew you would choose her over me, no matter what you say about me_. Danielle sighed softly, immediately starting to feel uncomfortable in Will's presence. He was no longer her simple friend…he was the man she loved, but could neverhave. He had chosen and Elizabeth had chosen; all that was left was Danielle's own choice. _Now it's my turn…._

Jack had been silent throughout the entire confrontation with Norrington, slightly nervous that he would be sent back to the gallows. Nothing seemed to be happening then, however…no decision had been made concerning his fate. Everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts. Glancing to one side he noticed a familiar parrot. _Ah…now tha' is the firs' good sign I've seen today_. Immediately he perked up, and with a grin, spoke out.

"Well!" he exclaimed, looking about at those surrounding him. "I'm actually feelin' rather good about this," he muttered, waltzing over to the Governor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" He stood just inches from Governor Swann. "Spiritually…ecumenically…grammatically?" The Governor winced visibly, most likely at the smell of Jack's atrocious breath heavily coated with the scent of rum." Jack swiftly turned to the Commodore. "I wan' ye to know tha' I was rootin' for ye mate." He pointed to Norrington to stress his point. "Know tha'," he repeated, looking firmly at Norrington. He spun about to climb a set of steps overlooking the bay, but stopped abruptly at Elizabeth's side. "Elizabeth…" he muttered to gain her attention. She looked over to him. "It never would 'ave worked worked between us, darlin'. I'm sorry." He appeared to clearly be disappointed, but Elizabeth simply stared back at him in utter disbelief. Jack paid no mind and climbed the steps further before spinning once more. "Will!" he called. The young blacksmith turned to view him. "Nice hat," commented Jack with a smile. Will grinned in response, about to turn back to Elizabeth, but Jack was not finished with his farewells. The pirate looked pointedly at Danielle, and she knew the question was coming. She finally had her answer although.

"Danielle!" said Jack, looking at her somberly. Will head whipped around, looking intently at Jack as Danielle raised her eyes to slowly meet the elder pirate's. "The offer still stands, love." Will spun to look at Danielle, his gaze locked sharply on hers. Danielle only briefly met Will's beautiful orbs before looking up to Jack. She smiled lightly.

"Sure, Jack," she replied with a slight nod. Jack grinned toothily.

"Great, love! I'll see ye soon, then." Without another word to her, he sped up the rest of the steps. Will's eyes were exclusively on Danielle's figure. Her two words brought on a feeling of foreboding. He knew at once he would hate what those words signified…what they referred to…there was no doubt about that. His attention was captured, however, as Jack spoke out to the crowd in general. "Friends!" he called. "This is the day tha' ye shall always remember as the day tha'—" his words came to a stop as he stepped backwards, tripping over the battlement and disappearing from sight. Nearly everyone ran up the steps to watch as Jack plummeted into the waters. Danielle remained still though. She knew Jack would be safe and get to the Pearl…then he would come pick her up and take her away. _Our plan at least worked_, she silently thought listening as one of the Navy men spoke.

"Idiot," Gillette muttered with a smirk. "He has nowhere to go but back to the noose." They watched as Jack swam to an awaiting ship in the distance: the Black Pearl. "What's your plan of action, sir?" Gillette glanced up to the Commodore, but Norrington said nothing. "_Sir_?" Gillette questioned again. Norrington appeared hesitant in following Jack, realizing internally that Will had spoken the truth in saying Jack was a good man and did not deserve the noose. The Governor seemed to sense Norrington's thoughts and spoke on his behalf.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Governor Swann smiled pleasantly as he spoke, glancing at the Commodore. Norrington even smiled slightly, silently agreeing before quickly regaining his professional manner.

"Ms. Cooper," he called, turning around to view Danielle, "I would like to have a word." She grumbled lowly to herself, not looking forward in the least to the Commodore reprimanding her for her actions, declaring them 'rash', 'foolish', and the like. Nonetheless, she held her ground and kept a strong appearance, ready for what was to come. Norrington walked down the steps until he stood toe-to-toe with her, his expression grave.

"I have known you for less than a week," he admitted sternly, his eyes void of emotion, "and I have seen you do things I have _never_ seen any other woman do in my life. This incident is one of them." He paused momentarily, and Danielle waited for his criticizing words, keeping her head held high. The Commodore continued. "Some should take a leaf out of your book…." Danielle's hardened features crumbled to disbelief. Had he just complimented her?! Norrington smiled faintly at her, something she never expected to see him do in her lifetime. Flustered and startled at his words, she stammered a response.

"Th-thank you, sir." He nodded slowly, then turned on his heel, the graveness returning to his face.

"Mr. Turner," he then said, awaiting Will to approach him. The smile Will had held on his features at Danielle's fortune immediately disappeared and he began descending the stairs, but was held back. Turning to Elizabeth, he spoke to her.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." Listening to his words, Elizabeth released his arm, allowing him to confront Norrington in whose hands rested his fate. Like Danielle, he approached the Commodore unafraid. Once Will stood before him, Norrington removed his sword, looking it over.

"This is a beautiful sword," he remarked, complimenting him indirectly. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." Will smiled.

"Thank you," he replied with a nod, to which Norrington repeated the gesture as he sheathed his sword and began walking away from the couple in order to return to the fort. Gillette jumped forward in alarm.

"Commodore!" he called to his commanding officer. "What about Sparrow?" Norrington turned to Gillette with a small smile.

"Well, I think we can afford to give him _one_ day's head start," he said, continuing on his way with the remaining Royal Navy soldiers trailing behind him back into the fort. The only people left were the Governor, Will, Elizabeth, and Danielle. Danielle did not plan on staying much longer. _He has Elizabeth. He doesn't need me anymore_. She observed as the Governor spoke to Elizabeth, apprehension heard in his tone.

"So, this is the path you have chosen?" he questioned of his daughter, not entirely sure of her choice. "After all…he is a blacksmith." It was plain Governor Swann liked Will as a person, perhaps, but as his future son-in-law…not necessarily. Danielle smirked at the Governor's words. _You still wish she were engaged to Norrington…it's all about social status and beauty._ Elizabeth did not seem offended at her father's words, however, having come up with a suitable response.

"No," she said softly as she removed Will's hat, looking him in the eyes tenderly, "he's a pirate." It was not difficult for Danielle to sense that Will was the happiest she had seen him in a while. He now had all he ever wanted…all he ever loved. _He doesn't need me here any longer…._ She observed as the two kissed, their love of one another just pouring out. Danielle attempted to smile despite the pang of hurt felt in her heart. She could feel the tears prick at her eyes, but held them back. _He's now happy_. With one last look at Will, she stepped back into the shadows and turned around, ready to leave. She had nearly made her escape when a soft voice called from behind her. Danielle stopped immediately and closed her eyes. She did _not_ want this to happen.

"Danielle…" Opening her eyes hesitantly, pain and sadness floating within them, she turned. Will had descended a few of the steps, looking at Danielle imploringly. He didn't understand. "Where are you going?" he asked, fearing to hear the answer in realization that he would dislike it. Danielle sighed once. How to go about explaining this? How to make him understand? _I best just tell the truth…._

"I'm going with Jack, Will," she replied quietly. "I'm joining him on the Pearl." Will was stunned and confused.

"Why?" he questioned outright, a pure sadness coming to his expression. "I-I thought you would stay in Port Royal. We've barely spent time together…. I thought you would continue to stay with me…an-and we would talk and spend our days at the blacksmiths. You've just arrived, Danielle…." he finished lamely. Danielle smiled weakly, almost compassionately.

"My time here is done, Will. I've played my part in Elizabeth's rescue. I was with you from the beginning of this adventure and I've seen it through to the end. I'm not needed any longer."

"But I _want_ you here!" Will was practically to the point of pleading for her to stay. The sad, sympathetic smile remained on her face, however.

"You don't need me here, Will," she replied. "You have Elizabeth." Will looked ready to interrupt, but Danielle silenced him by raising her hand. "One of my loves is the sea…you know that. I'm going to spend a part of my life on it…to be a pirate. Piracy isn't in my blood like it's in yours, but it _is_ in my life. I don't want that to go away." She shook her head slowly, informing him that her mind was made up. Will glanced sadly up to Elizabeth, silently asking if he could speak to Danielle privately. She smiled faintly in response.

"Go ahead, Will. I understand." Will nodded and descended the remaining steps, slowly walking to Danielle. He stopped right in front of her.

"I don't want you to go," he murmured.

"I know," replied Danielle softly, "but I _have_ to go."

"But why?" Danielle glanced at Elizabeth.

"You made your choice, Will, and the correct one at that. I've made my choice now." Will looked back to Elizabeth, immediately understanding the meaning of her words. He appeared heartbroken at that moment, and the same look he had earlier came into his eyes; the one saying without words that he actually loved _her_. It was unnerving to Danielle because she knew it was not true. She became exceedingly uncomfortable under his gaze, but eventually the look passed. Then, just as he did in the cave at Isle de Muerta, Will walked up to Danielle without a word and enveloped her in his embrace.

The entire confrontation with Will had been unexpected for Danielle. She had simply anticipated leaving Will without his knowing until she was gone. His pleading eyes, his questions, the feeling of his arms wrapped around her made it only harder for her to leave. Still, she returned the hug because she loved him…she really and truly _loved_ him. Danielle clung to him as if for dear life, just savoring the feeling of his arms holding her. Taking a breath, she whispered in his ear.

"I'll always be there for you, Will. Just like you said in the brig, if I'm not in front of you, I'll always be in your mind and your heart." Slowly, Will drew away, his eyes looking into hers.

"I know. I just never wanted to say goodbye." Danielle smiled slightly in a more confident manner than before.

"This is not goodbye, Will. You can always contact me, and if you need me, I'll be sure to come right away. You never abandoned me, so I'll never abandon you." She shook her head, her eyes shining into his telling him she was not lying…she sincerely spoke the truth. "Even as a pirate, you will always come before my personal life on the seas. I love _you_ more than I love the waters, and that will always be true."

"What if we never see each other again, though?"

"I can feel it. This will not be the last time we meet. We'll see each other again yet before we're taken off this earth. I love you too much to not see you at least once more." Deftly, she tucked a small strand of hair behind his ear. Will smiled lightly back.

"I'll see you at that time, then…?" he inquired softly

"Of course." She seemed so sure of herself; it only increased Will's confidence. "Send a letter if you need me any earlier, though, Will. I'll be sure to get it. Our paths will cross again, I _know_ it."

"I'll trust in that, then," replied Will tenderly. "I'll trust in _you_." With a nod, Danielle hugged Will once more, brushing her lips against his cheek in a loving kiss.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," she whispered in his ear, slipping a small, cool object into his hand then swiftly letting him go. Glancing up to Elizabeth, she directed her next comment to the young woman. "Take good care of him, Elizabeth."

"I shall," she replied quietly. Danielle nodded her thanks, then offered one final smile to Will before she departed. In the blink of an eye, she was gone….

* * *

Will's hand remained clenched around the foreign object Danielle had given him. He could not tear his eyes from where he had last seen her; he had just become so accustomed to having Danielle always with him, to suddenly have her gone felt like a place in his heart was left empty…something was missing. With a soft sigh, Will finally lowered his gaze and opened his palm to reveal Danielle's small gift. A weak smile lit his features at seeing the item. _This will certainly remind me of her_, he thought. 

"What did she give you?" Elizabeth asked in curiosity, walking up from behind Will as she held her skirts. He turned slowly to view Elizabeth, holding the object up between his thumb and forefinger so she could see it plainly.

"Her ring," he murmured. Elizabeth stepped closer to see the ring in detail. It was indeed beautiful in a delicate, fragile way.

The woman realized that was the type of beauty Danielle appreciated the most. She enjoyed things to be simple and practical not overly extravagant and tacky as the high class society tended to appear. Elizabeth wished she was allowed the same freedom Danielle had, but as the Governor's daughter she was forced to remain bound to her social class. Her personality had to be hidden behind a false mask of perfection, something she utterly loathed. The only aspect of her life that now proved to be an asset was Will; he would take her any way she came. He loved her for her, not for being the rich Governor's daughter. Elizabeth pushed her thoughts back to the present and smiled lightly at Will.

"It's beautiful," she remarked, speaking of the ring Will held. He nodded lightly.

"She said Jack gave it to her," he muttered. "It reminded him of her love of the sea." Will placed the ring back onto the center of his palm as Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully.

"She apparently wanted you to have it, or at least to keep it safe. A silent promise that she will one day return." Will looked sharply at Elizabeth in suspicion.

"Did you hear her say that to me?" he asked because Danielle had indeed said they would meet again. The woman appeared perplexed, but shook her head.

"No. I just assumed that's what she meant. Danielle doesn't look the type to leave for forever, or at least she would not leave _you_ for forever."

Will looked on at Elizabeth in shock. His mouth hung open slightly as her words sunk in. They made sense. Even without hearing what Danielle had said to him, Elizabeth could tell what Danielle had meant. Danielle would _never_ leave him, at least not intentionally. She loved him too much, just as she had told him. Did she in all actuality _love_ him? Was she _in love_ with him? _Does she love me?_ He looked at Elizabeth in confusion, the wheels in his mind turning, but at Elizabeth's soft caring smile, the thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind. _I've chosen Elizabeth, and _I do_ love her_._ I know that_. Slowly, he closed his fingers around the ring

"I'll keep it with me always…for Danielle." Elizabeth nodded in agreement with a small smile, then tucked her hand into Will's leading the way back into the fort. Will followed, his heart going wherever Elizabeth went. She was his choice, after all.

* * *

After making a quick stop at the bakery to pick up her possessions, Danielle wound her way through the midst of morning civilians on the main street. Most appeared to simply be going through the daily routine of their morning shopping, buying fruits, bread, milk, and the like. Danielle, however, had other things on her mind and a completely different destination. She moved silently through the crowd, her goal being to arrive at the docks. 

Eventually coming to the harbor, Danielle allowed her gaze to roam among the various Navy ships in all their glory. Many of the Royal Navy guards scurried about, keeping watch on the ships or preparing to set sail. Danielle quickly scanned the waters out in the bay looking for a single, infamous ship with black sails, and immediately it caught her eye in the light of the sun: the Black Pearl. Danielle furrowed her brow in confusion. The Pearl didn't appear to be coming any closer, just sitting out on the bay a good distance away. Her concentration was broken by a familiar voice.

"Need a ride out ta the Pearl?" Danielle smirked as her eyes came to land on the friendly features of Gibbs. He smiled happily at her. "Nice ta see ya again so soon, Danielle." He walked up the length of the docks to her.

"Nice to see you as well, Mr. Gibbs." Gibbs nodded and clapped her lightly on the back, leading her back from where he had come.

"Aye. In case you're wonderin'," he added, "we're rowin' out ta the Pearl. Can't risk gettin' too close with the Commodore after us an' all." He stopped when they both came to stand beside a small dingy tied to the docks. Taking Danielle's few bags from her, he tossed them into the rowboat then assisted her into the dingy before following himself. Danielle reached out and swiftly untied the boat as Gibbs grabbed hold of the paddles. "Thanks," murmured Gibbs as he began the task of rowing from the docks. Danielle nodded in response with a smile.

"Actually," she remarked after a few seconds, "Norrington said he would give the Pearl a day's head start before sailing after it. I don't know if Jack would have had trouble sailing to the docks, but better safe than sorry I suppose," she reasoned. Gibbs appeared interested in that piece of information.

"Did he now? The Commodore never seemed ta be generous when concernin' pirates. We must 'ave caught him on a good day."

"I wouldn't necessarily say good," countered Danielle, thinking back to when Elizabeth broke off their engagement to be with Will. _Will_, she thought, _I had to leave him…I couldn't stay any longer_. Just the mere thought of him brought on painful emotions, but she quickly hardened her resolve. She did what she had to…she left because she _had to_.

Silence surrounded Gibbs and herself, the only noises heard being the splash of the paddles against the water and the occasional yell from the docks. Gibbs did not press Danielle to speak, sensing what she was going through. He had seen her when Will was taken away from the Pearl by force, now she apparently was leaving Will by her own choice. Gibbs doubted that the two had a fight because they seemed fine the previous day when he had met them and from what Jack had said, Danielle was offered a place in Jack's crew a few days ago. She had time to contemplate the proposition. It must have been a difficult decision for her. It was obvious she loved the sea, but then it was obvious she loved Will. To choose between two things a person loved was one of the hardest choices one could make. Gibbs knew that.

After about ten solid minutes of rowing Gibbs and Danielle finally arrived at the Pearl. The instant they floated beside it, a rope ladder descended from above. Gibbs set about tying the dingy to the ship, then steadying the small rowboat. He nodded once to Danielle.

"Go on up," he said nonchalantly. "I'll bring up ya stuff." Danielle grabbed a rung of the rope ladder and hoisted herself to her feet, clinging to the ladder for balance as the boat rocked with her movement. Just about to slip her foot on the first rung, Gibbs spoke out. "Oh, an' Danielle." She looked over to the elder pirate. He smiled. "Be safe climbin' tha' thing." He glanced up the ladder. Danielle smirked slightly.

"Of course, Gibbs. Am I ever _not _safe?"

"Just a warnin'," replied Gibbs. Danielle nodded, then returned to climbing the rope, being exceedingly cautious with each step she took bringing her higher up the side of the Black Pearl. She made sure her grip was tight on the rungs as she ascended the ladder lest her foot slip. After a few minutes of steadily climbing, she noticed she was near the deck much to her relief. Luckily, at that moment, a hand appeared from over the rail, reaching out to pull her up the rest of the way. Gratefully, she grasped the hand and was hoisted up onto the deck of the Pearl. Danielle glanced at Jack who grinned toothily.

"Welcome aboar' the Black Pearl, Ms. Cooper," he said, having not released her hand, and shaking it once. He freed her hand from his grip. "Thank ye for joinin' us, love." Danielle grinned amusedly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Jack."

"Course ye wouldn't! This _is_, after all, the Black Pearl, and I _am_ Captain Jack Sparrow." Gibbs suddenly appeared wheezing, as he climbed up onto the deck, throwing two separate bags onto the floor. "Ye were a bi' slow, Mr. Gibbs. I expect ye to move faster nex' time," reprimanded Jack at seeing his first mate. Gibbs got to his feet, breathing heavily.

"I was climbin' up with her stuff, Cap'n," he explained to Jack who nodded once.

"Aye, an' a good job ye did about it, too," he replied lightly, before hastily giving out another order. "Oh, take these bags down to Anamaria's cabin, will ye?" Gibbs nodded, picking up the bags and running below deck as Jack spun to speak to Danielle. "I 'ope ye don't mind roomin' with Ana again." Danielle shook her head.

"I'm fine with it as long as she is."

"You're pirate enough for me, missy," remarked the dark-skinned woman as she walked down from the helm with her typical smirk. She wheeled on Jack just then with a stern look, "and it's _Anamaria_, Captain. No nicknames! I don't wanna sound like one of your Tortuga whores!"

"Ye should be pleased about tha', love," Jack replied with a grin. "To be Jack Sparrow's wench is a migh'y fine privilege." Anamaria glared.

"You don't want me to slap you again, do you, Jack?" He grimaced at the memory, then shook his head.

"I'd prefer no' to be, love," he muttered nervously with a weak grin.

"Then keep your mouth _shut_!" retorted Anamaria, stomping off to take care of her duties.

"I'll do tha', then!" called Jack over his shoulder. He turned back to Danielle with a grin. "Don' mind 'er. A bi' feisty today is all."

"I heard that, Jack!" yelled Anamaria, appearing in front of Jack as she sharply slapped him across the face. He rubbed his cheek delicately which had gone red from the impact.

"I did no' deserve tha' whatsoever," grumbled Jack, moving his jaw about carefully.

"I think otherwise," remarked Danielle from his side. "You _don't_ provoke Anamaria." Anamaria nodded from Danielle's side.

"The lass is right." She directed her next comment to Danielle. "It's good to have another woman aboard to whip these lads into shape." Danielle grinned with a nod as Anamaria walked proudly off, glowering one last time at Jack.

* * *

When that bizarre affair had concluded, Danielle found her way to the cabin she would be sharing with Anamaria and set about getting herself situated. Walking in, she was met with the familiar sight of two hammocks swinging idly from hooks on the walls. A genuine grin came upon her features. How she missed her hammock! Upon taking a second glance, she noticed the nearer hammock was most likely Anamaria's due to the fact that a light blanket lay within it. Therefore, she assumed the further one was to be her own. Slipping under Anamaria's hammock, she approached hers and swiftly laid in it. 

"So much more comfortable than a bloody bed," she mumbled, closing her eyes for a moment as she savored the gentle feeling of the waves rocking her. "It's perfect," she commented, sitting up and planting her feet firmly on the wooden floor. Glancing over to one side, she smiled lightly at seeing her two bags that carried all her possessions. _Well, all but one item_, she thought, recalling she had given Will her ring earlier. She refused to allow thoughts of Will to invade her thoughts and stood from the hammock, distracting her mind with other thoughts. "Well, I am officially a pirate on the Caribbean, I suppose," she said, crossing her arms with a grin.

Having seen her cabin, she took a quick tour of the remaining areas below deck, though purposely avoiding the brig. She had been there in the past, and the place held too many memories…memories she could not have resurface at that instant. Therefore, satisfied with her brief examination of the Pearl, she ran back on deck. Slowly, she crossed the deck, making her way to the helm where Jack held the wheel, steering the Pearl with a content expression. Leaning against the ship's rail a few feet from Jack, she stared back at the town of Port Royal. It only appeared as a cluster of buildings from their distance across the waters, the only thing standing out being the huge stone fort that rested on the high cliff's edge. Sadly, she watched as the port town drifted further and further away.

Jack glanced at Danielle's back from his place at the wheel, realizing she was going through a rough time. A rare frown was seen on his features as he could sense her hurt and loneliness. Her eyes lingered on the retreating town as she took no notice of what else was happening. It was an uncommon feeling for Jack, but he felt that it was his responsibility to say something in attempt to ease her.

"I'm sorry, Danielle," he murmured, offering another quick glance in her direction. Her attention was immediately caught and she looked over to Jack in mild confusion.

"About what, Jack?" Her voice was oddly quiet and mellow, proving that her thoughts were on what she had left behind.

"Tha' it didn't work out between ye and Will," he said simply. "I figure tha's the only reason ye joined us." Danielle looked at him with blank eyes.

"How do you know he didn't choose me?" she asked dully.

"Because I _know_ ye wouldn't be 'ere if he did." Danielle averted her gaze with a sigh, and instead attempted to take an interest in the dark waters below.

"You were right, Jack. I never had a moment to tell you."

"About wha', love?" questioned Jack softly.

"I do love him." She observed the waters billow beneath the Pearl, surging the ship onward. "I never realized it until a few days ago…but, I _do_ love him." She chuckled lightly at her next thought. "Actually, I found out the same evening you told me I loved him…just a few minutes after you left." She tore her eyes away from the sea and turned to look at Jack again.

"Aye," said Jack solemnly with a nod, "I knew ye'd figure it out eventu'ly."

"How did you know?" Jack released a quiet sigh, then rapidly hollered out,

"Mr. Cotton!" Cotton appeared at the helm a few seconds later. "Take the wheel," ordered Jack, as he walked to stand beside Danielle. "How'd I know ye loved Will?" he asked, leaning against the rail as he locked eyes with Danielle. She nodded. "Ye two go' along so well. _Both_ of ye were willin' to give up yer life to save the other. To tell ye the truth, there weren't too many obvious signs ye loved 'im jus' by lookin' at ye. I coul' jus' tell by how ye were behavin' or I had an idea o' wha' ye were feelin'." Danielle looked at him questioningly so he explained further.

"Hmm…take when we were on the Interceptor for example. When it 'as time for Will and I to head into the cave to save Elizabeth, ye assumed ye were joinin' us. When Will asked ye no' to come, ye said nothin' at firs', but when he asked ye to stay on the ship _for 'im_ ye agreed. Even when we were abou' to leave ye asked one more time to come with. O' course, he said no." Jack paused for a moment in thought. "Tha' showed me ye were willin' to go to any length if it 'as to help 'im or keep 'im safe. Ye were tryin' to protect 'im." Danielle found Jack's thoughts interesting. At the time, she had thought she was acting as she did out of friendship—love to a certain degree—not out of _true_ love of Will. She turned her head away from Jack to ponder his words.

"I never thought of it like that," she remarked. "So you think I've loved him for a while now, but only recently realized it?" She glanced back at Jack.

"Aye, love," he said lightly. "At leas' from my point o' view it 'as obvious." Danielle smiled halfheartedly at him to which he offered a small grin in return.

"You know, you have a gift, Jack." He smirked.

"I 'ave many gifts, love. Which particular one were ye talkin' abou'?" She accepted the minor joke for what it was, and retained her soft, appreciative tone.

"You can see into people's hearts. You can tell what someone is feeling or thinking just by looking at them. It's a marvelous gift which you can use to help so many people…just like you helped me." Taking a step away from the rail, she enveloped Jack in a hug. Surprised by the act, he remained still for a moment, not accustomed to such actions of endearment. He was more used to being slapped in the face by the various women he knew. Finally realizing what she was doing, he returned the hug lightly. "Thank you, Jack," murmured Danielle as she drew away. He grinned.

"O' course, love. I'm always 'ere to 'elp." Danielle offered a genuine smile in reply. "An' don't worry too much abou' young William," commented Jack nonchalantly. "Sometimes he can ge' a little confused. I'm sure he loves ye jus' as much as ye love 'im." Danielle's grin relaxed to a smirk.

"That might be true, Jack, but he chose Elizabeth, not me." She pointed to herself. Jack simply smiled mischievously in return.

"Di' ye ever wonder whether he made the wrong choice?" Danielle was startled by Jack's words. They sounded so far-fetched and were completely unexpected. In utter confusion she looked at Jack, a clearly bewildered expression on her features. He smiled. "Ta, love." Not saying a word more, he turned and walked down to the main deck, leaving Danielle to her thoughts.

_The wrong choice?!_ _How can that be?_ Danielle shook her head lightly, then stared out at the sea once more. _He loves Elizabeth…that's why he chose her. That much is obvious._ She sighed in aggravation. _There's no need to get myself worked up about this so soon. I won't be seeing Will for a good while I imagine_. Relaxing against the rail, she allowed the fleeting thoughts to disappear. One last time, she looked back at the rapidly disappearing port town.

"That is the past," she murmured to herself. "Now I must look onto the future." She tore her gaze away from Port Royal and instead glanced at the massive expanse of sea before her. A smile creased her lips. The sight offered to her everything she wanted: adventure, beauty, life, freedom. _This is my home_, she thought in the silence to herself. _This is where I belong_. Her smile erupted into a grin as a gentle breeze brushed past her, further increasing the intoxicating scent of the sea, and bringing with it an invigorating coolness that woke her tired limbs. Desiring to feel the gentle wind through her hair, she removed the strip of fabric that held it up, allowing her locks to cascade about her shoulders. Danielle closed her eyes as the breeze swept through her hair bringing on a vibrant emotion of freedom to her being. Swiftly the wind died down, and her locks once more rested against her shoulders. Opening her eyes, her gaze was drawn downward to the small piece of cloth held in her hand. A small, sad smile creased her lips.

_This may be part of the past, but I can at least keep the memories_. Slowly, she raised the cloth to her lips and kissed it lightly. As she did so, the familiar scent of smoke with the refreshing smell of the sea overwhelmed her senses. _His scent…._ It was so alleviating, leaving Danielle with the sensation that she was walking on air, but she refused to be coaxed into her fantasies. She forced her mind to remain on what was real and rational. Once more she kissed the fabric.

"I will always love you," she whispered lowering the cloth and securely tying it about her wrist as a reminder. _A piece of you will always be with me as I look into the future_, she thought, glancing at the strip of cloth. Deftly, she rested her other hand against the soft fabric as she leaned on the Black Pearl's rail, gazing out at the breath-taking Caribbean waters. As a second breeze began to whip around her, she whispered into the tranquil silence.

"May the future bring what it pleases…."

THE END

* * *

It's finished…finito! I'm in shock! 

Again, I thank all my reviewers and readers! I would never have gotten this far without your supportive comments!

Well, there's still work to be done…. I have to get a move on and start working on that sequel. Yes, I plan on a sequel! It'll follow the events of Dead Man's Chest and continue the story of Danielle, Will, Jack, and of course all the others! I have plans in my head of how this is going to go, and I hope you'll all read it to see what happens!

Thank you for your never ceasing patience in my writing this and thank you so much for reading! Look for the sequel! I should hopefully have the first chapter posted soon! One last final time, thank you!


End file.
